The Second Journey
by Smortz
Summary: Kagome's life changed when she was pulled into the well three years after Naraku's demise. She was shocked to see how every one changed, and even feels left behind. When Sesshoumaru comes to ask for aid in a mission, will Kagome jump at the opportunity?
1. The Missing Treasure

_Author's Note:_

_Hello, I have posted this story on other sites, so I figured I would post it here as well. ^_^ _

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaruu plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 1

He hurt so bad. The bare soles of his feet were torn, the gashes filled with dirt and small rocks. He had forced himself to go this far, he needed to complete this journey. His people needed him to be successful. Tears gripped his eyes, but he would not let them fall. A lord does not show his pain.

It had been days since his full demon form had failed him. He had grown that weak, being outside his land and in his enemy's territory. He'd so forgotten the pain of his father's greatest enemy's power. The Great Dog had always been a fear of his people. If not the most feared, than the most hated.

His council, however, thought that the two sons could be the only way their people could survive this sickness. This youkai curse that had spread in the last four decades. The sickness that was slowly killing off their numbers.

The first two decades had been filled with foreign magicians and prophecies, but none had worked. Finally, the council had began to take drastic measures and reaching out to enemies. However, the long grudge would prevent them from returning to this land. The battle that had taken their leader, Ryukotsusei, had never been forgotten.

It had only been a few months ago, that they decided to call to their enemies to the east. The damned white dog demon that had warned them to never be caught in his land. They only had their ally, the dragon of the East, that had given them small amounts of information. They had given them hope when they had learned that the dog demon wields a new metal that could heal anything, even death.

The sound of a horn ripped through his sensitive ears, knocking him to the ground. He would've laughed at himself if he had the strength. However, none was left. He could smell the demons as they drew near, could see their blurred shapes as they stepped on his back with a possessive growl.

"Bring him inside to the healer," the leader spoke, his voice raspy, "tell the Lord we have something he might be interested in."

The guards huffed, but the leader sat with a disbelieving scowl on his face. It had been so many years, decades, since he had smelled that dragon's scent. He turned his back to the weakened body and began to walk towards the castle.

The large building was one of the most architecturally blessed structures in all of Japan. They had welcomed foreign kings that would rather be in here for one night than in any other castle for a year.

The statues of the dog sat on each side of the door for protection. The hall that greeted the front door led to the back kitchen and ballroom, then splitting off into two directions, and another story up. This three story building was lavish in even the smallest details.

He grinned as he walked up the stairs. It had better be a smile he gets from his Lord when he tells him of what his men had just caught. The hallway echoed with his large boots as he knocked on the door. A servant opened, the feline eyes staring up at him, "Yes?"

"Tell Lord Sesshoumaru that I must speak with him," he whispered, not wanting to interrupt the dog demon and his guest.

It was the guest that spoke up on the other side of the door. "Oh? I smell something good, Sesshoumaru!" He exclaimed.

"Hn," he heard his Lord hum out his disbelief before the servant opened the door all the way open and bowed respectfully when he entered.

"Mi'lord." he cleared his throat, staring between the two powerful taiyoukai. The bird of the South was staring at him with flame filled eyes of amusement, and his own lord was looking bored as ever. "We have caught a youkai trespassing on the grounds," he spoke sternly.

Sesshoumaru stared at him with no expression, "This is a small matter that you should be able to oversee, Isamu."

"I believe he is Ryukotsusei's offspring," he forced out, no longer sure if a smile or growl would be met at the news. It was niether. Sesshoumaru's brow rose into his bangs and he nodded to the bird. "Suzaku, I will need to look into this, can I trust the servant to take you back to your quarters?" The lord asked while he walked towards the head of his guard.

The fiery bird's smirk grew and he nodded. "I will behave like the guest I am, Sesshoumaru. Take care of that vermin and I will see you at dinner," he said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru left, his guard following behind him. "I have instructed my guards to take him to the healer," he informed the lord.

Sesshoumaru weaved through the arched hallways. His heart was pumping with anger. He could already smell the rotten smell of the demon that had fatally injured his father. The fact that the son had even dared come back into his lands made Sesshoumaru want to kill him.

The door to the healer's almost flung off the hinges with the push Sesshoumaru gave it. "Where is he?" He asked, a growl forming on his words. The healer looked to him with her pearly eyes. The elemental spirit demon nodded before leading him to a body that laid exhausted on the patient bed.

"He's extremely tired, he's also suffered many wounds from battle," she stammered out fearful for what was about to happen to her patient.

"Wake him up," Sesshoumaru growled. Her eyes widened, the desire to resist for her patient's sake rose to the surface but she hid it. Quickly, she pressed her hand over the dragon's breast.

With a choked breath he startled awake, his eyes wide with fear as he stared into the sun colored eyes of the dog demon. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru, please do not kill me," he pleaded, "I only wish to have a word."

Sesshoumaru's lip shook as it curled against his teeth, the growl that let loose from him made the healer shudder. "What are you doing on my lands?" He asked, his voice vibrating off the walls.

"I-I understand we have yet met, and have hated each other since the Great Battle," he got out weakly. It felt as if his throat were shattering with each word he forced up from it, "my people are suffering from a crime that has been done against us. I seek help."

Sesshoumaru snarled, red bled into his eyes as he stared at the dragon youkai. This whelp would dare ask him for help after his own father murdered the Great Dog Demon? His nails grew and he lashed out, throwing a clay made cup against the wall, only to watch it shatter. The contents slowly cralwing down the wall.

"I realize you would rather see me dead, but I warn you if I do not survive the trip back across the water, my people will create a war," the dragon forced out, he tried to sit up. The healer flew to his side, pushing him back down.

"Our heirloom has been stolen, it houses our meaning to life," he explained, "without it, we have no meaning, even the Eastern Lord is trying to find it."

The Eastern Lord knew about this? Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, he would need to calm down to handle this matter like a lord. He knew that the dragon's heirloom was the Dragon's Egg. It was rumored to grant immortality to the owner, without it, the years they had been granted would take its toll on their body slowly.

"Get some food in him," he ordered to the healer, "bring him to the study within the hour."

Without another word he left. The head of his guard behind him. "Go back on patrol, make sure he was the only one," Sesshoumaru ordered. The guard nodded, going a different way as Sesshoumaru pushed the doors to his study open. Immediately he was tearing through the books that had been written during his father's reign.

The Egg, he remembered his father mentioning something about the dragon's treasure. His father knew that to have this egg would mean to have whatever territory the dragon's held. He had no idea whether his father had wanted to keep the egg for himself, or watch over it, but it had led to his demise.

He found the piece of parchment he wanted. He spread it over his desk, the same time he heard that damned bird open the door. "What do you need?" He asked, his chest rumbling. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed. Unfortunately, that bird liked to have his beak in everything.

"Ryukotsusei's son wants help?" He asked, looking at his nails as if he was a manipulating demoness. Sesshoumaru actually had to fight off the need to smirk at the comparison. The two had multiple similarities.

"He has yet to ask for what he needs," Sesshoumaru returned. He didn't know how much the bird had heard, but he did not want to give out any free information.

It could be good for his reign if he was able to achieve the treasure and take over the dragon's territoy. It could be bad for him to make such powerful enemies. While he was able to kill one, his army may take an unecessary beating. Sighing, he sank in his chair and read over his father's accounts of Ryukotsusei's meetings.

"Will you give him it?" He asked. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, watching the bird sit comfortably in his chair. "Your help?" He clarified.

Sesshoumaru hated showing emotions, but he desperately wanted to bash his head into the table. The bird had only stopped in for a short visit in order to ask for permission to hunt for a criminal on his lands. Now the bird had his beak in business that could start a war.

His eyes found what he was looking for. His father had mentioned that the Dragon's Egg was extremely fragile and had to be handled with special care. He read the words carefully. The golden orbs searching for any instruction. They found it.

_The Egg must be cared for by one whose eyes are not of this time and hands that are rich with maternal love._

He growled absent-mindedly. His father loved to speak in riddles. Instantly, his mind went to work on deciphering it, even as he stared at the bird youkai in front of him. Suzaku, the damned man had stars in his name, "Do you request anything else? I have already given you permission to seek out the perpetrator," Sesshoumaru proclaimed.

Suzaku nodded at the taiyoukai. He could see the irritation coming over the dog's face. He inwardly grinned to himself while standing out of the chair, "I will leave then." He bent down to the servant at the door, "Tell the dragon lord that I will help, if the dog does not."

Sesshoumaru's claws dug into the wood of his desk as the words made their way into his ears. So the bird would start his own fight with the House of the West?

Snatching the papers in his demonic hands, Sesshoumaru stared at the servant. "Make sure he leaves," he ordered. The servant scurried after the pheonix at a sprint, the same time the healer, all but carrying the dragon lord, came in.

She sat him carefully in the chair, setting down a mug of what smelled like herbal tea on the desk. "Eyes not of this time, and hands of maternal love," Sesshoumaru said the words carefully. His eyes watching the dragon's, waiting for any emotion to show.

"The Dragon Egg is extremely breakable, it is already a mystery on how it was stolen in the first place," the son murmured, "I, Ryuichi, have already been shamed in allowing this to happen. I promise my lands to welcome you, Sesshoumaru, if you aid me in finding this."

"How do you know it is in these lands?" Sesshoumaru asked carefully, saying nothing to what would be promised to him.

"It was last in the hands of the Eastern Dragon, on its way back into my lands when the transport was ambushed, and the Egg taken," he explained, "I must get it back, or the world would be rid of dragons."

Sesshoumaru's lips tightened. He almost welcomed the day when there would be no dragons. Unfortunately, that path was not in the near future. "What of the prophecy? Do you know of the demon to wield these powers? Eyes not of this time? Maternal love?" He asked.

The dragon shook his head, "It was never _handled _to begin with."

Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow, "Then how did you get the Egg to the House of the East?"

The youkai before him sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "We have priestesses that are able to cast a spell to move it for us."

Sesshomuru glared at him, "Then you have the culprit, they probably stole it."

"No, they all died," Ryuichi growled angrily, "all of them!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the words once more. "In return for helping you, I wish trade to and from your land, as well as a promise to never provoke a war with my army," Sesshoumaru exclaimed. He couldn't let Suzaku take over the investigation and earn the same rewards Sesshoumaru was about to claim.

The dragon lord nodded, "I have terms as well. I return safely to my people with my title and Egg intact." The dog demon nodded easily, such terms could be worked on.

"Healer, tell the servants to prepare a guest room for him," Sesshoumaru instructed, nodding his head to the dragon, "we leave in two days to the House of the East."


	2. The Delivery

_Author's Note:_

_I wanted to wait a day before I posted the second chapter but... I just couldn't do it. I want to make you all happy! Hopefully, you enjoy this one! Sesshoumaru and Kagome will meet up in the next chapter, PROMISE!_

_Review if you want, it would make me happy. ^-^_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaruu plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 2

She felt so stupid. Three years had past and finally she was able to go back. She had been so happy. The emotions had overwhelmed her with the need to return. She couldn't even breathe she'd been so excited to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. However, to see Inuyasha, her first love, once more was indescribable.

She'd came out of the well and to have that moment together with her hanyou, tears had come to the surface. The moment Inuyasha had been standing there in his own shock, and her arms wrapped around him, their lips descending on each others was breathtaking. It'd been so long, she'd finished school, something she couldn't imagine doing three years ago with all her travels, and was even beginning her trip to nursing school. Then, the well had reopened.

However, to realize that he had moved on, was heartwrenching. The kiss had lasted forever in her eyes, to his, it had been a goodbye. The swan song at the well. The last taste of what could have been.

Kagome sighed once more as she watched Sango play tag with her two children that had barely managed to take a few steps the last week. Miroku was carving out wood to make a handle for something.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, his voice soft. Sango and him had taken Kagome in while Inuyasha couldn't even ask his own mate to greet her.

_A mate_, Kagome thought. She tried to take a breath at the same time as thinking it, but she couldn't. Sango had been the one to break the news. That only six months ago Inuyasha had taken a mate by the name of Kiyoko. The priestess had traveled miles to ask for a remedy that only Inuyasha's forest could make with its unique selection of herbs.

Kagome had been six months too late, after hoping on each shooting star for her to return, for it to not be too late. The wishes had been unanswered.

The worst part of it was that the well wouldn't work anymore. She had pushed herself through to the other side, for her one moment with Inuyasha. Regrettably, the well had denied her a return to her own world, to have a moment with her mother, her younger brother.

Kagome looked up at the monk, almost ignoring his question. She stirred the broth in the pan that was hanging over the fire, adding a few ingredients. "I loved him for so long Miroku, to know that he moved on, I want to be selfish," she muttered, "but I can't. I am happy for him. For three years we've both been separated, and part of me is happy that he was able to find someone that accepts him in this time."

Miroku gave her a wishful smile. She could feel it calming her as she spooned out a portion. "Dinner's ready, you can call to Sango," she announced, sipping a small part of it into her lips. Since she'd been invited to stay with Miroku and Sango, they both had welcomed her as an Aunt to the children.

While Miroku called his family in, he tried to be happy for both of his friends, no, family. Inuyasha had been depressed for months since Kagome's departure, but when Kiyoko had come into the picture and asked him for help, the hanyou had been so happy to be needed again.

Kagome, however, had become more independent. He looked to the priestess once more, astonishment coming over his features again. She had been a matured girl when she left, now she really was a woman.

She was twenty now, had to be. Her body had definitely grown into itself, but she looked so much more independent then last time. She stood with her chin up, as if nothing could knock her down. Miroku knew that nothing could ever try. No woman had been through as much as Kagome had.

"Sango, I hope it tastes good, I tried some new spices," she stated with a cheerful smile as she placed the bowls in front of each family member at the homemade wooden table.

Sango carefully lowered herself into the chair. Her hand went over to her protruding stomach. "I hope there is more," she mumbled, inhaling the scent, "it smells wonderful."

Kagome grinned, "I made a lot of it, thinking Shippo would be back by now, so feel free to have seconds, and thirds."

The room was silent, nothing but the sounds of slurping. Dinner had always been like this, quiet. The children were extremely well behaved by Sango's strict upbringing and Miroku's grand manners. Although, Kagome believed it was just a matter of time before the lecherous ways showed through to the sons.

Kagome sighed as she let the intoxicating scent of the soup come over her senses. For the last two months since she'd been here, she'd worked on a few recipes. She had even shown Miroku her new acquired skill.

During the three years back in the present she had worked hard on her archery skills, and had even attended some karate lessons. Her brother had joined the club only a few months before the well had swallowed her once more. The biggest thing was her priestess powers. She had worked hard on meditation and focusing her energy and gathering control. Her grandfather hadn't liked it one bit after she destroyed a couple trees.

She sighed, recalling her brother. Souta was so happy when she was all his again. They had joined the karate club, and the kid had even helped her through a few of her math classes. Her brother would be a genius one of these days.

There was a knock on the door, and before Miroku could get out of the seat, the door burst open. "Kagome, something's wrong with Kiyoko," Inuyasha got out in a worried huff.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, pushing herself up to stand and grab the yellow bag that had followed her loyally after all these years.

"I think it's time to have the baby," the hanyou said with fearful eyes.

Sango then stood up as well. "Miroku, stay with the children," she finished, following Kagome out into the dusk colored sky.

"When did the contractions start?" Kagome asked. Since she'd been back, she had helped Kaede with two other births. She'd brought back a few medical books. In the present era, she was working on getting a nurse certificate. Hopefully, some of the lessons she'd taken would help out in this era.

"Her water broke about an hour ago, she said that she wanted to do it on her own, like her mother did, but the contractions are too painful, I think something's wrong with the baby," Inuyasha ranted like a worried father. He had good reason too. Kagome broke through the mat and was instantly surprised at what she saw. Or more specifically, what she _didn't_ see.

"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked worriedly. She didn't think she could handle helping someone deliver on her own.

"I can't find her," Inuyasha said, "I don't want to leave again."

Kagome nodded, watching as Sango was instantly at his mate's side asking her questions about the contractions, how her breathing was and where the most pain was. Kagome grabbed a pair of gloves from the bag she'd brought and looked to Inuyasha. "Hot water, rags, lots of them," she ordered frantically.

Instantly, she punished herself. She couldn't do this if she was panicing. A few deep breaths later and she began to focus on her priestess energy. She ran her hands over Kiyoko's thighs, gently spreading them apart. "Listen to me," Kagome whispered, "the baby is fine, I can feel his presense. He just wants to come out in to the world."

She focused on the baby, closing her eyes as she held her hand over the swollen stomach. Sango sat behind her, running her fingers through her hair and collecting the sweat on a towel. Once Inuyasha delivered the water, Kagome began to work. Quickly she rubbed the woman's opening with oil, "When you're ready, you can start pushing, but once your start you can't stop."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and Kagome had to fight her own emotions from rising. She had envisioned this happening with the two of them, not with this woman in front of her. Shaking her head slightly, she spread a rag out beneath the woman, handing a damp rag to Sango.

Kagome was shocked at the motivation and determination this woman showed. With every push she screamed for her baby, for her son, and with every shaky sob the baby would slowly move towards this world. It was just too slow, Kagome knew something had gone wrong.

She tried to think of what Kaede told her, the only thing she could think of was the tangling of the cord and the baby. Her eyes widened at the realization, and quickly, she smeared oil over her own hand and began to ease it into the woman.

_Think of happy thoughts, Kagome_. She reminded herself.

"What are you doing!" Kiyoko cried out in fear. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with the same shock.

"Sango, deep breaths," Kagome instructed, ignoring the protests from the lady as her other hand pushed gently on her belly. Kiyoko cried out, forcing herself to push it again.

Kagome felt the cord, it was tangled around the foot. She cursed under her breath and began to carefully maneuver the baby. "Alright, one more," she ordered firmly. Kiyoko screamed with this one and Kagome gently pulled, helping the baby.

"Blue?" Inuyasha asked, fear gripping his voice.

"The cord is wrapped around his ankle, oxygen wasn't getting to him," Kagome explained as she worked quickly at unwrapping the cord and using her own mouth to gently press air in to him.

Over the next few minutes the color began to fade. The baby began to cry and much to Kagome's pleasure, act like a normal infact with flailing arms. After the cord began to relax and stop pulsing, she cut it.

"W-Would you like to clean your son, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked gently, fighting the envy in her voice. Kiyoko stared at her with admiration and Inuyasha was gawking at his son as he carefully took the baby into his arms. "Don't cut off the cord," she added, "it will fall in a couple days."

She watched with eyes as Inuyasha began to rub the damp towel against the baby. Kagome turned her eyes to Kiyoko, and with a warm rag began cleaning. Her priestess powers flaring to heal her. She was happy she hadn't torn after what Kagome had been forced to do.

"How did you know about the cord?" Kiyoko asked, sweat gripping her body.

"My-My brother was born blue like that," Kagome whispered, wrapping the rags into each other and tossing them in a woven basket for cleaning.

"I thank you so much, priestess," Kiyoko got out, "I would not have been able to survive if that child hadn't lived through this process."

Kagome nodded with a grin, "I am so happy I was able to help, and complete it. Do not let the cord get wet, it will fall off eventually, but until then be extremely careful when you bathe him, if you do not mind, I would like to try to find Kaede."

She worried, it was unlike the old woman to not be in her home. Kagome stood up and nodded to Sango. She forced a worried smile for Kagome, but her eyes were focused on the child Inuyasha held. Kagome smiled, the _pup_, she corrected herself. However, it made her curious, this one did not have the ears that were atop of Inuyasha's head. She would have to ask later.

She left the hut and let a pent up breath escape her. One that held all of the sadness and sorry, and pushed it into the air. Inuyasha had been her love, had been what she wanted all these years. Now, she had just given him their son. The finality in the night's events made her heart crumble.

Her footsteps searched Kaede's hut, but Inuyasha had been right. The old woman was not in her home. It was unlike her to be out this late picking herbs, but Kagome headed for the garden.

Her eyes widened when her feet ran into the body. The body of an older woman. "Kaede!" She exclaimed. She fail to her knees and checked for a pulse. It was so weak. Blood pulled at the old ladies arm, it had been a snake bite. "Help!" Kagome screamed.

A villager ran to her side, "What has happened to Lady Kaede!" He shouted.

"Help me get her inside!" Kagome argued. They dragged the older woman back into the hut. The blood wasn't warm, it had been a while since the old lady had been there. It had started to dry around the wound, meaning if the snake was poisonous, which she assumed it was, it was already circulating in her system.

"It could not have been a snake," the villager muttered.

"What else could it be?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Not a snake, this village has not seen any snakes in months, it is much too cold for a snake as well, winter is on its way," he informed her. Kagome nodded, suddenly remembering that snakes were not active in winter, or cold seasons.

"It is a snakebite though," she muttered looking at the bite. She lifted her hand, the pink essense flowing as it investigated, and closed the wound. The results were astonishing. Kaede's presense wasn't the only one she found in the body.

Kaede had been cursed.


	3. The Collision

_Author's Note:_

_I really enjoy writing this story and am trying very hard to avoid writer's block. I pretty much have an outline of the entire thing, and only need to put it in to chapters._

_I would also like to thank:_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 3

"You are positive it's a dark priestess?" Sango asked, cradling her daughter against her side. She watched with saddened eyes as Kagome began to pack her bags. Kagome remembered the dark priestess that had cursed her all those years ago. The bitch had made her try to attack Inuyasha again.

"I remember her power, I remember how it felt and it was almost identicle to Tsubaki," Kagome murmured as she strapped the bow she had brought from her time. The one that had won her so many archery trophies.

"Where will you go?" Sango asked. A growl erupted from the room and Kagome looked at the hanyou as he stared at her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him, "I can't let Kaede be controlled or even die, Inuyasha." She then looked to Sango and nodded her head to the demon hunter, "I can follow the trail. I have gotten control of these powers in the last few years, I can follow that aura."

Kaede laid in the room unconscious, but there. The sound of her shallow, troubled breath with each inahle made Kagome cringe. Maybe this is why the well swallowed her life up again, she needed to save Kaede.

"It's been years since you've fought Kagome, I know your time!" Inuyasha argued. Kagome rolled her eyes, "You can't leave your newborn, Inuyasha."

He looked away, knowing she was right. Kirara mewled from in front of the fire, standing up to rub against Kagome's leg. Sango nodded, as if understanding the demon. "She will go with you, at least until you find Shippo, it will make us feel better," Sango exclaimed.

Kagome nodded quickly. She would love to have someone accompany her. She didn't blame the others for not going, they all had families now.

A sudden pain in the chest had Kagome looking away. Three years later and she was still alone, with no one to care for her like she had wanted. She sighed, swinging the yellow back pack over her shoulder and nodding to them all. "I will go now, I don't want to take much time up," Kagome muttered, making her way out the door.

Kirara followed transforming and nudging Kagome until she got on to Kirara's back, "We'll be back soon!" Kagome called before the two ascended into the skies.

She pulled out a map that Miroku had given her and marveled at the details he had written. She hadn't remembered what the forest had looked like on the travels, but she was thankful he had been able to come up with this.

She pointed to her finger at where she wanted to be. "Kirara, we need to make it to the river north of here before dark, if you get too tired take us down," she mumbled, her mind thinking of what she would have to fight with to make Kaede better.

Ryuichi growled as he walked beside the dog demon. "We don't have time to walk across the country side, we should have shifted and flew," he argued, tapping his claws on the top of his sword.

Sesshoumaru wanted very much to kill the being beside him. The dragon had been spoiled, no doubt, by the people across the waters. He was layered in the finest silk, but had no idea how to travel on foot. They had traveled for two days now and the dragon had never stopped whining.

"If we flew, we could miss details pertaining to where the Egg is, we will make it to the East within a few days," Sesshoumaru explained for the umpteenth time. The two headed dragon sighed behind him, probably thinking the same thing.

"The scroll, have you thought of who yet?" Ryuichi mumbled. His mind went back to the words. They needed either a priestess or a time traveling mother, either way, it wasn't going to be easy.

"I have someone in mind, we will arrive in the village shortly," Sesshoumaru returned sternly, ending the conversation.

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He had never traveled with someone so cold before. The lord had yet to utter more than a word to start off a conversation and never once looked at him. He huffed, crossing his arms before his nose twitched. He hummed as he inhaled the cooking being made in a hut not too far away.

"Is this where we are going?" He asked. To his dismay, Sesshoumaru did not answer.

Instead, the demon lord seemed to actually knock on the door. Ryuichi's eyes widened when a human monk opened, with wide eyes. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" He asked fearfully.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched, "Monk, where is the priestess?"

"Kagome?" The monk clarified. He was shocked when Sesshoumaru's eyes actually widened a fraction at the mention of whoever this 'Kagome' was.

"She disappeared years ago, no, I was referring to the wench my half-brother has mated," he growled out warningly. Obviously, his patience had already thinned.

"L-Lord, she has just given birth a few nights ago, surely, there is no problem..." the monk trailed off.

Ryuichi was already thinking. He had no idea Sesshoumaru had a brother, let alone a half-brother who had mated with a priestess? He chewed on his lip, deep in thought. That was unheard of to do such a thing to a priestess. The enemy of demon kind, and not to mention, the purity one needed to perform such acts.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The monk stepped out of his house, and without a word, began to lead the two into the village. Multiple stares met their forms as they walked among the villagers before the monk knocked on yet another small hut.

How could they live in such tiny houses?

"S-Se-Lord Sesshoumaru," she all but cried out in fear, tucking her baby deeper into her robes, "Inuyasha isn't here."

Sesshoumaru was about to open his mouth before a familiar scent reached both of their noses. They turned to their right only to see this Inuyasha come barreling towards them. "Get the fuck away from my mate, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted.

A hanyou, the Sesshoumaru's half-brother was a hanyou. Ryuichi chuckled to himself, earning a glare from both brothers. "What do you need?" The hanyou growled, protectively standing in front of them.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was grinning on the inside. The priestess was now a mother, both sides of the prophecy was easily befitting on her, Kiyoko, if he remembered correctly. "I wish to speak with your mate Inuyasha," he said, beginning to walk into their tiny establishment.

"To hell you are," he growled, "what is it you want?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I do not wish to discuss it with you."

Ryuichi's throat cleared, earning him the spotlight. "Have you ever heard of the Dragon's Egg?" He asked quietly.

The hanyou gave him a blank stare and the dragon lord continued. "It is a treasure amongst us dragons and we are in search of a priestess, who is also a mother, who can handle it for us," he stated, looking at the priestess looming over Inuyasha's shoulder, eyes full of fear.

Sesshoumaru hated telling Inuyasha such information. "What else is required of this _priestess_?" He snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru smirked, "this rings a bell. _Eyes from another time._"

He didn't need to be an idiot to find out the mystery behind the oddly dressed priestess that once traveled with his brother. Her scent would just disappear into thin air in a matter of a second, and her mannerisms weren't of this era. He had been suspcious before, but he had caught her scent, after three years of nothing, earlier in the month.

"G-Get in," Inuyasha mumbled uncomfortably.

The two taiyoukai stepped into the hut. "How did you know she was back?" Inuyasha asked shakily. Sesshoumaru saw the jealousy in the woman's eyes but shook his head. Inuyasha was always getting in trouble with the priestess, the hanyou had never been good with love. To think he had mated with this one, and not the other, was always amusing.

"The requirements say _eyes from another time and hands of maternal love_, I think we need both of them," the dragon lord said suddenly. Sesshoumaru had never thought that the prophecy meant two of them. He shook it off, there was no way he could handle being near two women, two priestesses, two humans. He would rather the dragon lord wander his lands alone.

"No, it is only one," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Kagome isn't here," the monk spoke firmly, as if warning the two off of the woman. Ryuichi smirked at the monk.

"How does she fit from another time? Is she really capable of time travel?" He asked. When no one answered, his curiosity doubled.

"Where can we find her, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked instead. Kiyoko didn't smell of a priestess now. He had seen her before the mating, but it was true, she had sacrificed her powers for Inuyasha. This one would not work.

"I don't know, she took off after a dark priestess," Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshoumaru growled, frustration taking over. The trip was for nothing then. He stood up, shoving the mat door out of the way. The monk followed on his trail.

"If you find her, Lord Sesshoumaru, can you please protect her on her quest first, a woman's life is at risk," the monk begged.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. The monk gave a quick smile, and it seemed, they were off again. This time, they were heading north.

Kagome grinned as Shippo lunged at her once more. She ducked, then sent a ball of energy towards him. The pink orb splattered as it hit a tree after Shippo dodged it. They both collapsed with laughter, skin covered with sweat.

"Yo-You really aren't so weak now," Shippo muttered standing up with his hands on his hips. Kagome grinned, he had grown so much it had shocked her. He was about Souta's height, the bow in his hair gone and he wore a man's kimono and rice hat.

"No, I suppose not," she returned before she stood up and began to head back towards the river. "Let's wash up and continue, I think we're getting closer to her house," Kagome added.

The river was cold, and it was something she had never gotten used too. She already missed the water heater back in the future that she would never see again. However, since being here, she felt more at home than ever. She was able to relate to them, being here all this time, while no one in the future would be able to understand her frustrations in the past.

A fresh burst of water helped refresh her and she doused out the fire. Kirara stood up again as Kagome mounted her. Shippo had gotten much more accomplished with his own way of transport, instead of changing into the pink ball, he road on top of it.

"I missed you," she muttered, almost embarrassed at the sudden outburst. Shippo chuckled, "I missed you too. I didn't mean to leave like I did, I just didn't want to be there while every one moved on. I wanted you back, it was like losing my mother all over again."

Kagome smiled sadly at him, fighting off the urge to cry once more. It almost made her hate the fact she'd come back, to see that she had disrupted their lives once more, while all she could think about back in the future was how to get back to the past.

She had prepared for it, even as her mother told her not to. She was physically and mentally fit for the past. In her skirmish with Shippo she knew how to dodge and use several successful defense tactics.

The dark presence snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're almost there," she whispered to Shippo.

She could see the tendrils of smoke coming from a campsite in the forest off to the side of a hill. It had to be from there. She pointed to Kirara, and using a bit of spiritual energy, erected a barrier around them as they flew in closer, hoping they hadn't already been detected.

Kirara pounced forward in the air, her speed quickening. Kagome got one of her arrows ready, her eyes scanning the porch as they flew over the house. There was no one outside of it, she had to be inside. "Shippo, go around the back of the house, make sure she doesn't escape," Kagome whispered the order.

She watched the pink bubble descend differently from them as Kirara circled around the front before landing, her paws kicking up dirt. Kagome slid off the giant cat, nearing the house. She was almost at the porch steps before the door swung open. "You are very clever, forming a barrier like that, priestess," she sneered.

Kagome froze. She resembled Tsubaki, but she was different. This wasn't the woman who cursed her. "Who are you to Tsubaki?" Kagome asked sternly.

The woman's eyesbrows rose into her blackened bangs, "What do you want to know about my sister? Or are you here to save that woman? She deserves what she's about to get!"

"Why did you curse her!" Kagome shouted angrily, letting loose an arrow. This was what she needed, a good fight to get all the past years from her head. They were no longer the gang who traveled hunting the land for jewel shards. They had all grown up, and she felt like she had been left behind.

The woman ducked the holy arrow easily, her mouth twisting in a smirk. "She killed my sister," she growled out in a rage.

"No," Kagome chuckled, she didn't know where this sudden malice she felt came from, but she felt as if she needed to get it out. She notched another arrow, aiming it at the woman, "I killed your sister."

The lady laughed, "You're lying, it was that bitch and Inuyasha!"

Kagome's eyebrows rose, "Y-You tried to curse Kiyoko?"

"Tried? What do you mean girl? She should be suffering, slowly dying!" She laughed manically. Kagome couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"You missed your target, you idiot. You sickened the town's healer, the old woman," she explained, and in the priestess's sudden state of shock, unleashed the arrow.

It landed in her right shoulder, the power slowly causing the aging spell that her sister had used to take affect on her. The grey hair began to show through, the wrinkles at her eyes looked horrible as Kagome began to walk up the steps.

Suddenly, the dark priestess let loose her own attack. She tore off her arm as she threw a sickening purple energy ball towards Kagome. Kagome ducked and tried to punch the priestess, but she was too fast.

Tsubaki's sister crouched Kagome's kick, earning a sneer from the priestess. Kagome snarled as she grabbed her throat while she smiled at her dodge. "Tell me how to break her curse," Kagome warned, slamming her into the door.

The woman chortled on her laugh, and Kagome's fingers squeezed around her. She felt pity for the woman, who lived in these woods all alone and lived for grudges. Kagome suddenly wondered if she would be like that.

Would she live alone in the woods because she had been left behind when everyone fell in love? The sudden thought made her guard drop. The dark priestess slammed her knee into Kagome's stomach, causing her to drop her grip before Kagome fell down the steps.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, watching Kagome miss a dodge from the other woman's foot, who had just tried to slam her into the dirt even more.

He wasn't shouting for her to be safe though, it was meant as a warning as he saw the other being approach gracefully.

Kagome backed into the hardened body. She had been so focused on Tsubaki's sister that she hadn't noticed the other presence. Fearfully, she looked up into the amber eyes that looked down at her boredly.

"Priestess," he said stoically.

Kagome gulped, blinking at his greeting, "S-Sesshoumaru."


	4. The Ember

_A/N:_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 4

Kagome found it hard to keep her fear bottled up. There was no way that after three years Sesshoumaru was still as cold as he once was. Hopefully, he wasn't trying to kill everyone too. She remembered making the brother-in-law comment and struggled once again to contain the fear. Maybe he was here for something else.

"Priestess," Sesshoumaru stoically stated. His eyes didn't even look down at her and Kagome's fear turned into irritation.

"Dog," she returned icily. After three years, and the time they journeyed together was it impossible to greet someone by name?

Before Sesshoumaru could remark on her rude greeting, he felt the other woman's attack. Quickly, he grabbed the time traveler's shoulders and shoved her to the side, taking the hit. It was rather amusing to see the energy smack against his armor and fall to the ground as if it had the same affect as a tiny ember.

"Girl, you demon whore!" The dark priestess shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in Kagome's direction. Kagome gaped angrily, forming her own ball.

This time however, the sphere pulsated and sent out lightning-like strikes in all directions. Sesshoumaru's demonic aura began to whimper as it shifted uncomfortably. Ryuichi felt the same pulls of holiness in his own demonic energy. This woman was powerful, extremely powerful. Her eyes had this fierceness in them as she shoved her palms in the other woman's direction.

It struck, not from her hand, but from above. The priestess screamed in agony as it hit her dead on. Sesshoumaru watched with hidden emotion. The priestess was actually trained this time. He had wondered why she was traveling alone, but with powers like this, he assumed she could fight for herself.

Kagome grinned as the priestess coughed weakly from her place on the ground. The show of her powers felt good. Sesshoumaru, and even Shippo, had once thought of her as a untrained priestess that didn't belong, but now, she hoped their views of her would change. Her steps were pridefully measured as she bent down to the defeated priestess. "How do we break the curse?" She asked.

The priestess gurgled around the blood in her mouth, "Y-You were the one that killed my sister."

Kagome nodded, but didn't feel good about it. She had hardly taken any lives when she was last here, but she remembered the curse Tsubaki had put on her. The fever and pain it had caused her body was like reliving a nightmare. "She put a curse on me, she was working with a hanyou named Naraku," she explained.

The lady let out an angered sound. It was between a sob and a groan. "Kill me, but only a demon can break the curse," she bit out.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Once I die, the powers that are slowly taking the healer's life can only be stopped by a full demon's aura," she explained quietly. "I failed my sister, once again," she cried out softly.

Kagome shook her head, "No, your sister probably wanted you to live your life in happiness, not spending it plotting your revenge. If you die happy, I'm sure your sister will be proud."

The woman looked up at Kagome with tears threatening to spill. This woman still believed she could be happy. "Let me feel your powers before I go," she begged, "let me feel the warmth of a priestess."

Sesshoumaru stared at the scene with hushed annoyance. Here the priestesses were, one good and one evil, but both talking to one another as if it was a friendly send off. He stared as Kagome let loose a caress of powers as the priestess drew in her last breath. Sesshoumaru felt the warmth from his position a few feet away, and even his inner beast mewled at the connection.

Ryuichi cracked his neck when he felt the heat of her powers curl against his side. It felt like a motherly caress. It was as if his mother was there, kissing his cheek before he turned in for the night. "This woman, she's the one," he whispered to Sesshoumaru. However, he struggled to think. Kagome, was she the one who handled the Dragon Egg, or was she the priestess powerful enough to control it?

The power began to ease back into Kagome as the priestess's pulse ended. Her body began to turn white and she wiped a saddened tear away from her eye. Shippo's hand rubbed her shoulder and she stood up, brushing off her jeans.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I do not think you are here out of coincidence," Kagome let out, turning to her next piece of business.

"I have an important matter to discuss with you," Sesshoumaru returned, watching as Kagome disappeared into the priestess's house. She came back out with a shovel, looking to the dragon lord. He watched as she bowed respectfully to him.

"I am Kagome, it is nice to meet you," she introduced herself, standing up straight to stare into Ryuichi's silver eyes.

It'd been a while since Kagome had met a demon of equal strength to Sesshoumaru. The dragon youkai's eyes were silver, and seemed to frost over her entire being. His robes were of the finest turquoise silk and his armor looked drafted out of dragon skin. She stared at the two horns that erupted from the sides of his head, covered in navy locks, but was shocked when she felt the faintest arousal. He reminded her of a rock star back in her time.

"My name is Ryuichi and I am the son of Ryukotsusei," he greeted, bowing quickly to her.

"Ry-Ryukotsusei?" Kagome shouted in shock. That had been a battle fought many years ago. Inuyasha had wanted to strengthen his own fang, make it lighter. Kagome shook her head to clear the thoughts. This was his son, which meant he couldn't have been as mean as his father was.

"You know of the dragon?" Ryuichi asked, eyes wide with curiosity. There was no way this small slip of a young woman would have been alive to hear his father's name be mentioned.

Kagome chewed on her lip shyly. _Yes, I was there when Inuyasha slayed him once more!_ No, that wouldn't do. She couldn't tell the son how she knew of his father. Unfortunately, lying to him could be worse.

"I know your father through the House of the West's history," she said instead, denying and explaining all in one short sentence.

Sesshoumaru watched the small conversation between the dragon and his half-brother's priestess. "Why do you travel alone?" He asked.

"I do not travel alone, Lord Sesshoumaru, but with Kirara and and my son, Shippo," she got out, her eyes gesturing to both of the demons that stood behind her, watching their exchange cautiously. She looked to Shippo. It still amazed her how much he had grown. He reached her chest now, and most of the baby fat was gone.

Sesshoumaru's brow creased as she mentioned Shippo with the title of her son. He knew there was no way they shared the same blood, but remembered the two had been very close in the quest for the jewel shards.

"You came back to this time, why?" Sesshoumaru continued his questions, and was shocked when she went to work instead of answering. She was actually digging the woman, her fallen foe, a grave. He growled at her warningly, reminding her of his question.

"I-I don't know why the well opened up again, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said, wiping the sweat from her brow as she threw the shovel's head into the earth's ground once more. "I assume it's because of the curse Kaede was put under, seeing as the rest of them couldn't travel," she bit out the last part accidentally. She didn't want to seem like a selfish woman, but it stung, to see them all carry out their lives.

"They moved on," Sesshoumaru's words cut through her like the sword he carried. Kagome paused her work on the ground, and gave a brief nod, before resuming her work.

"I am happy they were able to find someone that makes them happy," Kagome answered honestly. She was indeed happy that they had all made their own families.

"You are still sad," Sesshoumaru said. He watched the expressions pass on her face easily. Although she was powerful, she still wore her emotions on her sleeve. She was indeed happy for her friends, but she smelled of sadness.

"It is nothing that concerns you, should we get back to this 'matter of business?'" Kagome asked, finishing the hole. Kirara began to pull the body of the woman into the pit, and the body rolled into it like a rag doll. Without a moments hesitation, Kagome began to cover her up.

"Have you ever heard of the Dragon's Egg?" Ryuichi asked. Kagome's mouth twitched as she went back in her memory, trying to grasp at the name. Unfortunately, nothing was pulled out.

"No," she answered, patting the dirt in before she leaned the shovel against the house. She clapped her hands to get the rest of the dirt off and looked at the demon lords once more. She found it hard to breathe when she looked at the unique creatures in front of her. The faces that had such beauty to them, but the beings had so much blood on their claws.

"It is a treasured artifact," Sesshoumaru answered, "it was stolen by a priestess. It is important the dragons see it returned, for it holds their lives in it. Without the egg, the dragons will perish slowly."

Kagome's eyes widened at the information. This Egg was the lifeline for the dragons, and someone had stolen it. Instantly, her mind rehashed the story of Sesshoumaru's father, the Great Dog Demon, the Taisho. She knew that the dogs weren't close to the dragons because of the history they shared.

Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru. Could Sesshoumaru have something to do with it, and was just leading this dragon on? No, Sesshoumaru didn't lead people on, he made the deaths pathetically quick. He enjoyed stomping on people's ego.

"Why do you need me?" Kagome asked the question. However, she figured that the gods really enjoyed putting her life into someone else's hands. They seemed to love throwing her into dangerous endeavors.

"Does this ring a bell," Ryuichi said, enunciating the next words carefully, "only the eyes from another time, and hands of maternal love, can handle to Egg. However, a strong priestess could control it. You are perfect for each thing."

Kagome gawked at the riddle. Yes, she was from another time, but maternal love. Sure, she loved Shippo like a son, but did it really mean adoptive motherly love? "I do think of Shippo like a son but does it mean," she paused to find the right word, "biological."

Sesshoumaru's brow turned up at the vocabulary she used. Such a word was not in a woman's everyday vocabulary. Ryuichi shrugged his shoulders, "It only says maternal love, since we have helped you in your own quest, will you aid us in ours?"

Kagome's eyes jerked open. That's right, Sesshoumaru had even taken a hit for her, but that was all they had done. The dragon lord hadn't lifted a finger. "Your armor Sesshoumaru, is it scratched?" Kagome asked, wandering over to the lord to investigate herself.

The metal was unmarked, not even a burn mark. The ball had felt large, but had proven to be quite weak. Kagome suddenly felt bad for taking on such a foe. Surely, she did not deserve such a fate. She could've used her powers to heal others, but insteadtook revenge for her evil sibling.

"The attack was quite pitiful," Sesshoumaru returned, eyeing the priestess in such close proximity. She nodded, looking back at them.

"You have not aided me yet, I will agree to consider this trip if you heal Kaede," Kagome said with an inward smirk. The dark priestess had mentioned that only a full demon could extract the curse from within the old lady. Kagome thought of Shippo, but she wasn't willing to risk anything backfiring. Sesshoumaru, however, needed a bit of payback for all he had done.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru grumbled out. He didn't like the idea of healing a human. However, he needed this priestess in order to complete this feat. Being a lord he knew how to get his way, if he had to play favors, he would. "We will go back to Inuyasha's village and heal the old woman, then we will continue on our _trip_," he let out tightly. His voice saying there was no room for negotiations.

Kagome chewed on her lip and nodded. "I will ride with Kirara back to the village, I take it you have your own form of travel?" She asked. She didn't get an answer, she was left alone watching as the two taiyoukais formed their bubbly clouds and took to the skies.

Huffing, with her hands on her hips, she glared at the retreating forms. "Three years and he's barely changed!" She shouted. Shippo chuckled behind her, Kirara nudged her side.

"You have definitely become quite the priestess," Shippo let out with shocked eyes full with admiration. He remembered all the fights with Kagome struggling to hit the target, with Inuyasha blaming her for having been wounded. He was proud to see her strong and so independent.

Kagome blushed at the compliment before Kirara nudged her, gesturing to the two fading clouds. They had taken off and were about to leave her in the dust. Growling, Kagome grabbed on to Kirara, straddling her as she took flight, sprinting to catch up with them.

"Two spoiled brats, how fun!" Kagome exclaimed into the winds.


	5. The Rabbits

_A/N_

_Here's another one. ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 5

Death hung in the air as if the plague was sweeping through. Ryuichi ducked into his robe to try to get rid of the smell. Sesshoumaru wouldn't show such exageration. He gracefully swatted the mat door to the side, looking at the old woman laid out against the wall.

Her strangled breaths sounded painful. Sweat clung to her body and he was nudged out of the way as Kagome dropped to her side, covering her forehead with her hand. "She's got a fever, and her pulse is so weak," she cried out. Worry taking over her features.

Sesshoumaru breathed in the scent of the priestess. It was intoxicating, the combination of fruit and vanilla. He cleared his throat, no, it was just the comparison between death and fruit. Obviously, hers was the more treasured. He knelt down beside the woman, closing his eyes as he focused on releasing a portion of his youki.

He could see her life essense trapped in the tainted purple. He focused on it, letting his overwhelm it. The sound of the two battling, sizzling as if it were hot meting cold, caused Kagome to shudder. She could feel the power of his demonic aura. It was only a taste, a small sliver and yet it pulsed with deadly intent.

_How could a being be so powerful_? She wondered. She struggled to keep her own holy powers at bay. They wanted desperately to come out, to defend herself against the threat.

Sesshoumaru pulled back when the sizzling stopped. "It is done," he stated. Kagome looked at him, he didn't look as if he had just saved a life. If anything he looked as if he had just completed another obstacle. Then again, when did Sesshoumaru start caring for humans.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome got out as she listened to Kaede's breathing begin to even out. She grabbed a cup of water just in time for the mat to be torn from the top of the door frame.

"What are you doing back here asshole?" Inuyasha growled out angrily. Kagome sighed, staring at the two brothers before turning her attentions back the one being she would call her own grandmother. She pressed the cup to her lips, letting the water trinkle in.

"Inuyasha," she said gently, "Sesshoumaru only wanted to help. He cured Kaede's curse, I think she will be fine now."

Sesshoumaru watched his half-brother look at the woman he once claimed to be his own. A strange sense of longing, of regret, flashed through his eyes. Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh. It was the hanyou's fault for jumping at the next damsel in distress.

Inuyasha huffed, he may have connected with his half-brother on some level, but his tolerance of the demon was still somewhat non-existent. His eyes went back to Kagome. He had been worried when Kagome had been off on her own. The last time she'd been here she couldn't protect herself, let alone keep a fly alive longer than its life expectancy.

"You should have seen her, Inuyasha," Shippo whispered over his shoulder, "she took out that priestess all by herself. She had more power than I've ever seen in a priestess."

Inuyasha huffed again. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to think she was still dependent. Kiyoko tugged at his robes. He turned and stared at her eyes. She had caved in just a night before about her sudden insecurities. She had heard of the tale of the Shikon priestess, the one that had taken down so many powerful demons. Inuyasha had done all he could to put an end to her worries.

"She fought well, her powers have improved greatly," Sesshoumaru noted. He did not understand why he felt the need to defend her. In a way, he felt that credit was due where it was earned. He remembered the days when the hanyou had called her useless, but those days were over. The last attack the priestess had let out was stronger than any prietess he'd come across. Unfortunately, that number was not high.

"A human," he mumbled staring at the baby that hung on Kiyoko's back. There was no trace of demonic blood within him. The hanyou had been smart when he concieved the child on his own human night. The world didn't need another Inuyasha.

"Fuck off," Inuyasha snapped. Ryuichi let a chuckle slide. Obviously, the family wasn't too close. Silly him for thinking that dogs kept a tight pack.

"Shippo," Kagome's soft voice put an end to the glares and giggles. The demons all looked at her, bent beside Kaede with caring, worried eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't think humans could be so selfless. She had risked her life, something that the rest of her gang hadn't been able to do, for the old woman.

"Yes, ma?" The kitsune let out, looking expectantly with his emerald eyes.

"Ask if Sango can take over watching Kaede, I need to talk to Ryuichi and Sesshoumaru," she returned. Sesshoumaru wanted to correct her, she hadn't used his title. However, he found he couldn't correct her. This wasn't the time to interfere. She was so precise as she measured ingredients and crushed them into a bowl. Her fingers were always moving, he could see her mind tiring as it thought of different remedies.

"I'll be right back," Shippo let out, turning to run up the dirt path towards the monk's home.

"We will make camp at the lake's side," Kagome said. Althougth she didn't address anyone, Sesshoumaru knew it was directed towards him. Curiosity filled him, none of her friends would take her in either.

"Kagome-," Inuyasha began but Sesshoumaru saw the sudden look from Kiyoko that put an end to it. Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at him. His loyalties had ended when he mated, not even wanting to protect what once was a member of his pack. Pack was supposed to be permanent.

The demon slayer came into the room. A look of confusion was on her face at such an audience. She hadn't expected to see Lord Sesshoumaru, and what looked to be a demon of similar status and prestige. Her eyes went to Kaede, who seemed to be in a peaceful sleep instead of a painful nightmare. "The curse is gone?" Sango asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was able to take it away," Kagome explained, setting a cold, damp rag on Kaede's forehead. Sango cast a glance towards the taiyoukai. His arms were loosely hanging at his sides and if she didn't know better, he looked bored.

"Can you take over? I have worked out an agreement with Lord Sesshoumaru to help him find a lost treasure," Kagome said the last two words with poorly hidden enthusiasm. It was a little exciting to be go on an adventure. She was happy that she would be able to do something other than become the town's healer. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay. She just felt, lonely.

Sango gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything. She watched her adoptive sister stand up and follow the taiyoukais outside. Worry came over her. She had discussed it with Miroku, her worry for how Kagome would feel. Miroku had thought she'd be depressed for a while. He had been right, Kagome was often in the garden or cooking new recipes. It helped her feel like she belonged somewhere. However, maybe this trip is what she needs.

"Kagome," Sango called out before she was out of sight. Kagome turned around and Sango quickly ran after her. "I would like to give you something before you leave, drop by the house before you leave, please," she begged. Kagome gave a nod with a smile before she turned, noticing the taiyoukais hadn't stopped. Sango watched her jog up behind them, her worry only doubling.

The clearing brought back a memory that Kagome used to be embarrassed to think about. She remembered when it was only her and Inuyasha, and she had caught him peaking when she was swimming in her swimsuit. She laughed to herself at the childish behavior they used to express. She sat at the lakes edge, her yellow back pack leaning against her calf.

"The Dragon Egg," she said, staring at the dragon youkai in his delicate robes, "how long ago was it taken?"

Ryuichi's mouth twitched as he thought about it. "The curse had been in effect for decades, we had just thought it was a epidemic. We had given the Egg to the House of the East, here in Japan," he explained, "they had said they would be able to fix it, strengthen the spell that kept us immortal. However, a few months ago, it was stolen during its transport to its resting place."

Kagome's eyebrows rose as she thought about the information, "So the Egg keeps you immortal, I thought you were a youkai. Aren't you already immortal?" She asked quietly.

"The Gods have wanted dragon youkai to perish for centuries, we aren't supposed to be alive anymore, ever since the Great Flood," he let out, "but the Dragon's Egg saved us. We have no idea how it works, but it just does, it is immune to the Gods."

Kagome nodded, soaking in the information, "So we should go to the House of the East first, and then to where it was last seen in the transport. Do we have that information?" She asked, rummaging for her bathing supplies. She'd be damned if she started this trip dirty. They needed her, and unlike last time, she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, eyeing the multiple things the priestess was taking out of the yellow bag. They were unfamiliar to him, and it made him think that all these items were futuristic. His curiosity was nearing the maximum capacity. His nose twitched as a bottle of her scent came out of the bag. "What is that?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him. She saw his nose twitching. She smirked, it reminded her of a dog that had just caught a whiff of something nice. "It's my shampoo, I'm going to take a bath before we leave, if you two don't mind," she explained, pulling out a one piece bathing suit, "there's a lake not too far from here that I can go too. I would hope that you two stay honorable and don't snoop on me during the bath."

The last had been made to be a joke, but when she was given two angry looks at her, she swallowed heavily. "I-I know you both are honorable, it-it was just to break the ice," she ranted nervously.

Within two seconds Kagome had grabbed her stuff and ran from the uncomfortable air surrounding the three of them. _When you get taiyoukais, sense of humors are not included__,_ she thought. She slid out of the jeans she wore. It had been a year since she'd been in that green skirt uniform. The yellow tank top she had was already stained with a dirt spot from travelling. She slid into the black swimsuit she'd gotten for her trip to the beach and grabbed her towel with her supplies in it.

The water was cold and once again, she whispered a thank you to who ever would invent the water heater. Slowly, she slid into the water until it came up to her chin, her black tendrils of hair already wet. Her bottom lip shivered as she got used to the water temperature.

Ryuichi stared at Sesshoumaru as he rubbed his sword against the rock. The prestine dog demon was sitting against the bark of a tree. His eyes were closed but he cold see the twitch of his ear or his nose every few seconds. He could smell the scent of that priestess as she bathed. It was an incredible scent. Too often, humans smelled like their work. Farming, blacksmiths, cooks, they all smelled like their work be it manuer, burnt charcoal, or an overuse of seasonings. The delicious smell of ambrosia and vanilla was almost too welcoming to his demon senses.

"How did you come by such a woman?" Ryuichi asked, the fire sparking to life. He had seen many priestesses back home. They were all well washed and trained, but they seemed to lack her determination and maturity. They all knew their station and their purpose, and they set out to complete it with little emotional attachment.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to explain his relation to the women. He had met the women when he had wanted to claim his father's sword, only to realize that the damn thing was given to his abomination of a half-brother. That woman had been the only one able to pull that sword, and had proven to be a nuisance when by that hanyou's side.

The only other time they'd spent a large amount of time together, was before the final fight with Naraku. She had made good friends with Rin, and he appreciated her help in the journey. However, the woman that was currently taking a bath was extremely different than the woman he once knew.

"She is the Shikon Miko," Sesshoumaru answered with as little interest he could conjure up. He didn't open his eyes to gauge the reaction. His nose twitched again as that scent, mixed with the natural smell of the forest, flooded his senses.

"She took down the evil hanyou?" Ryuichi asked. Sesshoumaru only gave a short nod before he stood up. His steps made it passed the dragon youkai. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hunting," Sesshoumaru growled. It had been a while since he had a companion like Ryuichi. Usually it was Jaken and Rin, two beings that cared little for where he went as long as he came back. He sniffed the air, he let his senses flood the forest for any prey. He heard the sound of a rabbit, could smell it too, and he took off after dinner.

Kagome toweled her hair roughly. Her shirt showed a few signs of damp spots from where the towel had failed. She shoved the bottles back into the towel and began to hike back towards the camp. She was no farther than twenty feet when her ears picked up a sickening sound of wet snapping. It sounded as if someone was being eaten alive.

Her eyes met with Ryuichi who was tearing into a rabbit. His claws tugging at the fur and Kagome felt a gag coming up. It had been a while since she'd skinned a rabbit but usually she waited until it was dead. She saw the last fight the rabbit gave before the body went limp.

"Do you enjoy rabbit?" Ryuichi asked, beginning to dive in for the still warm organs. Kagome forced herself to nod, tucking her bath items back into her yellow back pack and taking a few spices out. Unfortunately, she didn't have a pot to cook the rice but she could give the rabbit some extra flavor. She wandered over to Ryuichi, holding her hand out to take the rabbit. He handed it over to her, almost thankful to have her take over.

It was over the fire by the time Sesshoumaru came back into the campsite. After handing the rabbit over to Ryuichi, telling him it was for her, the human, he had gone back into the village to visit Rin. In addtion, he was curious to see what her friends were doing.

The monk and slayer were busy with their growing children. Kaede was being watched by another healer in training from the village. His favorite, was seeing Inuyasha in the high branches of the God tree, and his mate in their house with the crying infant. Sesshoumaru knew that humans lived short lives, but to see them change in three years made him feel as if he had grown so much older.

His thoughts went back to the priestess, currently watching the rabbit hover over the fire. She had been left behind. He wondered what she had done in the future the past three years. Why hadn't she made her life there?

"Is anyone else having dinner?" Her voice asked. Sesshoumaru ignored her, hoping she would take it as a no. The dragon lord shook his head. Kagome nodded, beginning to eat, much like a bird, with small, nervous bites.

After dinner he watched her drag out a portable futon from the yellow bag. "Is there anything you don't have in that bag?" The dragon lord asked in shock at the mere size of it once it was unrolled. Sesshoumaru had begun to wonder the same thing himself.

Kagome giggled, staring at the yellow bag. It reminded her of the movie Mary Poppins. One day, she would pull a lamp out, she was just waiting. "It's called a hiking back pack," she said, "I used it for school, but it's really made to hold tents and sleeping bags."

Sesshoumaru knew what a tent was, but sleeping bag was something he hadn't heard of. Although, he could put it together from her rolling into the futon, looking much like a bag. He watched her tie her jet black locks into a loose bun, his eyes wavering to the bare skin of her neck.

Compared to the two other women Inuyasha had kept his eyes on, and even the demoness Kagura, Kagome was an attractive human. Sesshoumaru watched as she closed her eyes, then opened to stare at the stars. He found himself looking up as well, but saw nothing interesting.

"We leave for the East tomorrow?" She asked. He looked back at her, and their eyes connected. Her deep chocolate eyes against his molten ambers. He found himself trapped, before he gave a quick nod. Her eyes closed again, and he heard her heartbeat slow down as she began to enter her sleep.

Ryuichi shot Sesshoumaru a look before staring at the priestess. He knew that there was more to the two of them. He also knew that the hanyou had something to do with it. He inhaled the scent coming off of her. His eyes closed before another scent made itself present.

"Come out, kitsune," Sesshoumaru said, his arms still folded across his lap. Shippo came out from the woods. He looked nervous, and at the same time protective when his eyes met Kagome. He looked to Sesshoumaru, and the dog demon could actually see the confidence spreading through his eyes.

"I want to come with you," Shippo said, then he shook his head, "no, I _am_ going with you. Kagome has always looked at me like a mother would a son. She's always been there to protect me, she's gotten hurt in my place, and I will not let her go alone."

Sesshoumaru could see the underlying pain in his eyes. He actually felt proud of the demon before him. He gave the young demon a curt nod. He heard the sigh Shippo released, and heard the footsteps as the kitsune sat against the tree beside his human mother.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes once more. _A strange woman indeed._


	6. The Departure

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 6

Kagome stared at the metal in her grasp. It was beautiful, and unscathed. "I had it made when you left," Sango whispered, her own tears rising, "I-I wanted you to come back, and when you did I wanted to have something for you."

Kagome wiped at the tears that had already escaped. The short sword that Sango had forged back at her slayer village was amazing. It was lighter and shorter than a full length katana. It had kanji spelled out along the blade, a prayer for protection. The sheath had the same incantation. "I had a priestess make it capable to summon some of your own powers," Sango added.

Kagome couldn't believe the present. Without another breath, her arms wrapped around Sango. "Sister, you have always been my sister, Sango," she got out, crying into her shoulder, "I missed you so much over the years."

Sango's arms wrapped around her to return the hug. "I want you to be careful Kagome," Sango mumbled, "I want you to come back safely. Promise me."

Kagome nodded, "I promise."

The two women pulled away from each other, both wiping their eyes on their sleeves. Kagome looked to Miroku, the children watching with confusion in their eyes. Kagome quickly hugged Miroku, a knock on the door drawing all their attention away.

"If we want to get there by night, we must leave," Ryuichi stated. Kagome stared at the dragon demon, but nodded. She waved to Miroku and Sango, and with a sad smile, left the house.

They began to wander down the dirt path. She had wanted to say farewell to Inuyasha, but he had been stuck with a crying Yukio all morning. She sighed, looking down at the short sword, she tucked it into the belt on her jeans, tying it around the belt loop.

Shippo's hand rubbed her left shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it," he muttered. Kagome nodded to him, pulling her yellow back pack up. Sango had loaded her bag full of seasonings, and even given her a small pan.

Kagome smiled at the fox demon. She gave him a quick hug before looking at Sesshoumaru. Once again his arms were tucked into the opposite sleeve. She realized that, even though he had regained his left arm in his fight for Magatsuhi, he did not like to show it off. He seemed to always look like that,with his arms crossed.

"When do you think we'll get there?" Kagome called out to him. Sesshoumaru didn't look like he had heard her. Kagome was about to repeat the question, but he finally spoke.

"Kitsune," he called to, "how long can you carry the priestess?" His voice asked. He seemed to be calculating forms of travel.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on his back, "Kagome." She corrected. If she were to travel with him, it'd feel better if he could call her by her name and not her being.

"A-About five hours maybe," Shippo answered truthfully. It had been a while since he carried someone else on his cloud. Inuyasha had stopped training him when Kiyoko found out she was pregnant. Sesshoumaru didn't give any other gesture. He continued walking until they crossed the forest line.

It seemed like hours before they stopped again. They travelled through the forest, Kagome had refilled her water bottle twice even though it wasn't warm outside. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru had been very understanding of her human needs. He had led her to a clearing, and waited for her to refill her bottle. Even though he didn't mention this was purposely for her, she knew that he didn't have to travel along the water.

The sun was directly above them when Ryuichi stopped them. His head high in the air as if he was listening to something. Kagome raised her eyebrow curiously at him. Sesshoumaru walked back, beside her, both of them looking at the dragon lord. "What is it?" Kagome finally asked.

"There is something approaching," he stated. Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru to see him sniffing the air discretely. If he found something, he didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to walk.

"It is nothing," he let out finally. Kagome blinked at him, looking between the two taiyoukai. How could they come up with such different answers?

"Are you sure we shouldn't check it out?" Kagome asked. She looked at the dragon demon, "How do you know? I thought only dogs had good smell?"

"Horns," the dragon answered easily, as if she should already know this. Kagome only gave a nod but waited for the next answer. "Maybe it was nothing," he mumbled under his breath.

Kagome gawked at him. He had looked so put off by whatever he sensed. "H-What?" She repeated, blinking in confusion. She watched the dragon demon pass her, catching up to Sesshoumaru. She growled to herself. These demons were horrible company. They lacked conversation skill.

"Was it another demon?" She asked. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at her. That was a no. She hummed deep in thought, maybe this could be her new game, her new source of entertainment. "What about a human?" It was the dragon that looked back at her this time. No.

"Food?" She asked. Her stomach grumbled at the thought, causing both demons to stop and stare at her.

"You are hungry?" Ryuichi asked. Kagome laughed shyly, rubbing her stomach over her black t-shirt.

"W-Well us humans require three meals a day, and I haven't had _one_ yet," she mumbled, as if telling a child a regular fact of the day. Ryuichi looked to Sesshoumaru, who was still looking at her.

"We will stop for food," he ordered, as if it was suddenly his own idea. Kagome let out a deep breath, scratching her head as she went to the nearest tree and sat her bag against it. She dug into it, looking for an energy bar with biodegradable wrapping. She had to go green in this time.

"Is that from the future?" Ryuichi asked, watching the priestess peel the wrapper back and bite onto the chewy substance. She gave a nod at him, holding it out as if he wanted a bite. He gave it a sniff and shook his head at the smell.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, looking at the dog demon who was sitting with his arms in his lap and eyes closed against the tree. Obviously, it was his favorite position. "Why does Rin no longer travel with you?" She muttered, afraid to ask the question that had been on her mind. She remembered that girl, often wondering what the child had done to earn a place at the demon's side.

"She has become... a woman," he let out. To be honest, it was more than Kagome had expected. She would've been happy with a '_Hn, Rin is none of your weak human business.'_ She giggled at her the mere though of Sesshoumaru handling Rin's menstrual cycle. _He must have panicked!_ She laughed on the inside.

"I have another question," Kagome added. Sesshoumaru's sun kisssed eyes opened once more and Kagome found herself hesitating. Was it good when he opened his eyes? Or bad? She continued anyways, swallowing the rest of her bite, "This may upset you, but Inuyasha had mated with Kiyoko six months before having the baby. Is six months the normal carrying time for a... a half demon?"

"The child is all human, he was concieved on Inuyasha's night," Sesshoumaru answered, somewhat shocked that the priestess didn't have this information already, "he had to have mated with her three months later as a half demon to make the mating bond."

Kagome thought it over, but shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't want to think about the two of them bedding each other. She had enough of Kiyoko the moment she delivered the child. Surely, she would be able to befriend the woman, but she needed space before that time came.

Sesshoumaru watched the wheels turn in the priestess's head. He wondered if she knew that she had scooted closer with her questions, now kneeling by his side. He looked to the kitsune, deep in conversation with the dragon demon.

"Shippo, where did you go off to anyways?" Kagome asked, seeing Sesshoumaru's eyes wander.

Shippo looked up to his mother. He had been talking to the dragon lord about the House of the East. "Well, I was traveling with Hachi, the raccoon dog," he explained, "Inuyasha had been training me until Kiyoko was expecting, so I went to Hachi for help."

Kagome nodded, almost proud that he was seeking aid to become a better trained demon. Motherly pride swelled as she stared at him. He did look more matured than last time she saw him. Then again, demons grew at a much quicker rate than human children did.

Sesshoumaru watched her eyes as they glowed with pride a demoness would have upon learning of their offspring's training. He found it unusual that a human would take in a demon as her own son. Humans would often coward when faced with even a demon egg not yet hatched, and here she was, with a demon child, proud that he had become stronger than last time.

"Why did you take in a demon as your own?" Sesshoumaru asked the priestess, startling her from her own thoughts.

She stared at him, and he could see her try to come up with a clever answer. She sighed, "Why would a demon take in a human child as your own?" She asked. Sesshoumaru's mouth tightened, his eyes narrowed at her words. She bowed her head to him, "I-I'm sorry, it has been a mystery to me since I have met you. I took in Shippo after I, myself, was kidnapped by the same demons that had murdered his parents. He was orphaned and-and a child should not grow with out knowing the love from a mother or father."

Sesshoumaru listened to her answer. As she spoke, he could see the memories of that even in her eyes. She had obviously grown close to him. He looked to Shippo, who seemed to be in the same state as her at the mention of his real parents being murdered.

"Kagome was the first human to show me any sort of affection," Shippo let out, playing with his hands in his lap as he looked at the ground, "I had grown used to being stoned and chased out of villages, having to resort to tricks to get food."

Sesshoumaru could see the sadness coming off the priestess as he spoke of how he was treated. He sighed deep in thought, she was indeed an odd human. He watched her tuck the wrapper back into her bag and stand up, taking a sip of water. "Are we ready to continue?" She asked, putting on a cheerful smile. Sesshoumaru found the gesture lifting his own spirits as he pushed himself up.

"We should shift," Ryuichi muttered to Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai nodded to the dragon, looking to Shippo.

"Prepare to carry the priestess," was all he said before his cloud formed at his feet. He ascended to the skies with Ryuichi behind him. He looked back towards the kitsune to see them both seated on top of a pink sphere floating behind them.

"Kitsune, have you been in the Wind Jet?" Ryuichi asked as they began to climb higher. Shippo raised an eyebrow at them, but was beginning to fear their height. It had been a while since he'd been this high, and his comfort level was shrinking.

"You mean the jet stream?" Kagome asked, her own fear rising. The jet stream was about thirty thousand feet in the air, and she was a human. She didn't have a cloud as a back up plan. She had death.

"Do not fear, priestess," Sesshoumaru let out. He didn't know why he spoke the words, but he sensed her fear as if it were his own. "Kitsune, once you are in the jet, relax your powers and let it carry you," he explained.

Kagome wondered what it would be like to feel it, but when they got there, she almost flew off of Shippo's cloud. Shippo grabbed her arm, as she yelped in fear. She clung on to him, but even Shippo wasn't heavy enough to keep her on. His demon self could stay attached to his sphere, for it was part of him, but she couldn't.

The fear was overwhelming her body as Shippo's claws began to dig into her forearm. She could see the grip loosen inch by terrifying inch. Before he could break her skin, it slipped.

She fell from the sphere, her arms pointed up as she screamed for help. Ryuichi grabbed her, tossing her up to Sesshoumaru, who grabbed her like one would a tennis ball. She clung to him, not wanting to look at how far she would've fallen. Tears came from her eyes as her fingers dug into the white kimono he wore.

"Airplanes," she ranted, "airplanes, I will never take one for granted."

"You are cutting off circulation to my arm," the voice cut into her ramblings. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at her tight grip on his elbow. Her fingers couldn't even reach around, but she knew the death grip she had on him. Quickly, she loosened, looking forward. She saw Shippo giving her an apologetic stare. She gave him a warming smile, but looked at the view from above.

She felt more stable on Sesshoumaru's cloud. The air didn't hit her as hard as the ball encircled them. The air seemed to hit the cover and go around them.

This was one thing an airplane couldn't give her. The view was breathtaking. She could see the many villages, the dense forest and mountains, some already collecting snow at the top. The prestine rivers they followed. "How fast are we going?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"We should get there after dark," Sesshoumaru answered her question. She looked up at him. The magenta stripes had always seemed painted on, but now that she was close, she could see it was almost inked into his skin. The pale face almost god-like.

The gold eyes seemed deeper, more vibrant than Inuyasha's had been. Kagome could see the power in the depths, and when they connected with hers, she felt as if she were a rabbit caught by a wolf. She quickly looked away, turning back to the scenery they traveled above. The sudden increase in her heartbeat was a surprise, but the flush that broke across her cheeks had her panicking. What was she doing?

The two taiyoukais came to a halt hours later in mid air. Shippo stopping a few feet in front, before retreating to them. Kagome looked up at him, almost thankful for the stop. Her feet were beginning to feel sore from standing. Gravity was beginning to take its toll on her.

She began to feel what they had. A presence of another demon was nearing them. She watched as a red dragon slithered towards them, the teal eyes burning into her. Back home, dragons were a symbol of power. Some thought they were a sign of good fortune, others thought of them as a bad omen. This dragon gave her the chills.

"Lord Ryuichi," the beastly voice spoke, "the Lord Tatsuya has been expecting you." It slithered around them, she could feel it inspecting them. It stopped in front of her, and she felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around her, pulling her against his chest. Her breath escaped her. She didn't know whether to be flattered, or scared out of her mind.

It's tongue came out of its mouth, shaking as if it were a snake. It slammed into her cheek and she felt her body go slack with disgust. She scrunched up her nose, swatting it away in a trained reflex. It stared at her. "Let us retire to the castle," it growled out, offended at the gesture.

Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru, and was shocked to find a look of amusement in his eyes.

"I-It licked me!" She gasped out in her own defense.

"It is the dragon's way of greeting in their natural form," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Did he expect me to shake its tongue?" Kagome asked with irritation, "Cause that's not happening."

Sesshoumaru would give a portion of his tail to see the look on the dragon's face as she swatted the tongue away. It was classic, and he wished he could've gotten away with something of the sort. Unfortunately, he knew better, and a gesture from a taiyoukai like that would mean a life-long grudge.

"Hn," was all she got in response.

Kagome rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru's arm retreated as they descended out of the Wind Jet. He heard the gasp from the priestess as her eyes spotted the castle.

Kagome was in awe. The castle was made of fine marble stone on the outside. The gates were large, remind her of what could be the gates in front of Heaven itself. She stared as they opened for them. The lizard demons stood at each side, nodding their heads to them respectfully.

The doors opened, and the granite flooring greeted her. The unique, circular stairs that went to the other floors, the large ballroom with Japanese paintings depicting battles, or coronations, met her vision. "This is amazing," she oozed out in admiration.

"I am glad you find it pleasing," the voice was old and raspy. She immediately thought of her grandfather, and the many unique stories he had to offer. She looked up and stared at the older man that looked at her. His white hair was pulled into a braid, his beard separated into two braidsas well. His eyes were white.

_He's blind, _Kagome realized. He was at the top of the stairs, and with each step she worried he would fall. However, he made it down to them, and stood in front of her. He looked as if he was about to introduce herself, and being Kagome, she feared the worst.

"I-I apologize but I'm not going to shake your tongue."


	7. The Cadaver

_A/N_

_Okay, on to the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. It will start heating up in the next few chapters. I am getting a bit behind in other stories so I may slow down the updating to every other day until I get the chapters out of the way._

_ENJOY_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror...**

Chapter 7

Kagome had learned quickly that her and Tatsuya would get along. First, he had laughed at her somewhat dumb comment about shaking tongues. Second, he seemed to think of her as a childish human that had only come into this world a few moments ago. She almost liked this old man.

They were sitting in the dining room. Kagome sat adjacent to Tatsuya, watching as he bit into the fried fish. "Now, my dear, tell me how you will find this Egg?" He asked, a gentle smile on his face. Kagome almost felt like she were in a job interview.

She straightened in her chair, swallowing the last of her rice. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and Ryuichi, who were staring at her, awaiting her answer as well. _Okay, maybe not a job interview, maybe a court appearance?_

"Well Lord Tatsuya," she started, "first, I would like to go to where the Egg was stolen, we could ask the villagers. From what I have heard, it would take a powerful monk or priestess to control the egg. It would be hard for someone like this to hide, even a human with no power can sense a strong aura."

The silence that came next made her feel like she'd gotten the answer wrong. The old dragon youkai looked at her, his eyes seeming to search and yet she knew he couldn't see anything. "I am told you were the one who took down Naraku, how did you find the jewel shards?" He asked, dropping the rest of the fish bones to the plate. He folded his hands together over the table. It worked to make her even more anxious.

"I was born with the jewel inside me," Kagome proclaimed honestly, "I think that is what gave me the power to sense them. I am also the one who shattered the jewel in the first place." She added the last portion under her breath, wishing no one had heard it. Unfortunately, they were all demons.

Tatsuya laughed whole heartedly, and she was happy she could amuse him. "What if the villagers have not seen anyone? A plan like this must have been executed by someone rather clever," he exclaimed.

Kagome chewed on her lip as she thought about it. It was true, the plan was clever. She had also began thinking it had been executed by multiple people. There was no way one monk or one priestess could take out eight of them. From what Ryuichi had told her, eight of them had been transporting the Egg at the time of the ambush.

"Well, in this era, you can't go laong with out finding a demon in the forest," Kagome remarked, "and with winter fast approaching, they would need somewhere to hide."

She could feel his eyes penetrating her. It made her shiver as she put down her rice bowl, her appetite long gone. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together, causing Kagome to jump out of her skin. Her heart raced and she saw the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth twitch. Had he just laughed at her?

"Yes! You will do, I could sense your powers before you even reached my land, priestess Kagome," the Eastern dragon lord exclaimed happily, he clapped his hands once more. This time a servant came around to his chair. His eyes never left Kagome, and she was beginning to feel as if he _could_ see. "Take Kagome to the study, I will be there shortly," he explained.

The servant bowed to her lord before waiting for Kagome. She pushed herself out of the chair, beginning to follow the servant as the gecko led her up the stairs. Kagome suddenly found it hard to discover if the demon in front of her was a female or male. Lizards did look alike, even in the future, when she looked at them at the pet store, she could never figure it out.

During the debate, Kagome was led to the study. She hated how she couldn't remember where she'd just come from in the large castle. "Lord Tatsuya will be here shortly," the servant replied, shutting the door behind Kagome.

Kagome looked at the large room. It was probably the same size as her high school library, except with more books. She wandered along the shelves, looking at the leatherbound. Instantly, her eyes were trained on finding one thing.

_The Dragon Egg_.

However, her eyes found something else. She reached for the book. The handwritten notation on it causing her curiosity to rise. _Fall of the House of Taisho_. The fall? In her opinion, they were still the strongest.

She opened the book, her eyes darting around the room, making sure she was alone. Instantly, she was in a journal.

_July 9_

_Forces have penetrated the warrior's castles. The humans have lost, only the castle needs to be stormed. Ryukotsusei has assured me that the Dog's concubine is hidden amongst the room. It was important that we get rid of her. Taisho's abomination could never be born, a monster created by that dog would ruin the world with its rage._

She paused, her mind going to that pattern of events. They were talking about Inuyasha's birth. Kagome chewed on her lip, arguing with herself if she should keep going. Instead, she skipped several pages.

_September 18_

_Sesshoumaru has taken over the House of the Moon, and the House of the West. He has appointed his mother to the House of the Moon, and strengthened his own armies in the West, without Ryukotsusei we have lost this battle. Sesshoumaru has banished Ryuichi to the Western land across the waters, we do not know if he has made it there safely. We have sent the Egg with him._

Kagome heard a door open, and she closed the book, setting it back on the shelf. Sesshoumaru had been the one to exile Ryuichi. _Well,_ she mused, _that would explain the lack of conversation_.

Lord Tatsuya walked into the study, his hand feeling out for the chair. Kagome found herself helping. She let a tendril of her holy powers out, making a path from him to the chair. He nodded his thanks to her, collapsing in the chair.

"Sesshoumaru has informed me that you travel a lot already," he let out. Kagome caressed him with her powers, hoping that would signify a yes. He gave a nod in return as she strolled through the books. "You adopted a son, Shippo, it is very disgraceful of you," he grumbled.

"What's disgraceful is none of his own demon kind taking him in, instead wanting to make food out of him," Kagome threw back without a moment's hesitation. She wouldn't stand by and allow anyone to insult her son.

"He is a demon," the dragon lord reminded her, "a human priestess could never raise him right."

Kagome snorted pulling back her holy powers. Any angrier and she was afraid she might kill him. "He is more honorable than most of the demons I met when I was last here! He wanted to be trained, to learn his powers, not steal a precious jewel shard and take the shortcut. He wanted to protect his friends, the people that cared for him!" She shouted angrily. Her chest heaving.

Tatsuya gave a curt nod, then a twisted smile came over his lips. "Yes, you will definitely do," he mumbled.

Kagome wanted to punch him. Instead, his wrinkled hand waved her over to the desk. "There's a box, dark red, open it," he instructed. Kagome nodded to him. Her chocolate eyes found the box. Her fingers ran the length of it. It was ancient wood, rough against the soft skin. She lifted the lid and gawked at the amulet.

"Is the jewel still in there?" He asked quietly, almost worried.

"T-This amulet is amazing," she whispered, not daring to touch it. It was an assortment of bright colored scales. She felt as if she was seeing a fresh rainbow, moist from the rain. The silver chain that held it reflected all the colors.

"Go ahead," Tatsuya grumbled, "put it on. It will help you find the Dragon's Egg. That is a piece of the _Egg Shell_. We were transporting both of these to get an old priestess to repair it. Fortunately, I was smart enough to send them on two different trips. It will work to detect the _Egg_, when you are near, it will begin to burn."

Kagome's fingers brushed against the shell. It felt like an egg shell and she was suddenly scared to break it. Tatsuya barked out a laugh, "Go on, even Sesshoumaru's sword couldn't break that piece."

Kagome swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

_Well just think Kagome, at least it's already a shattered piece, you couldn't possibly shatter it anymore, so there's no way you can do what you did to the jewel_, she told herself. With that in mind, she pulled the chain apart, relinking it around the back of her neck. It was cold against her skin, hanging just above the beginning of her clevage. The fragment of shell was no bigger the a sand dollar.

"How far away can it detect the _Egg_?" Kagome asked, brushing the shell with her thumb.

"It has to be within two days travel," he answered.

Kagome could only nod in shock. The dragon let out a shout for the servant. The gecko ran to his side. "Take Kagome to the hot springs, I'm sure she wants it," he ordered.

Kagome felt as if she'd just found her second grandfather. She bowed to him, "Thank you so much, Lord Tatsuya." She gave a low, respectful bow before following the servant out, swinging the bag over her shoulder.

The servant guided her to the back of the house, were it reached the outside. There were tall fifty feet bamboo fences encasing a large hotspring dividing only by a small rock wall that came about three feet above the water's surface. She groaned, picturing her very own paradise. "At least dragon's know how to bathe in this era," she whispered to herself, thinking about all the times Inuyasha had huffed at her idea of a hot bath.

"You may get changed here," the servant whispered, showing Kagome to a small room, with paper thin doors. Kagome spotted the robe, and even a towel, hanging on the wall. Without thinking, she pulled the servant into a hug. The gecko demon gasped in shock at the show of affection.

"I love you," Kagome exclaimed, slamming her eyes closed. She was sure she was going to cry. Realizing what she was doing, she released the stunned demon. It didn't move for a few seconds, before she bowed, "I will be here when you are done."

The demon left without another word. Kagome watched, slightly worried that she had put the demon in such a rush to leave. Her eyes went back to the water. It looked as if it had been herbally treated too. The steam came off of it, and she inhaled it as if it were chocolate chip cake on her birthday. She tugged the tower off the wooden handle, and tied it around her body.

Her feet sank into the water. Stone met her foot and she shivered in delight. "Hot springs," she sang, "I love hot springs, without hot springs there'd be no springs." She hummed the tune she'd just made up in her head, squealing with pleasure as it reached the top of her breast.

She actually found a rock she was able to sit on, leaning her back against the rock wall she looked up at the stars. This was heaven. This felt like a weekend getaway, and not a taiyoukai's house. She let another pleasurable sigh escape her.

Her thoughts went back to the journey she was agreeing to go on. There was Sesshoumaru and Ryuichi. She hardly knew anything about the two, and yet she had jumped at the opportunity to go on such an adventure. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, looking at her reflection in the water.

_I didn't want to watch everyone's life carry on and be alone_, she found herself thinking. She shook the thought from her head. No, she was happy for everyone. Kagome was proud that they had all carried on. Miroku and Sango had always been in love. Inuyasha, she would rather him find love then still be alone, with her in the future. Kagome shook the selfish thoughts from within in. If she learned anything from the days of hunting jewel shards, it was that being selfish got you no where good.

She shook her head to clear the thoughs, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on top. She focused on relaxing. The hot water felt so good against her skin. Her eyes closed and she thought back to this Dragon Egg. Obviously, it had been in the east for a while. It didn't explain how the curse was weakening before it was taken though. Ryuichi had mentioned it needing to be repaired, but how did you repair an egg?

A door slid open, and she stood up and gasped at the intruder. It was only the gecko servant. Her eyes didn't connect to Kagome's, and she suddenly felt bad. "Sorry about my outburst," she let out, "it's just been a while since I've last been in heated water."

The servant only nodded, setting another towel and robe on the hook. Kagome watched her, her mind beginning to work. Someone else was coming out here. "Who is joining me?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Lord Ryuichi and Lord Sesshoumaru, it is tradition that guests spend their first night in the blessed hotspring, to bring them good luck on their travels," the servant explained, "it is frowned upon to miss it. It may offend Lord Tatsuya."

Kagome had almost gotten out, but upon hearing it would offend the old man, sank back in the tub. After all, how hard could it be to sit silently in a hotspring, even if she were about to be surrounded by god-like demons.

Wait, did that even make sense? _God-like-demons, _Kagome shook her head. No, no sense at all. _Handsome as the devil? Yes, much better Kagome_.

The door slid open and the blush surfaced to her cheeks before she could even figure out who it is. Kagome mentally punished herself. She was eighteen now, men had seen her naked before in the gym locker rooms, or doctor examinations. She'd even cut into cadavers, she could do this.

"Priestess," Sesshoumaru let out. Her entire being froze as she awaited his next words, "it is rude to turn one's back to the host."

She shuddered at his voice. She turned around, keeping her chin along the surface of the water. Sesshoumaru seemed like a giant compared to the rock wall. He had to be at least six feet and seven inches.

Her eyes wandered up the length of his chest. _My god,_ Kagome thought, _was the Bowflex invented in this era?_ She wondered.

His abdomen looked like bronzed perfection. His collarbone lining his neck where two magenta strips ran along each side, disappearing over his back. She swallowed hard.

"Definitely," she got out around a breath, "not a cadaver."

"What is a cadaver?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome's attention snapped back up to his molten eyes. Her mouth was suddenly dry. She had said that out loud.

"I-It is a – a god-like creature," she lied. He would surely kill her if she told him that she was comparing him to a dead body.

His eyebrow rose a fraction. "Do humans worship these _cadavers_?" He asked. Kagome's lip tightened, she fought the need to laugh.

"S-Some do," she forced out. She thought of one of the students who had gotten too fond of their cadaver. Instead of slicing it open, they'd created a romantic bond with it. He had needed therapy. Kagome had never seen him again.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome gave a nod. She found his eyes wandering to the amulet that hung around her neck. "Tatsuya has given you the amulet," he noted. Kagome gave, yet another, nod.

"It means he approves of you to handle the _Egg_," Sesshoumaru rumbled, almost pleased. He somehow knew that the priestess would be the one for this task. He shook off his sudden proud feeling.

"Tatsuya does not pick the handler," Kagome let out, "the _Egg_ does."

The dog demon considered it for a moment. In a sense, it was true. He was about to reply when his nose picked up the scent of the kitsune, then the dragon. Their time was up. It was time to entertain the others.

Shippo dove into the hotsprings, breaking through the surface with a grin. "This feels great," he exclaimed hapiply. Kagome found herself grinning at him. Those torquoise eyes looking at her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru says we leave tomorrow around mid-day," Shippo explained, leaning over the rock wall. Kagome nodded with a grin at him. He could barely see over it, she could see him struggling to hold his weight.

"Relax, Shippo," she let out with a soft smile, "enjoy your time in the bath." He only gave a nod before he released his hold and fell back into the water with a splash. She noticed Ryuichi coming into the hotspring. His hair was tied back into a loose bun, a towel wrapped around his pale waist. His skin looked like leather, tough yet smooth.

She leaned against the bamboo wall this time, making sure she didn't turn her back to her guests. Manners were manners, and she didn't want to be rude. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back up. Hopefully, this bath would help her relax.


	8. The Seer

A/N

_Sorry I did not post yesterday. SORRY._

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror... He's sort of like my dream catcher... :P Or dream causer!**

Chapter 8

Kagome gawked at the large mountain ahead of them. It seemed to be about three miles away, with an eerie looking forest in front of it. She swallowed. "S-So why would he take this route?" She asked, walking between Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

She stretched her neck to get out the morning kinks. She had slept in a cozy futon the night before in the luxury filled castle. _To hell with dragon youkai, I claim the castle when they're gone,_ Kagome mused softly in her head. She could see a version of herself jumping with a green and white colored flag in front of the gate, waving it to fend off any competitors.

She remembered the morning fondly. The servants had dressed her in a graceful kimono. A sky blue color with delicate flower pedals in autumn colors seeming to fall to the bottom. Kagome hadn't want to continue wearing it, but Sesshoumaru had all but ordered her too.

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "There is hardly any life in these forests. They would get by with out being noticed."

Kagome snorted, "Which is exactly what they _didn't_ do." Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her sarcastic remark and she sighed. She pulled out Miroku's map from the front pocket of her bag.

"I don't understand why I had to wear this, it is not realistic," Kagome ranted once more, "there's no way I can fight in this!"

She heard Shippo cough, and looked at him in irritation. Sesshoumaru looked at the priestess. His eyes rolled over the kimono that hid the curves he could, so clearly, see in those rough material leggings she'd worn the day before. _Denim,_ she had called them. However, they didn't want to attract attention.

"It is inappropriate to wear such exposing garments," Sesshoumaru let out. He watched the priestess throw her hands defiantly on her hips. Oh, he had seen that pose this morning when they had first argued over this topic.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she bit out, he could see her struggling with the manners, "I believe that there is nothing _appropriate_ about this journey. If it's attention you are worried about, either way we're getting it. I don't know if anyone's let you in on the secret but, _you guys are demon lords._"

It had been the main topic of the argument. Her strange clothes would attract too much attention. Kagome wanted to laugh out loud. Something told her that villagers would stare at the quartet regardly of what she was wearing.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryuichi asked. Kagome could see him taking offense on her remark.

"What I mean is," Kagome took a deep breath to calm down, her voice coming out a bit softer, "it doesn't really matter what I wear, because people will want to stare at you guys anyways. If anyone needs to wear a disguise, it's you."

Shippo laughed under his breath, his rice hat hiding his hair. Obviously, the kitsune had learned this tactic over the past three years. "I think I should go into the village first and ask questions with Kagome," Shippo spoke up, "they might be too scared to speak if they see Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Ryuichi."

Kagome was proud of her own son for coming up with such a plan. She gave him a grin, nodding her head at him. She looked back to the two lords, who seemed to be thinking. Her feet crunched against something that sounded a lot different than dirt.

She looked down, gasping as she stepped on what looked to be a small animal's corpse. She coughed up what cough have been the breakfast, maybe last night's fish. "Th-That's an animal right?" She asked, staring at the bones that touched her ankle. It looked to be what was left of a rib cage. She could see where skin was still attached.

Ryuichi inspected it, "Looks like a boar."

Kagome gave a swift nod, looking into the woods. She had been so busy arguing with Sesshoumaru, she had not realized they had already crossed the forest line. The trees looked dead beyond healing, and her heart went out to them. She believed that this forest could be beautiful with all the different kids of trees, and luscious grasses.

"What made this forest die?" She asked sadly. She didn't expect Sesshoumaru to be the one that answered.

"This forest belonged to the tree demons," Sesshoumaru watched the priestess look at him in confusion, and shook his head, "the trees are not the demons. It is a simple name."

"Then what happened to them?" She asked, continuing to walk along the dried, dead grass path.

"Trees were their power, it was their reason for existing. The humans swiftly came through an tore them down to build huts, unaware that with each tree, a demon's life purpose was being burned," Sesshoumaru's claws dug into his palms at the issue. He had remembered how his father had handled it.

His father had been a respectful, honorable leader during his childhood. He remembered him calling a treaty between the humans and the forest. They were to only use what was given to them by the tree demons, and not take what was there. The tree demons were extremely lenient when it came to building. They often donated what was left of their older trees that had withered away.

"That's horrible," she whispered, "why didn't someone stop them?" Kagome began to feel angry. This was the reason humans and demons fought so much. They were constantly stepping on each others toes. They needed to reach an agreement before so atrocities had been committed.

"It is up to the Lord of the lands to protect the youkai on it," Sesshoumaru explained. Strangely, he found it odd that he rose to defend himself, "I have had a treaty with them for centuries. The humans can only use what has been given to them."

The priestess gave him a warm smile, and he felt as if he had just accomplished something. He easily shrugged it off. It was just his pride.

The deeper they got into the woods, the quieter it became. Kagome had once heard birds singing. She had even been able to pick up the sound of wind as it claimed its territory in each sweeping gust. However, now it sounded dangerously silent.

The only sound that they made was the sound of their feet crunching through old, dead grass. It had long since fallen on the ground, waiting for someone to break it. The trees seemed so lifeless around the, as if yearning for another chance to breathe.

"Couldn't the tree demons revive this?" Kagome asked after hours of silence. Her heart ached for the death that loomed around them. Although they could not speak for themselves, Kagome found it hard to ignore the pleas for help she saw.

"Why revive them, if they will only die once more?" Sesshoumaru returned. He couldn't argue with the priestess. This forest would have been a shame to his legacy if it had been on his lands. He couldn't understand how a demon lord could allow such things to happen. His eyes wandered to Ryuichi, who had grown fairly quiet.

"Lord Tatsuya has had other matters on his mind," he said to the dragon's defense. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's hands turn into fists. He suspected she was about to say something, but instead she let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"We should set up camp for the night, there's no way we can get to the other side before morning, and it wouldn't be smart to travel at night," Kagome mentioned. Her eyes went to the sun. She could see it as it slowly fell behind the mountain. The different hues of blue and purple spreading across the sky like a blanket.

She looked up to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be debating the the suggestion. The arm that had been crossed over his chest, hidden in the sleeve, slowly dropped to his side. "There is a village not far up ahead, you and the kitsune will continue," he informed her. Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking ahead of them.

She squinted her eyes, but still could not see anything. Obviously, he had found the place with his nose. Kagome sighed, nodding to him. She knew better than to argue with him. He was a spoiled lord, and used to getting his way. Shippo nudged her side, grabbing her attention.

"Do you miss the village yet?" Shippo wondered. He felt nervous asking the question. Miroku had told him of his own worries over the priestess. She was keeping herself so busy, trying to keep distracted from what had happened.

"I miss the children," Kagome said carefully, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her eyes caught Shippo's turquoise ones, "At first, I was broken over Inuyasha, but since the birth of his child, it seems as if it has finally given way. I feel as if I have really moved on, seeing him with his own family."

Shippo's eyes looked to hers, and she was glad she didn't find pity. Pity was one of the reasons she tried not to talk to Miroku, who showed it so very often. Sango often smiled, and treated her like a child, much to her dismay. Kagome had become the lonely child. She'd been demoted from sister to daughter. A wry laugh escaped her throat at the thought.

"I am beginning to smell that house," Shippo muttered a few moments later. His nose twitched at the smell. They were cooking something, and it wasn't pleasant. Shippo would be the first to agree he had been spoiled from Kagome's cooking. He had traveled for most of the last nine months, never once, finding a cook as good as his mother.

"Is it bad?" Kagome asked, looking at the disgust written on Shippo's face.

"They burnt something," he answered, wiping his nose against his sleeve. Unfortunately, that did not get rid of the smell. Kagome giggled. It was times like this that made her happy she didn't have their senses.

"Priestess," Sesshoumaru's voice cut into her thoughts. Kagome looked up to him, eyes narrowed.

"Kagome," she corrected. It did not look like it registered across the demon lord's face.

"Lord Ryuichi and I will stop here," he announced, effectively stopping in his traps. The dragon lord sank to his bottom in the dirt, seemingly going into meditation. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru worriedly. He found himself captured, "It will be fine."

The reassurance was shocking to Kagome. The small sentence seemed to comfort her, fill her with warmth. She grinned at him, the small expression freezing the lord in his place. "We'll be back," Kagome bowed. Shippo waited for her, before the two of them continued.

The hut was small, made with dead, rotted wood. Kagome found it hard to believe it was healthy to live in such conditions. Quietly, she knocked on the door. She took a step back, waiting for the occupant to answer.

An old women slammed the door open. Kagome fought to keep from showing her sudden fear. The woman's left eye was sewn shut, her upper lip non existent, showing off all but three teeth. "What do you want?" She croaked out, her voice sounding like rocks crashing against a pan.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, but we are traveler's, looking for information," Kagome explained.

The old woman hummed before nodding at them. She stepped to the side, allowing Kagome in. She put her hand up to Shippo. "Stay out, demon," she quipped.

"He's with me!" Kagome argued.

The old woman's eye searched her then. Kagome could feel it penetrating her soul, searching. She let out her holy power, creating her own safety net. This woman was not normal.

"Get in," she growled to the demon. Shippo sauntered in, standing just behind Kagome as they waited for her to motion to them to sit down around the fire pit in the middle of the room.

"Priestess," the old woman let out, "I am Hisako, the seer of this forest. Ask me your questions."

_A seer?_ Kagome wondered in disbelief, staring at the old woman in front of her. She watched as she got back to frying what was left of a squirrel.

"A few months ago, a group of priestesses used this route to transport something of great value," Kagome began, "they were ambushed and the item stolen once they got to the mountain path a few days later. Did anyone come back this way?"

The old woman only hummed as she continued to move the charred pieces of meat around. Kagome's inner woman was irked at the careless movements. This lady had no idea how to cook.

"Yes, I know of the travelers you speak of, and they did use this path, there was blood in the air the same night," she got out in a hushed manner of speaking, "but no one came back this way."

She began to chew the well done meat between her few teeth. Her eye turning back to Kagome and Shippo. "Why do you seek this information, child? You seem to like this trouble business eh?" She questioned. Kagome began to feel uncomfortable but the woman continued, "You are forgotten."

Kagome's breath halted in her lungs. The word forgotten shook her to the core. She hadn't been forgotten, no. They had remembered her, but they didn't forget her.

"You lost out on the thing you wanted most," she continued. Kagome found herself shaking her head.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject, she tried to question the seer once more. "Do you know if the suspects went a different way?" Kagome asked.

The seer waved at her with a hand. "You, priestess, have many great power," she added, "but you have only grasped it in a few short moons. It has yet to reach its peak. You will not get what you desire until you use up every last drop."

Kagome swallowed hard, "You don't know what I desire." The argument was weak, her voice shaking. She could feel the old woman inside her head again, searching, laughing at her.

"Ah, yes, you want a place to call home," the woman returned quickly. "You were not welcomed when you came back," she added.

Shippo jumped up, standing in between the woman and Kagome. "Stop it," he growled out warningly, "Kagome and I only came to ask questions, if you cannot answer them, we will be on our way." The kitsune looked down at the priestess. Her eyes were lost on a plank of wood. She was deep in thought.

"Sit down, demon," Hisako ordered, her eyes never leaving the priestess. "Will you become a wanderer, girl? Now that you have no one to care for you, will you become a devoted priestess?"

Kagome had enough. The moment the notion that no one would care for her came into her mind, her powers unleashed. She wanted this woman out of her head. In one powerful cleansing pulse, she had purified herself. She released a shaky breath.

The old woman leaned back at the showcase of power. The woman had effectively pushed her out, and she was impressed she was able to do so. "I can tell you what will happen to you," she mumbled.

Kagome shook her head, glaring at the older woman. "I don't want to know, I will not be led around by destiny."

Hisako's dry laugh seem to scratch at her insides. "But don't you see my dear!" She exclaimed, her eye penetrating her once more. Although, this time, she wasn't searching, she was only staring, "it already has a grip on you. Your destiny was never yours to begin with. It wasn't four years ago, and it still isn't now."

Kagome's whole body shook. This woman had gotten on her nerves. She stood up, but the seer snatched her wrist. "Sit back down child," she ordered. Kagome's nose twitched at the order. "Sit down, I will give you some information pertaining to the treasure you seek," she added.

Kagome forced herself to take a seat once more. She tugged Shippo down once more, but he was tense with anger. "What do you know?" Kagome asked in annoyance.

The older woman reached to a small wooden box, pulling out a pipe. She lit it over the fire, drawing it between her lips. "There is a small town between the two large mountains to the west up ahead, they will know something," she explained. Her eye went back to Kagome, "In order to be cared for, you must be willing to open your eyes to what you think is impossible."

Kagome found herself sneering at the future advice. Her feelings had already been hurt. She stood up, nodding to Shippo. The old woman didn't stop them this time.

She growled, stomping through the forest. "Destiny this," she whined, "Destiny that." Shippo watched the woman as she rambled to herself. He had grown angry at hearing the woman speak so freely of his mother's life. "It's my life! I want it back!" Kagome shouted into the forest.

"Priestess," Sesshoumaru growled warningly. He had seen them approach, could sense the anger coming off of her in waves. Her powers were no longer controlled and she was flaring her aura like a fire in the dark.

"Kagome!" She shouted to him. Her chest heaved with her anger. "My name is Kagome! I am Kagome! I didn't choose to be a priestess, it was forced on me!" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

He swallowed. Obviously, something had gone wrong. He looked to Shippo, but the kitsune was comforting the priestess. He had one arm around her shoulder. The turquoise eyes met his sun kissed ones, "The woman knows of where we could find information."

"What has happened to the pr- to the woman?" Sesshoumaru asked. The priestess was crying into his shoulder.

It was uncomfortable, seeing her in such a state. He had always held her as a the woman that kept his half-brother's group intact. She was the one that kept them safe, more then they were willing to believe. He wasn't an idiot, obviously, a human like herself, would feel left behind, coming back to discover all of her friends now had families. The man she once loved in the arms of another.

_She never deserved the hanyou,_ Sesshoumaru thought. He shook it away as quick as it came. No, he didn't care who she went with.

He watched with faked laziness as the woman crawled into her sleeping bag and faded into sleep rather quickly. _Humans have such low stamina,_ he thought.

"The woman was a seer," Shippo explained, coming over to sit next to Sesshoumaru. The dog demon felt rather surprised that he would seek such closeness. "She teased Kagome about the past, about what's happened," he paused, "with everyone."

"They have all moved on, humans do not have time to wait," Sesshoumaru returned. Shippo quietly nodded, but the two demons kept their eyes fastened on the girl for the rest of the night.


	9. The Sulker

A/N

_Hey guys! I know that I just posted a couple hour ago, but I think you guys deserve another chapter since I did not post yesterday._

_WOO HOO!_

_Enjoy_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own a Sesshoumaru plushy though, that sticks to my closet mirror... He's sort of like my dream catcher... :P Or dream causer!**

Chapter 9

Sesshoumaru watched the priestess, no Kagome, with a sort of fascination. Her hands disappeared in the yellow bag, all the way up to her shoulder. That bag had to have some incantation on it. There had to be some sort of spell that made its depths unreachable.

Finally, Kagome pulled the small pouch she'd been looking for. She grabbed four safety pins from it, grinning victoriously. If she went another day with this kimono robe tripping her every few steps, she really would change and travel alone.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes watching her. She slowly crumbled the right side of the robe up, before sliding the safety pin into the material, and through the other side of the obi that wrappd around her. She let go, and grinned once more when it stayed. She had pulled it up to where it was at her knee, and not dragging around the ground. Quickly, she put in another on the right side, and then two on the left side.

She stood up straight and cast the dog lord a grin. "Hn," he mumbled, turning away from her.

They had stopped mid-day, just after they came out of the dead forest and on to the mountain path. The morning had been completed in silence after Kagome's outbursts last night. She was somewhat embarrassed over how she acted, lashing out on the taiyoukai.

She wandered over to him, her hands neatly folded behind her back. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she murmured. He didn't give her any response, his eyes never meeting her. Kagome took it as a sign to continue, "What have you done in the last three years?"

The question was simple to him. However, when he looked into Kagome's chocolate eyes, he found worry in them. Was she scared that he had moved on too? He let out a sigh, leaning against the bark of the tree, "I have done many things in the past three years. I _am_ the Lord of the West."

Kagome glared at his vague answer. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "What about Rin though?" She asked quietly, as if scared that Ryuichi didn't know about the human child.

"She is back at the village with Kaede," Sesshoumaru returned. He found himself warming at the topic of his ward. She had grown on him in the last few years, more so then he had wanted. Kagome nodded, taking in the information.

Sesshoumaru watched as her delicate looking fingers ran through her hair. He had never seen a human with such healthy locks as she had. They were much longer than he remembered. With each stroke, the scent came off stronger, running over his being like a teasing touch.

"The jewel, how did you get rid of it?" Sesshoumaru asked. It had been a mystery to him. He had heard of the jewel that could grant any wish, but he had never thought that such a thing could be destroyed by a mere slip of a human.

Kagome laughed under her breath. She remembered the time she spent in the void, trapped with the jewel's teasing projections. She remembered what it was like, living in the future with no sense of belonging. It felt as if she were a stranger in there, like she could never belong there.

The past was her real home. She felt a pull whenever she came back here. She enjoyed the simple living, the hard work that one put in to enjoying their life.

_Unfortunately, _she grumbled to herself, _that's what it really felt like_. Kagome was comparing the life the jewel showed her, to the life in the future aftewards. She still felt that loneliness.

Once she had wished the jewel away and gone back home, she had realized that she no longer belonged in the future. The women were so blind that she couldn't converse with out feeling annoyed with their naïve ways. Home was no longer comfortable. Her mother knew she wasn't happy, and worked so hard to try to appease her that it felt as if she was only stressing her mother out even more.

"It showed me a life in the future, erasing my memory of the past," Kagome muttered, "I was able to see through it, and wished the jewel away. I wished for the jewel to be destroyed forever."

Sesshoumaru could tell there was more to the story. He could see her eyes darken with a pained look in them. It was not his business to ask though. "We should continue," he stated, pushing himself up to stand. Ryuichi nodded.

The dragon lord had been listening in on their conversation. He still found it difficult to believe that this woman could be the jewel priestess, famous for conquering the evil hanyou Naraku. He had once sensed her powers, strong and vibrant. Now, they were gone, he couldn't sense anything. He watched as she pulled her hair into a loose bun that hung around the crown of her head. She always wore a soft smile, even as she swung the heavy back pack over her shoulder.

Her eyes connected with his. "Are you ready?" She asked. He gave a chuckle and nodded, scratching at his head as he began to follow them. The kitsune caught up to her side. "The woman said it was the village to the west," Kagome added. Sesshoumaru changed his direction, heading along the left side of the fork they had rested at.

Kagome thought back to the woman's conversation. She found herself shaking her head. Kagome wasn't forgotten, she wasn't left behind. There had been a reason for all of this, she believed that. This journey would help her figure it out. She would be damned if she lived the rest of her life as a village priestess, curing sick people and rotting away alone.

Shippo sighed, his eyes spotting the village they were quickly approaching. The town homes were side by side, chicken pens out in the front. He nudged Kagome, knowing she had been deep in her thoughts. "We should go ahead of them," he suggested, referring to the demon lords that had stopped.

Kagome nodded. The town was just waiting for a landslide to happen. The homes were directly at the base of the steep side of the mountain. The other mountain side wasn't as steep but it could still destroy them in a heavy rain. She turned around to look at Sesshoumaru, giving him a quick nod before turning back to the village.

The two of them walked through it, spotting the glances cast in their direction. Kagome saw a man looking at them, a strange expression on his face. It almost looked like he was expecting them. "Let's ask him," she whispered to Shippo, not taking her eyes away from the man as she changed her direction.

He was in a worn out, gray farming uniform. The hakama and robe torn in a few areas. Patches of dirt marked his face, and his eyes were baggy from exhaustion. "What do you travelers want?" He asked, leaning on his pitchfork.

Kagome smiled softly at him, "I only ask for a moment of your time to ask a couple questions. We are travelers with a purpose."

The man seemed to think for a moment, before he nodded, "Go on."

Shippo cleared his throat. "Have you seen a group of monks, or priestesses, come through this village in the past couple months?" The kitsune asked.

The man tapped the top of the pitchfork. "I have seen several groups actually, we thought it was strange, we hardly ever see such parties," he informed her. Kagome grinned at the information.

"Were they carrying an item with them? How many were there?" She asked, beginning to feel quite lucky.

"Well, the first group of them had this carriage thing with them," he scratched his chin as he thought. He got a sudden sour look on his face, "They wouldn't let us look inside."

Kagome hid her sudden amusment at his dismay. "The second group?" She pressed on.

"They passed through through with out saying a word. A couple monks, a priestess and a strong looking demon, he said he was a fortune teller, even read a few destinies while he was here," the man added. Kagome's curiosity spiked at the mention of the demon.

"By any chance," she mumbled, "did they give you anything?" She asked. Maybe if she could grab an item, Sesshoumaru could turn into a blood hound and track them.

A sudden mental image sparked through her mind. Sesshoumaru crawling on all fours, _well, three_, she corrected herself. His white kimono getting dirty, his tail wagging as he rubbed his nose in the ground, puffing up clouds of dirt with each exhale.

Her giggle caused the man to pause. "N-No," he muttered, "he did give his sash to a young girl, two huts down." He pointed in the direction. Kagome nodded at him, bowing respectfully.

"Thank you," Shippo exclaimed. Kagome began to walk towards the hut he had mentioned. "Go get Sesshoumaru and Ryuichi," she ordered to Shippo.

The kitsune gave a quick nod leaving her to knock on the wooden door frame. The mad slid to the side, a small girl with brown, short locks looking up at her with childish eyes. Kagome was instantly smiling. "Hi there," Kagome muttered, before a large man pulled the mat all the way to the side. Kagome swallowed.

He was large. Muscles were squeezing out of his body. His eyes bore into her, a hidden warning in them. Kagome bowed to him, "Hello, my name is Kagome. I lost a few of my friends and someone told me, he gave you his sash."

"You know the future man?" The girl gawked out. Her eyes widened and a grin adorned her face.

Kagome nodded, bending down to get to her eye level. "Yes, can you tell me if there were two monks with him, and a priestess?" Kagome asked. She wanted to see if the other man's story was true.

"Yes, but they didn't talk at all," the girl whispered, "they were mean."

Kagome blinked. The demon was the social one, that sounded reversed. "What do you want, woman?" The man asked, pushing his daughter behind him. His eyes weren't looking at hers though, they looked behind her at the demon lord.

Kagome could feel Seshoumaru's armor brush against her shoulder. The hard metal making her move forward. "The sash is from them," she whispered to him. She instantly could see his nose twitching.

"I can smell them," Sesshoumaru's voice carried into her. She shivered when his breath rolled over the top of her head, moving a few strands of hair out of place.

"Excuse me," Kagome said to the man, trying to warm him up with a gentle smile, "how long has it been since our friends traveled through this village?"

"We haven't seen them in a month or so, now go on and get out of here," he growled out, letting the mat fall between them once more. Kagome saw the eye of the young girl from between the gap. She gave one last smile, before turning to Sesshoumaru. Her breath caught at how close he was to her.

"How can the scent still be here after a month?" Kagome asked quietly, more to herself than anything. Sesshoumaru's 'hn' met her ears.

"The scent isn't in this village, but it is in the air," Sesshoumaru explained. He stepped down from the porch, allowing Kagome to step down to. He didn't say a word as he began walking down the dirt road.

Kagome looked to the dragon youkai, who had been so quiet along the journey. She was beginning to become suspicious. "Where was the transport going?" Kagome asked. Ryuichi almost startled at her question. He had been so deep in thought over where the hell they were, that he wasn't expecting to indulge in a conversation.

"There is an ancient priestess, some say she made the Egg, and she is the only one who could fix it," Ryuichi answered. Kagome's mouth twitched as she took the information in to account.

"Why hasn't the curse affected you?" Kagome asked. So far, the dragon youkai seemed to be quite healthy.

"Ryukotsusei's blood pumps through me," the dragon lord all but shouted with pride pulsing in his aura, "I am one of the strongest dragons left!"

Kagome could see the ego pulsing beneath his skin. She gave a firm nod, but she could have sworn she heard a snort from either Shippo or Sesshoumaru.

"Do you smell the scent, Lord Ryuichi?" Kagome asked, following behind the dog. Shippo sniffed the air as well.

"I can," the kitsune replied.

"I do not have a strong sense of smell like canines do," Ryuichi let out after a few seconds. It was as if the ego balloon had been popped. She saw the look of defeat in his eyes.

_Men_, she grumbled, _the second they find out they can't do something, they feel empty inside_.

"My horns, however, give me the best sight. They have special pores that allow me to know what is all around me, I have eyes in the back of my head,"Kagome looked at Shippo. Shippo shrugged his shoulders. Sesshoumaru began to slow down, realizing he was slowly gaining distance. He wanted to remain close to the priestess, he still did not trust the dragon lord.

Kagome sighed as they began to enter another village, only a short distance away from the one they had just left. Something throbbed within her. She had never felt such a thing. Her holy powers rose up, and she tried to identify the feeling. This feeling, she only got it around Sesshoumaru when he conjured up his demon powers.

"T-there's a demon nearby, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome warned, beginning to pull her bow into her hands.

Sesshoumaru stopped, he had felt another youki, but figured it was a weak forest demon. However, if the priestess could feel it, it meant this demon had evil intentions.

A large explosion of demon energy shook the ground in front of them. One of the village houses were destroyed. A group of villagers began to run towards them, but there eyes widened they saw the two taiyoukais. Shippo ran in front, holding his hands up to gesture passed them. "Go to the village, we will get rid of this demon!" He shouted.

The villagers did not second guess them. Instantly, they took off again, stumbling pass Sesshoumaru and Ryuichi. Kagome began to jog into the village. The demon sauntered into the main roadway. His size shocking Kagome. He was huge!

The large gorilla like creature crawled on his front hands towards her. She notched in arrow in her bow. "Why are you attacking this village?" She asked. It had been a while since she'd seen a youkai with such intentions. Since the jewel had been destroyed, demon attacks had lessened.

"A priestess," the voice grumbled. It was low, almost god-like. It said no more as it attacked. Kagome rolled to the side as his arm came down, causing a large dip in the dirt to form. She stood up and took aim quickly, even as his arm was heading her way. She unleashed it, the pink aura flying as it hit his shoulder. She had only meant it as a warning.

It groaned in pain, the arm that was attacking her going to rip the arrow from his arm. He had done it so quick, the purifying process was interupted. "Damn," she cursed, "leave, I don't want to have to kill you!" She shouted up to the demon.

Sesshoumaru appeared next to her. "You should not give a demon a warning, it could mean death," he told her. She could see his nails lengthen as they expected battle. The drips of acid sizzling as they hit the ground. Without another moment, he flew towards the demon.

Kagome gapped at him. "Hey! This is my battle!" She exclaimed angrily. She quickly notched an arrow, sending it flying at the demons chest. It hit a fraction of a second before Sesshoumaru sliced off its head in a clean stroke.

"I killed it! It's mine!" She stated in victory. The dog demon's head whipped back to stare at her.

"Nonsense, it was my claws that took off its head," he grumbled out.

"Nope," Kagome returned, placing her bow over her shoulder, "you took off its _lifeless_ head! My arrow hit first!"

They didn't say another word. Instead, they looked to the judges.

Shippo and Ryuichi looked at them in shock. They were actually fighting over who had slain the gorilla.

"Her arrow did hit first," Ryuichi muttered. Shippo gave a nod in agreement. Sesshoumaru growled, cracking his knuckles. Meanwhile, Kagome danced back to her son.

"Did you see that? First demon since Naraku!" She exclaimed. Ryuichi chuckled at her enthusiasm. Seshoumaru only continued on. Kagome could see the tension in his back.

_Is he really sulking?_ She asked herself.


	10. The First Encounter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 10

It had been hours now. The last two villages were the last. Kagome didn't think it was even possible to live so far into the mountains. The wall of it was thick stone. The air was getting colder. She could even see Sesshoumaru struggling to navigate through it. They would take a right, and end up exactly where they started.

Kagome cursed under her breath about the damn air. It was so dry. She sniffled again, digging into her back pack as she took out a Swiss Army knife. She etched in a K into the rock. "What are you doing, priestess?" Ryuichi asked, his arms crossed over his chest, but his hip was hanging out. He looked strangely like a gossip girl.

"This way we know how to get back, and if we're going in circles," she mumbled, pushing the knife into the front pocket of the yellow bag. Ryuichi examined the scratch, humming at the small mark.

Kagome walked beside Shippo. It didn't matter how many times she looked at him, she was still shocked to see how much he'd grown. "How much have you learned?" Kagome asked, readjusting the short sword. It had been a nuisance all morning. The sheath and metal were too heavy for the fragile obi keeping her kimono closed.

Shippo smirked. His eyes looked up to at her. "You'll see," he said and Kagome could see the anticipation in his eyes. She laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. _He's grown so much_, she whispered to herself. The tears sprang into her eyes. She fought them off.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realize her quick approach to Sesshoumaru. Her head smacked against his armor. She yelped, growing dizzy before stumbling. Thankfully, his arm shot out to steady her. His eyes held a small, very small, amount of amusement. "I stopped," he informed her.

Kagome snorted, "You think?" She quipped, rubbing her forehead. She was shocked at how tall he was. Her head had hit the bottom latch of his armor, just below his shoulder. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, taking a deep breath. She peered around his being.

There was nothing she could see, just the miles and miles of mountain path in front of them. She could feel a strange aura. "A barrier," Sesshoumaru answered her feeling. He held his hand out in front of him and Kagome saw the ripple effect it had. There was indeed a barrier. She sighed in defeat.

_Why can't they ever make this easy?_ She wondered.

"We have to go through it," she announced, "there's no reason for villagers to have a barrier up. Plus, Sesshoumaru already disrupted it. O-ops, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ryuichi spoke up. "What does that have to do with anything?" He got two dull expressions at the silly question.

"When you disrupt barriers, the being who put it up knows. They feel it," Kagome explained. She looked to Sesshoumaru, giving him an apologetic smile for what she did before. She had momentarily forgotten about his title. She knew that he had worked hard to receive such an honor.

He nodded. He heard her say his name without the title, but it didn't bother him as it once had. Without another word, he stepped through the barrier, and stopped. He heard Kagome squeak as she tried to avoid his armor again.

"You have to stop doing that," she grumbled. Sesshoumaru actually had to fight the smirk from spreading across his face. The priestess awed. "A cave? The barrier was hiding a cave?" She asked. Sesshoumaru nodded once more before the four walked deeper into the tunnel. The light was beginning to fade.

A snap, then a crackle sounded and she watched with fascination as the two taiyokai glowed. Sesshoumaru's youki was a vibrant blue with magenta hues dancing like flames within it. Ryuichi was a striking silver and navy.

_They just turned into glowsticks!_ _Do I have to put them in a fridge to preserve the glow? _She laughed at her inner outburst.

Two confused looks met her. "How'd you do that?" She asked, walking around them to examine the glowing demons. The amount of youki seemed to claw at her, but she could control the uprising of her powers.

"It is just the releasing of some youki from our external vessels," Ryuichi explained. Kagome felt even more confused at that answer. Ryuichi saw it and continued, "My horns, Lord Sesshoumaru's tail, they both act as vessels outside of our inner bodies. We do not have to use our inner youki until we're in battle. It saves energy."

Her head began to hurt, but it made sense. "I smell fire," Shippo mumbled. Kagome found him looking saddened. _He can't become a glowstick. _Kagome realized. She set her hand on the bronze head, pulling him against her.

"You'll get it, Shippo," she proclaimed. She smiled at him. "I'm sure it's a technique you can learn," she added. She looked to the taiyoukais, and found it was hard not to laugh. She suddenly thought of all those clubs back in the future. The ones where people were waving glowsticks. She thought of how it would look if Sesshoumaru was wagging his tail. She giggled.

_I don't think he would ever wag his tail, even if he is a dog_, she thought.

A pair of golden eyes stared back at her. Kagome only gave him a smile, the lack of oxygen taking its toll on her. The dizziness was something she could breathe through though. Her small feet took her passed him. She walked along the wall, keeping the light from their auras close enough for her to see. The sound of running water echoed and she realized they'd been going down hill.

"The river flows through this mountain, it's a cavern," she whispered in awe as they stumbled next to it. She pointed at the bottom. Brilliant lines of blue and white marble were being polished by the natural flow. "That's beautiful," she added.

"Marble," Sesshoumaru stared down at the stone. He had pieces of this all over his home. However, to see it in its birthplace made it look so rare and treasured. Kagome walked along the side, never taking her eyes from it.

A sudden throb in her aura made her stop. Her heart constricted. She began to feel lightheaded and dizzy at the sudden onslaught of power. They were no longer alone.

A torch came to life. She realized they had stepped into a cavern room. Stalactites hung from the ceiling and she stopped. She swallowed the fear as she tried to find a way to walk under them with out the worry of being speared to death. "We're not alone," she whispered to Sesshoumaru, "I can feel holy powers."

"You're correct, priestess," the voice entered Kagome. She paused, trying to find the voice. The torch was hanging between two stalactites, but she spotted the shadowy being. The voice sounded foreign, although they spoke the same language, there was a slight accent to her words. "You are not alone," she whispered.

The golden locks spiraled in curls over her head. The top half pulled back into a ponytail, the rest trailing over her shoulders. The sapphire eyes gleamed with malice. The white robe, trimmed with gold, dragged across the ground as she stepped into the light. Kagome saw the large armlet clinging to her just below her elbow. It had a large cross on it.

"Why did you take the Egg?" Kagome asked quickly. She began to pull the bow from her shoulder. It dawned on her that her arrows were useless. If she were to miss, the walls would come down and they would be trapped in this cave. She set her bow against the wall, reaching instead for the hilt of her sword. Nervousness grasped her being, she had never been great with a sword. She had tried to take lessons in kendo but had never picked it up.

The priestess snorted, "You ask such a foolish question. This land is corrupt. It is full of demons, it must be purged." The enemy slowly withdrew her own sword that had been hovering over her shoulder. Kagome recognized the weapon. It was a Spanish hilt. The decorated pommel covering her wrist.

"You come from Europe?" Kagome asked, shocked at the amount she had woman did not reply. She attacked and Kagome struggled to guard the strong blow.

Sesshoumaru felt his youki burning at the amount of holy power. His claws flexed, his full demon was aching to come out in such circumstances. The amount of power could not be one single being, in fact, there was no way that this all belonged to the woman battling Kagome. He took a deep breath, trying to find the other source.

The sound of metal on metal echoed in the cave. Kagome struggled to keep out of harm's way, but she was on the defensive. A sudden reminder from Sango went through her mind. This was a blessed sword that could carry her energy.

She ran backwards, gaining distance between her foe. The woman looked so relaxed. Kagome took a deep breath, summoning her own powers. She heard a hiss and looked to Shippo, who was currently struggling to stay alive with the amount of holy energy. He wasn't as strong as the taiyoukai. Her sword pulsed, the blade humming as it filled with pink energy. It seemed to swallow the blade and she felt this feeling of power build up inside her. A smirk spread across her face.

She raced towards the woman. Kagome's sword swung at hers and she blocked it. Kagome's smirk widened. She let go of the sword, ignoring the sudden strain on her muscle as she slammed her fist into the woman's gut. She choked out a breath, using her energy to jump backwards and collect herself.

"Why do you fight for the demons?" The priestess asked. Kagome chuckled. _Now she wants to recruit me?_ "We have already killed all the demons in the Holy Empire! The Pope wants us to purge the world free of the hellions!" She shouted, her voice booming with each preaching word.

Kagome blinked at her. Her mind was moving so quickly as she repeated the words. _This is what happened to demons,_ she thought,_ this is what makes them extinct. The Egg is just the first thing, but without the fourth house, Japanese demons are weak. They will be destroyed_.

If she could win the battle, she could save the demon race. She looked to Sesshoumaru, only to find him talking with Ryuichi. She would have to remind them that he should've been helping her. She lit her sword up with her power, and took off at the priestess once again. The foreigner dodged it by rolling to the slide, but let out a yelp when she dodged Ryuichi's claws. Sesshoumaru attacked next.

His sword was drawn as he slammed it against hers. His powers pulsed, but they wouldn't rise to the surface because of the amount of holy powers. He stared at the armlet. That was the thing giving her power. The external vessel was supplying her with an advantage. He growled, his upper lip curling. Ryuichi slammed his shoulder against her back.

He looked to Kagome. His golden eyes pierced hers. She had been watching them. They seemed to be going after something but couldn't figure out what it was. "The bracelet!" Shippo called to her. She stared at him. To her shock, his tail was slowly shrinking, and his torquoise eyes were turning green. He was turning human.

She looked back to the two taiyoukais. Sesshoumaru had the priestess by one arm. Ryuichi had gripped her leg, but she could see them struggling from the holy powers. Instantly, she spotted the bracelet. She snatched her bow off the ground, instantly grabbing the arrow. "Hey!" She screamed. All three of them froze to look at her. Kagome didn't hesitate.

The arrow flew gathering pink energy before it speared the bracelet. White light flooded the cavern room. Kagome ran to cover Shippo. Her arm covered her eyes, and when she saw it begin to dim, uncovered them. The priestess was gone. _Poof,_ she whispered. The armlet laid on the ground. The golden piece of jewelry eyeing her.

However, that wasn't the only thing shocking to her. Her eyes met hazelnut eyes, jet black locks cascaded over a white kimono. The tail was gone. The magenta stripes non existent. She stared at Sesshoumaru. _Is it really him? Sure, that's his clothes, but he's not a demon_, she thought. Her attention went to Ryuichi. The brown hair was in a loose bun, the horns gone. They both looked confused and, without a doubt, angered.

The blast had been so large with holy powers. It had turned them human. "Shippo!" Kagome shouted, worry flooding her. She turned to stare at him. He was unconscious against the side of the wall. She sprinted towards him, dropping her bow as she cupped his face. "Shippo!" She repeated. He didn't wake.

"He is stunned," Sesshoumaru growled from behind her. "We _have_ to fix this," he added, his voice thick with rage.

Kagome's eyes went to the armlet that was still lying on the ground. She walked over to it, bending down to examine it. The cross was decorated with jewels, and her fingers reached out to touch it. The contact shocked her. Power streamed into her, knocking her back on her rear. She stared as the armlet turned from golden to a worn out copper.

"What happened?" She mumbled out, staring at her finger. It was slightly singed from the contact.

Ryuichi dropped down beside her, staring at her finger. She stared into the sapphire eyes. "Power," he whispered, "what was left in the armlet has been given to you upon your victory."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. His nose was twitching but she could see the frustration etched on his face. "I can't smell anything!" He growled out. Kagome realized he was close to panicking. She hurried over to him. Her hand landed on his arm and she turned him around to face her. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll figure this out," she promised.

His eyes softened incredibly. He no longer had his mask and Kagome suddenly wanted him to stay like that. She could read him like this. "Let's return to the river," she muttered.

"This isn't the only problem," he whispered, following her. He stared at his human fingers. His claws were gone. Kagome flung her yellow back pack along a rock, laying along the river, beginning to rummage through it. Sesshoumaru continued, "Our demon forms have taken too much holy powers. If we return, we will be severely burned from such contact."

Kagome thought about that. She stared at the two youkai even as she walked back to Shippo. She groaned as she hoisted him up, with one arm over her shoulder. She dragged him over to the two humans, laying him along the side.

"Would you rather be full demon or humans?" Kagome asked. "I-I think it was the burst that turned you into humans. It purified you, but you were too strong to die," she hesitated to check for Shippo's pulse. She gave a sigh when she heard it. Kagome had been standing in front of him. She had absorbed most of the attack. "I think if I were to actually purify the holy aura within you. I mean, take it out, it might switch you back," she explained.

"Do it," Sesshoumaru shot out in response instantly. He knelt in front of her. He was appalled when she shook her head. Her eyes went to Shippo. He watched as her hand went over the kitsune's forehead. He could see the pink energy flow from his skin and into her. The fox was already human looking with his eyes closed. His hair was dirty blonde. The only thing he saw was the sudden sprouting of his growing tail.

"You next," Kagome whispered, crawling in front of him. He stared into her chocolate eyes, finding his mouth dry. His heart began to beat rapidly as her soft hand covered his forehead. He suspected there was nothing there. The moon crescent he had worked so hard to earn was gone.

The warm feeling of her probing with in made his eyes close. He could feel the power leaving him. There was a feeling of complete contentment, before the pain started. As his claws and stripes grew, so did the burn wounds. Her energy covered his skin, and it burned him. He couldn't fight back the groan that escaped him. His eyes slammed opened when her hand disappeared and she pulled something out of her bag. It looked to be a holder of something.

"Give me your arm," she ordered. He hesitated while staring at the can. However, she grabbed his wrist, pulling it towards her. "I don't know if holy burns are the same as fire burns but this might help the pain," she added. She pushed down on the top and he was shocked to see a spray come out. It coated his arm. It soaked it with a cold but thick-feeling film. He stuck out his other arm, and sighed when she sprayed it. "I can't do your face," she explained.

She turned to Ryuichi, and Sesshoumaru found himself hating the sudden loss of her attention. His eyes went to his arms. They were bright red, his skin beginning to peel off. It was possible for demons to scar, but he was sure this wouldn't. He heard a hiss of pain, looking as Ryuichi's nails began to grow into claws. His horns erupted from his head and the same burns crawled up his neck and over his face. He watched her spray on the liquid. His eyes went to the fox. Shippo had no burn marks on him. Sesshoumaru remembered seeing Kagome head for him, but the white light blocked out anything else that happened.

Ryuichi was content when his burns began to cool. The only problem was the headache he was currently enduring. He felt as if there were fish flopping around, begging for air. "Priestess, make the headache go away," he ordered, rubbing his temples. Kagome looked into his confused eyes.

"You have a headache?" She asked. She felt his forehead, but couldn't figure out if he had a fever. He was hot because of the burns already. Her fingers pressed against his neck. His pulse was a bit fast, but it could have been from the adrenaline they just endured.

Kagome watched as he reached up. He grabbed one of his horns, "They need to be rubbed."

A sudden crack had them all staring in horror at the demon. He stared at the tip of his horn, sitting in his hand. It had chipped off the top when he rolled his finger over it. "I-Is that supposed to happen?" She asked worriedly. The surprise on Ryuichi's face told her it wasn't.

"T-The curse," he forced out around the lump in his throat, "it is starting to affect me."

Kagome gapped. She grabbed his hand before he could reach up to touch his horn again. A quick shake of her head told him he shouldn't want to do it again. He would rather not know if more would chip off. Her eyes went back to Shippo. The turquoise eyes filled her with joy. "How do you feel?" She asked quietly. His only reply was a groan.

She heard Sesshoumaru clear his throat. He was currently sitting, watching her with those glowing embers. His arms were crossed over his chest. "You are unskilled with the sword," he informed her. Kagome snorted and nodded her head. "I will teach you," he added.

Kagome gawked at him. When she saw the slight tilt of his lips, she was even more shocked. "You want to train me?" She asked.

"It will help if we have to face more priestesses," he let out. Golden eyes stared at the burn marks once more, he gave a sigh, "we will rest here for the night, and carry on tomorrow morning." Kagome gave a nod, her eyes flying over to the dragon youkai. He was staring at the tip, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"We will get the Egg," she whispered. However, worry filled her as well. _They said they had killed all the demons, that Japan was their new mission. They are trying to get rid of the demons. _She thought. She was scared when that same train of thought continued._ There are no demons in the future, I would have felt something. If they succeed in whatever they're doing with the Egg, demons will go extinct._

Her eyes found Sesshoumaru once more. She followed the lump of fear in her throat. "Does the Egg effect other kinds of youkai?" She asked to Ryuichi, her eyes not leaving the taiyoukai as they stared at each other. His golden eyes looked questioningly into hers.

"I have only seen it effect dragons, lizards and other beings connected to our heritage," he explained. Kagome quietly nodded, chewing on her fingernail. A new plan formed in her head. She had to find out what this Egg could really do.

"We need to find the priestess who was going to fix it," she forced out between her teeth. "Where is she?" Kagome asked.

The dragon lord nodded his head towards the chamber they had fought the other woman in. "She is probably through this tunnel. I know she was on the other side of the mountain in a large shrine. They seem to be heading towards her," he mumbled. Kagome shook her head at that. There was no way they would give the Egg to the rightful priestess. The ambush on the original transporter would have been useless.

"We need to get there tomorrow," Kagome added. She then looked to Sesshoumaru, then Shippo. "Get some rest," she added, beginning to unravel her sleeping bag. Her thoughts roamed miles away from her. If they succeded, youkai may still be alive in the future. If they failed, one horrifying thought plagued her.

_I might be the reason they go extinct._


	11. The Future

_A/N_

_Hello good citizens. Here is the next chapter of Second Journey. Hopefully you will find it equally pleasing as the others._

_LOL. I hadn't checked my email, so when I did and saw I had so many responses on this site I was shocked! __

_I would like to point this out though. I really had no idea that this premise was sort of similar to a certain video game. Honestly, I had heard of the tiny purple dragon, but have never played it..._

_T_T_

_I hope this doesn't bother you too much._

_Anyways! Enjoy, and for the people that are reading ahead on Dokuga. XD WAY TO GO! LOL_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 11

Kagome took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Sweat clung to her forehead, and she wiped at it furiously. Her head was growing light, her vision beginning to blur. The oxygen was no longer reaching her.

They had continued the trip deeper into the tunnels. However, they were now haunched over, barely squeezing through the next pass. Kagome tripped, stopping in front of Shippo to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" Shippo asked. Kagome forced herself to nod. In the past, she had been weak, she wouldn't be weak this time. She would not slow them down, not when so much was at stake.

It was coming clear to her that the church could very well be what happened to the demons. The woman had said that Europe was demon free, and they were spreading. She had taken history courses in the future, and knew they had gone through China and India first, explaining the problem with the Dragon Egg beginning to crack and cause the immortal curse to lift. If they were spreading to Japan next, it was only a matter of time before this country was swept up in the mess.

She used that information to push forward, to force herself further in to the cave. Her hands gripped the side. The bottom of her sheath scraped the ground as she finally moved under the last rock and stood up. They were in another chamber.

Sesshoumaru stopped to look around. His youki flickered before disappearing. He growled, but Ryuichi was already using his own. They had been injured in the burst of holy power the previous day, or days. He had lost his grip on time since they'd began traveling.

The burst had damaged the youki, burnt his skin. Ryuichi and him had worked out shifts in which they would brighten the cave. His senses were weaker, but Ryuichi's horn was slowly chipping away. "I don't smell anything," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice thick with annoyance. He hadn't liked being human. They were horribly weak. He had instantly felt too many emotions and could no longer hear and smell things he would have been able to sense in his full demon form.

He heard a slip, then a yelp. He turned just in time to see the priestess falling. Her eyes closed and he caught her. Sweat covered her skin, something that would usually make his nose wish it couldn't smell. His sense of smell still damaged. Her eyes fluttered open, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I-I'm sorry."

Her voice was weak, it almost sounded raspy. He tried to sniff for any sickness. The only thing he could smell was sweat and her usually smell. The soft caress of fruit. Then he picked something out, watching as she struggled to take in a breath. "You can not breathe in here?" He asked, his eyes widening in shock.

Demons were the first creations of Gods. They breathed in oxygen, sure, but they did not require as much of it. Kagome, however, was a human. "You should have said something," he quipped, beginning to look around the chamber for an exit. He saw another small passage way they would need to crawl through.

"I'm fine," she forced out. He could see the look of irritation on her face. She was trying to be strong. He admired the determination in her eyes, but found himself worrying for her well being. _I-We need her_, he mumbled, before quickly adding _for the Egg_. He reached out to grab her hand, pulling her towards the hole. He dragged the back pack from her, tossing it to the dragon. "Ryuichi, we must find an exit for the priestess," he said.

The dragon lord nodded, following him. He saw the kitsune look at his mother with worried eyes, following quickly as well. He pulled the miko after him as he slid into the small tunnel backwards. "Kagome," she corrected weakly, "and I've got it." He saw her hands dig in to the dirt as she pulled herself forward.

"_Kagome_," he tested it on his lips, but continued, "the more strength you use, the more oxygen you will require." He gripped her hand once more, and with a fierce pull, caught her as she fell into his chest. Her hands gripped his kimono. He didn't know if she was pushing him away or trying to hold on. He did not wait to find out.

He slithered through the hole. One of his arms wrapped around her to keep her against him, the other hoisting himself out. His tail was feeling the tunnel in front of him as he worked blindly. Ryuichi's youki was growing weaker as they went in deeper.

Finally, they were submerged in complete darkness. Sesshoumaru stopped, and felt Ryuichi near him. Shippo cleared his throat, "Where's her back pack? She has another form of light."

Sesshoumaru could hear rustling. He could hear claws grasp against something solid before a sudden beam of light lit up the tunnel. Through the beam, he could see the victorious grin on the kitsune's face. "Good," Sesshoumaru commented, before continuing his movements.

The priestess coughed into the kimono. He felt her push against him. His arm gripped her stronger. "Do not be stubborn," he warned. Thankfully, she stopped struggling.

It seemed to take forever to crawl through the tunnel. Sesshoumaru was thankful when he was able to stretch out his legs once more. He stared at the priestess in cradled in his arms. She had passed out about half way through the pass. He suspected from lack of air and dehydration. Ryuichi had helped him keep her legs from scratching against the ground.

He could hear her shaky inhales and weak exhales. He sniffed the air. It was thinner, which meant they were nearing the surface. _Finally_, he thought. He paced through the chamber, Ryuichi keeping up with him. The kitsune now held the yellow back pack.

"How is she?" Shippo asked, jogging beside him. Sesshoumaru looked down to the girl in her arms.

"She will be fine once we get her to the surface," he explained. He began to see the natural light. Shippo clicked off whatever light he had grabbed from the back pack.

The outside world finally welcomed them again. A beautiful forest and a large lake greeted their eyes. Sesshoumaru let a sigh escape him as he rushed over to the lake. He lowered the priestess in to the water. Her eyes fluttered open once more and she gasped, clinging to him as the cold water hit her. "What the heck?" She shouted.

Sesshoumaru hid the smirk. He had needed to wake her up, and hydrate her. "We have made it out of the cave," he mumbled. He looked at the sky. The sun was on its way down.

The priestess moved her legs off of his arm, lowering them into the lake. The kimono she wore was now clinging to her body. "Y-You carried me?" Kagome asked. He saw the flush coming across her cheeks and gave her a nod.

Kagome chewed on her lip as she stared up at the dog demon. She had deemed him so cold in the past, but had seen a new side of him when she had spent the time with Rin. Now, to know he had carried her while she was unconscious, instead of passing her to the dragon demon, made her respect the dog demon. "Thank you," she whispered. Her throat was still dry, and she pulled some water in to her mouth.

The water looked clear, it was straight from the cave. _Talk about spring water,_ she said in her head. Her eyes went back to the dog demon. The chocolate orbs ran over the burns that were on his arms, and face. She had only been able to turn them back into demons before her energy had been drained.

"C-Can I try something, to repay you?" Kagome asked quietly. Sesshoumaru raised his eyes at the sudden nervousness. He felt himself unable to deny her timid voice though. The look in her eyes pleaded him to let her. He gave a small nod.

Kagome released a sigh at the gesture. She pulled her hair out of her eyes. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist. One magenta stripe wrapped around it. She slowly raised the kimono up over his arms, her other hand hovering over the burns.

She closed her eyes, releasing some of the energy she had left. It caressed him. The warm feeling of contentment making his golden orbs disappear behind his lids as he closed him. It felt so good. It seemed to last several minutes before he heard a giggle. "It worked!" She shouted victoriously.

He opened his eyes. He sniffed, smelling the pure scent of her. He could smell a lot more, hear more too. His arms no longer bore the burns, in fact, he felt better than he had in a while. She had healed him fully.

"We're even now," she whispered, her chocolate orbs staring up at him. Sesshoumaru smiled. He saw the shock in her eyes. _She thinks I cannot show gratitude_, he mumbled. A sudden idea hit him. He would show more then just gratitude. Sesshoumaru hated feeling weak. It meant the world that she was able to heal him once more.

He bent down, lowering his lips to her ear. His lips brushed against the bottom of her ear lobe before his tongue slid against the skin of her neck. _She tastes like she smells_, he realized. The smell of arousal hit him, and he pulled back. "That is how dog demons show their thanks," he explained, staring at her red face with hidden amusement.

He had smelled her arousal before. The last time being when she had first laid eyes on the dragon demon. It did not surprise him to smell it. Most humans gave off arousal when they met a demon with that power for the first time. He had smelled it when he'd met her back in the tomb of his father. It was a natural reaction. He did enjoy that she no longer gave off arousal when seeing the dragon. However, it pleased him that she smelled of it after he had thanked her.

Kagome couldn't respond. Her face was flaming. To make it worse, she could see the amusement lurking in his eyes. A sudden plan entered her head. She wanted to catch him by surprise to. "You know how humans say thank you?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked. She saw the magenta shadow above his eyes. That was probably a birthmark too. "Humans express their gratitude in words, do they not?" He asked. Kagome's smirk almost made him scared. He heard the sudden movement in water before her arms wrapped around him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she muttered into his chest, faintly stunned that she was doing this, "thank you for bringing me safely out of the cave."

She drew her arms back, and silently danced when she saw his eyes frozen on a nearby tree. He gave a quick nod, before he turned his back to her and retreated from the lake. Kagome, however, sank deeper into the water. _Maybe the cold will wipe the blush off my face!_

She saw Shippo helping Ryuichi as they gathered wood for a fire. Shippo then practiced his fox fire, lighting the sticks easily. Kagome dunked under the water fully, enjoying the sensation. It had been so hot and stuffy in the cave.

Sesshoumaru watched as he sat under a tree. His back against the bark. The priestess's head broke through the surface. Her wet locks clung to her face and he found himself feeling uncomfortable in her presense. "I will go hunt," he mumbled, standing up.

Unfortunately, he couldn't drag his eyes away when she stood up. The kimono she had been dressed in clung to her body. The curve of her hips keeping the obi up. The top of the robe began to pull open, but clung to the sides of her breasts. His mouth went dry as she stared at him. That soft smile broke across her features and he found himself frozen.

His youki suddenly throbbed, startling him from his stare. He began to head into the forest. A desperate attempt to clear his thoughts currently underway. _I need to kill something,_ he growled inwardly.

Kagome watched the demon lord retreat as she walked over to her bag. She knelt down to pull out a pair of denim jeans and a navy polo shirt. Her feet took her behind a tall bush as she began to get dressed. "Lord Ryuichi, you are feeling better, I hope?" She asked. Kagome fully intended to cure his burns as well, now that she knew she could.

"M-My horns are chipping off more," he whispered. She could sense the defeat rolling off of him. She stepped out, pulling her hair free from the collar. She sat on a log Shippo had dragged over, sweeping the dragon's hand into hers.

"We'll find the Egg, and we'll fix it," she declared. _I can not fail this mission, if I fail this, youkais will become extinct_, she whispered to herself. It served as motivation. "I have a question though," she added.

Ryuichi nodded to her. "What is it?" He watched her peel back the sleeve of his kimono. The pink energy began to caress him. It was hard to focus on her next words.

"You once mentioned that the Gods no longer wanted the dragons to exist. Don't you mean demon kind as well?" She asked, focusing on healing the burns.

"The Great Flood served to wipe out several species. Only the strongest dragons survived," he explained, "we only survived because of the Egg. It was given to us just a few hours before the raging water overtook our castle. I do not know about other breeds of demons, only my own."

Kagome nodded to the answer, pulling her hand back. She crossed them in her lap. "The Egg, do you think it affects other breeds?" She asked quietly. Ryuichi hummed deep in thought.

"I do not know about that Kagome," he answered. "I was told it protected dragons," he added. He watched the priestess think about it.

She cleared her throat as she explained her thoughts. "The priestess said they had killed all the demons in their lands. I think the Egg protects dragons, but I am beginning to believe it has more power than that," she replied. "I am sure that the Egg chooses who can control it by the power that person has. I guess it only grants immortality to dragons."

Ryuichi nodded. The Egg was an extremely mysterious object to his own followers. Shippo cleared his throat, "Kagome, you once said there were no demons in your time right?" He asked. He had heard the priestess say it as well.

Kagome looked to Shippo. She was hoping he wouldn't put the pieces together, but found herself proud that he remembered her stories. She gave a sad nod. "I think that this Egg is the key to keeping demons alive to my time," she told him, "we have to get it back, and defeat the people who stole it."

"There are no demons in your time?" Ryuichi asked. She saw the look of distraught on his face, and forced the nod.

"I never sensed any demons there," Kagome replied, "there is no history of them either. They are fairy tales."

Ryuichi huffed in disbelief, pushing himself off the log as he began to pace. Kagome watched, saddened at the display. "If we get the Egg and those people, we can work it out. I think demons need to work on blending in with humans," she whispered. The dragon lord was angered at such an idea.

His eyes glowed as they met hers. His fangs protruded, and she felt the sudden flare in his youki. "I will not blend in amongst humans!" He exclaimed. Kagome jumped at the sudden roughness in his voice. His hand dove into his hair as he tore at it. "I will not be forced into hiding to stay alive!" He shouted. Kagome felt helpless, watching the dragon pace around them.

"We will rewrite history," Kagome returned quickly, "we must get the Egg back."

The rustling of bushes pulled her from her sadness. She stared at a Sesshoumaru that looked confused and angry. "What do you mean there will be no more demons?" He asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, in my time there are no demons. I have never sensed any demonic auras. I believe that the priestess is right when she says they will kill all the demons," she held up her hand when he opened his mouth to release an angry reply, "I know that this Egg will play a key role in rewriting this. I am beginning to believe that this group is what did it. If we get rid of this group, it will begin to change. However, there are _thousands_ of humans thinking that demons are evil where they come from. There will be more approaching. I believe that in years to come, you will need to eventually blend with humans."

The anger was obvious as it rolled to the surface of his face. The magenta strikes almost turned jaged and he dropped the boar he held. "Humans will not be able to destroy us," he argued.

Kagome only shrugged her shoulders. She would let them absorb the information before she would say anything else. Silently, she gripped the boar, dragging it to her and Shippo as they began to prepare it.

Sesshoumaru watched her. He felt empty. They were going to go extinct. Humans were going to flush them out. The information shook him to the core. The sudden urge to leave and hunt down the Egg filled him. "We will eat, and then leave, we will not stay the night here," he stated.

Kagome gave a nod, looking to Ryuichi, "You know where the priestess who controls the Egg is?" She asked. Ryuichi gave a swift nod. Kagome smiled, returning as she pulled more skin from the boar. The smell was something she would never grow accustomed to.

"Well," she murmured in a desperate attempt to lift the spirits, "if it is any consolation. The future smells horrible."


	12. The Performance

_A/N_

_Hello readers! Here is the next chapter of Second Journey. Whew. So, I didn't post the last few days. I am going to dish out a few chapters tonight. _

_Also, I am new to , and am still sort of getting used to the 'alert' and 'review' system, so I am really sorry if I haven't responded or if I am supposed to do something..._

_Apologies..._

_Enjoy_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 12

Kagome ate in silence. The meat in her mouth was flavorless. She wasn't focused on taste. She could see that what she said effected the taiyoukais enormously. They still thought of themselves as invincible.

Her thoughts were else where. Her mind was focused on strategizing. _If they are after demons, they will need to stay in Japan,_ she decided. T_hey probably hide behind barriers that are hard to sense._

A sigh escaped from her as she chewed the last piece of her portion. She stood up to gather the spices, tucking them back into her back pack.

The sky was filled with orange hues as they left the lakeside in complete silence. No one wanted to talk. Sesshoumaru was trying to run through events that could drastically change the projected future. There was no way he would blend with humans. It was not because they were humans, but his pride. He had earned his place in the House of the West. There was no reason good enough for him to give that up.

"Do you think they'll send someone else?" Kagome asked. She had been thinking that the priestess they had encountered had been an investigator. She had been sent to test their powers, to see what they were dealing with.

"Not for a while, they used her to gain distance," Ryuichi let out, "she was probably the weakest. Now that she's gone, we should expect the second strongest. He will try to kill us."

Shivers ran down her body. Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru. He looked so deep in thought. "Need help thinking?" She asked, cautiously approaching his side.

The golden eyes peaked at her from the side. Kagome could see him debating it. "Why would we need to blend with humans?" He asked. Kagome had been expecting this question.

"It would not need to be immediate," she said quietly, going back to her history lessons. "In a few centuries, the humans will invent a weapon that will kill you," she said gently, "if they think you are already gone, they won't hunt you out. You can still become powerful in the human world." A hum was her only reply.

"What sort of weapon?" Shippo asked. He had sensed her fear when she'd spoke of it. Her eyes met his.

"I cannot give you too much information," she warned, but continued, "if it does not kill, it will be excrutiating to put up with. You will most likely lose a limb. The weapon is too far advanced for the medical equipment. There is no cure."

Kagome's smile lightened the kitsune's mood. She ruffled his hair once more. "Don't worry," she exclaimed, "you've got me!" Shippo laughed, giving a nod.

"Pri- Kagome," Sesshoumaru caught himself when she tossed him a look of warning. His eyes were focused in front of them. A village greeted there eyes. Kagome nodded to Shippo, her feet taking her closer. It looked as if this village was richer than the last they had seen.

A man greeted them with a smile. "I am the village monk," he greeted, extending his hand to hers. His eyes focused on her breasts and Kagome cleared her throat. He seemed to shake his head. _He must need to clear his thoughts,_ she mused. "Why are you here?" He asked. The question was directed at Shippo. The monk's eyes focused on his tail. Kagome cleared her throat once more.

"We only travel in hopes of reuniting with our group," she proclaimed, "we have been separated." The monk looked skeptical, but turned to guide them in to the village. Kagome smirked waving over her shoulder. She knew Sesshoumaru would see it.

"I was hoping to ask if you have seen a group of monks and priestesses, they may be traveling with a demon," Kagome slowly questioned, carefully watching the monk's face. The monk did not answer immediately. He led them to a shrine, allowing them to sit on rugs.

"I have not seen a group such as yourselves," he mumbled. "Priestess, why do you travel with three demons?" Before Kagome could answer, he nodded, "Although, I thank you for leaving the two taiyoukais behind."

Kagome nodded her head to him. "We are trying to find this group. They have stolen a treasured item from one of those demon lords," Kagome explained, "we meant them no harm, but would like to get it back. I travel as a peacemaker and dear friend. These demons helped me slay Naraku three years ago."

The monk's eyes widened in realization. Kagome felt guilty for pulling the Naraku card. She had began to suspect that monks and priestesses knew what happened.

"You are the Shikon priestess?" He asked. A grin gave birth on his face. "We will have a feast!" He exclaimed pausing briefly, "The youkais, is it the half demon?"

Kagome wanted to wince. She was expecting to see a sword strike the monk for even thinking it was the half demon instead of the Great Dog Demon Sesshoumaru. "No, it is the Lord Sesshoumaru, his half-brother," she explained. The monk nodded, suddenly standing to open the door. "Come in!" He shouted into the surrounding forest. Kagome was reminded of Miroku.

The two taiyoukais came into the room. Kagome felt the overwhelming power when Sesshoumaru sat beside her. "Now," the monk said, returning in to the room, "the village will prepare for the feast, we will house you for the night. Priestess?"

Kagome was suddenly wary at the shyness in his voice. He sounded timid. "Yes monk?" She asked.

"Will you bless us with a display of your power?" He asked, forcing the words out. Kagome could see the early signs of sweat around his forehead.

"How would you like me to," she paused. How could she put this into words? "Perform?" She asked. By the look on the monk's face, he hadn't thought that far. Kagome tried to put in her two cents. "What about an archery contest?" She asked, hoping he would take the bait.

The monk grinned. "Yes! Marvelous! That will do fine," he cheered, clapping his hands together, "oh, the village will be so pleased! You know, this village is demon friendly. We have welcomed many demon,_ and half-demons_, into our gracious homes."

Kagome was actually pleased to hear this remark. Three years ago, villages would instantly try to weed the demon out, and then kill them. To know that, because of her and Inuyuasha's travels, villages had become tolerant was a good sign towards the future. Now, all she had to do was get the Egg back and force the foreigners back home until they could come up with another plan to avoid the rest of the years.

"I am extremely pleased with your tolerance to demons," Kagome exclaimed, grinning to the monk. "Actually, we need help from a monk such as yourself," she added, hoping to stroke his ego a bit.

"A monk as myself?" He asked, giving her a questioning look on his face.

"Yes," Kagome nodded quickly, "someone who has led their village with _fantastic_ leadership. Your morality is a blessing from the kamis! We need your help."

She almost saw his chest puff out along with his ego. He nodded, waggling his eyebrows, "What can I help you with?" He asked.

Kagome shot the dragon youkai a look. He was looking at her with complete confusion. "There is said to be an immortal priestess," Kagome let out. She instantly saw an emotion pass through his face, but it was too quick to identify. "What have you heard about her?"

"S-She is extremely secluded," he said the words carefully. "I have not seen her for many years. She came out once when Naraku was wreaking havoc across the lands, but when she realized it was because of the jewel, she went back into her isolation."

Kagome's mouth twitched as she thought about it. "Do you know the way to her home?" She asked. The monk frowned and she already knew his answer.

"Sorry, but I am afraid even I can not track her," he mumbled, "although I have not tried. She is quite scary."

The image of the seer came into her mind. Kagome shook it off, nodding to the monk. The door opened, a village woman came in wrapped in red garbs. "Master monk, the food is ready," she returned.

The mention of a feast had Kagome salivating. Although they had just eaten a boar, she found herself anticipating the taste of a homecooked meal. The monk stood up, waving them all over. "This way, this way," he cheered.

Sesshoumaru came up beside Kagome. He had enjoyed watching her talk to the monk. She had treated him with respect, but also used him to gather information. Unfortunately, the information was lacking. "Are you sure you can display your... powers?" He asked. When the monk has asked for such a thing, even he had worried.

He had seen her display of power when fighting against the priestess. Her swordsmanship was nonexistent. He had seen her fight agaisnt the dark priestess, but he knew the dark priestess was also lacking in skill. The thoughts to when Kagome was with Inuyasha, completely hopeless and relying on the half-breed, flooded his thoughts.

_She did kill the demon in the village_, he pointed out to himself. He added with an inward smirk. _It is hard to miss a giant gorilla. A child could have made that shot._

"You doubt me?" She asked. He was almost stunned to hear a certain bitterness to her tone. It was as if he had angered with such a thing.

"No," he murmured, "I know you have greatly improved since you were last in this time." His eyes watched hers. He could see her staring with those chocolate orbs.

"You'll see," was all she said to him. The power behind the words shocked him. She had said them with a fierce determination. A look in her eyes that almost dared him to challenge her new abilities.

Sesshoumaru actually enjoyed to see the look. It was new to him. He had never seen such a look in a human, not even one like her. "We shall," he laid the challenge on the table, and enjoyed the smirk that came upon her face.

The room opened to show an elaborate feast. A large pig was roasting over an open fire pit. Salads, and soups were already served in front of their seats. Kagome took a seat between Sesshoumaru and Shippo. Her eyes focused on the demon lord next to her.

_He will see,_ she promised herself, _he will not doubt me again._

The days of being powerless were over. She was strong. Archery lessons, karate, meditation, they had all worked to improve her skills so she could be in the past era. This was where she wanted to be, where she felt right. She would prove it to the demon lord.

The food was pushed in front of her. A large salad wrap filled with marinated pork. Her belly growled. She watched Sesshoumaru examine the food and laughed lightly. "Do you not like it?" Kagome asked, gesturing to the item with her chopsticks.

Sesshoumaru's eyes stared at her, before looking back to the food. Honestly, he had his own servants cook his meals. Since demons did not eat as much as humans, he did not know a variety of what was thrown on the table in front of him. He only required three meals per week.

"It is good," Kagome said, chewing on her piece. She swallowed, showing him a grin. "I used to make these all the time in the future," she whispered. Kagome remembered making these wraps. The pork and vegetables frying before being wrapped in lettuce. It was one of her favorite dinner dishes.

The dog lord looked at it with a questioning expression on his face. Finally, he took it in to his mouth and she watched the skeptical look in his eyes go to pleasure. "Told you so," she mumbled, going back to her soup.

"Lady Pri-." Kagome cut in, "Kagome." The monk grinned at the permission to speak so formally. "Lady Kagome," he corrected himself, "we have set up the archery targets if you would like to demonstrate while the pig is being cooked. There are many villagers who are waiting."

Kagome looked at the pig. Indeed, it looked as if it needed a few minutes to cook. She caught the blank look in Sesshoumaru's eye before nodding to the monk. She pushed herself up and went to grab her bow that was leaning against the wall behind her.

She reached for her quiver of arrows before a woman stopped her. "Lady Kagome," she whispered shyly, "I-I have made you a set of arrows, so you would not have to waste your own for our sake."

Kagome smiled at her, extending her hand to take the multiple arrows. "I will use these arrows then," she said with a grin, "in honor of your hospitable village."

The woman flushed, nodding as she followed Kagome out. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru watching. To her amusement, he was holding a cup of what looked like wine. _He's a drinker? I would love to see him drunk_, she said to herself as she spotted the five targets. Each one was farther away then the previous until it got to about sixty meters. Kagome nodded, she could do this.

It got quiet as everyone stopped chatting. Kagome slowly grasped her first arrow, aiming it at the target that was only twenty meters away. She brought the string back against her cheek, focusing on the bullseye. Her fingers let go.

The pink energy swirled, tickling Sesshoumaru's insides before it rang against its target. Hitting it to the left of the center, she nodded. It was a good shot, but close. He watched the priestess take the next arrow out, quieting the audience.

The next target looked to be thirty meters. He watched her body as she lined up. The way she stood tall, her chin leaning against the string. Her shoulders upright and her eyes full of determination. _She looks strong_, he commented.

The arrow flew against its next target, once again hitting the middle circle. The villagers clapped, the monk going to talk to a few people before quieting when she took another arrow out. The forty meter mark was next and he watched as her brow quirked. She was concentrating harder.

Kagome bit her lip when the arrow released. The pink energy swirled as it went after its target. It hit the center and she sighed. The next two would be tougher. The competitions she had participated in while she was in the future often went to seventy meters, but she had not practiced her archery skills other than the armlet, and gorilla since she'd been back.

It hit the center and she rolled her shoulders. They had grown tense with her concentration. The villagers cheered and she grinned at them, nodding her thanks to them all. She slid another arrow along the string, but something caught her eyes.

The sunlight came off of Sesshoumaru's eyes as he watched her with an emotion she couldn't figure out. He almost looked as if he was sizing her up. A look of acceptance in them. She smirked to him, and grinned when she got a small lift in the corner of his lips. _He thinks I will miss the next shots,_ she stated.

She focused on the fifty. The bullseye was off in the distance, and without her modernized bow it was hard to aim, but she found the center. It flew and the energy that helped it glide kept it from falling. It slammed through the target, a hole in the center. It was a tad to the right, but hit its mark. Her eyes went back to Sesshoumaru, and instead she got a full smile. He held his cup out to her and she grinned as if she'd just passed a test. _He should get me some wine if I can make the sixty_, she grumbled.

The target was hidden in the trees and when she notched the arrow, she pulled hard on the string. The arrow was already lighting with energy she'd knew would be necessary to carry the arrow to the target. The energy kept the arrow from falling, it kept the arrow from wavering and slowing down. Her power was needed.

The pink swirled, splashing against her body as she took aim. The arrow flew, the string caressing her cheek as it shot through the trees. It made a sound as it cut through the air before slamming through the target. The monk shouted in victory, clapping his hands together. "Marvelous!" He shouted, "That is absolutely amazing."

Kagome flushed at the compliments. She turned to see Sesshoumaru but found that he was no longer there, sitting against the wall watching, he was gone. A sudden feeling of emptiness filled her and she realized she was beginning to like having the quiet company.

A sudden presence filled her. She turned to where the targets were. A cloaked figure now stood between the forty and thirty bullseye. She had one of Kagome's arrows in her hand. Her fingers stroking the feathers at the back. "Impressive," she cooed. She swung the hood from her hair and Kagome stared at the creature, no, the god in front of her.

The black tresses curled in large waves over her shoulders. The silver and aqua eyes filled her with a sense of familiarity. She smirked, and Kagome knew who she was instantly. "You have been looking for me," the priestess said, holding the arrow up to point it at Kagome. "Your display has intrigued me, I have become bored in this forest. Now," she added before huffing, the pale complexion glowing under the rising moon, "ask me your questions, _Lady_ Kagome."


	13. The Immortal

_A/N_

_Hello readers! Here is the next chapter of Second Journey. Yup, and another one will be up shortly. I am going to post to Chapter 15 tonight. _

_Enjoy ^_^_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 13

Kagome stared at the priestess before her in a state of awe. "Follow me," she said, her voice had no room for argument.

"My friends," Kagome let out. She turned her head, Sesshoumaru was gone, but she could feel him with her in the forest. He could see her as well, watching her quietly. He was sizing up the priestess. Shippo and Ryuichi were inside. Shippo staring at her with concern in his eyes. Ryuichi stared in awe. Kagome began to worry at the dragon demon. He looked pale, weakly pale.

"Leave your friends," the priestess returned, "you already have all you need in order to talk to me. I can not house so many people." Kagome chewed on her lip as she silently debated it. The priestess didn't wait. She turned and began to walk through the cold forest. Kagome sighed, jogging to catch up.

She was following her through the forest, the feast long forgotten. As much as she'd wanted to partake in it, something told her this was much more important.

The silver robe the woman wore trailed across the dirt. She looked as if she were a dream. An energy visually surrounded her. Kagome could feel it as she followed her in silence.

They approached a small lake, a large waterfall smashing into it. It did not make a lot of noise, and Kagome was shocked at the clearness of the water. Each ripple was clearer than the previous. "This water is a source of power for me," the priestess spoke up, waiting for Kagome beside the waterfall. Kagome followed her behind the curtain of white water, looking around the den she had suddenly stumbled upon.

"You have been looking for me," the priestess announced, her pale eyes digging into Kagome's as she offered her a seat. Kagome took it with a nod.

"We are searching for the _Dragon's Egg_, it was taken in an ambush," Kagome explained, watching as the priestess sat down across from her, leaning against the stone. Kagome felt like an ant under her fierce gaze.

"Yes," the priestess let out, "I was supposed to repair it, but it was taken. I am the Egg's protector."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at that, "T-Then why haven't you gone after it?" She asked. As soon as the question came out of her mouth she smiled apologetically, feeling rude for the sudden outburst.

"I have been alive since the Egg was created," the priestess informed her, "although I have enough power to control the Egg, I am human. If I leave this lake for too long I fear I will lose in an easy battle."

Kagome felt sad at that excuse. She would hate to be restricted. Then again, the woman had no protector of her own. She was living independently. "I know you are from the future," the woman said suddenly, catching Kagome off guard. Kagome sent her a look of confusion, but she continued, "the seer. I watch over that seer. She has been working with me for several decades."

The sour look on Kagome's face at the mention of the old woman made the priestess laugh softly. "Yes, I see that look a lot when I speak to her visitors," she got out around her laughter. She quieted down slowly, "She means well. She points out the flaws so that you can overcome them!" She stated with a positiveness Kagome envied.

"This Egg," Kagome said, trying to take the subject away from her, "it plays a key role in allowing youkais to exist, to make it to my time."

The priestess hummed in response as she thought about it. She gave a nod. "I know of your future, for the seer has told me. There are consequences if you succeed in taking the Egg back," she explained, "you were born in a future where the Egg did not exist. If you save the Egg, you risk your own life."

Kagome hadn't thought that far ahead. Although, it made sense, it caused more problems. The priestess lit a candle, shrugging her shoulders. "The Egg works in mysterious ways, but is it enough to risk your very existence?"

Kagome sighed, chewing on her lip as she thought about it. The main quiestion was if her life out weighed the life of so many demons. The priestess caught on to her line of thought, "You believe your life is nothing compared to an entire race, but with out you being born, Inuyasha will still be sealed, Onigumo will still feed his souls to human, and although he does not have the jewel, will still wreak havoc. Saving the Egg will mean rewriting a possibly worse future."

Kagome groaned in frustration. "They never make it easy do they?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck. The cool breeze of the waterfall was keeping her from working up a sweat at the issues they were talking about.

The priestess chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "The kamis certainly do not believe in giving ones such as us a break," she whispered. Kagome could tell she had her own story. She was the protector of the Egg. She had her own fill of battles, Kagome was sure.

"How have you lived so long?" Kagome asked. The Egg had granted immortality to the dragons, but was it because of the priestess's duty that kept her alive. The priestess only gave a shruge.

"I can not give you that answer," the priestess replied with an apologetic glance. She tapped her fingers against her thigh. "This lake has served as my protection through out my journey. What will protect you? Will it be the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, leader of the House of the West? I can sense his aura even now," she added the last part with a look of admiration.

Kagome flushed at the thought of the demon taking the role of her protector. That couldn't be right. Sesshoumaru was a leader, he protected numerous people. She would be a burden to him. She would be tied down to his lands, unable to do anything.

"I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru does not think that way," Kagome explained, sighing in sadness. She leaned back against the cool stone, staring at the woman in front of her. "May I ask you about the kamis? How did they threaten the dragon's existence?" She asked.

The priestess grinned at the question. Kagome assumed she had been expecting that one. "Ah," she mused, "the kami's." Kagome only gave a nod for her to continue.

"The kami's made this world first with demons and angels. They assumed they would serve as the perfect race. However, they learned quickly that beings with so much power wouldn't be so easy to control, not as much as humans. They attempted to wipe them out. First, they shook the ground, but found it hardly killed anyone. Then, they threw the ocean over the lands. It wiped out many species of demons, but," she paused, and Kagome was shocked to see the emotion in her eyes, as if she was reliving the memories, "I had lain with a dragon, I had produced the Dragon Egg itself. Lord Ryukotsusei protected me, the new and weak human, when the ocean drowned the lands. He told me we had to be apart in order to stop the kamis rage."

Kagome was saddened to hear the fall of the two. She had no idea the priestess was the actual mother of the Egg. "Why hasn't it hatched? I thought you were a priestess?" Kagome asked quietly, almost feeling silly asking the question.

"Ryukotsusei once told me that dragon eggs do not hatch by time, but by emotion and power," she whispered, "she said they will hatch when they are ready. Unfortunately, it started cracking decades ago. I fear the worst even now, after waiting so long. I am only priestess because of my duty to the Egg. That Egg gives me the power."

Kagome could see the tears welling up in the priestess's eyes. She couldn't imagine living a life protecting her child that wasn't even born yet. She would constantly be worrying about it, the egg never being in her grasps. "I gave it to his son to take with him, out of the lands, I hoped the kamis did not have control where he went," the priestess whispered.

It took her a moment to regain her composure before she looked to the entrance of the den. "Ah," she stated with a sudden look of hope, "your protector has arrived, Kagome."

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru. He stood so very still and Kagome had to admire the grand entrances he always seemed to pull off. He stood in his prideful glory. His armor and swords making him look like a true warrior. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and above his eyes making him look ready for battle.

"Priestess," Sesshoumaru stated with a bow of his head. He sat beside Kagome and she suddenly felt self conscious about her own state.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the priestess returned with her own smirk. "I have some questions for you as well before I allow you to continue on your journey with Kagome," she nodded to him, as if seeking permission. All Sesshoumaru did was give a gesture of his own head.

"When you started this journey, you wanted the Egg for your own gain," she began. Kagome found herself looking to Sesshoumaru for the answer as she continued her question, "you wanted the Egg on your side, to be able to control the dragons. I will not allow you to achieve that. Have your motives changed? You know you will need this woman to obtain the Egg, and she will be the only one able to use it."

Kagome gapped at her. _I can't do that!_ She shouted in her head. She couldn't be the caretaker of another artifact. _Look what happened to the jewel! I shattered it and it took me a whole year to collect it all!_ Panic must have been written on her face, because the woman looked to her next.

"Kagome," she said gently, as if talking to a scared animal, "you will need to protect this Egg for years to come. You will need to protect it as your own until it hatches. I see how you take care of your kitsune, your own son, yet not your blood. If you do not do this, demon kind _will_ go extinct."

Kagome didn't need another pep talk. She nodded. "I will take care of the Egg, and when it does hatch, I will be there to provide for the child," she promised. Kagome would vow her position as protector if it meant keeping a race alive.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your motives?" The priestess went back to her original question, staring at the demon lord. Sesshoumaru's upper lip lifted and Kagome thought he would snarl at her for rushing him.

"My motives have changed upon learning of what the future holds," he began. Kagome was shocked to see his tone so serious, as if he had contemplated this for months when he had only learned of this a few hours ago. "I am willing to ally myself with the dragons if it would mean saving our existence," he finished, bowing his head to the priestess.

The priestess grinned in response. She turned to Kagome, "You are taking on much more than just the Egg, Kagome. You will need to keep an eye out for your ancestors. They must survive long enough to give birth to you."

Kagome swallowed. She didn't know her family tree that far back. "I-I understand, but how do I find them?" She asked. It wasn't like she had a computer she could use to look them up.

The priestess snatched an empty sake bottle, going to the waterfall. She held it under, capturing the clear water. "This water, when you find your home, Kagome, put it in a bowl," she whispered, "it will show your living ancestors, you will need to figure out the location, but it is all that I can do."

The priestess corked the bottle, handing it to Kagome. She took it with both hands, cupping it to her as if it were her lifeline. _Well, it is my lifeline,_ she added. "You will be tempted with talks of going back to your time," the priestess spoke slowly, "the seer has told me this. If you take it back, _you will fail_."

Kagom shivered at the last words. They sounded so final coming from her. She looked to Sesshoumaru, his eyes were plastered on the priestess before them. "What will I do in this time? You talked to the seer," she added under her breath, worry filling her. The thought of another protection spot made her nervous. Was she doomed to be alone?

"Do not fear," the priestess said, but her eyes were glued on Sesshoumaru's, "Lord Sesshoumaru will act as your protector. He will give you access to demon society. You will live in a world that welcomes you, that will accept you and your role with open arms. You will become the protector of demons, the Guardian."

Kagome doubted it instantly. She didn't see how demons would take her in. She had seen the evil in them, they tended to stray away from humans and priestesses. She was supposed to live among them now?

"Sesshoumaru, you will help her with this?" The priestess asked. Kagome was beginning to feel like a shadow. The priestess's eyes were still on the dog demon next to her.

"She will become a permanent resident in my castle," Sesshoumaru said after a few moments of contemplating. He would protect this woman if it meant his life continuing. He had to take this serious, even though he didn't want to take it serious at all. He would much rather live blissfully thinking he had all the time in the world.

Kagome would help him overcome this new threat. She would help him and his race survive. It would be his honor to protect and have such a thing in his possession.

Kagome gapped at the dog demon before the priestess stood up. "You will protect the Egg," she said, "and the demon race. Vow it, Kagome."

Kagome cleared her throat, standing up. "I will become the caretaker for the Demon Egg," she paused, "I will continue to look out for the demons, and fight for their survival."

The priestess grinned at her speech. She nodded and gave her a thankful smile. "You will head West. The group with the Egg is heading for the west coast, they are hiding in a small town known for their advanced fishing abilities, you will be able to find them using that information," she whispered, she held out a hand and Kagome took it, "my work is now done, it is complete."

The cave was drowned in a silver light. Sesshoumaru covered his sensitive eyes with his hand. His whole body felt a sudden blast of an aura he had never felt before. It was holy, he could feel the burning sensation, and yet it caressed him as if it was youki as well. The demonic energy almost purred against him.

His whole being felt content. The light pulsed a few times, causing his own enery to throb in reaction. Finally, the light began to dim and he stared at the priestess holding Kagome's hand. She was transparent now- a ghost.

"Take over for me, Kagome. Let me finally be at peace," she whispered. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Kagome's forehead. The spirit faded in front of them and Sesshoumaru stood and stepped to his priestess's side.

Her eyes were shut from the light still. He could see the tear as it squeezed out though the closed lashes. "S-She gave me her strength, I can feel it," she whispered, "Sesshoumaru, she struggled her entire life to protect that Egg. N-Now it is up to me."

Sesshoumaru took her flush against his chest. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed against him. _A hard task to bestow on a human,_ he thought to himself. He looked down at her. The smell of fruit caressed his nose and he found himself leaning down to inhale the scent.

His eyes widened at the reaction he'd just had. He shook his head, shaking the sudden emotion of comfort he felt with her in his arms. _No,_ he growled to himself, _she is not a demoness._ He felt himself growl but grasped the back of her shirt instead.

"Priestess," he began but changed quickly, "Kagome, you know what you must do. You are not alone, you were not alone to begin with. Shippo will be by your side." His voice struggled to come up with the next words, "As will I."

She looked up to him. His whole being froze. _This is new_, he stated. The diamonds with violet hues stared up at him. Specks of chocolate sprinkled through them._ She is the true protector now,_ he got out around his own shock.

"W-What's wrong?" Kagome asked, staring at the dog demon. She had never seen him so stunned in all her years. His eyes were wide as saucers. His lips slightly open. His hands were firm against her shoulders. "Sesshoumaru?" She forgot his title in her worry.

"P-Priestess," he got out around his astonishment. "Your appearance has changed," was all he said.

Those four words caused panic through out Kagome's body. Her hands flew to her cheeks. "I look different?" She squealed out frantically. She sprinted out of the cave, Sesshoumaru following her at a relaxed jog.

She was out of breath by the time she made it to her yellow bag. Shippo and Ryuichi were staring as they patted their full bellies. However, upon seeing her, their eyes widened in disbelief. "My mirror," she chanted over and over. She grabbed the small hand mirror from her bag. It was not helping her relax to see her son and the dragon youkai staring at her with such bewilderment.

The mirror rose in front of her face and she gasped at her violet diamonds. It was almost as if her eyes were now amethyst with chocolate dots through out them. "Oh my god!" She screeched, dropping the mirror. "My eyes!" She shouted, she turned to look at Sesshoumaru, "What does this mean?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He actually liked to see her in such a frenzy. Her words were slurred with slang from another time. He found it rather interesting. "The priestess's power was mixed with both holy and demonic energy," he announced to her, "I assume it was the mixture that granted you with those eyes. Is your vision improving?" He asked. The last part was for his own personal curiosity.

Kagome looked passed him in the dark night. Now that she thought about it, she had been able to duck trees and bushes better at night than she should have been. Even now, with it being pitch black out in the forest, she could see the waterfall she had come from. That was something she couldn't do ten minutes ago.

"It did," she acknowledged. She stared to Sesshoumaru. "I-I think I'm ready for bed," she whispered. Shippo jumped up, staring at his mother. She looked worried. He had never seen her so fearful then he had when she stared in the mirror. He grasped her hand.

"Come on," he said softly, "the monk has told us where our rooms are. I'll take you." He looked back to Sesshoumaru. Although he was still intimidated by the being, he had to be strong for Kagome. "I will be back to speak with you," he forced out.

Kagome was asleep by the time Shippo walked back out. Sesshoumaru was currently chewing on a lettuce wrap when the kitsune closed the door behind him. "What happened to her?" He asked with fear stretching across his eyes.

"Do not worry, Shippo," Sesshoumaru returned. "The priestess has bestowed Kagome with the task of protecting the Demon Egg until it hatches, and making sure demons stay in this world. The priestess gave her a mixture of holy power and demonic energy before dying peacefully."

Shippo took that into account with a nod. He didn't like this at all. It put Kagome back to where she'd been three years ago. She was burdened with another task that would force her into being an outcast once more. Without thinking, Shippo threw a cup against the wall. The clay cup shattered to the ground in multiple pieces.

"I-I won't let her take this," he forced out, "she-she can't handle another mission like the jewel. She sacrificed so much for everyone. They left her behind, Sesshoumaru. I-I won't let it happen again."


	14. The Monk

_A/N_

_... and another..._

_After I post these, I will go through my email vigorously and will make sure that I change any errors that you, readers, have found or ... anything else. _

_Enjoy_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 14

It was so quiet. Kagome had her arms crossed as she sat against Sesshoumaru's shins. He hadn't kicked her off yet, and she was thankful.

Her new appearance bothered her, but it was the fact behind the change that caused her even more trouble. She was now the mother of demons, the Guardian. She would take care of the Egg and make sure demons would stay safe. _You barely passed high school_, she lectured herself, _you shattered the jewel of four souls. The only thing you are good at is cooking and shooting a pink arrow_.

She grumbled at her thoughts. Her mind went to the kamis. Would the weight lift if she stopped believing? She doubted it. She huffed, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she stared at the ground below her.

They had left the village on their clouds. Shippo on his pink sphere. Sesshoumaru had been in a hurry to catch up with them, knowing they were heading south. He was low enough to where her Shell would alert them. If they somehow got ahead, Sesshoumaru would be able to scout them on his own lands.

"You are bothered," Sesshoumaru stated, looking down his nose at her. It made her feel even smaller.

"I-I just can't believe she left it to me," Kagome answered. It was the thing that shocked her the most. The priestess had met her only one time before giving her all her power, all her skills. "Sesshoumaru, she didn't even know me. She talked to me, and released her spirit. She put it all on me. I-I don't think I can live up to her expectations."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman at his feet. She was curled up against his shins. She reminded him of Rin, with her arms wrapped around her knees. His retainer got that look when she was deep in thought.

"You should not doubt yourself," he explained. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, as if she would be lost without the words, "She would not have left it to you if she did not think you could accomplish the tasks. She believes in your power, and you should too."

_Why am I supporting her_? He asked to himself. The answer was in her sudden happy eyes. The grin that hit her face made him want to smile back. He did not. He would not relinquish such control.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she returned, adding his title. She had forgotten it earlier, greatful he had not pointed it out.

"You may call me Sesshoumaru," he said quietly, as if afraid to utter the words. Those words left him and he suddenly felt worried he had done something he wasn't supposed to. He felt as if he had crossed a line that should have stayed intact.

The awe in her eyes made him think otherwise. Those violet, silver orbs with drops of chocolate in them saw right through him. "T-Thank you for the honor, Sesshoumaru," she let his name roll of her lips, and he actually purred.

Kagome held back her laugh. Her eyes going to fear as she stared up. A sudden shadow blocked her vision, a large eagle flew above them. "S-S-Sesshoumaru, th-that's a really big bird," she got out in fear.

The eagle dropped to their side. It's wings flapping, sending a gust of wind around Sesshoumaru's orb. It sent Shippo flying and he came up to Sesshoumaru's orb to take cover. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" The bird shouted, "I am so glad I was able to find you. I have urgent news from the House of the West."

Kagome stood up and jumped when the eagle squawked at her. It was as if it was startled, scared. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru," the eagle got out, his eyes still staring into Kagome's. "What is it?" He asked.

Kagome felt shivers. The bird demon couldn't even identify her species. _Great, you went from Naraku's killer to 'what is it?'_ she grumbled. _That's what a child asks when he sees roadkill._ Kagome could see it now. She would land in the next village and watch a child poke her with a stick, asking his mother what _it_ was.

"Koji," Kagome was shocked to see the anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "She is the great priestess Lady Kagome, who you will respect, for she is the one who destroyed the Shikon jewel," he growled out. Red bled into his eyes and Kagome gasped in awe. He was defending her.

"K-Koji," Kagome got out, bowing her head, "it is nice to meet you."

The eagle looked skeptical. A growl erupted from the dog lord and the eagle cleared his throat, "It is my honor, Lady Kagome."

"The news?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome could see the rage still behind his eyes. The eagle nodded, suddenly remembering his purpose for seeking them out.

"Yes, there was a report of a massive demon slaughter in a village along the border to the East," he said frantically, flapping its wings once more. "Your commander has sent out troops to defend the surrounding villages, but I fear this power is too much," the eagle whispered the last part with fear in its eyes.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru and her were thinking the same thing. _It was them._ They had made it to the border, and were slaughtering demons. "Return to the House, pull your troops back and evacuate the villages to my private lands. Do not advance the enemy!" Sesshoumaru ordered sternly.

Kagome watched his eyes go from a pink hue to full on red. He was angry. His lands were being attacked. She watched the golden orbs spark to life with a teal speck. She did not know what made her do it, maybe it was the need to calm him down, but she wrapped her delicate fingers around his forearm. She gave a gentle squeeze, smiling up at him.

He paused, the red seeping away from his eyes. The golden orbs going to the embers she was used to. He took a deep breath. "Have the healers go to the towns that have been attacked," Sesshoumaru added. The eagle nodded, "Anything else, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru growled absently. His arm was squeezed and he stared into the woman's eyes. He couldn't describe the effect the gesture had on him. It was as if he was anchored back to reality from his rage. He saw the sadness in her eyes over the demons that had surely lost their lives, but he saw something else in them.

_She is upset_, he thought. He could see the anger. He could even see hate in them. It was not in this woman's nature to hate, but these foreigners had pushed her buttons. Kagome loosened her hold. "We will get them," she said, her voice firm, "we will make them pay for the lives they have taken."

Sesshoumaru could only nod in surprise. His demonic aura pulsed once more, like it had by the lake side. This woman was surprising him more and more everyday.

A shout, a sudden surge of energy, broke them from their moment. Kagome looked in horror as Ryuichi demonic cloud disappeared. She saw his form as it began to plummit towards the ground.

A loud pitched squeal was heard. The eagle's wings curled around him as he dove after the dragon demon. It caught him in his talons, swinging back up to Sesshoumaru.

"Take him to the healer, now!" Sesshoumaru shouted. The eagle didn't waste another breath. The large wings tilted, sending him gliding to the side of them. Kagome watched his speed before Sesshoumaru's nose twitched.

Kagome suddenly felt it. They were no longer alone. She could feel the energy, recognized the strange feeling. It was another enemy, the familiar, stolen power. She could feel it as it vibrated through her being. The fragment around her neck suddenly pulsed.

Sesshoumaru was too late. A large ball of energy rammed against his cloud. The orb around them shattered. Kagome felt gravity instantly. It pulled her. Faster, quicker, she began to fall. Her scream was the only thing she could hear. Her heart was beating so quick she felt as if it would explode from her chest.

She found Shippo falling towards her, his pink bubble gone. He wasn't going to reach her. Sesshoumaru suddenly roared. She watched his face morph, the eyes turned red. His body grew to five times its orignal size. She stared at the white dog as it sprinted turns her. It passed her, catching her along its back.

It descended quickly. Shippo following on his pink orb. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked frantically. Kagome dismounted the dog, feeling her body for any wounds. She only gave out a jerky nod.

"That was close," a voice said, filled with sick amusement.

A yelp made her turn to face Sesshoumaru. She gasped at what she saw.

The large demon was wrapped up in a leash of holy power. His body squirming in a desperate attempt to get out. He couldn't. He howled in rage and Kagome began think he was unable to transform back in to his humanoid self.

Another burst of energy had her ducking before she even saw the attack that flew over her head. "Good instinct," he complimented. The large monk wore a red robe with gold trim. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and he wore a headpiece with the same silver cross on it.

"We have to get the headpiece off," Kagome said to Shippo. She could see the fear in Shippo's eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. "We can do this if we work together," she whispered.

The monk cackled. "You won't even be able to harm me," he laughed out. His face turned serious and Kagome was starting to believe this guy had mental issues.

"You have been blessed by a demon to receive such eyes," he mumbled, staring into the orbs Kagome had been rewarded. She was currently in awe. When she looked upon the monk, she could see his face, but could also see his energy spiraling around him. She could see the way he was prepping it. It was like watching a snake coil before striking.

_My eyes can see energy when it is about to attack_, she realized. She would have to use this to her advantage. Before she could do anything though, he sent out an attack. She rolled to the side, shocked that she'd manage to avoid something so fast. It was only because she could see the preparation that she was able to guess where it was aimed at. She instantly notched an arrow, sending it flying at his person.

He ran to the side, and then to her shock, sprinted towards her. _Shit! He's going to stay close to me so I can't use my arrows,_ she added to her realization. She dropped her bow, moving to her sword. She wouldn't make it.

Shippo dove in front of her. His arms blocking the monk's punch that would have hit Kagome. She was stunned as Shippo shoved him back, swiping his claws. A large spiral of teal fire came from him. It pulled the grass from its bed, forced the trees to bend to his fire. "Wow," she got out.

_That small fox fire has definitely changed, _she thought quietly, looking at the large eight feet wide blaze that was rolling into the forest. She pulled her sword from the sheath. It filled with her power instantly, but it was different this time. It was more violet than pink. It was more demonic. It gave her shivers as she felt it throb through her.

"I am amused that all I get from the Shikon priestess is a small fox," the monk got out around his laughter. Kagome, however, could see him focusing on Shippo. Although he was making it seem like nothing, he was concentrating quite hard to avoid the fire. Shippo chuckled, noticing this as well.

He pulled a piece of parchment, setting it against his forehead. The fire died down, and the clearing got dangerously quiet. Tops rained down from the sky, penetrating the ground with deadly intent. Kagome watched him duck, dive, and roll out of the way, and used it to her advantage.

She ran for him, her sword pulsing with her power. She slammed it, aiming for his unguarded shoulder. It slammed into it and she almost yelped at what she had just done. She landed a blow with her sword! To feel the blade break flesh, to feel the sudden resistance of a human body against metal made her want to drop it and run.

Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance. He pulled away from the sword. His hand covering his wounded shoulder. She saw the coil of energy, but was too close to dodge it.

It slammed in to her chest, sending her flying along the ground. Her sword skidded and rolled away from her. She choked on her breath, trying to regain her breathing. Her stomach felt as if it had done just as many rolls as she had.

Sesshoumaru watched in utter defeat. He had never felt more worthless. The holy energy around him was keeping him caged, keeping him prisoner. He could not transform back in to his humanoid form, he could not even move his legs! He could see the battle before him with eyes full or worry and rage.

Kagome was not ready for close combat with a monk. She was not ready to use the sword she carried. That sword was no different than Inuyasha's or his. It carried its own skill, one that the owner must work hard to earn.

His heart stopped when she got hit with the blast. Her body was tossed like a rag doll. Her only hope of victory was thrown away from her in the form of her sword. It seemed to take forever for her to get up, but when she came up coughing he realized she was not alone. The monk was making his way over to her.

He let out a warning bark. The holy aura around him squeezed and he was forced to whine like a pup. He growled, but was once again shocked.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru barking and growling. He was warning her of the impending doom she was going to meet. The monk's steps were slow and she saw Shippo go for the kill behind him. He turned with a grace that annoyed her. _He's getting serious_, she thought. He slammed his fist into Shippo's stomach, and as the kitsune curled in fetal position, slammed a parchment that sent her son into a fit of pained screams.

A new motivation thundered through her. A new feeling of determination and anger pulsed. This man was injuring her son with a twisted smirk. He had to go down. She sprinted to her sword while he was focused on her son. The blade began to burn in her hands. It throbbed suddenly, forcing her to stop.

It seemed to be asking for permission. _For what_? She asked quietly. She looked at the monk. His energy was coiling again and the blade pulsed once more in her grasp. She suddenly felt it probing deep within her. First through her stomach, then through her chest. It was in her head. _Energy_, she realized.

She added more energy in to the sword. It spiraled around and around the blade. The air around her feeding it. Her hair wavered in the wind and her eyes began to glow unbeknownst to her.

Sesshoumaru watched her unlock her sword's first attack with a look of awe. This was her first battle, yet the sword already accepting her. She had no skill. _It is her mindset,_ he added, _she realizes that in order to protect Shippo, she must become stronger. The sword is offering its help_.

Her eyes began to darken. The chocolate specks beginning to soak up the other colors before she brought her sword over her head.

She pulled it down with a sudden sense of need to feel the win. "Get your hands off my son!" She shouted violently. The energy that came from the sword shot out in six blades along the ground. It reshaped the ground, slamming into the monk, sending him flying.

He hit a large tree and that's when her attack ended. A large violet explosion sounded at the edge of the clearing. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were set free and Kagome could only guess it was from the monk's sudden loss of control. "Kagome that was amazing!" Shippo shouted, still breathing heavy from the torture he had gone through.

Kagome did not take her eyes away from their enemy. She ran over to the sputtering monk. Blood dripped down his lips slowly. She tore the headpiece off, her body constricting with the sudden power that swept through her. "Y-You can't even use your own power!" Kagome shouted, her sword against his throat.

The monk was going to die anyways, she could tell from the loss of blood. The innocence she felt for living things in the feudal era, the need to heal everyone, was gone. This man had injured her son with deadly intentions. He had tried to kill her slowly, tormenting her by hurting her friends.

The monk laughed his last breath, "You won't be able to save them all." Kagome snarled at him. Sesshoumaru felt a shiver at her sudden anger. The glowing of her eyes, the way her lips lifted with rage. _S-She is amazing,_ he got out.

"Your group is stupid for going on the Western lands," she said with a twisted smirk. Her hand grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm, "you're in _our_ territory now. Rest in hell, you bastard."

The monk snarled at them, but his eyes closed nonetheless. He was too weak to say anymore. His pulse began to weaken before fading all together and Sesshoumaru felt himself freeze. _Ours?_ He asked himself at the priestess's words. _Our territory. She is... She is pissed._

Kagome turned to look at him. He could see the fire in those eyes. "I felt the Egg when we landed, but it's cooled down now, they are trying to gain distance," she explained.

Sesshoumaru nodded at the information, "We will return to the House of the West. Now that we're in _our _territory, I can keep track of their movements."


	15. The Dictatorship

_A/N_

_Whew! This is the last chapter for tonight. XD_

_Hope you like it!_

_T_T Thank you T_T_

_Enjoy!_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 15

The House of the West was bustling with all the bodies around it. As soon as they walked through the gates, Kagome was shocked at how many demons she saw. They all stood up at the sight of Sesshoumaru, bowing to him, but their eyes stared at Kagome as she followed him to the house.

The large stone doors opened, two guards at each side. A head guard stood in front of them, a helmet under his arm. "Mi'lord," he got out, beginning to walk beside them as Sesshoumaru headed for his study, "why did you have us retreat!"

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, shocked that the guard spoke with such anger in front of the dog demon. Sesshoumaru did not show another emotion. "Isamu, have you completed my orders?" He asked, his voice stern.

"Yes, sir," the guard returned. Kagome followed closely, but her eyes were just like Shippo's. The two of them were staring at the magnificent décor. The arched hallway was decorated with elaborate paintings. Scenes from legends, demon myths, were painted along the walls. Kagome found herself slowing down as she stared at a large double door. The door was covered in the epic battle she recognized instantly.

The Great Dog Demon, Sesshoumaru's father, was in his true form. His fang was lodged in Ryukotsusei's neck. Kagome found herself tracing it. "Shippo," she whispered afraid to interrupt the guard and Sesshoumaru's conversation. The kitsune looked up at her, coming over to stare at the door. "It's Ryukotsusei!" Kagome got out in shock, "That's Sesshoumaru's father!"

Shippo stared in awe at the painting. He could see the determination in the dog's eyes. There was no ground, just the two opponents. "That's amazing," Shippo got out. "Do you think I could draw like that?" He asked. Kagome giggled.

"I _know_ you can draw like that," she returned instantly. "You've always been a fantastic drawer," Kagome added quickly. She loved it when her son beamed up at her. They turned to see the two dog demons turn a corner, and smiled sheepishly at each other as they jogged to catch up.

They turned the corner and gasped when they almost ran in to another large double door. Kagome nudged it open shyly. Her eyes were shocked when they came in contact with a large study. There was a cherrywood desk sitting against the back. The walls were covered with paper logs and books, some were even piled high beside them.

Kagome was about to open the door wider when a certain green toad all but threw her out of the way. Her back hit the door as she barely missed the toad. "Lord Sesshoumaru! I have missed you so much," the toad exclaimed happily, snuggling in to the dog's tail, "why did you leave without your humble servant?"

Kagome saw Shippo roll his eyes at the dramatic scene. Kagome hid her own amusment. It was always hilarious to her, to see the toad that was so goo goo over his master. She watched as the guard tossed the imp a dirty look, backing up to stand beside Kagome. "I am Isamu, Lord Sesshoumaru's head guard," he introduced.

Kagome was caught by his looks._ Are all dog demons graced with great hair?_ She asked herself. The man in front of her had golden eyes as well, but they were dilated. The golden color was only a small rim around the large pupil.

"I am honored to meet the famous priestess that slayed Naraku," he added, a smirk upon his face. She saw the canine peaking over his bottom lip. "I was not aware of how stunning you were in person though," he added, that smirk still upon his lips.

Kagome blushed, but tried to avoid his eyes. The dilation was unreal to her. Additionally, that smirk reminded her of Koga, and she remembered that eye contact to a guy like Koga was like saying you loved them. She did not want another stalker.

"Isamu," Sesshoumaru's voice broke through. It sounded off. _Is he jealous?_ Kagome asked. Her eyes fluttered to his. The golden orbs were focused on the head of his guard. _He's trying to shoot him with eye bullets_, Kagome grumbled to herself.

Isamu turned, his blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. He stared at his master's face with a look of complete innocence. "Sir, do you have more orders?" He asked, walking over to the large desk.

Kagome came up to the desk, Shippo peering over the large chair. There were multiple maps spread out across the desk. Each one showed a different territory of the West. "This is your land? It's huge!" She exclaimed in surprise. Sesshoumaru smiled up at her. She saw the shock in Isamu's face at the expression.

She gave him a smile back."I want spirit patrols on these towns," Sesshoumaru let out, tapping each village with a tip of his claw. "They are surrounding the town that was hit," he added, explaining it to Shippo and Kagome. "We wil leave after I speak to the demons here. We must go to where they last attacked," he ordered, before adding, "I will find a scent."

Kagome saw him cast a glance towards Isamu, his back turned to her. _Ah, man stuff,_ she recognized it instantly after years of traveling with Miroku and Inuyasha. She tapped Shippo's shoulder. "I'm going to find Ryuichi," she announced. Shippo nodded, following her as they left.

She shut the door quietly behind her and looked around the giant hallway. They could go straight, or left. "Shippo, can you smell him?" She asked. The kitsune sniffed the air, wincing as he nodded.

"Yea," he said, turning right, "but he doesn't smell good." The priestess followed the kitsune at his quick paced. He would stop at every turn, sniffing the air.

Kagome was amazed at how big the House was. The compound went all the way around, four long hallways were all connected. The inside was connected with a garden, the outside corners branched off to private quarters, dojos, kitchens, and one giant ballroom.

"Can I help you?" A servant asked quietly. Kagome knew the woman had worked up a large amount of courage to ask such a thing. She had been watching them ever since they had stopped to figure out why they weren't at the infirmary yet.

"We're looking for the infirmary," Kagome returned with a gentle smile. The servant nodded, wiping her hands on the apron that covered her worn out, cotton kimono. She looked to be a fellow kitsune demon.

"Yes, follow this hall, take a left and it will be the third door on your right," she instructed, showing the way with gestures of her hand, "I would show you the way but I must get to work on dinner. We have so many mouths to feed."

Kagome grinned at the woman, "I will help after I visit my friend." The woman stared in shock after Kagome as she left. Shippo at her side. He let loose a soft laugh.

"She thinks you're crazy, wanting to help her," he added the second part. Kagome snickered at him as they finally turned the corner and counted. The third door was not as extravagant as the doors she'd previously seen. She pushed the wooden door open and gasped at what she saw.

Ryuichi was completely unconscious. His skin was ghostly pale and his chest was barely showing signs of breathing. Kagome saw the healer pulling ingredients together in the back. Said healer turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Kagome did not know what youkai the woman was. "Do you know Lord Ryuichi? Are you the priestess Koji was talking about?" She asked the questions while crushing some herbs together.

"I-I think I am," Kagome let out, walking to Ryuichi's side. "How is he doing?" She asked, her fingers brushing his arm. She quietly let some of her own energy through him. A sigh escaped his lips, but he did not wake up. The healer was still grinning at her.

"You truly are the special priestess. I have not been able to get such a reaction from him. I was about to punch him," the healer said, dabbing Ryuichi's forehead with a damp linen. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she added with a grin. Kagome flushed at the attention.

Sesshoumaru stared at Isamu. He felt his full demon slamming against his humanoid shell. The man had been so formal with Kagome, and yet, informal with that crude smirk. "Do you understand my orders?" He asked, hearing the door click.

Kagome and the kitsune had escaped, obviously going to find their dragon buddy. He wanted to huff. His head guard smiled at him. "She is quite the beauty, Lord Sesshoumaru," he got out around that smirk as it popped on to his face once more.

"She is not for you," Seshoumaru returned almost instantly. It felt like a reflex to defend her. _She is not yours either,_ he reminded himself. He needed a demoness to produce an heir, not a priestess with borrowed demon powers. _Although she is perfect in every other category, _he added to his thoughts.

"Then she is yours?" His guard asked. Sesshoumaru shout him a glare. Since when did his servants speak to him so freely. Ah, yes, this man served with his father, not him. This guard was almost like an uncle to Sesshoumaru.

"No," Sesshoumaru forced out, and felt another kind of pain. Isamu seemed to know it. He let out a soft laugh, patting Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. "I have promised her protection for five hundred years," Sesshoumaru said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He slid in to the chair behind his desk, watching the guard's eyes widen at the fact.

"Then you might as well have mated her!" He got out, leaning against the desk. "Why? Why would you say that, if you do not intend to take her as your own?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. His claws tapping against his head. "She is from the future," he mumbled, "if we do not defeat this enemy, they will kill every demon that walks this Earth. I promised her protection and she vowed to protect the Egg, and our demons."

The guard was flabberghasted, to say the least. He let out a long breath. "Well," he mumbled, "I guess that's why you didn't want us to follow them."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the man's remark. He was always so laid back and carefree. He enjoyed catching Sesshoumaru off guard. "She is powerful, beautiful, smart, and the most important," Isamu said the last word with a wide smirk, "available."

"I cannot produce full blooded heirs with her," Sesshoumaru's voice was filled with annoyance. The damned demon was rubbing it in. He knew she was powerful. Sesshoumaru knew that she was beautiful. _The time at the lake, when that robe hugged all her curves and those breasts almost came out,_ he shivered. Smart? She was smarter than any demon or human female he met.

"Is that the only thing holding you back?" His guard asked with a huff, standing up straight. Sesshoumaru could only attempt to ignore him. Unfortunately, he continued, "Any half-demon that has blood such as yours will be stronger than a regular full-demon. Think about that!"

Sesshoumaru growled warningly at him. The man was tresspassing his rank. Isamu's hands raised up in surrender. He backed up against the door. "Fine," he muttered, leaving the office. He grinned evily to himself. He would try to advance the situation on the other side.

Isamu followed the trail with a light grin. They had gotten lost multiple times by the smell of it. He had traced them in to the kitchen. The servants were working hard to properly ration food to the demons under their protection.

The House was busy right now with the current problem. His soldiers were trying to keep the demons at bay with rehearsed answers. The servants were busy keeping them satisfied with their needs of food and water. He was indeed glad to be a demon during these situations.

Humans needed shelter, cozy places to sleep. Demons had lived their lives sleeping under trees and in dens. They were happy just with the promise of protection.

His eyes went from servant to servant. He instantly found the one he needed to talk to. Most of the servants looked annoyed or focused. This one had a look of surprise on her face, with a smile added. He sniffed lightly. The kitsune's eyes met his and she flushed under the gaze. "Isamu," she said, "is there something you need?"

"I am looking for Lady Kagome," he exclaimed. The kitsune flushed even deeper, shaking her head in awe.

"She-She went to the infirmary with the young kitsune," she added. The dog could see more to the story.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe. He folded his arms over his chest. His nose twitched at the sudden smell of fruit. Apples? Raspberries? What was it about this priestess's scent that made it impossible to identify the actual smell?

"S-She was extremely strange," the servant whispered out, obviously picking up the scent too, "she offered to help in the kitchen. A Lady? In the kichen?" She asked. He could see the astonishment in her eyes.

"Isamu," Kagome let out seeing the guard leaning against the door frame. She saw the servant that had guided her to the infirmary earlier. She bowed her head in thanks. "I appreciate your help," she returned. She stood straight up to find two wide eyes.

"L-Lady Kagome," the kitsune servant got out. "There is no reason to thank a servant, such as I," the demon rambled on. Quietly, Shippo peered around Kagome. He felt nervous to be in front of another kitsune.

"Oh please!" Kagome exclaimed, waving her hand to dismiss such a thing. She walked passed the guard in to the kitchen. She saw a small wash basin, rinsing and washing her hands. "Now," she murmured, "what can I do to help?"

The kitchen became silent. Kagome saw everyone staring at her, even Shippo was staring at her. Isamu and the kitsune servant had saucer wide eyes. "Y-You can't possibly work here!" The kitsune shouted, appalled at the priestess before her.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side. It dawned on her that this time did not have 'equality', these were servants. "This is like a dictatorship?" She asked quietly, pouting with her hands on her hips.

"D-Dictatorship?" Isamu asked, his eyebrow rose at the term.

"You follow one's orders without question, he controls everything," Kagome said in disbelief. The servant and guard's eyes both widened. A smile came to their lips.

"Exactly!" The kitsune got out, "You understand, don't you? We cannot have a Lady in here!" She added. Kagome began to feel an overwhelming presence. Sesshoumaru was on his way there. The worry was instantly on their faces. Kagome walked back to Shippo, and out of the kitchen, meeting the dictator in the hallway.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his lips turning upward when he saw the sudden fight in her eyes. "What has happened?" He asked quietly. He looked over her shoulder in to the kitchen. One guilty Isamu and an extremely worried kitsune met his eyes. _What happened?_ He asked. Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure he was ready for it.

Unfortunately, the priestess jumped at the opportunity to fight. A hard finger poked his check and his eyes widened when he looked at Kagome's finger prodding him. "You are a control freak!" She exclaimed, "I just wanted to help, and they won't let me help them."

Kagome looked quietly at Sesshoumaru. He looked to be deep in thought. _Is he going to let me in the kitchen?_ She asked, hope bubbling inside her.

He hummed his reply, "What is a … freak?" He asked quietly. Looking down his nose at her.

"Y-You need to control everything," Kagome returned instantly, almost as quick as the hope inside her faded. "The kitsune said that I couldn't help!"

"You can't," Sesshoumaru returned easily, almost sighed at her foolishness, "you are a Lady of the House. Ladies do not work in the kitchen."

Kagome growled in anger. The growl sent shivers down both the dog demons in the hallway. _If only she knew what that does to me_, Sesshoumaru thought out suddenly. He let out a deep breath, fixing himself before he spoke again. "We must leave," he said, "Shippo, are you able to continue using your … cloud?" He asked. He was unsure what to call the pink thing the kitsune floated on.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Shippo said, almost proud the dog lord had addressed him. The demon was so quiet it was strange to hear his voice when it was directed to Shippo.

"Isamu, you will stay here and keep the demons from uprising," Sesshoumaru added when he saw the look of anticipation in the guard's eyes. The sudden emotion in his eyes died. "I will speak to them before we leave," Sesshoumaru added, turning on his heel to walk back down the hall.

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other before looking back at the dog demon lord. "D-Did he just avoid my argument?" She asked, taking off after the demon lord. Shippo giggled behind her, telling Kagome the answer she was looking for. _That sneaky dog!_


	16. The Lesson

_A/N_

_So, I haven't used fanfiction net before, and I found out there is a fifteen document limit or something. So... I just removed the documents in there, and hopefully that won't get rid of the documents for the chapters... Right?_

_If someone can please explain how I 'convert them to stories/chapters' and then make room for the next few chapters, that would be a huge help!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 16

It had been destroyed. Houses were nothing but lonely wooden beams. The wood was weak, stained from black smoke. The ground was covered in ash and blood to make a substance that smelled horrible.

There were six healers, Kagome counted, scurrying around the village. It looked as if they had no feet, floating along the ground with puffs of white smoke. "What are they?" She asked to no one in particular.

Shippo was the one who answered. He had one of his sleeves over his nose, making his voice sound muffled, "They're void demons. I have heard of them, they are extremely rare." He got out, she could see the amazement in his eyes.

"What do they do?" Kagome asked, making her way across the village to where there was a small field. It looked like it had been used for farming, but was now turned into an emergency medical facility. One large sheet of energy was wrapped around it, blocking it from any leaves or loose dirt.

"They specialize in demonic energy," Sesshoumaru announced from behind her. He walked up to her side, and they both stopped outside of the wall. "When a demon is close to dying, void demons are able to manipulate their own energy to the demon suffering. They can give them enough life to where they can heal themselves," he explained.

A spirit demon came over and Kagome was shocked to see the female's next actions. She dove through the bubble, her ghostly arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru. "Oh! Shomu! I was worried, you're chasing after these people right?" She asked. She stood straight up, but brushed her fingers through his tail.

He did not look happy. His mouth was tight. Kagome could see the tension in his shoulders. _Who is she?_ Kagome asked. A strange feeling was growing in her abdomen. _She's throwing herself all over him!_ She shouted to herself.

Shippo stared at Kagome. He found it strange that his adoptive mother was looking at the void demon with jealousy in her eyes. "K-Kagome," he whispered, tugging on her navy tank top, he lowered his voice even more, "are you jealous?"

"What?" Kagome asked. Her voice came out rather loudly. She closed her mouth instantly and shook her head. _I'm not jealous!_ She defended herself._ I respect and enjoy Sesshoumaru's company! We are not together. This woman is throwing herself all over him! _She huffed, walking through the void dome easily. She would make herself useful.

Sesshoumaru watched the priestess enter the dome with a sense of awe. "I thought she was a priestess," the healer said, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Only demons should go through that dome." He winced when she hit a tangle. Finally, his control snapped. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her away.

"She has been blessed with demonic energy from the Guardian of the Dragon's Egg," he explained easily. He looked around the village. "I need a report, Gin," he said easily, tightly. This woman always made him lose his temper.

"Ah, is that any way to greet your Godmother? Your mother is still alive you know? I can have her come down here and give you a good old fashion punishment," she warned easily. Shippo coughed and Sesshoumaru knew the kitsune was holding back a laugh.

"Go watch over her," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes still following Kagome as she began speaking with healers. The void demon looked up to him in surprise, even Shippo stared at him with curiosity.

"Who is she?" The void demon asked quietly. There was an underlying tone to her voice. That wasn't the real question.

"She is who I am protecting," Sesshoumaru released after a moment of contemplating what answer he would give. _She is a friend_, he allowed to himself. His godmother gave him a look that said they would talk more before going into the dome.

He shot the kitsune a warning look. The fox had a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from laughing. The look he shot him sobered him up instantly. "I wish to speak with you, kitsune," Sesshoumaru let out carefully, beginning to walk around the dome. Shippo took it as a cue to follow him.

"I am thankful for your efforts in the battle against the monk," Sesshoumaru released carefully, tightening his fist to let out such a compliment. "I was unable to partake in the fight but you helped greatly. It was because of you, Kagome was able to produce that attack."

"Because of me?" Shippo asked in disbelief. Sesshoumaru returned his shock with a small nod. He saw the fox look down as he flushed, obviously taken back from Sesshoumaru's talk.

"I have many kitsunes employed in the castle," Sesshoumaru said at last, "I would like to offer you lessons in fighting, so you could improve your skills. I heard you earlier in the quest that you had traveled to find your own help. I am offering you a place to live, while Kagome and I find the Egg, and a master."

Shippo was truly shocked. He stopped, even as the dog demon continued. His eyes burned holes in the back of the demon's head. "S-S- Lord Sesshoumaru! That would be amazing! Are you serious?" He asked, using the slang he had picked up from Kagome.

Sesshoumaru only gave one nod, "I have a favor to ask." He added. Shippo raised an eyebrow at him, and realized Sesshoumaru had stopped in front of a small make-shift hut. Shippo peered in to it on the other side of the void dome. Children, demon offspring, were being taken care of. "Stay here with them," Sesshoumaru replied, "until I learn of the full extent of what happened in this village."

Shippo only gave a grim nod. These children had probably ran into the forest by their parent's instruction, they returned only to find them dead or seriously wounded. He stepped in to the house, taking off his traveling hat and nodding to one of the healers. He looked out to say thank you once more to Sesshoumaru, but found him gone. He shrugged his shoulders, still in shock over what the taiyoukai had offered. A healer came up to him, overhearing the conversation with the dog demon. She pointed him in the direction to go, a small room in the hut where the children were.

Kagome was crouched beside an injured tiger demon. The large stripes that ran across the man's face and exposed shoulders looked pale. "It is a bad sign," the void demon that had accausted Sesshoumaru spoke from above her. Kagome only gave a nod as she pressed her hand against his arm.

She let her energy ride through him. She heard the hum of approval from the demon behind her. "I am impressed that you are able to heal a demon with holy powers, it is because of the youki you have been blessed with," she explained, "I am Gin, Sesshoumaru's Godmother."

Kagome haulted. _Godmother?_ "I-I wasn't expecting that," Kagome let out in surprise. She returned to healing the tiger, when finally his eyes opened and she stared at the feline orange eyes.

"I saw the way you left, I did not mean to cause jealousy," Gin added. Kagome did not recognize the void demon. She was careful now, not the energetic being Kagome had just witnessed. She must have sensed Kagome's confusion. She smiled sheepishly, "I like to push Sesshoumaru's buttons a bit. He can get so uptight!" She added the last part in a loud voice.

Kagome had to let out a laugh at that. She was purposely energetic to piss Sesshoumaru off. Kagome laughed harder at that. "I-I should not have been jealous in the first place," Kagome said after she took a deep breath.

"Is that right? Sesshoumaru seems rather different with you," she returned. It had been the first time she'd heard her godson utter words like 'watch over' and the look in his eyes told her he had found someone he admired. "He looks at you with fascination," she added.

"Yea?" Kagome returned, moving to the next patient, "That's probably because I bit off more than I could chew with this mission. He's probably wondering what the heck I was thinking."

Gin chuckled, leaning down to work on the patient. "I am thankful you are helping us," she whispered, "and I am thankful you have made an impact on Sesshoumaru, whether you are able to see it or not."

Kagome's mouth twitched. Sure, Sesshoumaru had opened up if she were to compare their travels with the years she spent looking for the jewel. Was she the one who caused it or was it the three year gap in between that opened him up?

"Was he always so..." Kagome trailed off trying to pick out a word that didn't offend Gin, only one word suited him though, "cold?" She finished. Kagome heard a sigh from the woman and was scared she had crossed the line.

"No," Gin muttered, "believe it or not, he was quite the happy child." Kagome tilted her head at the woman. Thankfully, she continued.

"His mother and I controlled the House of the Moon, he spent most of his time with his father though. I heard he put chaos in the castle. He pulled pranks on the maids and was always sniffing for rabbits in the garden," she laughed at the memories, Kagome could hardly create a mental picture, "however, it changed when his father took Izayoi as his concubine. Don't get me wrong! That woman sure knew how to soften the man, but Sesshoumaru wanted to believe in them, but he was mortified when he saw how his father suddenly treated his own mother. The Great Demon would no longer visit her, or him for that matter, his own _heir!_ It was as if the Great Dog had reached his mid-life crisis and wanted to start over."

Kagome had always thought of Inuyasha's side. She had heard the stories of Inuyasha having to take care of himself, but she had never heard it from Sesshoumaru's side.

"When Inutaisho took Izayoi in when she was expecting, all hell broke lose," she whispered. Kagome and her both switched to their next patients. Gin continued the story, "That small boy that was so full of life seemed to grow in one quick night. Inutaisho was no longer taking care of political matters, Sesshoumaru was only nine hundred at the time, but he was not ready for such matters. He was an honorable youkai, yes, but you could tell he did not want to grow up just yet."

A sudden sadness crept in to Kagome. Sesshoumaru had been the forgotten child. The one that the parent had turned away from, like an old toy. He had been tossed back in to the trunk. "Inutaisho did not realize how distracted he had become until the battle with Ryukotsusei. He spent most of his time at the human castle with Izayoi, that when he realized they were at battle after the dragons had declared war, it was too late," Gin added. She shook her head, "That boy will forever be the playful child that ran around catching rabbits to me. The cold demon that took over because his father forgot his own role, it is a facade."

"That's enough Gin," Sesshoumaru growled out from behind them. Kagome had been so caught up in listening to his story, that the emotions she felt for him had blocked out her energy receptors. She had no idea he had approached them.

"D-Did you find something?" Kagome asked. She had to clear her throat to get rid of the sympathy she felt for him. Sesshoumaru avoided her eyes.

"I have a scent, we should leave here," Sesshoumaru let out tightly. He hated thinking of that time period. His father had left him to take care of everything while he found 'true love'. He huffed, not realizing he did it out loud until he got two questioning glances.

"What about the people here?" Kagome asked, standing up. Her eyes wandered along the mini emergency room. Patients were strewn along the ground like leaves. Most of them had been healed, some of them were struggling to even keep their youki existent.

"The healers will stabilize them and move them to the my House," he replied. His pride had taken a large hit. This was _his_ territory, yet these demons have been slaughtered. For what? For a foreigner's belief?

Kagome knew he was bothered about the situation. Hell, even her own blood boiled when she thought about it. She had almost been ashamed to call herself human after learning about the Crusades.

"When do you want to leave? What are the plans?" Kagome asked with a certain urgency. She wanted revenge almost as bad as he did. She had protected these demons too. She had saved them from Naraku's wrath.

"We should leave now," Sesshoumaru added, looking to his godmother, "Will you be able to handle things here?"

Kagome heard the woman huff. When she turned, she saw her standing with her hands to her hips. Her chin was tilited downward and her eyes stared up at him. "You doubt me?" She asked, showing her canines.

Sesshoumaru only gave out a breath. He looked to Kagome and she instantly saw the silent order. They were leaving, _now_. "L-let me get Shippo," she said, offering him a gentle smile. Sesshoumaru felt himself relax at the expression, watching her leave with a new peaceful feeling.

"You have taken a liking to her, don't be daft," he heard Gin ruin his mood. He growled at her.

"You are the one being daft," Sesshoumaru growled back at her. "You realize that she is a human, don't you?"

"One with _immense_ powers," Gin added, resting a hand on his tail. It curled over her hand. It was a natural reaction, a thing he did not like. His tail obviously loved comfort, he suspected it was the same with Inuyasha's ears. "Do you know the full extent of her... condition?" She asked quietly.

She was a void demon. It was her job to know what was wrong with someone's energy. There was something off with hers. Her energy did not clash together casually. The two different auras were almost sensual, but aggressive. Her life force was questionable, and those eyes were not human.

"I do not understand her condition," Sesshoumaru let out after a moment of thought. "I will look into the matter when we return to the House."

"We're ready," Kagome said cheerfully from behind him. He turned and saw her standing triumphantly, her son under her arm. Sesshoumaru nodded, beginning to walk out of the dome. The two followed him after paying their good-byes to Gin.

Sesshoumaru waited for them outside of the dome. He watched as Gin hugged her as if she was family. He crossed his arms, his cloud beginning to form. He wanted this over with. His feelings were becoming too hard to manage. He wanted her to approve of him, yet he did not want to lose such control.

Kagome stepped up on to the hovering cloud. He looked impatient, as if he was being forced to wait. "I'm sorry for making you wait," she let out, although she felt somewhat put off that he deeped her such a nuisance. Sesshoumaru sighed, his cloud lifting in the air.

The trees passed them quickly. The necklace around her began to warm up as they made their way further west from the village. "It is heating up slowly," Kagome whispered over her shoulder to him, sitting with her legs over the edge of the clouds.

She had grown comfortable with riding on this fluffly cloud. It was not the cloud that made her comfortable but the fact that she knew Sesshomaru would protect her from the ground, and if

he couldn't, it meant he would fall too. Sesshoumaru had promised her protection, and Kagome understood that this dog demon did not make promises that he could not keep. He was honorable, and that had been proven when Gin had explained his lack of emotion. _No, not lack of emotion... lack of... childhood_, Kagome thought sadly.

"You are deep in thought," Sesshoumaru commented as they began to descend closer over a small forest. She watched as farmers from a nearby village stopped to point at them in awe.

"What does it feel like when you are flying in your true form?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. She had to put her hand above her eyes to shield them from the afternoon sun. It may have been around four, but the sun was still blindingly bright.

"It feels as though," Sesshoumaru paused, the corner of his lip tilted upwards, "you are not walking."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sarcastic reply he let slip. A grin replaced the dull expression as she elbowed him in the leg. He did not budge. "Will you teach me how to wield a sword when we break for dinner?" Kagome asked quietly, crossing her fingers in hope.

Sesshoumaru could see the wishful look in her eyes. He gave a nod, his nose twitching. "We can do so now," he murmured, "they are still three days away from the coast. I would rather meet them when you are sufficient enough to... scratch them."

Kagome gapped at him now. She had heard him say a sarcastic thing before, but _two_, in one day? "Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" She asked, deep concern in her voice.

Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched and she felt as if he was trying to put up his guard again. She would let him have it. If she pushed too much, she would lose. _What am I playing for?_ She thought.

The cloud landed in a small clearing. Kagome stepped off of it and began to rummage through her back pack. "Shippo? Do you think you can find some water?" She asked. When she looked up, she stared in to exhausted eyes. It had been a while since any of them had slept. Kagome had not slept since they departed from the monk's village, and it had been a busy day. "We will sleep here tonight," she suddenly said.

She heard a growl from behind her. Kagome turned on her heels quickly, giving him a look that dared him to question her. "Shippo is tired, as am I! Today has been quite busy from traveling to the House of the West and then to the village! We have done what would usually take _weeks_ in human time!" She returned. "I need sleep."

Sesshoumaru looked at the fierceness in her. He gave a slow nod, nodding to her sword. "After our first lesson," he added to her lecture. Kagome agreed. She turned to Shippo who was looking at her greatfully. She handed him a pot to fill with water.

"Be careful!" She shouted as he ran, rather skipped, in to the forest. When he was out of sight, she turned back to Sesshoumaru, "You can still smell him right?" She asked worriedly. She knew that she shouldn't worry. Shippo was able to take care of himself, she had seen it in the fight agaisnt the monk. It was still in her nature to worry though.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, pulling his Tenseiga from its sheath. "Good, I'm not in any danger," Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"First," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring her petty barb at his sword, "tell me what you see with your eyes. I noticed that you were staring at something in your last fight."

Kagome nodded, thinking back to what she had seen. It had been so strange to her. She had seen the monk, but she had also seen his energy as it prepared for the attack. "I-I saw the energy he used in the fight. It was going around in circles, tighter, until it unleashed," Kagome explained, trying to use as many details.

Sesshoumaru nodded, he didn't respond to what she said. Instead, he went ahead with the lesson. "Never hold your sword straight down," Sesshoumaru mumbled, nodding to the way she was leaning on it as if it was a walking cane. "It takes too much time to hold it up. If you were attacked by a demon you would be dead. You need to be on guard whenever your blade is unsheathed," he explained. "I want you to attack me."

Kagome cleared her throat, holding her sword up. She would need to be serious about this if she wanted to learn anything. She began to head towards him, and when she got a sudden smile, felt like an idiot. "You did not use your powers," Sesshoumaru added. "Treat me as you would an enemy. They will not treat you any different."

Kagome stopped. She let some energy pulse in to the blade. She looked up at him and let out a deep breath. She closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, focused. Her quick steps turned in to a jog, and then, a sprint. When their blades met it was as if it had been a long time instead of a few seconds.

She watched his smile grow until she saw one fang peak from his lips. "Good," he returned, "when you are in a fight, you can not think about your enemy's suffering. Let it out."

Kagome did just that. She trusted Sesshoumaru to not hurt her, and she knew she could not truly harm him in her current state. She needed this lesson. She swung her sword. Her body shivered when it clashed with his once more. He tilted his sword to the side, and pushed her back. She knew he had used little to no strength in the gesture.

"Good," he mumbled, "when you attack someone, don't give them time to think about their next move. You must be one step ahead of them. It is a game of chess. I will attack you next."

She didn't have time to process the words like she wanted. Half of her hadn't believed it, but that half was proven wrong when he suddenly sprinted towards her. It wasn't as fast as she'd seen him run, but it was hard to tell where he was going. His energy flared, her eyes picked up the magenta strings. He was coming from her right.

She held up her sword in time to catch the deadly swipe of his. A smirk hit his lips, and he gave a nod of approval. Then he resumed, pulling his sword away and then smashing it at a different angle against hers. It was an awkward angle, one that made her twist her wrist in a way that wasn't comforable.

"When you come to a defense position that is uncomfortable, pull back to gather yourself," he explained. "If you continue to struggle," he paused, shoving his sword forward, her wrist gave in, the sword dropped from her hands, "your muscles will give up."

Kagome nodded as best as she could. Sesshoumaru stepped back to let her regain herself. She brushed off some stray dirt that had blown on the thigh of her pants. Shippo returned, a pot of water in his arms. He set it down with a sigh before wiping the sweat from his brow. "I will start on the fire," he said proudly. He kicked a few sticks together and blew.

The fire came to light instantly and Kagome laughed. "Show off!" She shouted at him. Shippo gave a catty grin like he had just won the lottery.

Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome. That would be enough of a lesson. She had good instinct to track his movements by his energy, and would know better then to advance on an enemy when her body was at an awkward position.

He sheathed his sword. "Do you meditate?" He asked. When she gave him a nod, he continued, "Use your blade next time. It will speak to you."

He saw her eyes widen. It had already spoken to her once before, in the fight. She brought it up, "When I attacked him, and-and the sword did that, it seemed as if the sword asked for permission."

Sesshoumaru released a nod, impressed that she had come up with so much. "Yes," he returned, "that sword is special. It is a blessed blade that will channel your energy and make its own attack, like Wind Scar. You are familiar with that."

Kagome blinked at him innocently. "Do I have to shout out something too?"


	17. The Egg

_A/N_

_Okay! On to the next chapter! _

_I deleted the other documents in the manager thingy, so if there is anything wrong with the other chapters, PLEASE MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT!_

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

_Enjoy!_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 17

"What about Holy Reaver Power Stealer?" Kagome asked with a smirk on her face. Shippo let out a laugh so loud a few birds flew from the trees. Sesshoumaru actually rolled his eyes. Kagome took that as a no.

"What about...Holyseiga?" Kagome asked carefully. She saw the way Sesshoumaru's steps faltered.

"No," he growled out. Kagome let another sigh escape, continuing to walk forward. She tapped a finger against her cheek.

"What about... Mikojin?" She added to the list. Shippo snorted, having to stop to bend over in a fit of laughter. Kagome let another giggle out as well.

"What about Priestess Twister?" Sesshoumaru offered. When no one laughed, he turned and met two pairs of shocked eyes. "What is it?" He asked, sniffing the air in case he had missed something. He did not.

"Y-You said you wouldn't partake in our," Kagome stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest as he had and gave him a dull, bland look, "childish escapades."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on her as he watched her 'Sesshoumaru' impression. She was mocking him. Her mouth twitched, and he knew she was trying not to laugh. "I take that back, priestess," he mumbled, "I have created a new attack."

Kagome cast him cautious look, raising one peculiar eyebrow, "Oh? While walking you thought of a new attack? Please, enlighten us." She gestured to Shippo and her as if they were judges.

"It is a very clever attack," Sesshoumaru mumbled. He held out his claws, examining them. He would have to be careful about this. "It is called," he paused. _Damn, I do not have a name._ "Bakasaiga," he let out. He smacked himself in the head. It had been years since he had been this low. This childish game was not something he should be doing.

"Oh yea?" Kagome laughed out, placing her hands on her hips once more, "And what does this... 'Bakasaiga' do?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru tapped his claws together. "It is a rather easy question. The answer is really in its name, it silences idiots," he explained, "I am currently working on another attack."

"I bet you are," Kagome replied, beginning to walk ahead of them, "let me know what you come up with."

"I will call it," he paused, "Iron Reaver Back Scratcher."

Kagome stopped abruptly. Her shoulders shook with the laughter she barked out. She leaned against a tree, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Back scratcher?" She clarified. Sesshoumaru gave a stoic nod, and it only made it funnier.

"Why aren't we flying again?" Shippo asked, a small laugh escaping his as well. He walked just behind Sesshoumaru, who was passing up Kagome.

"The necklace is hot," Sesshoumaru explained, nodding to the fragment around her neck, "I do not want to lose it." He added. The Egg was close by, and the smell he had picked up in the village was close as well.

Shippo gave a nod, stopping when he almost hit Kagome in the back. "I-I can feel it again Sesshoumaru," she whispered to him, "_they_ are close by."

Sesshoumaru had already sniffed that information out. A monk would soon greet them, he was sure of it. Sesshoumaru let out, "A monk."

Kagome shivered with fear and anticipation. She was scared of how things would end, but at the same time anticipated the meet. She did not want this journey to last a year. She wanted this to be a short quest. Something in her told her that was asking too much.

"He is in front of us," Sesshoumaru whispered to her, "waiting." He added the last word with a growl, his eyes going to Kagome. She saw him give a nod, a certain way to signal that she was ready.

They broke through the trees, their eyes going to the monk. The monk, in the red and gold robes, had a large staff, the top of the staff had the emblem on it, and Kagome worried about him more. The staff could be used as a weapon as well.

"Be careful with the monk," Kagome told Sesshoumaru. He gave a nod.

"You actually came out to greet me," the monk teased, "it saves me the trip."

"Where's the Egg?" Kagome asked instantly, resting her hand on her sword's hilt. Her fingers curled around it, ready to unleash whatever skills she had picked up from the lesson Sesshoumaru had given her.

The man laughed outright. The monk tapped his staff along the ground as if it would calm him down. He waved his wrist as if one would swat at a fly, "The Egg is long gone, demon whore. It has been destroyed."

Kagome looked down at the fragment It was almost like wearing a burning charcoal around her neck. The Egg was not destroyed. "Where is it?" She repeated, beginning to pull her sword out.

Sesshoumaru's eyes peaked from the corner. Kagome did not think the Egg was gone, was it because she did not want to accept failure? "The shell is still hot," she whispered to him, "it is close."

Sesshoumaru could see her eyes flickering around the forest. They were only within seven feet of their foes, but he could tell this fight would branch out. "Take Shippo," Sesshoumaru let out, "look for the Egg."

Kagome could not get another word out. Sesshoumaru lunged at the foreigner in front of them. His sword was unleashed within a second of jumping and Kagome didn't waste a second. She snatched Shippo's sleeve, pulling him in to the forest. She began to head to the left but the necklace began to relax. _No_! She shouted in frustration, curving around the battle to the right.

It began to boil. The skin it sat upon began to turn red. She pushed her feet faster. Shippo ran beside her. "It-It's straight ahead!" Kagome shouted to him.

A branch scratched her as she ran by. She knew that she had multiple things in her hair. Her arms were in front of her, taking most of the hits. Shippo ran in front of her, he shouted for his fox fire. It cleared the way in front of them, the same time the necklace began to sizzle.

She yelped in pain, reaching to take it off. She stopped, it was on fire. They were right there. "It-It's around here somewhere," she stated, stopping. They had come to stop next to a creek that emptied in to a wild river. The trees were full with life and finding an Egg that Kagome had never seen before was suddenly looking to be impossible.

"Over here!" Shippo shouted. Kagome turned on her heels. Shippo was pointing down the creek. Her eyes widened when she spotted the thing he was pointing at.

The Egg was barely hanging on. The enchanting scales that surfaced it were glimmering in the daylight. She felt as if it was screaming for help. She took a step for it, and stared in horror as it let go of its safety net. The stick it had been wedged between snapped like a twig. It began to drift along the creek, before falling into the strong current of the river. he shouted in fear.

Shippo tore off his hat and tool pouch. He stepped in to the creek, but fell in when it became a river. The river looked shallower from above and Kagome looked around her for something that would help her son retrieve the treasure.

She found a large log and ran over to it, throwing her bag down against the base of the tree. There was no way she could lift this alone. The sudden feeling of being worthless again surface. The Egg was about to be ruined and she couldn't even fix it.

_Shut up!_ She shouted to her self-pity. She reached below the log and began to pull it up. Her eyes widened with awe when it began to move. She heaved it over her shoulder, beginning to run for Shippo and the Egg while letting out carefully controlled breaths.

"Shippo! Hang on!" She exclaimed.

Shippo reached forward to grab the Egg, but water had gotten in to his mouth from the strong current. The Egg was no small thing either. It was larger than his head, maybe his and Kagome's if you put them on top of each other. He chortled, pulling the egg above him to keep it from taking in water. The entire thing was burning his palm.

The log almost hit him in the face and he gripped it for dear life. A hand took the Egg, another hand coming to grab his wrist. Kagome helped him climb on to the log before they both dropped to the side of the bank.

"It-It was evaporating the water before it could break it," Shippo let out. Kagome nodded. The Egg was completely dry. It was cold, yet warm and dry.

"Shippo, get my sweater from the bag," she orderd sternly pulling the Egg close to her. She reached for the necklace once more. She laid her lips against it, laying a soft kiss to it, "P-Please survive." She begged.

She pressed the fragment against the missing side. It was leaking power. A violet, green vapor that was keeping the hole from filling. _This is what is causing the dragon's dispair. The Egg is weak because it has been healing itself._ She realized. She closed her eyes then. _There is a child in this Egg that has been taking care of itself. _

She pulled it close to her, letting her power, her energy, coarse through it. It pulsed and she felt the fragment align, the cracks healing itself until it was once again, full. The surface seemed free of cracks, even scratches.

Shippo dropped the blanket in her lap, and she urgently wrapped the Egg in the blanket, pulling it against her.

It moved. Kagome looked down at it in worry. It was shaking.

"S-Shippo!" She screamed in horror. "I-I shattered it! I broke it! Shippo! I broke the Egg!" She said suddenly seeing the Egg crack once more.

Shippo stared at Kagome in shock that she thought she had done it. "K-Kagome," he let out, trying to calm her down in a gentle voice, "you didn't crack it. _It's hatching_."

If he thought he saw horror a moment ago. He was wrong. Shippo was about to comment on it, when the trees began to shake. A thundering crash sounded throgh the forest. A tree cracked behind her and she stared as a monk rolled across the creek.

His body looked as if he was already dead. His limbs flew with no guidance whatsoever. When he landed his body rolled as if Sesshoumaru had just bowled a watermelon down the side of a mountain.

The sound of a crack made Kagome shutter. She watched as the blood spewed from the monk's, once intact, head. A rock had split it open. She turned away from it, turned where the body had come from.

Sesshoumaru came in to the clearing. Kagome had never seen anyone look more peaceful.

He wiped his hands together, "All done."

Her mouth dropped at what he just said. He looked down at the Egg. "I-It is hatching?" He asked his eyes wide with shock.

Kagome gave a jerky nod. Tears filtered through her eyes. "I-I don't know what to do! This is not the way babies are made by humans. We don't _hatch_ Sesshoumaru, _help me_." She begged. He stared in to those eyes. They looked so weak, so helpless.

He instantly got down on his knees, staring at the Egg. He had seen a few hatches. "Keep feeding it your power until it starts crying," he ordered, Sesshoumaru looked to Shippo then, "try to remove the shells carefully, make sure they come off easily."

Shippo nodded, beginning to remove the already broken fragments of shell. Kagome closed her eyes, tears were still rolling down from them. "I-I won't let this child die," she forced out, "_he is mine now."_

The moment the last word came out of her mouth, they all heard the wails of a baby. Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes. The _girl_ had her eyes closed, but she was crying out to the world of her distress. She had been imprisoned in the Egg for so long she wanted out, and she had finally gotten it.

The cries of happiness were enough to sway the trees. A small breeze helped Kagome calm down as she giggled at the child. She used one finger to caress its forehead. "Y-You are mine," she whispered, a grin on her face.

"That thing was supposed to die!" The roar that erupted from the beautiful moment caused Kagome to jump in fright. The baby instantly sensed her change in mood. The wails turned to screams.

The monk stood up. His red and gold robe soaked in blood. His pale face was almost transparent. The bloodshot eyes, and madded hair told Kagome that he was indeed dead. She could no longer see energy.

"T-The staff," she got out to Sesshoumaru in shock.

Sesshoumaru nodded, drawing his sword from the sheath once more. He stalked toward the monk, who now wore a twisted smirk. "This is just the beginning!" He threatened. "Our master is already moving on to the next part of the plan! This land will be free of demons forever once he finishes building his weapon!" He screamed, pointing his finger at Sesshoumaru then Kagome.

Sesshoumaru paused before he would put an end to him. Tenseiga was already pulsing, telling him to dispatch of him. "Weapon?" He asked.

The monk chuckled, "Yes. He's been using demon energy to build a weapon to wipe out your race. It is ironic, to be annihilated by your own power!" He laughed out.

Sesshoumaru snarled at hin. In one quick swipe, the hand that held the staff was parted from his body. He fell to the ground lifelessly again. Sesshoumaru bent down to grab the staff but stopped. He was unable to touch such an object. The thing was filled with holy power. "I-I will get to it," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru turned around and was almost forced to get on his knees again.

It was almost like a painting. The way the sun broke through the trees and on to Kagome. Her black tresses shining in the light. Her amathyst eyes staring down at the baby she held in her eyes with a maternal smile on her face. _She is the prophecy. She is maternal to all things,_ Sesshoumaru thought out instantly.

"We have to go to a local village for milk," Kagome spoke, breaking the silence. She saw the shock in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He had yet to sheath his sword. When she spoke, he finally but the blade away and kicked the staff over to her. She was jolted by the power that filtered through her when she touched it.

"There should be a village close by," Sesshoumaru let out after a choked breath. His mind was blank. This woman continued to shock him. He had never seen a demoness with such love and compassion in her eyes, over an infant that was not even her own!

Kagome stood up, still clutching the baby against her breast. Sesshoumaru leaned over her shoulder to look down at the small girl. She looked human almost. Until she opened her eyes. The snake-like eyes caused him to shiver, and the lime green color of them made them look almost intimidating. The baby gave them a happy smile

"She is beautiful, to already be smiling! Her eyes are amazing!" Kagome gasped out, laughing outright at Sesshoumaru's spooked reaction.

Sesshoumaru began to walk beside Kagome. He found himself peering over at her. He sighed when he pulled her yellow back pack over his own shoulder. The weight of it did surprise him. He may not know how it all fit in there, but he definitely felt it.

"This way," he instructed, still staring at the maternal smile adorned on her face. Kagome only gave a nod, her finger rubbing the infant's nose. It hiccuped in response.

A sudden image of her, holding his own pup, struck his thoughts. He tripped over his measured steps. Shock filled him, why the hell would he think of something like that? His own pup would carry the crescent on his forehead, and markings of a full demon on his face.

He growled to himself, as if to punish the thoughts out of his head. He would walk silently, placing his thoughts on this demon the monk claimed to be her master. He snorted, how could you be killing demons if you're following a demon's order? Humans, they were all foolish.

_Not all of them_, he corrected himself. His golden eyes peaked once more at Kagome. He jumped when he realized she was staring on him. "What is wrong?" Kagome asked. It was not like Sesshoumaru to be so open. She could see the mind processes and emotions that had gone through his eyes in the passed few moments. The taiyoukai had tripped over his own feet!

"There is nothing wrong," he answered tightly, "I was thinking of the jewelry they wear. It seems to work as not only a power enhancer, but as a healing tool, even if one's head is split open."

Kagome giggled at the last remark he let out. It was rather odd that a piece of jewelry could do such a thing. She sighed, stroking the baby's nose once more before she began to see what looked to be a farming village. "Will we go back to the House of the West, or will we carry on?" Kagome asked.

"A baby will only distract us. It could be used against us," Sesshoumaru returned, "we will rest in the village tonight, and return home tomorrow."

Kagome chuckled when the baby hiccuped once more, "Hear that? We're taking you home!"

Why did it make him feel so good to invite her in to his home? To hear her say _our_ territory? The men were still otuside farming when they walking in to the village. "Will you take him while I talk with the present priestess?" Kagome asked quietly, but was already holding the baby out to Sesshoumaru.

He took it, noticing that his hands were trembling. Sesshoumaru was trembling because of a baby. _You are losing control because of her!_ His mind shouted to himself. _We will not ignore our duties as a taiyoukai. Woman get in the way._ The girl looked up at him with fresh eyes. They seemed to prod him. He had to look away.

Kagome was talking to an elder woman. She was haunched over on what looked to be a stalk of bamboo. "We will welcome you for a night, but that is all," the woman said before adding, "I will bring what you ask for later tonight, but you sleep outside. Demons."

Sesshoumaru glared the woman. He had heard the conversation from where he stood, although the two had been talking almost fifty feet away. The village priestess did not even recognize Kagome as a human anymore.

"I asked for some goat milk and a small robe for the baby," she let out as she walked back to them. "I hope it will be enough to keep him warm for the night," she said. He could see the signs of worry already setting in.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "She will be warm, I will use my tail."

He had never seen a woman look more surprised in his life. "T-tail? You'll let her cuddle your tail?" The sudden change was noticeable as she held her hands in front of her. "Can I touch it?" She asked, giving him a pair of pleading eyes.

"No."


	18. The Primal Instinct

_A/N_

_Alright. This is Chapter 18. LOL. When I wrote this, I realized I messed up the friggin gender of the baby, so if it confuses anyone, please let me know... __

_Enjoy_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

_**I also do not own Fritos.**_

Chapter 18

The sun was perfectly set in the sky, just above their heads. It was alerting them that it was noon, and they only had half a day left. The grass in front of the House of the West was flat, but still green. The sounds of birds fluttered through the wind and Kagome had to enjoy the day.

She had a baby in her hands that she would care for. That she would call her own. She was this baby's guardian. She laughed once more as the baby began to chew on her finger. The small girl had the largest appetite. They left the village being enemies of the goats. Kagome's grin almost seemed invincible.

However, she usually spoke too soon. They arrive at the gates to Sesshoumaru's lands at noon. The same time a stammering Isamu came sprinting up to Sesshoumaru. Some of his armor was off, his sword was missing and the bow on his back was broken. The string was dragging behind him freely.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He called out, "Something has happened at the castle!" He excalimed, stopping in front fo the taiyoukai. He inhaled deeply before spilling it. "T-There is a stranger making the demons leave!" He let out.

"You let them?" Sesshoumaru roared. The baby began to cry and Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a glare. She remembered how Sango's baby was. As soon as the mood changed, the baby would cry. As soon as you got comfortable in bed, the baby would cry. This baby was no different.

It wailed as Sesshoumaru growled. "Does it ever stop?" He asked to Kagome. Kagome did let a laugh out at that. Sesshoumaru was also like a human male when it came to babies. The baby was too loud, wanted too much attention, and looked more like a chubby piece of flesh than a living being.

Shippo started after Kagome. "Are you sure you should go alone?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head, gesturing her head back to the two dog demons that were following her. Sesshoumaru would never let her venture off to where a stranger was alone.

She passed several demons and heard some of the whisperes. "Rude!" She heard more than one of those.

The door opened and Kagome stopped in her tracks. The being in front of her glared at her. A rolled up piece of tobacco smoking out the side of its mouth. "It hatched, that wasn't supposed to happen," the seer mumbled.

_If she's here, that explains why every one is leaving,_ Kagome thought. The mean old woman narrowed her eyes at her. _Yea, read my thoughts, I dare you. You are a mean old lady, with no life at all. You just like to make life miserable for others. Read my thoughts damn you. Read!_

"Knock it off," the seer let out, looking down at the baby. Instinctively, Kagome pulled the baby closer to her.

"You name it yet?" Seer asked. Kagome shook her head and the seer nodded. "Better off that way, since the dragon's are going to want to take it back and all," she mumbled.

Kagome gasped, "They will _not_ take my girl away!" She shouted, following the Seer as she went back inside. Sesshoumaru followed instantly. Shippo looked at Isamu.

"Should we follow them?" Shippo asked quietly. He watched a smirk break out on the guard's face.

"Something tells me this is going to be good," the guard got out, pulling the kitsune with him as he followed too.

The Seer knew her way around_ his_ house. Sesshoumaru already disliked her. He had a bad impression already from the night Kagome came back. She had been yelling about the seer's words. Sesshoumaru looked at the old woman. She had played Kagome.

He sniffed her once more. The old woman looked at him, a smirk hit her lips. "You've figured me out rather quickly," she said, tapping her fingers against his study desk.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru alerted, "this woman is no seer. She is a kami. She is the Goddess Izanami."

Kagome's jaw hit the floor. She was sure of it. She looked at the seer and watched as the old woman began to disappear and fade. A new woman came through. Straight black hair was pulled into a extravagant bun on the top of her head, decorated by an ornament. Her makeup was already done in the transformation. Red lips and sun bright eyes lined in black. The kimono she wore was the same as something royalty would wear. "Yes, I am the Goddess Izanami, creator of Japan... and demons, thanks to a certain someone," she grumbled out the last part.

She looked at Kagome, giving her a gentle smile. "I had to approach you delicately," she stated. Kagome snorted.

"Delicately? Saying I will be alone my whole life is _delicate_?" Kagome demanded. She sighed, calming herself down. _This is a kami_,_ Kagome, she allows you to live_, she bargained.

"I have come because of what has happened with the immortal priestess," she explained. Kagome nodded, finally, she would get some answers. "Kagome, why do you think the kamis picked you?" She asked.

Kagome felt like she was at a court appearance again. "I-I assumed it was because the well opened again," she answered. Izanami nodded to her, sitting in Sesshoumaru's chair. Kagome saw his fist tighten.

"That is true, but," the goddess smiled, "that is not the real reason."

Kagome blinked at her. Her brain currently went in to flubber mode. "W-What was it?" Kagome asked quietly, not quite understanding how she could open it.

"You see," Izanami said easily, "you had the jewel within you the moment you were born, which brought you to our immediate attention. In fact, I was one of the nurses that delivered you. I knew that you would be important, so I sealed some of my powers within you." Izanami smiled up at Kagome innocently.

"Your powers? I am a priestess. How do I have a goddess's power? What does that make me now?" Kagome gawked.

"It was destiny," the goddes replied, twisting the smoke around her fingers. She grinned at Kagome. Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru's, then to the door, "Please, I must talk to her alone."

Sesshoumaru's upper lip lifted. He was shocked though to see Kagome place her hand over his and give him a firm nod. She handed the baby to him, and then turned to Shippo and Isamu. "Please give us some privacy," she whispered to them pleadingly.

The door clicked shut and Kagome heard the goddess let out a breath of relief. "Kagome," she said, her tone suddenly stern and serious. "You know the priestess had given you demonic energy, that now mixes with your holy aura. It gives you the ability to heal and protect the demons as well as the humans. She had you vow to protect both the Egg- baby, and demons. That vow is for us too," she warned. Kagome gave a nod.

"I do not regret making that vow," she replied. Izanami grinned.

"I know you don't," Izanami smiled, "I am here to let you know what has happened. Those eyes can see other's energy, you have probably already realized this but I need to tell you what other things have changed."

"Like what?" Kagome asked, although she ahd an idea of what she was about to say.

"Do you know how the priestess was immortal?" The woman asked. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Because of her mission to protect the Egg, she could not protect it if she had a timed life."

The God nodded quickly. "Yes," she muttered, "that does make perfect sense. There is another reason _I_ picked you though."

"What was it?" Kagome asked carefully. Her eyes were cautious as they spoke the the kami. The kami had this smirk on her face, Kagome was sure she did not like it.

"You were never a weak human, Kagome," Izanami said, her voice so soft it took Kagome by surprise, "when you were born, your mother lit up unlike any mother I have ever seen."

Kagome decided she did not like having a kami talk about her mother. She was here because of the kamis in the first place. They had pulled her away from her mother. "I decided I would protect you Kagome," the kami stated with confidence, "and that is why I left this all to you. I knew you'd be the only woman to get this done with my power. I have made you in to a human with a god's power."

Okay, she hadn't suspected that at all. "What do you call that?" Kagome got out, her eyesbrows furrowed in confusion.

The goddess gave a shrug, "I would call it half-god. What about gifted? Blessed? Unfortunately, you have yet to unlock it. I tried to tell you in the hut, you have to use up every drop of your priestess energy, but you keep gaining more and more of it. I-I am worried you will never reach that seal." Her tone was filled with worry, and Kagome tried to make sense of it in her head.

The goddess Izanami had blessed her at birth, sealing her power within Kagome. That power had pushed her through the well and was something she could unlock if she traded her demon and holy energy in. "I want to become strong on my own, I-I don't want your power," Kagome returned gently.

Izanami's smile widened, "Yes, I figured you would say that. That is why it is up to _you_ to break it. On to the next piece of business. The priestess knew that when she handed her duty to someone else, she would need to relinquish her powers as well. However, your power, _is yours_. My power within you can never be given away."

She tapped her fingers against the desk once more. "I granted her the immortality because she was afraid of out-living the Egg," Izanami whispered, as if reliving the memory, "she was already close to dying when I found her, but I granted her immortality, telling her that she woud have to forfeit it when the time was right." Izanami mumbled before standing up.

Her steps were measured and shadowed by the train of the woman's kimono. "Kagome, I want to grant you immortality," Izanami let out. Kagome took several steps back before the goddess's hands were pushed against her collar bone.

Kagome felt the power as it swam through her body. It was hard _not_ to feel. It was caressing her insides and she felt her heart actually stop beating before it resumed. She choked out a breath as her lungs became useless, and she began to feel slow. Her body felt as if the system within it had stopped working.

"You may feel a bit nauseous," Izanami warned, wiping her hands on her kimono, "but it will pass soon."

Kagome could only force a nod. "T-Thank you," she returned, staring up in to Izanami's eyes. She looked down at herself. Her body was working again, and as far as she can tell, she did not look different.

A sudden thought came to Kagome's head. _I will be able to raise Shippo and the dragon,_ she thought. Another thought entered her head, an image of a certain dog demon. She shook it out quickly.

"I am worried that the foreigners are creating a weapon," Kagome muttered to the goddess, "can you give me a warning?" She asked quietly.

Izanami thought back to the foreigners Kagome was currently tracking. "Yes, they are still in that coastal town, but they will call for reinforcements in two days," she warned.

Kagome gasped in shock at the information. They were calling for more. It was something that she could not let happen. "We have to make plans!" She shouted to the goddess, who nodded in return.

Kagome walked to the door, opening it slightly. A feminine hand pushed it closed once more, "I am not done talking," the goddess warned. Kagome could see the small look of annoyance written on her face.

"Sesshoumaru has promised protection for you and the babe," she added, "even I did not see that happening. However, he has taken a liking to you, Kagome. It is in his eyes and his heart. His true demon has already claimed you. What do you think of him?" She asked.

Kagome blinked at her. Her mind had gone blank. "What?" She asked. She hit the rewind button on her brain, then pressed play. Sesshoumaru was interested in her. He had chosen her with his true demon.

"I-I enjoy his company," she said lamely. She was blushing heavily. She felt safe with Sesshoumaru, she enjoyed talking to him. _Only when he talks back,_ Kagome grumbled.

"You are scared of being alone in this world, I know this," Izanami returned, "you _will_ be alone in this world if you do not think about this. You will sit in this castle, and watch as Sesshoumaru takes a different mate. That will break you. You must realize your own feelings. Even if you do not love him, he has given you protection. He's given you a home."

Kagome's heart leapt in to her throat. That was just because she was the new Guardian. The Protector of demons. He was lucky to have her in his possession, and would keep her there. "I-I will think it over," Kagome forced out before stepping in to the hall and coming face to face with the kitsune servant. "Where is my room?" Kagome asked urgently.

The kitsune blinked up at her, but cleared her throat, "It is not ready yet, we are working on it at the moment." Kagome only gave a nod, rushing through the halls. She could sense Izanami following slowly, gracefully. "I have one more thing I must add to your brain," Izanami said from behind her, "the dragon's will try to take the baby away from you, if they succeed, the baby will die. It needs your care, you are the prophecy."

Before Kagome could answer, the double doors to another room opened. Sesshoumaru greeted them with automatically wondering what happened when Kagome flushed before him. "You need to put a map in each hallway," she growled out to Sesshoumaru.

"Where is the goddess?" Sesshoumaru asked, peering over Kagome's shoulder. She turned on her heel, but the being who had once been following her had disappeared.

Kagome shrugged, "She's probably ruining someone else's life."

Sesshoumaru's brow furrowed up. Kagome was deep in thought and he knew just what she needed. "Let us go to the dojo, we will continue your lessons," he said, his fingers sliding to take her arm in his.

He almost took it away when he smelled her arousal. Indeed, something was on her mind. "What did the goddess say?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. Her eyes were still downcast.

"I-I have her power sealed inside me," Kagome whispered. It was the only part she could get out that wasn't embarrasing. "Where is Shippo? Where is my baby?" She asked worriedly when she did not see them with Sesshoumaru.

"I let Shippo retire to the kitchen while his room is being made, the chef is stuffing him with fattening, sugar-filled desserts. The baby is being checked by a healer and Isamu is with them," Sesshoumaru explained seeing the worry in her eyes. It slowly eased away as he held the door open.

Kagome looked into the empty room. The walls were blank except one, which held numerous weapons. The wooden floor did not look stable. It was polished and Kagome knew she would never run on it while wearing socks. It looked slippery.

Sesshoumaru stepped down in to it the middle floor, the fighting pit. He pulled off his two swords, setting them against the wall. Kagome followed his lead, taking her own off and stepped down in to the fighting pit.

"No swords?" She asked fearfully. There was no way she could take Sesshoumaru on physically. The man, no demon, was huge! He must have been at least six feet five inces, and she had seen the muscle in Tatuya's hotspring. She flushed at the reminder.

"Whatever is on your mind," Sesshoumaru said, seeing her blush, "you should get rid of it. There is no blushing in battle." He meant the last part as a sort of joke to soften her brain up. Instead, she flushed deeper. He decided that ignoring her blush would be wiser.

"No weapons today," Sesshoumaru explained, "obviously, I am the stronger being. However, you are a priestess, one with holy energy. You can call that energy up until we are balanced."

"T-That might take a lot of energy," Kagome whispered under her breath. Sesshoumaru's smirk was her reward and she took a deep breath, calling her energy up.

"Good start," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he unlatched his armor and set it down. He began to step towards her, and watched as she took a step back. She was not focused in the least bit.

"Focus, priestess," Sesshoumaru warned before taking the first swipe at her. It was slow, almost more of a warning then an actual attack. She ducked easily, but did not fight back.

"If you remain on the defensive, you will only die," Sesshoumaru warned.

Kagome's eyes narrowed on him. Sure, she was in the fighting pit, but her mind was miles away. This man was protecting her, helping her and giving her a home. He had opened up to her on more than one occasion and had even played in her childish games.

Could he really be interested in her?

_Kags! Kagome! Watch your right!_ It was too late. His arm hit her shoulder and she almost tripped.

"You're not in this," Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Niether are you!" Kagome returned, "That felt like a pillow!" She added. The blow had not hurt in the least bit.

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was true that he actually just nudged her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Kagome did not answer, instead, she attacked. Sesshoumaru worked hard to keep his smile hidden as her small wrists clenched and she tried to punch him. It hit his chest, and bounced off. "Wh-What are you made of?" Kagome asked in wonder, rubbing the now sore knuckles in her other hand.

Sesshoumaru actually chuckled at her state of awe at him. "W-When you hit a powerful opponent, try to summon a burst of energy into the attack," he added.

Kagome nodded, but could not try again. Sesshoumaru was already lunging for her. Her eyes picked up his energy. The magenta streak was going for her right again. She turned to meet him head on, summoning her energy as she blocked his blow with her left arm. She slammed her right foot in to his shin. He twisted to get out of the way. "Better," he said with a smirk.

Kagome let out a deep breath. Her heart was jumping with the adrenaline the battle was giving her, not to mention the smirk he was wearing!_ I think he's having fun,_ Kagome said, looking at the gleam of amusement in his golden orbs.

Kagome wanted to put a stop to that smirk. She ran at him, her arms submerged in the silver and violet energy that was now hers. She shoved at his chest, almost feeling successful when he took a step back to regain his balance. While he was resetting, she shoved her left foot against her thigh.

To her horror, he grabbed it and pushed it back. She lost her balance, falling to the floor. Her eyes widened when he dove after her, his eyes almost pink. _Wait! Wait! Time out! Over the line! He is true demon,_ Kagome gasped, summoning more energy than she meant. She slammed it against his chest.

The room lit up with her power. Her eyes were still closed when the light began to dim. Kagome slowly opened them and released a worried noise when she saw Sesshoumaru lying on his back a few feet away from her.

She scampered over to him. "I'm so sorry!" She shouted, getting on her knees beside his person. "Please open your eyes!" She shouted, setting her hands against his neck to check for a pulse.

When they suddenly shot open, she lost her balance once more and fell to her bottom. The eyes were fully red, the teal pupils staring at her from the side. She could see his overwhelming energy as it began to swirl around her. It was holding her still.

A growl slipped through his lips. It sounded inhumane. His marks had almost grown and his fingers wrapped around her thights, the claws scratchign against the denim. "S-Sesshoumaru, buddy, it-it's Kagome," she whispered, not knowing what was going on or what to do.

He wasn't talking, and the primal look in his eyes was causing her to fear for her life. Did he even recognize her?

His face grew close to hers. _H-He's going to eat me!_ She shouted. She turned her head away, but his other hand came out to stop it. The fingers held her chin, turning her to look at him. "W-What are you doing?" She asked.

She did not get a verbal answer. His lips descended against hers. The energy that held her caressed her form. His eyes closed, and she stared in shock. _H-He's kissing me,_ she thought, before she kicked herself, _helloooo. He's kissing me! Stop acting like a fish!_

His tongue swiping at her lip woke her from her thoughts. The pleasure that was pooling in to her body was the answer to her earlier question. Yes, she could think of Sesshoumaru like a mate. She slowly parted her own lips, welcoming the sensation of his kiss. His rough lips suckled her bottom lip and she let out a shuddering breath.

Just as quick as it started, it stopped. His eyes were white, the golden orbs staring at something over her shoulder. Kagome sensed the same thing he had. Shippo and Izanami stood there. One had a smirk on their lips, the other was shocked.

If your answer to the smirk was Izanami, you were correct.

Shippo was staring at her in shock. "K-Kagome?" He asked. Kagome realized that she was still in close proximity to Sesshoumaru. Her body was still tingling from his kiss. Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. Without another word he slammed the door open, forgetting about his armor and sword as he left.

Kagome looked away from Shippo, unable to meet her son's eyes._ What does he think of me now?_ She asked with fear.

Izanami cleared her throat, "You should check on your dragon friend, and your daughter." She let out before turning to leave. Kagome could only nod. Shippo bounced to her.

"You guys kissed!" He shouted, sitting in front of his shocked mother. "Are you guys together? What happened? I felt the burst of energy," he explained.

"I-I think it was a self-defense thing, I hit him with a powerful burst of holy energy and he went in to … true form? Not his dog, but he wasn't thinking," Kagome thought out loud. It was odd that he had not been thinking cohesively.

"I've heard that demons lose their mind when they're weak. They go to their primal instincts," Shippo added, trying to help aid in Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome only gave a nod before she stood up and grabbed her sword off the wall. "Let's go find Ryuichi," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru growled when Izanami entered the conference room. He peered at her, his fingers were tapping against the map he had been looking at. Isamu stood beside him, telling him of the patrol's results. They had found the village the demon was in.

"I have made her immortal," Izanami said, making her grand entrance. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction at that, but he did not release as much interest as the goddess had wanted.

"We will rest here for the night and attack tomorrow, Isamu, you will go with us. Please give us a moment," Sesshoumaru explained eyeing the logs in front of him. The goddess chuckled, taking a seat at the large table as the head guard left.

Sesshoumaru stared at the goddess. She was eyeing him, the golden eyes penetrated his being."You do not think her condition is permanent," she grumbled, staring at the dog. "You are stubborn because of what your father did. You are afraid to love. You are afraid that the West will fall if you were to mate with a woman such as Kagome. You are nothing like your father. You will not abandon your responsibilities."

Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled. This woman, this goddess, was speaking too freely in his opinion. "My father has nothing to do with my decisions," he forced out, although it felt like a lie to himself.

"Oh, he does," Izanami let out with a smirk, "you worry because she is a human. Humans cannot make pure-breeds, but Sesshoumaru you are forgetting one simple fact you should remember from your childhood."

His eyes narrowed on her. She was being so informal. A kami, who had never visited him before, was speaking as if she knew his life story. He hated her.

"If one being has demonic energy, that energy will mold with the alpha's energy," she explained. The speech sounded vaguely familiar from something his father had once said. "It does not matter how much demonic energy she had, just that she has it. It will enable her to spawn full demon youkai."

Sesshoumaru thought it over. He remembered the lesson now. It had been over the panther tribe. His father had started to talk of an alliance, one that would be signed with Sesshoumaru and the panther tribe's princess. His father had told him that it did not matter if she was a panther, she had demonic energy, and that would mold with his to make a full blooded dog demon. He had started a war by denying the mating ritual.

"That is not the only," he paused watching her smirk widen, "problem."

"Oh?" The goddess asked. "What is the problem? Tell me Sesshoumaru, why are you so afraid to love a being such as Kagome. Is it because you are afraid to wind up like your mother? Cast aside at one point in time?"

Sesshoumaru's fist slammed against the table. "You will not speak of my mother that way!" He shouted, his eyes turning red with anger.

The woman huffed, giving a short sound of laughter. "My apologies," she returned, she stood up and began to walk towards the door, "when you feel your energy pulse, you should embrace it. If you keep denying it your true nature will take over like in the dojo."

He snarled when the door shut. He was left alone in the conference room. His claws were burning the wood as acid covered the table. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were beginning to grow with anger.

Ryuichi was sitting up in bed, a pillow propping him up. He gave Kagome a welcoming smile. "It is because of you I am able to do this," he said with thanks in his eyes. Kagome smiled at him.

"I am happy you are feeling better," she muttered, nodding to the healer who was looking prideful in her work.

"I have heard of the plans regarding the patrolled village the foreigners are in, I would like to come," Ryuichi returned, his voice firm. Kagome knew he was the one who wanted revenge the most. After all, they had injured his people first, slaughtering them and using the Egg to do it.

"I will talk the matter over with Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, a look of concern in her voice, "are you well enough to fight?" She asked.

Ryuichi forced a nod quickly. "I feel useless sitting in this bed when you and that dog are fighting my battles," he growled out angrily.

Kagome shook her head, "We all have our own battles to fight. They have begun slaughtering demon villages on Sesshoumaru's lands."

Ryuichi looked saddened at that, as he pulled a cup of water to his lips and took a refreshing sip. "The hatchling is well?" Ryuichi asked. Kagome began to feel worried over the dragon. Sesshoumaru and Izanami had warned her that the dragons would want to take her new daughter away. She would give up her life before they would do that.

"She is under close eye at this moment," Kagome prodded his reaction. "I have received word from the Izanami herself that I am to watch over the _hatchling_ personally. She will remain in my care."

She could see the sudden fight in Ryuichi's eyes. He withdrew it instantly, making Kagome suspicious. She had expected an argument, but was now worrying about any sneaky ideas.

"I must rest," Ryuichi let out sharply. Dismissing Kagome. Her eyes narrowed but she nodded to the healer. The healer smiled to her, watching Kagome leave.

"Fetch me a messenger," Ryuichi ordered to the healer. She raised an eyebrow at him, but all he gave was a forceful nod.

Kagome and Shippo walked through the hall. They were wandering aimlessly. Both of them had given up on navigating the castle "I think he likes you Kagome," Shippo said. Her heart jumped out of her chest as the kitsune snuck up from behind her. She blushed intantly at the reminder.

"Yea?" She asked, "How would you know?" She added.

"He asked his godmother to watch over you in the village, and-and he looked at you funny," Shippo added, his own blush surfacing, "it would be smart to mate with the Lord of the West. After all, you are already living in his House."

Kagome sighed as she spotted the servant heading for her from the opposite end of the hallway. "I have not had time to think about this new subject. I want to go find the baby, and think for a while," she told Shippo.

Shippo nodded. "I know, Kagome, but Sesshoumaru is a very honorable youkai. I-I would support you if you agreed to it," Shippo forced the last part from him quickly.

"Your quarters are ready," the servant said, and Kagome forced a nod. Her eyes were still on Shippo's. Did he just give her his blessing?

Her steps took her to the quarters. The double doors were large and painted with a scenic picture on a lake side. The large sized bed was welcoming with white sheets and a large, thick, fur blanket. There was a trunk at the foot of the bed, an large dresser across from it. She had her own washroom. _This looks almost... modern,_ she realized.

The thought left quickly when she sensed a presence in the room. Her feet took her around the bed and she sighed in pleasure when she saw the small cradle beside the bed. The dragon demon was sleeping soundly, one of her thumbs were in her mouth and Kagome could see her cheeks as she suckled it. "T-This is perfect," she whispered quietly.

Shippo nodded, "My room is next to Rin's." Shippo added. Kagome giggled at his excitement. The kitsune servant bowed to her.

"I am happy the room is to your liking, it is usually inappropriate for a baby to stay in the same room as the mother, but Sesshoumaru instructed us to put you two together," she explained before straightening up.

Kagome grinned at the servant, "What is your name?" She asked. The servant blinked at her, flushing.

"It is Akemi, Lady Kagome," she answered. Akemi walked across the room to open the doors to her balcony. Kagome gasped, _I have a balcony!_

There was a knock at the door, and Isamu peered in to the door. "We can no longer find the goddess anywhere," he got out, then he added, "I have also been instructed to tell you that dinner will be brought to you in this room, and Sesshoumaru will fetch you in the morning before you depart."

The door slammed shut and Kagome fell to the bed. Obviously, Sesshoumaru was still upset from her soft rejection. The taiyoukai had protected her wonderfully to this point, and continued to aid her in this mission with things that she did not even need. He was giving her lessons to improve her swordsmanship, he had offered Shippo his own room instead of sending him off, and he played along with her _childish escapades_.

Kagome already had strong feelings for him. Would it be so hard to look at him as a _mate_?


	19. The Future Man

_A/N_

_Here is Chapter 19. I hope you enjoy. _

_I am very proud of this story. _

_Enjoy_

_~Smortz_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 19

"How could anybody do this?" Isamu asked. His upper lip was curled, nose scrunched up and forehead wrinkled with the look of disgust on his face. His armor cloaked his torso, and Kagome knew he was seeing true annihilation.

Ryuichi was beside him, but Kagome could not read his face. She had been happy he had still wanted to come. If he had stayed behind she would have worried about the chubby baby that she now claimed her unnamed daughter.

Sesshoumaru's face was the easiest to read, even though he was trying to mask it. The anger in his orbs could be easily seen when he glared at the village. His lips were tight against each other.

Bodies were strewn about the ground. Men, women, even children, were laying in the place they died. No one had buried them, no one had prayed for them to venture in to the after life with success. The houses were stripped to the bone after looters had spread through them.

Kagome's eyes spotted something in the distance towards the edge of the village. This was a coastal village, why could she not see the water? "A barrier," she realized, reaching her powers out to caress it. She felt it instantly.

Sesshoumaru looked to her. "Can you sense anyone beyond it?" He asked. They had hardly spoken to each other since the incident in the dojo.

"No," Kagome answered with an apologetic glance. "Should I destroy it?" Kagome asked quiely, beginning to notch an arrow. When Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod, she let the arrow fly.

It soared through the barrier. The ripples of it began to crack and shatter before it melted away. The ocean came in to view and then the camp. Kagome began to wonder if they should have brought more people.

Ten tents lined the left and right. The dock had several ships attached to it and Kagome saw the fishing equipment hanging over the side. The ships had the cross emblem on it, the tents had the cross emblem on it and she began to realize they had hit the headquarters.

"Intruders! Demons!" The shouts were heard through out the camp and the four of them watched as the tents collapsed when the owner stepped out with swords in hand. Kagome could see the frantic energy, but she spotted the leader easily.

It was not just his appearance that separated him from the others. His long gray hair was pulled in to a ponytail. A small smile graced his face and his eyes were wrinkled from age. His skin was tan, his robes were white and gold with red lining the collar and sleeves. He wore a large set of bracelets, a headpiece that dipped between his eyes. In his hand was a staff and she saw the claymore sheathed at his hips.

The main thing that Kagome sensed was the calmness in his aura. It had been strange. It was almost surreal. It hardly moved, unlike the other's she'd seen. "His energy is strange, it does not move," she whispered to Sesshoumaru, hoping he would come up with an explanation.

"You have found us," the man spoke up, bowing his head in greeting, "I am from the European lands. I come to make sure we are sailing in to a smooth future."

Kagome hated him instantly. His smooth introduction was not what she wanted to hear. It gnawed at her being, to think that the bodies that were lying around them was a _smooth _ future, surely he was the world's first psycho.

"Killing innocent beings is your idea of a smooth future?" She growled out angrily. "How could you be so cruel? These aren't even your own lands. You intrude into other territories that would have welcomed you as your are, and reshape them into what _you_ think is right! You are a psychopath!" She shouted. Her blood was boiling.

His energy was still calm, even as she shouted at him. Another soldier spoke up to his master's defense. "These lands are filled with demons! The humans must be saved!" The man shouted. A series of cheers were his reward.

"Demons and humans have been co-existing in these lands for centuries," Kagome returned instantly, "demons have even offered humans protection from _other_ humans!" She shouted.

"You will not be able to change their mind, Kagome," Ryuichi said tightly, a growl forming on his words. "They have been brainwashed, raised to think that we are evil no matter what."

Kagome paused, understanding his words. The soldiers would refuse to listen. They had slaughtered all these people without hesitation. They were passed listening and heading straight to divine punishment.

"Mi'Lord," Isamu broke in, "I will take on the soldiers if you wish to pursue the leader." He spoke. Sesshoumaru nodded but was interrupted by Ryuichi.

"He is mine," the dragon growled out, "for it is because of him that so many of my beings have been killed."

"He is all of ours," Kagome returned, cutting in between the two demons. She wouldn't be surprised if Ryuichi and Sesshoumaru began to fight for the claim. "He has done things to all of us, and he will pay for them, no matter who takes his head," she added the last part with a rage she could feel building up.

"Be careful," the leader shouted, holding up his staff, "you should not underestimate us." He returned.

Kagome laughed outright at that. She wanted to see how much power he truly had. She needed to upset him. "You should not underestimate us!" She returned, "You should have destroyed the Egg when you had the chance, instead we have the Egg in our care. Your monks and priestesses were so weak compared to our strength!"

The energy shot out, causing her to lose her balance. Sesshoumaru's arm shot out to wrap around her and steady her. His energy took up the entire village. "Remember it is only because of the jewelry," Sesshoumaru added, trying to ease her worries. He sensed the energy easily, his own demon was trying to break free, to get rid of the threat.

Kagome nodded before smirking at the soldiers. "Do you even realize that your master is a demon?" She asked. The soldiers were taken by surprise at this. Some shook the heads while others whispered. Kagome notched another arrow. She gave Sesshoumaru her own smirk before sending him a wink. "Shall we get this party started?" She asked, before sending the arrow flying.

The arrow hit the mark. It slammed between the leader and the soldiers. A barrier covered the soldiers and Kagome made her move. She looked up to Sesshoumaru, who had already pulled out his Bakuseiga. However, the dragon demon had already lunged for him. His attack was too large, it broke through the barrier holding the soldiers. "Isamu!" Kagome shouted. The guard nodded, beginning to head for the soldiers.

"Damn him," Sesshoumaru growled as he watched Ryuichi advance on the leader. The dragon had broken the barrier to distract his own team while he took on the main demon. The man's energy was still calm after collecting himself. Kagome knew that he was luring Ryuichi in for a final attack.

"Sesshoumaru, don't get too close to him, he is bottling his energy to wait for a fatal blow," she explained to him before she sprinted to meet up with the dragon. "Ryuichi! He is preparing for his blow, get out of there!" She shouted.

Ryuichi sent her a look that almost made her want to punch him. He jumped back though, when a moment later, the man's energy exploded outwords. It was like a rapid tornado had ran through the village. Houses were pulled out from the ground, trees collapsing. Kagome ran in to it, aware that it was holy energy, and she could outlast it.

She unleashed her sword slamming it against the man's staff. A part of her was screaming at him, she realized it was the demon energy that was pulsing through her. "You are a monster," she growled out. The man swung his staff at her and she ducked easily, shoving her foot at him. He grabbed it, and she learned how to handle it since the dojo.

She jumped, using the other leg to kick him off and although she lost her balance, she was able to collect herself quicker than the older man. She kicked the staff away before he was able to get up. His eyes began to widen and she smirked at him. "You will never come back to these lands," Kagome warned.

Her eyes began to take in the energy. The Holy energy from the jewelry he wore was being controlled by his demonic energy, she realized. The colors were different, two different shades of gray. The holy energy was darker, as it began to collect inside the demon energy. _This ones going to hurt_, Kagome realized, beginning to take a few steps back.

Sesshoumaru sensed her sudden pause. Her eyes must have seen something, and he could not let the man release whatever he was preparing for. He shot out, his feet pushing off the ground, his energy taking him faster then a human could see.

His sword slammed against the man's sword. He had unsheathed it at the last second. "Sesshoumaru, get back!" Kagome shouted. The man's sword was pulsing and she realized he would unleash whatever he was preparing. She pulled an arrow from her quiver. She stretched the string back waiting for Sesshoumaru's sword to slam against the man's once more.

When it did, both of the swords steadied. She let the arrow go and it slammed against the sword, the energy he had been preparing haulted. He roared in anger. His sword pushing against Sesshoumaru's putting him at an awkward angle. Sesshoumaru jumped back and Kagome looked at her sword. She began to breathe slower focusing on her own energy.

_I need that attack,_ she whispered quietly. _Please help me save my friends_. She begged.

It pulsed and she grinned, silently thanking it. She swung it diagonally downwards, watching as the blades headed for the man. It slammed in to him, sending im rolling along the docks. Kagome saw his energy pulse, realizing he was about to show his true form.

His whole body morphed. It grew in to Sesshoumaru's full form's size. The dock began to creak, not being able to support the weight of such a creature. He bent down on all fours, the fangs from his mouth dripping with venom. "W-What is he?" Kagome asked. There was no fur.

_I-It's a giant naked mole rat._ She got out. Kagome was fully aware it was not the time to laugh, but she couldn't help it.

Sesshoumaru stepped beside her, watching Ryuichi fly over them as a slithering dragon. His true form making its way as it breathed out a water-like attack from its mouth. "I-I think Ryuichi's a bit lost," Kagome said, "he really wants his head."

"He is an elemental," Sesshoumaru finally said after considering it. The demon before him no longer looked human. Although he was on all fours, it did not make him any less dangerous. "I believe he belongs near water, or else he would not have changed out there, although I am not entirely sure. Elementals are able to manipulate both nature and human elements, which is why his soldier's believe he is not a demon." 

"So they're sort of under his charm?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru only gave a nod. She tilted her head to the side, _he does sort of look like a manatee._

Ryuichi was flying around as the huge creature in front of them dove in to the water. Water cannons began to shoot up at the dragon, weaving like guided missiles to their target. Ryuichi was forced to transform back in to his humanoid self and land beside the two.

She turned to look at Isamu. The head guard was grinning like a maniac as he danced around the soldiers. He had trapped them in his own barrier, and she could see the fear in their eyes.

The water surface began to ripple. The large being surfaced in human form. The robe and jewelry still placed on his being. The staff was still on the ground and Kagome caught him eyeing for it. She sprinted for it, wrapping her fingers around it. The golden staff turned to copper and she stared in to his angry eyes.

The energy lashed out on her. Before she could dodge it, she was hit. It sent her rolling across the dock, the uneven wooden beams bruising her body. She gasped aloud, but could only focus on one thing. "Sesshoumaru!" She shouted, "Go for the jewelry, he's losing energy!"

She looked up to spot the dog lord, but was shocked when she found him engaged with Ryuichi. _What the hell?_ She asked herself. She didn't have time to shout at them though. The man was walking towards her a twisted look on his face. She scrambled backwards, trying to find her sword.

She spotted the metal blade, lying on the dirt on the other side of the dock. _Improvise! Improvise!_ She shouted to herself. Her eyes went to the water, where the fishing equipement she'd seen earlier had fallen. She dove in.

Her eyes opened, and she tried to resist the burning from the saltwater. She spotted the fisherman's hook. The sharp curved metal was her last hope. She grabbed it from the surface, but dove deeper, trying to get out of sight.

She struggled to hold her breath, to not let any air out so that bubbles would not float to the surface and give her spot away. She could still see his energy as it pulsed. He was trying to transform again, if he did that, there's no way that her plan would work. She had to get the headpiece off of him, the main piece of jewelry was causing Sesshoumaru and Ryuichi to be careful. If she got rid of the headpiece, they would not fear the holy power.

She pushed off the bottom, and when she broke the surface, grabbed the top of the dock, swinging her arm over as the hook slammed against the headpiece. The hook caught on it, and she pressed her feet on the dock's pillar, pushing with all her might.

_Energy balances an opponent's physical strength,_ she remembered what Sesshoumaru had told her. She focused, shoving all her energy out. With one more pull the headpiece came off, and the demon in mid-transform, fell in to the water.

Kagome crawled on to the dock. Standing as she stared back in to the water. The headpiece now safely in her hands. She looked at the coppery jewelry, her eyes going back to Sesshoumaru. She could see the anger in his eyes as he clutched Ryuichi by the throat.

"You insolent dragon! I am helping you, and this is how you repay me?" He growled out. "You are not strong enough to take him on by yourself. What are you thinking? If you can't have his head, no one can? Insolent welp, you think like your father." Kagome blinked at them, not hearing the approaching being behind her. She felt the energy and when she turned, was prepared to attack.

The future man, the demon, stood with a twisted smile. "You think you can injure me? You think I need those?" He asked sadistically. His fingers snatched her up by her throat. One of her hands went to his wrist, the other trying to grab his other throat while her feet kicked him.

He tossed her in to the water like one would toss a pool toy before diving in. The fish hook in his hands as he caught her by the ankle. Kagome was already low on air, trying to make it to the surface when her ankle was grabbed. A sharp pain in her thigh told her he had grabbed her and somehow attacked her.

It was not until the water around her turned red that she began to panic. She tried to let loose a scream but could not let out any more air. Her heart was pounding and she did the only thing she could. She called up all the energy at once, and let it explode. He dropped her ankle and she took her opportunity, struggling to breach the surface.

She broke through gasping for air, paddling towards the shore. An arm grabbed her from the dock and Sesshoumaru pulled her up. "I-I'm sorry I did not help," he whispered.

"Where's Ryuichi? He's still in the water, we have to get off this dock!" Kagome shouted franticaly gasping for air. Sesshoumar pulled her into his arms, cradling her as he ran off the dock. It began to rattle before crumbling to pieces in the water.

Kagome grabbed for her bow, and quiver that was on the ground. She notched it, even as her vision began to blur. She had not looked at her wound yet. The man broke from the water angrily, and she released the arrow.

It slammed in to his shoulder and he shouted in both pain and anger. Kagome assumed he would try to attack her once more but was shocked when he began to head for the boat. He grabbed a piece of wood, shooting it at the barrier. It shattered. "Retreat!" He shouted, but the ship was already heading further in to the ocean.

Kagome watched as three soldiers stumbled into the water, beginning to swim after the ship. They were desparate to get aboard, to reach their safe have. Sesshomaru took off after the boat, amazing it was going so fast is they raised the sails. "We can't let it get away!" Kagome shouted, following him. He pulled his sword out, unleashed Bakuseiga.

It chased after it, but died out too soon because of the water. The demon laughed aboard the ship. "I will be back! When I come back, I will wipe your lands free of demons!" He shouted.

"You're a coward!" Kagome screamed after him, firing the arrow. It tore through the sail and she watched the ship go off course. "They will have to find land quick, we need to get patrols to all coastal villages, now," Kagome ordered. She turned to see Isamu and Sesshoumaru already focused on the dragon. "Guys?" She asked, feeling a bit wobbly suddenly.

Sesshoumaru came to her easily. "We have to get you to a healer," he ordered trying to hide the worry in his voice. Her injury looked horrible. The blood soaked from her hip to her knee.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she was beginning to feel the wound she had scored from the battle. She swayed, "W-We should get back to the House of the West, and plan the patrols. T-Their sail is torn... they can't make it with out a replacement."

_I'm going down!_ She screamed before she hit his chest. She gave a grunt and forced herself to sit up. Her eyes traveled to her jeans and she shouted in fear when she stared at the blood soaked denim.

"Isamu," Sesshomaru ordered, "make sure the dragon gets back to the House."

Kagome looked at Ryuichi. He had a busted lip and seemed weaker then before. "What happened Sesshoumaru?" She asked, "Why were you fighting? 

"He would not let me attack the demon, he wanted the kill the demon himself," Sesshoumaru growled out, "I will take care of the patrols when we get back to the castle."

Kagome slowly nodded, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck when he took to the skies. "I'll yell at him later," Kagome returned to him tiredly. She leaned her head against his neck for comfort.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly in to her ear, "Indeed."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. "Sesshoumaru," she started, waiting for him to hum for her to continue, "we never got his name."


	20. The Name

_A/N_

_Here is thy chapter._

_I just got done with attempting the piano to..._

_Yours truly was rocking the piano... Woooo_

_Actually I may have murdered Mozart's piano concerto...but I'd rather say … '_customize' rather _than murder._

_ENJOY!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 20

Kagome woke up slowly. She blinked her eyes a couple times before realizing that the cover that was thrown on her before she had gone to sleep was no longer there. Someone had taken her blanket away. "Not nice." she growled.

A small laugh was her response and she peered through one eye. Akemi was carefully folding it back at the bottom of the bed, picking out Kagome's clothes for the day. In addition to Akemi, a healer was carefully checking her stitch work along Kagome's thigh.

The wound had been deep. It ran down from her hip to the tip of her knee. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru's godmother had been able to heal it. Kagome would have to thank Gin for the rest of her life.

The healer finished wrapping it, and Kagome rolled over, smiling down at the baby next to her. It hiccuped at her. Those green snake-like eyes looking thankful to her. The skin had began to go pale. Her favorite trait on the baby was the puffy cheeks and flat teal hair sprouting from its head.

"She's adorable," Kagome cooed, dragging her finger along the baby's nose. The small, white kimono was tied around the infant with a green obi. The obi brought out her eyes and Kagome wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day and stare at the face of the demon.

Akemi cleared her throat, "Lady Kagome, it is time to get dressed, you need to go to the conference room." The kitsune servant was lecturing her. The girl's bright red hair was short, almost like a bob, and curled outwards at the end. The matching eyes seemed shy, and timid.

The servant was about to speak again when the door opened. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, watching the healer and servant bow before going back to work. "You are still in bed?" Sesshoumaru asked, he had a smile on his face.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, "Alright, I get it. I slept in. What time is it anyways?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru leaned against the door frame, something that caused Kagome to really look at him.

His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, his armor and swords gone. His traditional kimono still there. It was the way he stared at her with such … lightness. The lazy smile on his face, the relaxed pose he gave her. It was as if he truly felt a connection with her. Kagome flushed instantly.

"It is noon," Sesshoumaru replied, "I understand that we gave you some tea with some pain killers in it, but I did not expect them to put you into such a deep sleep."

Kagome rubbed her eyes once more, noticing how she was only in a white slip. Her thigh was bandaged carefully, but she still felt exposed. However, she stood up, noticing how the same slip barely covered her buttocks. She pulled the baby off the bed with her, holding her to her breast.

Something happened that Kagome could not explain. The baby grabbed her breast with a grip that made Kagome yelp. "H-Hey!" She shouted at the baby, using her other arm to grab the small hand softly. "T-Those don't have milk in them," she got out in shock, "sorry to disappoint."

A chuckle caused her to look up at Sesshoumaru. His golden orbs were almost shining with how light he was being. "I have invited the Houses for a meeting about the events. I have also called for the human village headmen of the west to make a treaty. I will place one of my guards in each village to protect them and at the same time, report when the demon's ship stops," Sesshoumaru explained, "they are merely floating in the middle of the ocean."

Kagome nodded, but she knew they had probably found somewhere to land. "That is quite smart," she returned as Akemi pulled the baby from her arms and set her in the cradle. She then proceeded to cover Kagome in the violet kimono and silver obi that had been picked out for her.

Sesshoumaru nodded to her. His eyes following the curves of her body. He would have to wake her up every morning if this is what would greet his eyes. The slip was tied with a small silver rope. It reached the top of her thighs, but his eyes were drawn to her hips and legs. Her legs were not sticks, they were muscular, and her hips were wide and amazingly full.

"You are beautiful," he spoke. It suddenly dawned on him, when he saw the shock in all three of the women's eyes, that he had said that out loud. Kagome blushed, the healer giggled and Akemi coughed in to her hands.

"I will meet you in the conference room," Sesshoumaru added quickly, turning to hide his own flush of embarrassment. _How could I say that?_ He asked himself.

He was walking through the hallway before Isamu stopped him. "The dragon Tatsuya and the fire bird Suzaku are waiting in the conference room," the guard explained, following his leader. He cleared his throat, "T-The House of the North has been destroyed, sir. I have just received word from Kijo."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the new information. He had not expected the House of North to fall, and to do so quietly. He entered the conference hall. The bird was smirking, the old dragon did not look pleased. Sesshoumaru saw Ryuichi sitting next to him with the same grim look on their faces. "The House of North has been overrun by the foreigners," Sesshoumaru said. It seemed like a good topic to start on.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuya roared instantly.

Isamu answered him, "I have received word from our messenger that the House of North has been destroyed. We will need to pick a new leader."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he took his spot. The large square table now housed each leader. Behind Suzaku's side was a large painting of the bird's true form. The same with the dragon, and the missing side, had a large rock demon moving a mountain.

"I nominate the Northern turtle clan," Tatsuya spoke first. Suzaku huffed at him, obviously objecting. Sesshoumaru spoke next.

"I nominate the panther tribe," he explained. He got four shocked looks for the second time this morning. "I have a history with them, and they owe me a favor as well. We would obviously have to form an alliance while they build their House. The panther, no, the feline clans are growing and soon they will have rebels in all our lands. We should put them all in the North, if only to keep a watchful eye on them."

The dragons looked to Suzaku for his nomination, but he was looking at Sesshoumaru in deep thought. "I remember your father was in War with them after you denied the alliance," Suzaku murmured, but nodded nonetheless. "I will nominate the panther tribe," he agreed. Sesshoumaru sent Isamu a glance. The guard left the room.

"Is it true Sesshoumaru?" Tatsuya asked suddenly, "The Egg has hatched?"

As if on cue, Kagome opened the door. The scent of fruit, today it was blueberries, soaked the room. Another scent hit them as well. It was like an orchid, and Sesshoumaru realized it was the baby.

Kagome came over to Sesshoumaru, her hair was loose around her shoulders in large curls. Her eyes were almost glowing when she smiled at the baby when it hiccuped. "That baby is ours," Tatsuya growled to Sesshoumaru, "it belongs on our lands! We have gotten it back and it is our property."

Sesshoumaru saw the fight in Kagome's eye but beat her. "You did not get it back. Kagome did, after Ryuichi became to weak to continue the journey. Kagome has received a blessing from the Immortal Priestess to become the new Guardian of the Egg and all demons," Sesshoumaru said in a tone full of warning.

Kagome glared at Ryuichi, she was sure this was his doing. "I told you in the infirmary," Kagome said sharply, "this is_ my_ daughter. She is not property, and you dragons will break her if you treat her as such a thing!"

Tatsuya huffed, "Kagome will come with us then. She has no attachment to the West. I will give her the same deal. I will offer you protection for as long as you live, your very own quarters, full access to the hot spring."

Although her ears perked up at the hot springs, Kagome quickly shook her head to deny such an offer. "No," Kagome quickly said, "it is not myself I am worried for. It is the child's. A girl can not grow up while being hidden away from the world for her own protection."

Tatsuya's fist slammed against the table. The fire bird broke in to the conversation. "It is up to the Holder of the Prophecy," he said. "Lady Kagome is that woman, and if she is the new Guardian, she will call the shots."

Kagome bowed her head in thanks to the bird who smirked at her, giving her a sly wink in response. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru, almost giggling when he shot the South a glare.

"Let's get down to the real business," Suzaku grumbled, leaning on his arms, crossed on the table. "This new enemy, you have identified him as a demon, but the description is quite bland. You want us to put patrols in our coastal villages, but that is quite the task."

(separated the above and below into two different paragraphs to help with the convo Flow)

Kagome spoke before Sesshoumaru could, "I understand that what we ask will be hard to actually do. However, it is extremely important that we accomplish these posts. This man has probably already repaired his ship and is sailing back to his homeland, but he _will_ return with armies."

"How do you know so much about the enemy?" Suzaku asked curiously.

Kagome moved the baby to straddle her uninjured thigh. Her new daughter seemed to enjoy listening. "I come from the future, I know what history has in store. The enemies have already wiped a _huge_ land free of demons. They left no women, no children, to live on. They will destroy this land and then attempt to control it. They will win if they gain your human subjects," she warned.

She saw the dragon's eye the baby, and pulled her closer to her chest. They would never take this child away from her. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "I have given out several invitations to the human village headmen. They are expected to join us this evening. Until then, think it over and we will reconvene after they arrive. If you have invitations to send, my messengers will be happy to send them."

Sesshoumaru pushed his chair up, and Kagome struggled to stay up to his pace. Her thigh was tensing in pain with each step as she jogged to his side. The baby bounced against her side releasing a happy gurgle when it bounced.

Sesshoumaru saw her struggling to keep his pace, and purposely slowed down. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"I wanted to thank you, for what you said about the child," Kagome whispered before she began to get serious, "I also want to ask for permission to read the logs in your study."

"Are you well enough to move around the castle so freely?" Sesshoumaru returned. Kagome smiled sheepishly at him.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to stare at her. He was always caught off guard by the cheerfulness in her eyes. She was always welcoming and trusting. "This is your home now," he whispered softly, "you are welcome to everything within these walls."

Kagome grinned up at him. Bowing her head in thanks. A hand cupped her chin to push it up. He quickly shook his head at her. Kagome flushed once more before the baby began to wail. "That thing has horrible timing," Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Oh!" Kagome fussed, "She's just hungry." She yelped when her daughter went for the breast again. "Jesus, there is nothing in there," she growled out, before ditching Sesshoumaru in the hall and heading for the kitchen.

Akemi met up with her instantly and Kagome stared at her welcomingly. "I have something to ask of you," Kagome said to the kitsune.

"Anything you wish for, Lady Kagome," Akemi returned.

Kagome shot a warning glance to her, "No Lady, Sesshoumaru may be the dictator, but I would rather be your friend than master. Please, just call me Kagome."

Akemi blushed at the informal statement. She forced a nod, "What would you have me do, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome had to talk loudly over the babies cries, and then reposition the baby where it could not go for her breasts. "I need you to find Shippo, I would rather do it myself but I fear she will rape me if I do not feed her," Kagome grumbled out. Akemi choked out a laugh but nodded.

"I will send him to the kitchen," Akemi said before taking off.

Kagome sighed thankfully, jogging down the steps and entering the open kitchen. The chef grinned at her, and she stared at the wolf demon. "Ah, the princess is hungry for milk!" He cooed. Kagome watched him fetch a jar of fresh goat milk. "I had the stable boy bring some in this morning," he explained.

Kagome nodded, taking the tea pot and began pouring the goat milk in to the pot. She lowered the stout against the girls' mouth and sighed victoriously when she latched on. Kagome carefully angled the tea pot. "Thank you, it does not have to be goat milk though, I was just afraid of cow's milk. It is not the future though..." Kagome grumbled out.

The chef gave her an odd look, but Kagome did not elaborate. Shippo bounced into the room moments later with a grin. He handed a flower to Kagome. She stared at the purple blossom. "Thank you Shippo," she smiled at him, touching it behind her ear.

"I wanted to go in to your room to see the baby, but Akemi wouldn't let me in because you were sleeping," Shippo explained with a sulking pout on his face. He jumped up on a stool, swinging back and forth as he watched her daughter feed. "We should think of a name," he suddenly said.

Kagome laughed nodding almost instantly. "Yes we should," Kagome mumbled. She looked down at the green eyes of her daughter. They were so deep and at the same time intimidating and beautiful.

"What about Chise?" Shippo asked. Kagome began to think about it but the chef shook his head quickly.

"No, no, what about Hama?" He asked, "It means ground leaf."

Kagome hummed as she tapped her finger against her chin. She looked down at the baby, still suckling the milk into her mouth. "What about Kokono?" Kagome asked.

Both of them shook their heads. "What about Hazuki? It means leaf and moon," the voice startled her and she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru in the doorway. His eyes were plastered on the child and Kagome nodded.

She grinned down at the girl, "Hazuki. Does any one object?" She asked. Shippo and the chef shook their heads quickly.

Kagome laughed softly, staring at her daughter. "Congratulations Hazuki," she whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of the baby's head.

She turned to Sesshoumaru, "What is it?" She asked. Sesshoumaru hardly sought her out unless he wanted to talk about something.

She saw his mouth twitch. _There it is_, she muttered. "I have sent word to Inuyasha's village, offering them a place to stay until the future man is destroyed," he said, he then growled, "I cannot believe we never got his name."

"I think future man fits him well," Kagome forced out with her own chuckle. Shippo laughed at her, poking the baby with his finger.

"She's chubby," Shippo added. The chef laughed, rustling the kitsune's hair. Shippo's eyes suddenly lit up, "Kagome! Sesshoumaru has Akemi giving me lessons in the art of kitsune tricks. We start tomorrow!"

Kagome actually feared it. "T-Tricks?" She asked carefully. "I don't want you playing any tricks on me, Shippo!" She warned him, giving him a glare only a mother could conjure up.

Sesshoumaru watched the encounter with a sense of contentment in his being. He felt so relaxed around her. Her aura calmed him and at the same time made him crave her company.

Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru, "I am glad you offered them protection, but do you really think Inuyasha will come?" She asked. She thought of his new mate, Kiyoko.

"If he is smart, he will come for his child's sake. For even if the child is human I am sure they will still kill it." Sesshoumaru growled out angrily. Kagome winced at the thought.

The baby burped, telling them she was done eating. Kagome straddled her, bouncing her on her lap. "I hope they come," she whispered quietly. She looked up to Sesshoumaru, "I am glad you invited the human villages, you should offer them benefits so they do not go to the future man's side."

"Offer them what?" Sesshoumaru asked with an eyebrow raised. Kagome shrugged as she thought about it.

"Offer them livestock, offer them the trees the forest demons donate, offer them more land and supplies," she listed off a few things before adding another, "offer them medical help."

Sesshoumaru took the information in to account before Kagome looked him in the eye with a serious glance, "Offer them safety Sesshoumaru, make them see the guard as a safe haven, as their protector."

Sesshoumaru grinned at her brilliance. Kagome smiled in return and he cupped Hazuki's head. "She is getting bigger," he mumbled. Kagome laughed, nodding her head as the baby giggled.

"Sesshoumaru," Isamu spoke from the doorway. His eyes softened at the baby. "The village headmen have arrived, should I lead them to their quarters or to the conference room?" He asked. Sesshoumaru sighed, rubbing a hand over his temple.

"I will greet them," he smiled at Kagome. She jumped up at it, "I will greet them as well." Shippo followed with a bounce in his step.

Sesshoumaru sighed quietly as they entered the main hall. Five elder men greeted them. One of them recognized Kagome instantly but she did not place him. "L-Lady Kagome," he got out with awe in his voice, "I have no idea you were going to be here. You have changed greatly!" He awed.

Kagome bowed, "It is nice to see a familiar face again." She grinned at him. _Who is he?_ She asked herself.

"Yes," he whispered in return before turning the others, "this is the priestess Kagome, who killed Naraku and destroyed the jewel."

The four gaped at her and Kagome flushed under the attention. "Would you guys like to have a meal before we get down to business?" She asked, becoming the hostess she was supposed to be.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed watching her play house. He felt like she belonged here as she sent them to the dining chambers, telling the enthusiastic chef that they would want a meal. He paused when he sensed Suzaku come up behind him. "The dragons are not happy in the least bit," Suzaku whispered quietly.

Sesshoumaru growled, his anger suddenly spiking, "Those overgrown snakes will have to deal with it."


	21. The Proposal

_A/N_

_Greetings fellow readers. _

_This is Chapter 21, it is a bit slow paced, but trust me... I packed a lot of heat in Chapter 22... _

_:) HEHE._

_-runs away swinging nunchucks and cackling-_

_Enjoy!_

_Enjoy!_

_Enjoy!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 21

"What is wrong, husband?" Izanami cooed as she walked across the large courtyard. Her husband, Izanagi, was sitting sideways in his golden throne. He was chewing on a straw, his face void of emotion.

"You have been quite busy," he let out, a look of suspicion in his eyes.

Izanami tried to keep her cool. He would try to press her on her journey to the human level again. He was trying to milk her for information concerning Kagome. "You told her all those lies," he laughed out, the straw bouncing up and down with the movement.

"Husband," she exclaimed, "you do not control all that I do. I have to watch over my creations."

He sneered at her, "Yes, and she is your... creation." Izanami shook her head as she walked away from him, hoping that everything would go the way she planned. Unfortunately, not even fate got along with the kamis.

The dining hall was filled with people. Humans were on both sides while the demon heads took up a few seats near the end of one side. Kagome was seated next to Sesshoumaru, trying to avoid the stares from Tatsuya and Ryuichi.

She could see a sort of gleam in their eyes. They had plotted something and it made her nervous to no end. Sesshoumaru had sensed it to. He was giving them warning glances while Suzaku played referee between the two.

The doors opened and the last guest finally arrived. Toran stood at the entrance, her eyes narrowed with a skeptical glance. The frost blue hair pulled into a tight bun. She walked to the open seat next to Suzaku. "I have received an invitation here," she murmured, eying Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

"Yes," he returned easily, taking a sip of the sake in a small drinking cup. "How is your tribe fairing these days?" He asked curiously before he would deliver the news.

She sneered at him, "It is growing in size." He could see she was thinking over her words carefully. Kagome saw the tense air between them, Sesshoumaru could feel her eyes going back and forth.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome warned. He tilted his lips in a smirk before looking at the panther demon.

"I nominated for you to become the new leader of the House of the North. You will lead all felines there. It has been destroyed, but the enemies are gone," he explained. He enjoyed seeing the surprise on her face.

Tatsuya didn't give her time to react, "Sesshoumaru, I wish to discuss the child."

Sesshoumaru was about to shout at him but a human interfered. "Lord Sesshoumaru, we are ready to talk our business over with you," he said. Sesshoumaru nodded peering at the human down the length of the table.

"There is a new enemy that is threatening the demons existence," he began, clearing his throat before he continued, "I understand that it is not your problem what goes on in our society, but it will effect you. If they see one demon in the village, they will slaughter the entire village. After they have killed every one in their path, they will rule this land."

The humans looked at him as if contemplating the truth in his words. Finally, one spoke. "He speaks the truth," he grumbled, "a few days ago, one of our villages was burned. I saw demon healers trying to bring people back and heal the survivors."

That caused chatter to spread through the table like the plague. Sesshoumaru tried to listen in but there were too many voices at once. "What will you have us do?" This question seemed to be the most common.

"I wish to place one guard in each village along the coast," he announced, "I will also ally with the villages. Villages who agree to this will receive my healers for any serious conditions, and trees to build with. The forest demons have been angered that you are cutting down their trees, and they wish to aid in this mission if you agree to take only their donation. The wood is just as strong as the trees you cut down, and most of it ends up burned."

The humans began to converse with each other once more. Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome for support, hoping what he said would be affective. She nodded to him, "I think the healer was a good option. In this time period, illness and disease is probably the biggest threat."

"Why did you not get rid of the enemy?" Another village headman asked.

Sesshoumaru had no idea who it had come from, but he answered. "We were unable to get every last one, they have retreated but they will be back with reinforcements and we must be prepared. I do not ask you to engage in a fight, only for you to tell my guard they are here and wait for my arrival."

Sesshoumaru released a breath before Akemi came through the double doors. She whispered something in Kagome's ear before standing straight up to wait for her response. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question. He had been unable to hear what she had whispered over the human's chatter.

Kagome gave him a smile, pushing herself up and setting a hand on his shoulder. "I must take care of something," she whispered quietly, "Inuyasha and his mate have arrived."

Sesshoumaru instantly stood up as well. "I will not let you greet my half-brother alone," he growled out. He remembered Inuyasha's relationship with her, and although he knew his brother had mated, wanted to gauge her reaction to him as well.

The main hall was empty after all the guests had been escorted in to the large dining hall. Kagome grinned when she saw Miroku, holding the twins and Sango balancing the baby on her side. Kagome dove in to hug Miroku carefully. "Auntie Kagome!" The twins shouted happily. Kagome grinned at them before hugging Sango.

"Your sword has helped me greatly," she added to Sango, sending her a thankful glance.

They all seemed to be staring at her completely frozen though and she realized they had not learned of her new position. She smiled shyly, "A-A lot has gone on."

Inuyasha snorted, "You got that right, you have youki in you."

Kagome watched Sango and Miroku gasp at this. "I-I have not changed," Kagome explained quickly, "I mean I have, but it is all so confusing. I met the priestess who was supposed to protect the Egg, but she gave me her powers instead. She had been granted demonic energy so now it is within me."

"Your eyes, is it because of the demonic energy?" Sango asked, leaning over to stare deeper in to her sister's orbs. Kagome nodded to her.

Sesshoumaru was staring at Inuyasha's infant though. It was hanging in a potato sack on Kiyoko's back. The woman was gauging Kagome almost enviously. "I will escort you to the dining hall," Sesshoumaru said abruptly drawing the attention to himself.

Kagome gave a firm nod, "Yes, everyone from the coastal villages are here, as well as the House heads." A servant came to greet them looking at the children. Thankfully, Shippo was behind them. Kagome smiled welcomingly at him as he dove in for a hug. "Shippo, can you take the twins with you to play in the gardens?" She asked quietly.

Shippo gave a nod as he looked to Miroku. He gave Kagome a worried glance she grinned in return. "Don't worry, there is a guard and servant watching over Shippo as he plays and all of the guests are in the dining hall. They will be safe," she promised.

The twins took off laughing after Shippo as he guided them and the servant through the back towards the garden. Sango and Miroku followed Kagome towards the hall while Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha. He gave a warning glance to his brother.

"I invited you here for your protection, I will not put up with any foolishness," he warned. He did not give the halfbreed time to respond as he turned to walk towards the dining hall. He heard Inuyasha huff behind him as they sat between Kagome and the next human village head.

There was an argument going on, but it was immediately silenced when Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down. "What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. He saw the worried glance Suzaku cast him.

"I would like to propose a deal," Tatsuya growled out. He was angry that he had been ignored for so long. Every time he would bring his proposal up, he would get interrupted.

"I would like to ally the House of East with the West by proposing Kagome mate with Ryuichi," he spoke up. Sesshoumaru reacted instantly. His fists slammed against the table, he stood up so fast the chair fell backwards and his eyes went blood red.

"That will _never_ happen," Sesshoumaru growled out angrily. The table went quiet as they watched him. Kagome jumped up to the rescue, sliding her hand against Sesshoumaru's back.

The red began to disappear and he took a deep breath. "Kagome is under my protection," Sesshoumaru growled, "not only that but the curse you demon's put upon yourself has only just lifted. You demons are too weak to defend any one."

Tatsuya growled at Sesshoumaru, "Then when we recover, we will bring this topic up again. Does two weeks sound good to you?" He asked with a cruel smirk on his lips.

"To bring up such a topic would be meaningless!" Sesshoumaru shouted. To think the dragons would pull something so stupid, to claim Kagome as their intended was ridiculous. She was not theirs and they could not treat her like some object.

She was a treasure that needed to be earned. She deserved only the strongest male. She deserved someone that wanted to treat her with respect and make her happy. The dragons wanted nothing more then to get their corrupt hands on Hazuki.

Tatsuya growled. "Watch your words Sesshoumaru," he warned the dog demon. Sesshoumaru smirked at him.

"Or what? Your weak little army of overgrown snakes will attack? _You are weak!"_ He shouted. "You can never attack us while Hazuki is in our hands!" He added. Kagome had never seen him so angry, and even though he was clutching her hand tightly, his eyes were still bleeding red.

"That hatchling is ours! It is one of our own kind! Ryuichi and Kagome will become mated and we will take the two under our care!" Tatsuya yelled back angrily. Sesshoumaru almost lunged for him if it wasn't for Kagome's soft spoken words that would forever shock him to his core.

"I apologize, Lord Tatsuya," Kagome whispered gently, wondering if she should really do this, "but I cannot agree to such a proposal. You see, Sesshoumaru and I have already discussed my future in his home."

Tatsuya and Ryuichi both eyed her suspiciously, and Sesshoumaru felt his being freeze. She gave him a look that was almost filled with fear before she looked to the two dragons with determination. "Sesshoumaru has already decided to court me," she returned.

The table fell completely silent. Kagome was beginning to think she had said the wrong thing. _Do demons not court?_ She asked herself. Maybe it was the terminology. Or maybe, Sesshoumaru did not want to court her. She hoped it was the first one. She looked up at the dog demon. His eyes were frozen.

"I do not believe you!" Ryuichi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kagome's person. Kagome almost stepped back at the gesture, but Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped around her, pulling her against him.

"She is _mine_, Lord Tatsuya," Sesshoumaru bit out, his eyes narrowing.

Tatsuya huffed, the old man crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair, "If you are indeed courting her, then I will expect the two of you to be mated in two weeks. In demon terms, that is quite a long time to court, and in humans it is sufficient enough. In two weeks, if you are not mated legally, she will become ours. Lady Toran and Lord Suzaku are my witnesses."

Sesshoumaru looked to Suzaku who cringed. Tatsuya was pushing his own buttons quickly. "Two weeks," Sesshoumaru growled. His brain focused on changing the topic of conversation.

His eyes went to Toran, "I have one condition to add in to this treaty. You will put one scout in every coastal city and pay heed to any foreigners that arrive. They are using power enhancers and have declared war."

He looked to everyone at the table, before leaning down to kiss Kagome on the cheek. If they were actually going to do this, alright, but if they were going to fake it, it had be believable. "Let us retire for the night," he whispered. Kagome shuddered, her arousal spiking much to Sesshoumaru's enjoyment. He looked to his guests, "I trust the servants to guide every one back to their rooms. I wish every one a grand night."

Kagome stood out of the chair, her eyes downcast. She was too afraid to look at anyone at the moment. Her face must have gone to cherry red at his show of affection. His arm was still tangled with hers as they stepped in to the hall. "I will go to my room now," Kagome mumbled quietly in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "No, we will go to mine to discuss what just happened." He knew she was embarrassed, but now that she had crossed such a line, they had to talk about it.

Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder tiredly. "It has been such an exhausting day," she whispered, "between feeding Hazuki and making sure the guests are happy I have had no time to stop and relax."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her, indulging in his desires. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close against him. He spotted Akemi easily, "Have Hazuki brought in to my quarters and show my half brother and his group to the main guest rooms."

Akemi gave a quick bow before getting to work before Sesshoumaru pushed open his double door. The layout was exactly like Kagome's except his view was opposite of hers. She instantly sat on the bed. Her thigh was beginning to throb in pain once more. The painkillers they put in her tea were beginning to wear off.

"The panther tribe, I was not expecting that," Kagome whispered quietly, thinking back on the night. Sesshoumaru only gave a nod as he pulled off his robe. Kagome blushed heavily, looking away.

Her eyes betrayed her though, peering through the corner. She caught the side of him. The strong hips and muscular arms. "You are peeking," Sesshoumaru teased enjoying the flush he got from her.

Kagome turned to deny it but he had dressed in a lighter black robe. His tail still resting on his shoulder as it peaked out from beneath the dress. "Can I please touch it?" She whispered. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and she decided she would bargain for it.

"I will let you touch my boob," she countered.

The door opened but Kagome's eyes were still focused on Sesshoumaru's wider ones. He was absolutely taken off guard and Kagome attacked. She stood up and reached for the tail, her fingers stroking it softly. She enjoyed watching him shiver, even as Akemi walked in to the room. The servant saw what Kagome was up to, quickly setting the cradle beside the bed before leaving.

The tail suddenly wrapped around her. She squealed in surprise but let out a soft laugh, "Sesshoumaru, stop it."

"I can't," he forced out, biting his tongue in the process. The tail was something he could control in battle, but outside of the fight it had a mind of its own. "It will uncoil when it wants to," he explained. It felt so good to have it stroked. It was like a private massage.

Kagome stopped petting it, but it seemed to drop to the ground lifelessly. She pouted beginning to stroke the silver pelt once more. It wound around her once more, until it was around her shoulders. She leaned her head against it, inhaling the scent. It smelled like Sesshoumaru. Musky, strong and clean.

Sesshoumaru groaned audibly when she hit a sensitive spot. He was thankful that she passed it quickly.

Kagome heard him groan and wondered if it was her. She lowed her hand back down to the spot and was shocked when his breath hitched. She paused, trying not to connect with his golden orbs. She flexed her finger against the spot.

He let out a sigh.

She scratched it twice.

He purred.

Without mercy, she scratched it. Sesshoumaru's purr grew loud, groaned and Kagome stopped, her laughter escaping her as she bent over. The tail caught her easily, but it was the sudden look she caught from Sesshoumaru. He looked embarrassed.

"Awe," Kagome cooed, reaching up to cup his face. Her hand covered the magenta stripe and she rubbed the smooth skin with her thumb, "your tail is quite adorable and soft."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on hers. "You know what this means, don't you?" He asked, although he leaned in to her hand.

Kagome tilted her head to the side, but yelped when the tail curled around her tightly. "You used your body to trick me, I was indeed shocked," Sesshoumaru returned and Kagome was shocked at the playful smirk he had on his face, "but you would be a liar if you went back on your word."

Kagome blinked at him. She had only said boob because she knew it would catch him off guard. She didn't think he would actually do it! She began to wiggle, and he chuckled, standing up and leaning close to her face.

His lips slammed against hers with a passion that froze her being. His lips felt perfect against her smooth ones and she welcomed his taste. She nipped at his lower lip and when she felt his fingers wrap around her breast let out a moan, "W-Wait! Hazuki is in the cradle."

"So?" He asked against her mouth, pushing her robe to the side. If all Kagome was worried about was the baby, he was doing okay. His fingers cupped her breast and his own body shivered. It was perfectly round and it fit his rather large hand nicely. He would thank the kami's every day for giving him his other arm back so he could enjoy both of them at one time. Quietly, and slowly, he removed his tail. His arms wrapped around her protectively.

Kagome moaned when his thumb flicked over her hardening nipple. He pushed her back on the bed before pulling back, he gave her a wide smirk, "I do not think this courtship will be a problem."

Kagome's eyes widened at his remark, but his mouth was against her's once more. "W-Wait Sesshoumaru," she got out, her hands firmly against his chest. She wanted to push him off to discuss this courtship, but she found it so damn hard to do.

His hands were doing wonders to her breasts. One was cupping the other, while the other hand was pinching the hardened nipple, causing it to send shocks to her lower body. His knee had slid between her thighs, pressing against her womanhood. "Wait," she said once more.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, enjoying the flush on her face and her half-closed eyes. The violet kimono robe was slightly open, exposing one breast with a rock hard nipple, the other was barely hidden. Her hair was spread across her sheets and he suddenly wanted to capture her like this in his memory. He wanted to stare at her and make sure he could never forget this image.

"I-I said courtship but I do not know how demons court," Kagome explained, sitting up and readjusting her kimono with a blush on her face.

Sesshoumaru leaned back on the bed, "How do humans court?" He asked first. It could be easier to explain if she already had a grasp on it.

"Well, they go out on greets, walks, maybe meals together. They give gifts and things to show worth and then they get married," she explained. Sesshoumaru nodded to her.

"It is not much different," he answered truthfully, "Demons will give gifts of worth to the intended until she accepts his advances. Then I, a dog demon, will mark you as my own with my markings. You can have them anywhere you like."

"Y-You don't have to bite me or anything?" Kagome asked nervously, a brow raised in question. Sesshoumaru stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Biting in our culture is a punishment," he paused to smirk at her, "have you done something that deserves such a punishment?"

Kagome gulped and shook her head quickly. "What did he mean by a legal mating?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed, scratching his head, this would be the tough one to answer. "The marking will be me claiming you as my pack and my alpha. T-the legal part was the consummation, as you humans would call it, the sexual intercourse part," he explained. He knew she would flush instantly at that. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a virgin, it was the way she acted about such things.

Kagome gulped and Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Do not worry, I will _woo_ you."


	22. The Power of Rejection

_A/N_

_Greetings fellow readers. _

_This is Chapter 22._

_I have a good feeling about this chapter. It opened a few doors to the next couple chapters too._

_I hope you all enjoy! _

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 22

Kagome didn't think there was anything better than the sound of laughing children. It was the one way to know that the day was going great. She listened to Sango's twins giggle as they tugged on Shippo's tail. Kagome laughed harder when Shippo transformed in to Sesshoumaru's tail and began chasing them with it.

"So he got away?" Sango asked, holding her infant on his two feet. The boy was clapping his hands against Hazuki's. Kagome giggled at Hazuki's look. It reminded her of Sesshoumaru when he was bored. She was simply saying, _You are retarded and are not worth my time._

"Yea," Kagome whispered in defeat, "I wrecked his sail with my arrow but I don't think we got the patrols in time. It will be at least another two weeks before they return. It depends on if they are going all the way back home or stopping at their own private town."

Kagome suspected they were in China or maybe India. She sighed, rubbing Hazuki's hair. "How are things at the village? Is Kaede better?" She asked. Kagome reached up to scratch her nose, not realizing that it left Hazuki standing on her own two feet.

Kagome gasped, "S-She's standing on her own! It's only been a few days!" She shouted victoriously. Hazuki giggled as if to say, _you are an insolent human. I have been practicing this for hours and you just now realized this? Ha!_

"That's amazing Kagome! My baby can not do that and he's much older than Hazuki," Sango got out, before thinking, "it must be because she's demon."

Kagome could only let out a proud smile as she hugged Hazuki to her, "You are so great!" She cooed. She set Hazuki back down, letting the hatchling stand up while clinging to her knee at times.

Kagome began to feel another presence. It was one that she no longer welcomed. She turned in time to see Ryuichi enter. His smile made her want to punch him. "Good afternoon," she forced out instead.

Ryuichi nodded in return, sitting on the paved bench between Sango and Kagome. The garden had two circle tables with four benches surrounding it. Sango and Kagome were currently holding the infants on the table while watching the other children play.

"You look beautiful as ever, Lady Kagome," Ryuichi said with a smirk. Kagome couldn't even conjure up a thank you. She forced herself to smile with a nod.

"You look as sly and mischievous as ever," she returned, a wicked gleam in her eye. Ryuichi sat back, as if to gain a couple inches between them. Kagome silently cackled, _That's not going to save you, you ancient worm._

"Kagome, I would like you to understand, that child is of our kind," he explained, "it would be best if we were to raise it ourselves."

Kagome sighed, pulling Hazuki towards her and sitting her beside her. "I would like to tell you that I had no plans to take Hazuki out of your life," Kagome muttered, "_until_ you threatened to take her away from me! Now, you want to mate me! Sorry, but we're not some packaged deal you can buy."

Her anger was quickly calmed when a clawed hand set itself on her shoulder. She looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes with a soft smile. His eyes, however, were focused on Ryuichi. "Ryuichi, what is it you were discussing with my intended?" He asked sharply, almost daring the dragon to lie.

Ryuichi stood up maneuvering between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "I was only explaining that the child would be better in our care. We know what a dragon goes through during the first few years," Ryuichi explained, trying to lighten the topic with a gentle smile.

Kagome saw the energy around Hazuki swirl. The green snake-like eyes actually pulsed before she saw the energy unleash. It was so tiny, she did not feel the energy, but because of her eyes she could see it.

Sesshoumaru was currently talking to Ryuichi about the patrols. "We have put up patrols in our villages, we also found a group belonging to you," Sesshoumaru mumbled suspiciously.

The bottom of Ryuichi's robes began to melt away. The poison attack climbing up to the back of his calves. _S-She just attacked Ryuichi!_ Kagome got out, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Sango gasped, realizing what was going on.

Sesshoumaru sniffed, smelling the poison and burnt cloth. Ryuichi began to notice it as well, turning to look down at his almost non existent robe. He instantly took it off, leaving him in a lighter white cotton robe.

Sesshoumaru tried to find the culprit. His eyes met with Kagome, whose mouth was desperately trying to stay closed. She also had one finger pointed in the baby's direction.

Said baby hiccuped with laughter.

"Ryuichi," Sesshoumaru spoke, clearing his throat to keep from laughing himself, "it seems the baby does not wish to go with you either."

The dragon lord growled, but Hazuki only gurgled and blew spit bubbles in return. Ryuichi stormed out of the inner garden, and Kagome let loose. She laughed, leaning over to catch herself. She stared at Hazuki, whose head was tilted to the side. She lifted her daughter's small hand, gently slapping her own against it. "High five!" She cheered.

Hazuki stared blankly at her. Kagome only grinned before looking to Sesshoumaru. "Good afternoon, _intended mate of mine_," she got out with a smirk. Sesshoumaru remembered the previous day's events. It ended in his own room. He returned her smirk ten-fold.

Kagome had melted in his hands. Of course, they did not continue anything. Kagome had stopped him, promptly reminding him that she had said _boobs_ not anything else. She then proceeded to carry Hazuki back to her quarters, leaving a hot and bothered Sesshoumaru.

"I am glad to see you enjoying the day," he said, nodding his head to Sango. She returned the greeting.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your House," Sango returned, "it is a spectacular home."

Sesshoumaru gave her a tiny, smidgen, of a smile. "Thank you for the compliments, I trust you and Miroku are being treated well?" He asked. Sango nodded quickly.

Sesshoumaru focused his attention back on Kagome. "How is your leg?" He asked, looking to the bandaged thigh. Kagome sighed, poking it absently with her finger.

"It's better, I guess my demonic energy is healing it quickly," Kagome let out, "the healer took the stitches out about an hour ago."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then let us go to the dojo. I would like to teach you proper defense techniques in case you are injured. This is perfect."

Kagome's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Sesshoumaru," she got out, "do you think it wise?" She asked, standing up and gathering Hazuki in her arms.

Sesshoumaru only gave one more nod, guiding the way out of the garden. Kagome smiled apologetically over her shoulder to Sango, loving how Hazuki waved at them. "I can't believe she used her powers already," Kagome got out in awe before adding, "oh! Sesshoumaru, she can also stand up without me holding her."

Sesshoumaru turned around so quick Kagome lost her balance when she stopped. "You are more shocked over her standing up, then her using her powers?" He asked, his eyes wide and his arms crossed over his chest with disbelief written on his face.

Kagome let out a sheepish smile, "I can only compare her motor skills to human child development. I don't really know the time frame for demonic powers." She caught Sesshoumaru staring at Hazuki. He would give her a look of shock. "Why do you look at her like that?" Kagome asked, somewhat offended for her daughter's sake.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as if he'd just been caught. He cleared his throat. "Her eyes," he paused, "are creepy."

Kagome's mouth dropped. _Sesshoumaru is creeped out at her eyes?_ She shouted in her mind. Shippo scampered up behind her, he held out his arms and Kagome grinned lowering Hazuki into his. She enjoyed seeing Shippo with the baby.

The dojo door slid open, and Kagome carefully lowered herself in to the fighting pit. She looked down at the bandage underneath the robe. It seemed fine, she could only hope the demonic energy was healing it.

She looked at Shippo, sitting on the edge with Hazuki in his lap, swinging his legs back and forth. Her eyes went went over him, to where two people stood up with skeptical looks. "Inuyasha," Kagome greeted with a smile, she nodded to his mate, "How are you feeling Kiyoko?" Kagome asked.

The woman didn't reply. Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I heard Ryuichi say you guys were in the dojo. I wanted to come see how the wench fights now."

Kagome bristled at his name for her, shooting a glare at him. "It is Kagome, Inuyasha. It has been four years and you still can't get it right?" She asked between clenched teeth.

He only huffed, crossing his arms behind his head. Kagome felt like she needed to show him how strong she'd gotten. Not to impress him, but to show him she no longer needed him. She was her own being now. Kiyoko whispered something in Inuyasha's ears before leaving. Inuyasha collapsed next to Shippo.

Kagome turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru's, finding his amber eyes filled with anger. She hoped it was directed at Inuyasha. "What are we doing today?" She asked gently, as if to soften his mood.

He didn't answer. He attacked. He was going for her thigh straight from the start. She rolled to the side, biting her cheek at the pain it caused, before pushing herself to her feet. It gave her just enough time to block the next attack with her arms, pulsing with her energy. Why was he being so aggressive?

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but want to cause her some sort of damage. He had been angered when she decided she would put on a show for Inuyasha. Does she still care for him?

He growled. Kagome didn't deserve Inuyasha. In his opinion, Inuyasha had messed up his chances with allowing the clay pot priestess to live for so long. Kikyo, the flower vase, had done nothing but torment Kagome with her lack of powers, and Inuyasha was never there to support her.

He slammed his arm against her hip, effectively knocking her to the ground. His knuckles cracked when he flexed his claws. He knew Inuyasha was watching closely. Sesshoumaru bent down, a twisted smirk on his lips, "Maybe you should fight Inuyasha."

The sudden rage he saw made him want to fly. Kagome jumped up, focusing more energy then she needed as she began to attack him with a series of punches and kicks. First left, then right, until he suddenly took a step back. She took the opening, slamming her elbow against his rib cage.

"Do they always fight like this?" Inuyasha asked, swallowing hard. It looked as if they were real opponents. They were both going for the kill. He saw the slight shake of Shippo's head. The kitsune looked worried as well.

The hanyou pulled himself to his feet, stepping in to the pit. "Guys, I think you need a break," he said gently, holding up his hands as if the block any stray attacks.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both shot him a glare. "Sit down!" Sesshoumaru bit out tightly, going to attack Kagome once more. She grabbed his arm, and gave him a smirk. She let her energy flow into his body in sudden bursts, causing him to freeze up every second.

"I don't care what he thinks of me," Kagome growled in his ear, "I just wanted him to know I do not need him anymore." She pulled back and saw the pink tint to his eyes. Kagome let go, not wanting to fight against the primal dog. _Or get molested_, she added.

Her feet took her away from the fight, stepping up to gather Shippo and Hazuki up. "Akemi told me this morning your lesson was today, let's go find her," Kagome said tightly, ushering them out of the room.

Shippo followed, waving to Inuyasha and leaving the two behind in the dojo. Inuyasha was silently watching Sesshoumaru regain his composure. "You alright?" Inuyasha forced out. His brother did not move for a moment, before standing up straight and looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Where is your pup?" He asked tightly. Inuyasha huffed, folding his arms over his chest once more. He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to answer the question.

"You and Kagome really courting?" Inuyasha asked, trying to make his voice sound casual. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru saw right through it.

"You are mated, do you still care for her?" Sesshoumaru returned with a growl. He relaxed himself, "No, she surprised me with the notion."

Inuyasha snorted, "Bullshit. Sango says you were smiling at her all morning. _You_ care about her."

Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled. Inuyasha barked out a dry laugh. "You don't want to mate her? Why? Your responsibilities," Inuyasha grumbled. "Sango told me that she'd be able to give you full blooded demons. What's holding you back?"

Sesshoumaru sighed at his brother. Could the mutt get any more annoying? However, Sesshoumaru let out the real answer, "I do not want Kagome involved in politics. She will be torn apart. There will be constant danger, people will use her to get to me."

Inuyasha's mouth twitched. It would seem like his half-brother had actually thought about this a lot. "So what will you do, take another mate? They will not let you lead if you can't produce an heir," Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms. He knew how these Houses worked, whether or not he liked them.

Inuyasha smirked then. "What will you do when Kagome takes a mate? A woman like Kagome wants a family with her own kids," Inuyasha got out, his eyes searching for a reaction. The muffled growl was what he got and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"You should mind your own business," Sesshoumaru let out. Inuyasha laughed once more, watching the full demon head for the doors.

"Well, there's always Isamu" Inuyasha added following behind him, "he seems to know what's going on, and knows that Kagome will pup strong kids. What about Suzaku? You seem to be good friends with him, surely he would protect Kagome. Although, a bird can take on several mates..." Inuyasha let out. His hands crossed behind his head.

Sesshoumaru was struggling to keep his primal instincts from surfacing. His eyes were going red, he could see his vision blur. He didn't want to think of Kagome mating anyone else. Isamu was his head guard, he was also like an Uncle to him. Suzaku was his best friend but he was also a different house. Not to mention, Kagome was _his_.

Tatsuya watched Ryuichi pace in his guest room. "What has you so uptight boy?" He asked, looking at his fingers. "The plan is perfect," he added.

Ryuichi huffed, slamming his hands against the trunk that lay at the bottom of the bed. His destroyed robe was hanging over a dressing screen. His new, navy kimono wrapped loose around his being.

"It is too risky, we should handle it ourselves," Ryuichi returned, his eyes pleading with the older dragon to consider his words.

Tatsuya had none of it. He gave a quick shake of his head, "We need to be at dinner, so they do not think it was us right away. By the time they know it was us, our people will be too far."

Ryuichi sighed, doubt starting to settle in his belly. "I-I am beginning to think we should leave the girl in her care, she is the prophecy," he explained. Tatsuya shot him a look that silenced him.

"The Egg was fine with out her," he growled out, "we do not need her. She is a pest, and with the girl in Sesshoumaru's care, we are weak. We can not fight him, he will use her as leverage against us."

Ryuichi growled at the reminder. He would hate to have his father's murderer hanging over him. He had always wanted revenge on the dogs, but had been too weak with the curse, and still learning how to fight before that. Now, he was finally on the same lands, and still unable to do anything.

He had to get Hazuki away from Kagome.

Shippo poofed. Kagome watched as he stumbled around looking like Akemi. Unfortunately, his brown tail was still there, giving away his identity. Kagome saw Akemi struggle not to sigh, thankful the woman gave a forced smile again. "Let's try something smaller," she added. She pointed to Hazuki, firmly planted in Kagome's criss cross position.

Sazuki sat beside Kagome. Both of them found the lesson amusing. Kagome eased the teapot of milk up a bit, the small stream finding its way in to Hazuki's mouth as she stood up straight and grasped the container.

"The jewel journey?" Kagome asked. Suzaku nodded, having asked her how it was like.

"It was busy," Kagome returned, "we were always traveling, and the second I sensed a jewel it disappeared or came right at us." She stared at the firebird. The man was extremely great to look at. Not in an attractive way, but like a piece of art. His hair had different shades of orange and red spread throughout it. His eyes were filled with delicate designs, circles of red and orange weaving around his pupil.

"You lied about the courtship," Suzaku mumbled, leaning back on his hands to watch the fox. He was desperately focusing his eyes on the baby.

Kagome cleared her throat, nodding, it wouldn't do herself any good to lie to a demon. "Sesshoumaru and I never talked about it," she whispered, "but I do care for him, much more than Ryuichi. In fact, since I met Ryuichi I actually like him less." Her eyes went to Hazuki, who tore her mouth away from the stout and began taking steps towards Shippo.

Kagome wanted to be amazed, but after learning her daughter had melted away Ryuichi's robe at a few days old, everything else seemed to take second place. "I can't believe the rate of growth in demon children," Kagome got out instead, watching as Hazuki stumbled, falling on her fours.

She turned her head to look at Kagome. _Help me up, now._ The statement was clear in her eyes. Kagome sighed, getting on her knees and pulling Hazuki back up. "I will not give her over to the dragons. They will milk her for her power like she is nothing but a tool," she said, staring at Suzaku, "Do you agree?"

His eyes were wide as he watched her, a smirk on his face. "I think you are an amazing woman to sacrifice your future for a pup that is not even yours." He let out. Kagome was flattered when she saw the look of admiration his eyes. "I also think that there are many demons which would be lucky to mate you," he added.

Kagome felt suddenly nervous under his gaze. "I-I am already Sesshoumaru's," she returned. Suzaku's laugh had her thinking Sesshoumaru had failed to mention something about this courtship.

"Just because you are claimed as an intended, does not mean you are exclusive to everyone else. Until the mating is done, you are still open and availiable," Suzaku added his smirk widening, "I would like you to think of my proposal as a claim. I will offer you the same protection and home for both you and Hazuki. I could make you happy. I would not allow a simple time frame to rush your decision either."

Kagome tried to keep her mouth closed. She felt her whole body go into shock. Suzaku wanted her hand in mate-ship too? She insantly tried to relax herself. Sesshoumaru had already showed her that he was interested in her the other night. She smiled, remembering his promise to _woo_ her. Unfortunately, Suzaku saw her smile. She held up her hand to stop him from talking.

She knew that demons in this time were unfaithful, the same for humans in this time. In this time, mistresses were a way to display your political and financial success. It was common for them to take on concubines, something she would rather not deal with. "If I were to take your proposal serious, would you stay faithful to me?" She asked.

Suzaku's sudden wary expression did not give her much confidence. "We would have to see what the future holds for us," he said. Kagome wanted to snort at his blatant answer. _That's a yes_, she grumbled to herself.

"I am sorry Suzaku," Kagome returned carefully, "I will not lay with a male after he's been with someone else, nor will I be cast aside."

Suzaku's energy flared, but he did well to hide his anger from her. "Dogs are not exclusive either. You should know this before you mate with Sesshoumaru," he returned. "His father mated his mother, but took Izayoi as a mistress. Thus, creating the half-breed named Inuyasha."

Kagome's sudden safety net wanted to collapse. She knew that Izayoi had not been his main mate, but something inside of her wanted to trust Sesshoumaru not to cheat. She stood up. Kagome needed to get out of this room. "H-Hazuki," she got out, lifting the baby up. Akemi took it from her, seeing her shaky state. "I will take her to the bedroom," she explained. Kagome gave a blank nod.

She stepped out in to the hall. Sesshoumaru wasn't a demon that took his responsibilities lightly. He knew what it felt like to be cast aside because of his father's deceit. He would not do the same to her.

The words didn't help the doubt that was pulling in her stomach. She wanted proof, she wanted closure. Kagome found her feet taking her to his quarters. Her hand stuck on the knob.

It opened for her. The red eyes greeted her. He looked as if he had been struggling. Kagome opened her mouth, but she couldn't get anything out.

Hands were suddenly on her cheeks. Lips were pressed against hers. Fear throbbed within her. There mating was about to be forced. Would Sesshoumaru do this with someone other than her? Would Sesshoumaru seek refuge in a mistress because of their quick courtship?

Sesshoumaru shivered against her. She tasted so good. His tongue delved into her mouth. One of his hands dove into the black tresses and he felt her arousal surround him.

His leg pushed her own legs open, his knee bending to rub against her womanhood in those tight jeans she loved to wear. His other hand brought up her shirt, roughly grabbing the breast that teased him all day long.

Kagome let out a moan. Her mind was flickering. Half of it wanted him to stop, the other half wanted him to continue this slow torture. He dragged his lips across her jawline, down to her neck. His fangs dragged along her neck to her collarbone. She shivered as his thumb and forefinger pinched her nipple until it was a hard pebble.

"Stop!" Kagome forced out between her rough breaths. The fear exploded out of her.

Sesshoumaru suddenly sensed the fear. He stopped instantly. His hand cupped her cheek. The red eyes peeled back to white and gold. "What is it?" He whispered against her, his own voice not quite working yet. "What did Suzaku do to you?" His voice was suddenly filled with anger.

Kagome shook her head at him. "N-No, he didn't do anything," she whispered out. She looked away from him, even as he cupped her chin. "I-I want you to promise something to me," she muttered quietly.

"What? Anything, Kagome," he whispered, setting his forehead against hers.

"I-I know that your father took Izayoi in as a mistress after mating your mother. I want you to promise me that-that you'll move me out if you decide to take one as well," she forced the words out of her. In truth, she would still mate with Sesshoumaru. They had a two week limit, and she knew more about him than anyone else. There would always be doubt with any human, demon, or half-demon when it came to faithfulness.

His sudden answer froze her. "I will not make such a disgraceful promise," Sesshoumaru growled against her, releasing her, "you are a fool for thinking I would do such a thing!" His voice grew louder, but it wasn't out of anger. It was out of surprise, embarrassment.

"I would never be so dishonorable," he returned, his fangs growing. "My father cast aside my mother, and I would never do the same to you, Kagome. I would never make you feel unwanted," he paused to collect himself, "Kagome, you are unlike any woman I have ever met. There is no woman I would rather be with."

Kagome's heart fluttered. She realized that Sesshoumaru had been a result of such unfaithfulness. If anyone knew how it felt to be cast aside and cheated on, it would be him and his mother.

He would not put a woman like Kagome through the same thing. He couldn't even imagine thinking of a woman other than Kagome. This woman kept him on his feet. She does not give in to his every whim. She is defiant and at the same time loyal.

His thumb caressed the cheek he still held, even as a servant knocked on the door. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru, dinner is ready," the young man said softly, bowing his head. They both stood up, walking towards the hallway.

"What will you do with a cold hearted being such as I?" Sesshoumaru asked teasingly, as if thinking aloud. Kagome suddenlly grinned, filling Sesshoumaru with warmth.

"The answer to that question is easy," Kagome supplied with a grin, "I'll teach you a few new tricks."


	23. The Dragons

_A/N_

_Greetings fellow readers. _

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 23

Kagome rubbed her belly absently as she walked beside Sesshoumaru. "Your chef is amazing," she got out. It hurt just to walk. It felt as if she had a large weight dragging behind her.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. It felt good to nestleagainst his chest. She could smell his scent, hear his heart beat. It felt safe.

Dinner had gone over quietly. Sesshoumaru had announced that the House's were dismissed, even though the majority of the human village headmen had already left. Kagome had been fearful of the dragons trying to pull something once more. However, Sesshoumaru had put an end to it. Whenever Tatsuya looked like he wanted to say something, Sesshoumaru would plant a kiss on Kagome's cheek.

She chuckled at the look the old dragon had given her. He had cast her many glares throughout the meal. "What is so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her. It felt so good to have her against him. He could smell the fruity scent, could feel the soft skin on her shoulder from her unusual shirts. "I was just thinking about the dragons," Kagome mumbled, "they did not look happy."

Sesshoumaru felt his own smile reach his face. Indeed, they did not look happy at all. Kagome sighed, "It's a shame Kiyoko didn't feel well enough to make it to dinner." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. That woman was ungrateful. He had welcomed her family in to his home for protection and she did nothing but shoot him and Kagome spiteful glances in the hall.

Kagome stood up, Sesshoumaru sniffing at her sudden state of alertness. He smelled it then, Jaken was approaching them fast.

"Mi'lord, the baby is gone!" He shouted in a state of horror. Her eyes were wide, hair tangled from something. "The baby, Hazuki, is gone! We can't find her anywhere! There is a healer missing as well," he sobbed out. The toad fell to his knees, "Forgive me, I am so sorry."

Kagome felt her heart stop. She felt as if someone has slammed her upside the head with a cement brick. Hazuki was gone. Someone had taken her daughter. "Get the dragons," Sesshoumaru ordered, "tell Suzaku to find me. Get me the healer."

Jaken scurried away at full speed. Sesshoumaru's hands grabbed her by the shoulders. His golden orbs penetrating her. They gave her strength with the determination they held. "Kagome," he growled against her, his forehead set against hers, "go find Inuyasha. He will come with us. Tell Sango to watch Shippo and meet me in the conference room."

Sesshoumaru's steps were quick, his arms pumping at his side as he sniffed the air, heading for the infirmary. Gin stood there, her fingers wrapped around a cup. "What is wrong Sesshoumaru?" She asked, setting the cup down and hurrying over to her godson. The dog was tense, and even she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hazuki's been kidnapped, I want you to come with us, in case," Sesshoumaru couldn't finish the sentence. He could not even think of that.

Gin blinked at him. Her eyes wide. She knew the prophecy. Gin gave a quick nod, following him out of the room. "One of your healers aided in the abduction," Sesshoumaru returned, "who was the last one with the baby?" He asked.

Gin tried to think, "I-The one who watched over Ryuichi." She explained. Sesshoumaru cursed, the dragon was probably bribing her.

Sesshoumaru tried to run over the events in his mind. The abduction had to have happened at dinner, while everyone was at the table. Ryuichi and Tatsuya were there as well, meaning they would have had someone else do it. The healer fit that part.

Isamu turned the corner, "Jaken is running around frantically. What on Earth is going on!" He asked, his voice awaiting orders and explanations.

"The hatchling has been abducted. I want you to assemble your squad and begin searching for a scent trail," Sesshoumaru explained while shoving the conference room open. Akemi stood there, her breath heavy while Suzaku sat at the table. He no longer wore the friendly smirk Sesshoumaru had grown used to.

"What do you need me to do, Sesshoumaru?" He asked seriously. His eyes were burning a hole through his being.

"Run the castle while I am gone," Sesshoumaru returned, "I need you to keep an eye on the humans that are still here. I will be in debt to you."

Suzaku smiled then, "Bring it back alive, Sesshoumaru." The dog demon gave a short nod. He left the room once more, this time to find his intended mate.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock. "Y-You won't go?" She asked quietly. Tears were beginning to build in her eyes. Worry was overwhelming her being. Her daughter had been kidnapped, and her best friend was not going, simply because his mate told him no.

Kagome looked to Kiyoko. The woman had no remorse in her eyes. _Why does Inuyasha always pick the bitches?_ Kagome asked herself. A voice added, _Cause he's a dog._

"Sorry Kagome, I have my own mate and babe to watch," Inuyasha returned. She didn't believe him though. His eyes held regret in them.

Kagome began to sense Sesshoumaru near by. She looked once more to Inuyasha. "I-I expected you to help out your friends, Inuyasha," she whispered in defeat. She turned around, not giving Kiyoko a chance to look at her. To give one final glare.

Sesshoumaru was in the hallway when Kagome shut the door. All she did was give one shake of her head. The rage Sesshoumaru felt inside him was about to explode. His own half-brother would not help them out? They had once been pack, no?

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm, guiding her towards the exit of the House. "You will get on my back once I transform, we will make haste," he explained.

The sudden chill of the night ran across her skin like needles. She did not have time to get use to it though. She focused in on the ten soldiers standing in front of her. Isamu was talking to them. They all looked well disciplined, ready for action if the situation called for it. Isamu spotted Sesshoumaru, nodding his head to the men.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have found the scent of the healer. She has gone with them," he explained, "I could not find the dragon's scent though. It looks as if there are a few humans involved. They are heading northeast."

Sesshoumaru nodded to Isamu. Kagome watched his energy as it shifted. She found it amazing that his energy made a large casting of a dog and his flesh almost seemed to fill it. He bowed before her, and she took it as an invitation to climb up.

"It will be easier for Sesshoumaru to smell in that form," Isamu explained to her. Kagome could only give a nod to him before the dog beneath her took flight.

He was going a lot faster than the cloud. His legs moving in the air to pick up speed as he followed the trail. Kagome began to worry. They had at least an hour to gain as much distance as possible.

Sesshoumaru began to lower. His paws hit the ground. His nose lowered against it. Kagome had once been curious to see him do this. To put his snout to the ground and take in a scent like an actual dog. However, there was nothing funny about it. He was a large creature, desperately trying to find _her_ daughter.

He let a howl that shook her to her core. It swayed the trees and she heard resounding barks of Isamu's men. The head guard had ordered them to spread through the trees. Kagome's fingers dug into the fur. "What happened?" She asked, begging to know what was going on.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru could not talk in this form. She remembered being in their father's grave. Once Sesshoumaru had transformed, he could no longer speak. Sesshoumaru let several barks, his snout pointing in two different directions.

Kagome got it. They had split up. The worry that was already taking over her being, swallowed her whole. Which was did Hazuki go? That was the only question she wanted answered. She didn't care if they never found the dragons again, as long as they had Hazuki back.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru's large head suddenly perk up. He gave off another series of barks before jumping in to the sky. Kagome held on to his mane for dear life at the sudden jerk. "They transformed didn't they?" She asked fearfully. They were trying to gain more distance.

Sesshoumaru's nod confirmed her suspicions. Kagome gripped his fur tighter, clinging to it as if it were her lifeline. "S-Sesshoumaru, I let everyone down," she whispered. Sesshoumaru sent a bark that was directed at her. Kagome nodded to him, she had no idea what he said, but knew it was probably something along the lines of _shut up_.

Energy pulsed in her. A sudden flash of silvery green entered her mind. Kagome's brow rose at what she just felt.

Then it happened again. Her whole being throbbed. She saw green. It was pulling at her body. "Go right!" She ordered to Sesshoumaru, "I can feel her!" Kagome returned as the energy hit her again.

It was like an ocean wave crashing against rocks. It slammed against her for a moment, slowly tugging at her before disappearing, only to happen again seconds later. Kagome pointed to where she wanted Sesshoumaru to go, having to leave over his neck to actually get her finger in front of him. He nodded, his legs galloping towards the target.

They landed, his large form shaking the ground. Kagome looked horrified at the scene. The dragons had grown so weak from the baby and Kagome's separation. All of them were withering on the ground like worms in the sun, slowly shriveling up as they stole the power from the weakened infant.

Kagome sobbed, collapsing to her knees as she held the infant in her hands. Sesshoumaru nodded to his guards. "Tie them up! Everyone!" He shouted. Isamu nodded to his men, and he leaned over Kagome.

The baby's pulse was weak, almost nonexistent. The skin was pale and dry. Pieces of skin were flaking off, much like a reptile's way of skinning itself. Gin knelt by the infant in front of Kagome. She held her hand above Hazuki's head, trying to focus her energy.

"I-I can't manipulate the energy, it is going to the dragon's too fast," Gin got out in fear. She looked to Kagome, "You have to give her some of your energy. I can not give, I can only clone there own."

Kagome cleared her throat and nodded. She began to push her powers into the child. Her eyes watched though, in terror, as the power filtered through Hazuki and then to the dragons. She couldn't get any to stay within the slowly dying infant.

Sesshoumaru set his hand on her shoulder. "You have to replenish it all at once," he instructed, "send out a blast."

"That would be an attack!" Kagome shouted in fear. Sesshoumaru gave her a stare that told her it was the last chance they had.

Kagome sighed, clutching the baby to her breast. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. _Take what you need, my Hazuki, _she whispered. Kagome coiled her energy quickly, before unleashing it across the forest.

What should have been a quick flash turned into a torturingly slow pain. Kagome couldn't stop her power. Hazuki was pulling all that she needed, transferring it to the dragons and keeping some for herself. Kagome felt as if she were the main source, and she could not unplug herself from the line.

Her body convulsed, about to fall over before Gin's arms steadied her. She held Kagome still as Hazuki took and took. Sesshoumaru watched with fear gripping his being. Kagome looked to be in agonizing pain. Her eyes were slammed closed, face scrunched and her whole body was shaking with sudden seizures.

"Gin," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "what about the priestess energy, will that purify them?" He asked.

He saw Gin struggle to answer, realizing that Gin was trying to keep up with Kagome's power, manipulating it at the last second to turn into pure demonic energy. Gin shook her head, her teeth clenched together. It was her way of saying now was not the time to talk.

Isamu came over to Sesshoumaru. "Will she be okay?" He asked. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but a deafening scream met his ears. It was followed by a crack, as if a bone had broken.

Gin let go of Kagome. The girl was unconscious. The infant was wailing. The energy had stopped transferring. "S-Sesshoumaru," Gin got out, fear in her eyes, "I don't know what happened..."

Sesshoumaru got to his knees beside Kagome. Her scent had changed drastically. It was apples and honey. There was a certain glow to her skin.

A sudden crash of thunder halted everyone in their thoughts. A large man cloaked and wearing the garbs of a samurai stared at them with disinterested eyes. Without warning, he began to approach Kagome. Sesshoumaru moved to step between, but found himself frozen in place.

The man nudged Kagome with his feet, his palm facing her. A sudden strike of lightning hit her. "Get up," he ordered. His voice was filled with hatred.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and she stared up at the stranger. "W-Who are you?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru wanted to tell her, but he couldn't even open his mouth.

"I am Izanagi, girl!" The man shouted his introduction. He gave off an amusing laugh, "To think, this was what Izanami was hiding. She told me that you had died with that Jewel. To think I would listen to that liar again!"

He sounded more upset with himself, but those black orbs were filled with disgust for Kagome. "What did my wife tell you? Did she tell you that we _chose_ you? That you were _hand picked_ from a basket of nominees?" He got out jokingly. "Tell me, girl, how does it feel to finally be a god? To finally feel the powers of a true being."

Kagome had just woken up. Half of her was hoping this was a dream, but she knew better. She didn't feel any different. She felt almost, empty. There was nothing beating anymore. She pushed herself up. Confusion written clearly on her face.

Izanami broke through at a sprint between the forest trees. "Izanagi! Do not speak another word!" She ordered, although her voice was no where near as firm as her husband's.

"You _dare_ order me around, you whore!" Izanagi returned, his voice booming over the floor. His eyes went back to Kagome. "Did she tell you the truth about your birth? What about your father, did she tell you about him?" He asked.

Izanami gasped, "Stop it! I beg of you, do not say anymore, husband!" She pleaded. Sesshoumaru could see she was actually distressed over the words.

Kagome stood up though, "No, I want to know what is going on." The words came out shakily.

Izanagi smirked at her. "Yes, I knew you would want to know," he returned, that smirk almost twisted, "Izanami is quite the woman. She flowered her worshipers with attention, and your father was no different. She loved that man, thinking that _I_ would never notice. You know, I was accepting of it, until she became with child that is. A disgraceful demi-god, that's not supposed to exist. I made her choose Kagome, who lives, and who dies."

Kagome absorbed his words with a blank mind. However, he only forced more words into her head, "She chose your father. She killed him in order for you to live. I made her get rid of you though, I sealed your powers and stuffed that cursed jewel within you as punishment. I wanted you to suffer on this Earth. I made her give you up, and she planted you in that human male's wife!"

"I-Izanami's my mother?" Kagome got out in shock. Izanagi laughed at that. He nodded.

"Yes," he returned, "your true mother, killed your own father. How poetic." The sneer on his face was full of shame. He turned his anger to his wife, pointing a finger at her. "Don't you _ever_ try to hide something from me!" He shouted. The ground around him began to tear before he suddenly shot into the sky.

Kagome looked up after him still in a daze. She felt so groggy. Her mind began to work again, and she looked down at Hazuki. The emerald eyes were staring up at her. Kagome clutched her to her chest, but handed her over to Gin.

She swayed, falling against Sesshoumaru. Her body felt like Jell-O. Izanami came over. "She needs to rest, the transition will take a full day," she explained, referring to the seal that Kagome had just broken. She had used all of her power to bring the dragons, and Hazuki back.

Kagome smiled at the goddess. "I-I would like to talk to you," she slurred out, "when I wake up."

Izanami's eyes widened. The goddess smiled, cupping her daughter's cheek. "I will be waiting for you to wake up," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru stared at the connection between the two women before he stared at Isamu, nodding his head. The guard began to escort the prisoners by cloud back to the House. "Kagome are you ready?" He asked, cradling her in her arms.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She giggled lazily, "S-Sesshoumaru, guess what?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, but he did not need to wait long for her to continue. Her low whisper shook him to the core. "I'm going to be a _goddess_ in bed."

Sesshoumaru highly doubted she would remember saying that remark. He smirked nonetheless.


	24. The Culprit

_A/N_

_Greetings fellow readers. _

_I apologize for not posting yesterday. I was not even sure I would be able to post today! Thankfully, it started raining and my boyfriend gets cranky in the rain. So, we get to stay inside today. That means I get to write some more chapters. _

_Warning: I went over and corrected a few errors but am not sure I got all of them._

_SORRY_

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 24

Kagome stared at the baby in the small barrier. Gin was still manipulating her energy. Kagome's fist clenched when she looked passed the baby to Ryuichi. She had sensed him coming. The first thought that came to her mind was to kill him.

"_You bastard_," she cursed, standing up, "I warned you this would happen! I told you the curse would go back in to affect, and still, you did this to her!" She exclaimed. Ryuichi still looked pale, but she suspected it was more from guilt.

"I-I apolo-." Kagome's hand burned from the slap that rang through the room. Ryuichi stared at her in shock, his own hand covering his cheek.

"She-She is your sister!" Kagome returned, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "_Did_ Tatsuya tell you that? I suspect he knew!" Kagome shouted.

Gin's hand pressed against her shoulder. Kagome sighed, trying to calm down. There was shock clear in the dragon's eyes. He really did not have a clue that the child was related to him. "She is-."

Kagome gave a jerky nod, "She is Ryukotsusei's daughter. _Why_?" She begged to know why he had done needed to understand why he would take such a risk.

"T-Tatsuya wanted revenge," he returned, "I want revenge for my _father_."

"Even if it means killing your own blood!" Kagome snapped back instantly. There was someone in the doorway behind Ryuichi. Sesshoumaru stood there with worried eyes. Kagome watched him quietly.

"Isamu, take Ryuichi back to his quarters," Sesshoumaru ordered. Isamu grabbed Ryuichi's arm tightly, physically escorting the dragon out of the room. "I questioned Tatsuya, he has been rather useful," he grumbled out. He lifted his fingers to pull some of Kagome's hair back over her ear. She found herself leaning in to the warmth of her hand.

"What did you find out?" Kagome asked curiously, looking back to Hazuki. Kagome had been at the baby's side since they returned from the rescue.

"Tatsuya is behind almost everything that has ever happened in the West's history," Toran broke in from the hallway, leaning against the door frame. She stared at the pair with her frosty eyes.

"After they lost the battle with Taisho, Tatsuya pulled his troops back," she explained, her arms folded across her chest, "he sent word to our tribe, telling us that the _dogs_ were weak from the loss of their leader. He wanted us to fight against you, so while you weakened, he could regain his troops. Fortunately, that is when the Egg began to crack."

Kagome nodded to her. She then let out a smile, "It is nice to see you again. Your brother and sisters are quite fine, I take it?" Kagome asked.

Toran put out a small smile, "Yes, they are looking over the tribe. Lord Sesshoumaru, I owe you for what you have done for us. Not only have you saved our life, but you have offered us a great opportunity. I will ally with you in whatever battles you find yourself fighting."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head to her, and Kagome watched the leader of the panther tribe turn to leave. Kagomegrinned triumphantly at him. "It was a wise decision to pick her tribe," she let out. Sesshoumaru nodded, but was staring down at Hazuki.

Gin patted his back, "She will be fine. I think she will wake up any moment and will be crying for milk." Kagomesighed happily at the news. She sensed nothing wrong in the energy and suspected that Hazuki, like anyone that sacrifices a great amount of power, was just resting.

"How do you feel Kagome?" Gin asked. Her eyes examined the woman in front of her. No, she was no longer a woman. She was a demi-god.

The silver and violet energy now glowed. It clashed together in harmony and seemed to bounce off her body. "I feel fine," Kagome mumbled, "I do feel a bit different. I feel lighter."

Gin nodded, "It is to be expected when you grow more powerful. You are able to do more."

Kagome nodded. Her stomach suddenly growled loudly. Gin held back a laugh, but Sesshoumaru's smirk was obvious. "Let us go to the kitchen," he proposed. Kagome looked back at Hazuki, as if she would open her eyes as well. To her dismay, she didn't.

"She will be fine," Gin returned, pushing Kagome towards the hall, "she will be fine with me."

Kagome knew the baby was fine in Gin's care, but it still didn't ease her worries. She had woken this morning in her own room. Shippo had been bouncing on the bed, demanding she tell him how she felt being a had actually felt the same as every morning when she was woken up by something other than her. _Like shit,_ she grumbled.

She knew Shippo had been worried, which is why she had treated him nicely. Kagome had cuddled him for another hour before Akemi told him they would venture outside for a little hunting lesson using their fox hadn't wanted to leave Kagome's state, but Akemi had assured him, with Kagome's help, that it would all be fine.

Afterwards, Kagome had rushed to Hazuki's side. It was now around three in the afternoon and she was leaving the infirmary for the first time.

The chef greeted her with a smile, "Ah, Lady Kagome!" He cheered. He was already cooking a stew that smelleddelicious. Kagome could smell the basil and carrots being boiled, as well as the peppered beef.

Sesshoumaru sat beside her, leaning on his elbows as he watched her. The smell of apple and honey was intoxicating to him. He was sure that he would rather not smell anything else other than her.

She turned to look at him, catching his stare. She gave him a smile. "Has there been any word on the patrol?"Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her, cupping the sake in his hand. He poured himself a glass, hearing Kagomegiggle at him. "I never pictured you to be a drinker," she mused out, holding her own cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru's silvery brow quirked up, disappearing behind his bangs, "What did you picture me as, miko?" His tone was nothing short of teasing. He leaned over the counter, his golden orbs at the same level as her own eyes.

Kagome's smirk went up to the right, "I pictured you as a raw meat eater, like a dinosaur."

Sesshoumaru actually snorted. "What is wrong with raw meat? It is much better than charred bits of ash," he got out, leaning back to stand straight up again.

Kagome laughed at his defensive tone. She began to get in to her 'Sesshoumaru' imitation. "It is because humans such as I can not handle raw meat. Our feeble bodies grow weak," she got out. Her eyes blank and face void of expression.

She welcomed his chuckle. The slow, lazy sound was filled with more man than anything. He could be fighting an enemy mercilessly, but if he were to release that chuckle mid-fight, it would kill the enemy in one blow.

Sesshoumaru set the cup down. "I must leave," he returned, "we are still trying to find the healer that is responsible for the betrayal."

Kagome's mouth twitched with rage. Yes, the healer that had carried Hazuki to meet the dragons in the forest had not been found yet. Her fist clenched, she wanted to ask her how she could do such a thing, but something told her she wouldn't like the answer. Kagome forced a nod to Sesshoumaru, wishing him good luck before he left.

A stranger cleared her throat. "I am _so_ glad the child has been recovered," Kiyoko voice didn't portray her words well. It sounded forced. Kagome raised an eyebrow at it. This woman had done nothing but shoot her glares, dragInuyasha away from her more and more.

"I am glad we got her back to," Kagome returned, watching the woman closely, "I won't rest until we bring in the person who tried to get away with such a thing."

There was no change in her expression. Her forehead was tense, her hands at her side. _She looks like a robot,_Kagome thought. "Why do you have a problem with me?" Kagome asked suddenly. It had sort of just slipped out.

Back in the village Kiyoko hadn't even cooperated in the delivery of her own child. Kagome suspected it was because _she_ performed the delivery and not Kaede. She gave her the cold shoulder, did not support her futuristic outlook. The fact that she had stopped Inuyasha from helping Kagome the previous day spoke wonders.

Her eyes narrowed, Kagome got ready for the attack, pushing her tea to the side. "You left," she growled out, "you were supposed to be gone! I waited for months while Inuyasha sulked and grieved for you. Finally, finally, we were together and happy. We actually get mated, and you know what happens? _You_ came through the well!"

Kagome winced at the hostility directed towards her. "I have no interest in Inuyasha though," Kagome said gently, "I respect your guy's decision. I have done nothing but support you guys."

She sneered, huffing. Her finger held up to poke at her chest, "You came through the well with him on your mind!"

Kagome could not deny the fact that when she came through the well, she had intended to resume her future withInuyasha. However, three years had passed living with out hip, hoping that he would still be waiting.

The sudden reality had slammed in to her when he hadn't. Kagome had lost those childish emotions for him when she met Kiyoko. Inuyasha had a wary, but prideful, smile on his face at the introduction. Kagome knew he had his doubts, but he would never go back on a vow.

"Kiyoko," Kagome began, "yes I came through the well with a childhood crush still within me, but I soon realized that it was not meant to be."

Kiyoko's eyes only burned through her. The woman would have none of it. She didn't want to listen to Kagome. "You ruined everything!" She shouted in return. Kagome began to see tears well up in her eyes.

"I wanted him so bad," she cried out, "I wanted him so bad that the moment he asked me to be his mate I didn't hesitate! I thought it was too good to be true. The next moment I was without powers!" She shouted.

Kagome's mind stopped, rewound, and played again. "Your powers," she whispered, "you think my _non_ existence made you lose your powers?" She got out around shock.

"I was a successful, reputable priestess and you took that away from me! You-You were a constant reminder that the love between Inuyasha and I was second to yours!" She shouted. Kagome suddenly felt the familiar situation. She was the new Kikyo.

No, that's not right. Kikyo had purposely sabotaged her relationship with Inuyasha. She had given Kiyoko andInuyasha space. Kiyoko was insecure. Kagome took a deep breath, "I am sorry you feel that way Kagome. I hope you are able to get over your insecurities." She walked passed the priestess, feeling like the better woman.

The hall wasn't as filled as it was when they had so many guests. Instead, it was depressingly empty. Kagomewould rather see this home busy than empty. She spotted Isamu in the hall, turning the corner, and ran up to him. "Isamu, where is Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

Isamu's lips twitched. _Odd_, she mused. "He is with Tatsuya, Lady Kagome," he muttered, his eyes softening, "it is not a place for a woman like yourself."

Kagome had a soft smile to her lips, nodding to him. He continued passed her, obviously on his way to fulfillingSesshoumaru's demands, whatever they may be.

Izanami stood leaning against the wall. "Do you feel any different?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head at her. "No, just a bit lighter," she returned. Izanami nodded in response, beginning to walk with her.

"I want to teach you some of the abilities you now have," Izanami ordered. Kagome realized she was being steered towards the gardens.

"I-I need to help Sesshoumaru with this," Kagome whispered. She wanted revenge for her daughter's abduction and current state.

Izanami obviously sensed her hostility. "No," she said simply, "you still have a common enemy. He will strike soon, you must be ready!"

The warning was obvious. She was a kami, and Kagome instantly took her word for it. She attempted to clear her mind as they entered the garden. "Are we using weapons?" Kagome asked, looking around the garden.

"No," Izanami mumbled, taking a seat on the bench. "I want you to meditate and focus on your new powers," she explained.

Kagome blinked at her. It was different than the lessons she had been receiving from Sesshoumaru. She sat on the floor. Kagome found it easier to meditate with her legs on the same ground as her rear. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and trying to feel the power with in.

She noticed the silver and violet energy easy. It made a light purple, but it glowed stronger than she'd ever see. She let it caress her, fill her to the brim and then circle around her. It filtered through her, filling her with warmth.

"Listen to me," Izanami whispered in to her ear. "You have three of my abilities. First you can move things, I want you to try it. Open your eyes, and pick a rock. Focus your energy on it."

Kagome's eyes shot open. She picked the first rock that met her eyes, nothing her concentration was weakening as her eyes absorbed the details in front of her. She focused her energy on the rock. With her new eyes, she saw the energy wrap around the rock and slowly lift it in to the air. She grinned in victory, but the rock dropped.

Izanami laughed softly, "Good for your first time." She returned. Kagome pouted, trying to conjure more energy. Izanami placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, we move on to the next lesson, there is not enough time," she let out.

Kagome was about to ask her to elaborate on the last comment, but Izanami was already talking. "My second ability is to shape-shift," she ordered, "focus on someone that you want to be, even if it is the ugly toad."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes once more. Unfortunately, she was distracted this time. Shippo pounced on her back. Kagome lost balance while laughing. She hugged Shippo to her. "How were your lessons?" She asked.

Shippo didn't look happy just then. Akemi slowly came in to the room. She looked horrible. Her hair was tangled, a few leaves and flowers tangled throughout it. Patches of dirt were all over her kimono and her fingers. "A-Akemi are you alright?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, Kagome," she said, bowing, "I-We could not catch anything. For some reason, all the animals were gone."

Kagome chuckled, "You should get cleaned up first."

Akemi didn't move. Her eyes went to the ground. "Kagome," she muttered, "are they really trying to find the healer?" She asked quietly, as if knowing something. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her, lowering Shippo to the ground.

"We only want to question her," Kagome mumbled, "I promise you no harm will come to her."

Akemi looked at her. The red eyes full of watery tears. "There is no way she could commit such a thing!" She sobbed out, falling to her knees, "I-I let her go home! She had been begging the servant master to let her go home. Her mother is sick and she is the only successful healer in the family! I helped her sneak out the night before last, she is not due back for three days! I -I was watching over Hazuki but a servant told me I was needed in the gardens."

She stopped as if that was the end of her story. Kagome nodded for her to continue.

"I went to the gardens but no one was there. I rushed back to Hazuki, I didn't mean to leave her alone for longer than a minute, Kagome! She-She was gone though!" Akemi sobbed out.

"Who sent for you in the gardens?" Kagome ordered. Akemi blinked up at her.

"I do not know Kagome, I asked her but it sent me on a wild goose chase," she explained, sniffling. Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Thank you for telling me this, Akemi," Kagome whispered. She turned her attention to Shippo, kneeling in front of him. The fox had been neglected the last three days and she would make sure to fix that once this was all over.

"Shippo, I need to take care of this, but when this is over, why don't we go to the river for a swim?" She asked with a grin.

Shippo gave her a laugh she did not expense. "I have grown Kagome, I understand you need to find the person who helped," Shippo returned with a grin. Kagome pulled him in to a hug, once more pride was filling her.

"I only get prouder and prouder of you Shippo," Kagome replied honestly. She ruffled his hair once more before taking looking Izanami. The goddess only gave her a nod that told her to go.

Kagome knew exactly where she was going for once in this castle. Her feet took her to the door armed with two guards. One of them was the eagle demon, Koji. His large beak scared her but she forced herself to be brave.

"You are not allowed to enter," Koji warned. Kagome shoved passed the eagle. This man was in a comfy bedroom while the culprit who helped kidnap her daughter was getting away.

Ryuichi stood up in surprise when Kagome came in to the room. He had sensed her, but had figured she was merely walking by the room. The anger was clearly written on her face. Her energy was like fire around her.

"Who was it!" Kagome shouted, standing across the room. "Who _helped_ you _kidnap_ your own _sister?"_ The words rang through the room. Kagome felt the rage coming out.

Ryuichi looked downwards. Maybe it was in shame, maybe it was from guilt. Kagome only knew she did not care at the moment how he felt. "Ryuichi, who helped Tatsuya?" She asked, using a different angle.

"I-I left after Tatsuya, Kagome," he mumbled, "when I got there she was already gone. It was a human though, I could not sense demonic energy." The last comment was accented with a tap to his dragon horn. The chip off its top reminding her of what they had gone through.

She pointed at the tip, "I will never forgive you for this! Sesshoumaru overlooked his grudge to help you! Yes, his father killed yours, but you know what? _Your_ father killed his as well. Why don't we call it even?" She sneered at him.

She left the room, Koji grabbing her shoulder with his wing before she could continue down the hall. She shot him a glare that warned him not to say anything she might not like. "Lady Kagome, you should let Sesshoumaru figure this one out," Koji murmured.

"Why don't you keep following your orders?" She returned before turning down the hall. She tried to sense forAkemi but there were too many demons in the castle. She needed a more powerful source. She tried to grab atSesshoumaru but he wasn't within her range.

Isamu's energy pulsed through her and she grinned, beginning to head in his direction. He would know all the humans that were here that night. Isamu had been in charge of security for the conferences.

She entered a wing she had never been in before. The soldier quarters wasn't as charming as the inner House. The walls were polished, gray stone. The doors were all wooden and the rooms were much smaller. The soldiers looked at her as she walked by them. She got the feeling women weren't down here too often.

Kagome stopped at the door Isamu was at. She knocked before entering. Isamu looked up at her from his desk. "I thought you would have been out investigating with Sesshoumaru," she mumbled, leaning against the door frame.

Isamu rubbed a hand over his face, "No, Lord Sesshoumaru would have me here protecting you and Hazuki. Why are you down here?" He asked, standing and gesturing for her to take the seat. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed only a mere four feet away.

"I talked to a servant," Kagome did not want to release Akemi's name just yet, "and then I talked to Ryuichi, both of them think the culprit was a woman. The healer has an alibi as well."

Isamu's eyes widened in surprise. "You have been doing some investigating on your own," he mused, "you should have left it to Sesshoumaru."

"She is my daughter, Isamu! She almost died, I almost failed every one," Kagome growled out angrily, "I can not sit around and do nothing. I need to know the human females that were in the castle that night. I know you were in charge of security. Do you have a log of it somewhere?" Kagome asked.

Isamu sighed, scratching the back of his head. He nodded to the pile of papers on the desk. "There should be a log up there," he murmured, "human females though. I don't know. They all went back with the village headsmen. There is your friend the demon slayer, and the half-breeds mate."

Kagome blinked. Kiyoko hated her, but for her to do something so horrible was something Kagome did not want to believe. The woman was insecure and angry. Kagome was deep in thought, "S-She wasn't at dinner that night."Kagome muttered.

Isamu's eyebrow rose, "The slayer?" He asked.

"No, Inuyasha's mate, Kiyoko!" Kagome returned instantly. Not only defending Sango, but also getting her own shock out.

She cleared her throat. "What is going to happen with the dragons?" Kagome whispered, chewing on her lips.

"They have too much power to be held and trialled for their actions. Sesshoumaru will have to release them. I fully intend to send a team there to patrol their actions shortly afterwards," Isamu explained to her. Kagome forced a nod.

The justice system in this time was loads different than the one in her time. Kagome sighed quietly to herself, standing up. "I think I will pay Inuyasha a visit, Isamu," she muttered. She smiled at him, "Thank you for your help."

She reached for the door knob stopping when he cleared his throat. "If Lord Sesshoumaru planned this courtship, he is a lucky man. You are a respectable and strong woman, Lady Kagome," Isamu answered.

Kagome grinned at him, feeling as if she had received yet another blessing. First from her son Shippo and now from his head guard. "Thank you," she whispered, a small flush breaking across her cheeks.

"Kagome," his tone grew a bit more serious, "he is a lot different than his father. He will never betray you. It may not seem like it, but he's a big softy inside, and a trouble maker."

Kagome laughed at that. Gin had told her the same thing and she couldn't lie. The stories of him hunting down rabbits and driving the servants crazy was something she wish she could have seen. "Isamu, would you be so kind as to come with me to ask this woman a few questions?" Kagome asked, chewing on her lip.

She knew Inuyasha. He will want to defend his mate to the grave. Kagome sighed, she didn't want it to come to that. She wished the woman could have been more mature.

Isamu stood up, following her out of the room and towards the House. Kagome was deep in thought the whole time. "You should send a message to Sesshoumaru and tell him to come back from whatever rabbit hole he disappeared to," Kagome grumbled through the side of her lips. Isamu laughed at that.

Isamu suddenly jogged in front of her. Reaching for the door to Inuyasha and Kiyoko's room he pulled it open with an amused smirk. Kagome nodded her thanks to him, smiling as she entered the room. Her innocent facade would be down momentarily.

"Inuyasha, Kiyoko is feeling well today," Kagome mused, "she was too sick to go to dinner, I was worried."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. His brow raising at the guard behind Kagome. "She's fine now," he returned stiffly, "you guys find that healer yet?" He asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head, "No, Inuyasha. We have a few people saying that she was taken by humans."

Inuyasha looked to his mate and Kagome knew that Kiyoko had told him what she had done. Kagome smirked inwardly, she could use this. "Inuyasha, you know," Kagome grumbled, "you know what she did, don't you?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Woman, don't come in here and accuse my mate of doing something so stupid!" The last word he sent her a glance. Kagome laughed.

"She stole _my daughter!_ What if I were to take yours, Inuyasha? What would you do?" Kagome returned, her eyes narrowing. She looked to Kiyoko, wandering over to the human female.

"I helped bring your own child in to this world! I saved her life, and this is how you repay me? You are nothing more than a selfish _brat_. You probably didn't even deserve those priestess powers you once had!" Kagome shouted, "Oh, but wait, when I'm done with you, Kiyoko, you're going to wish you had more than just your priestess powers back." Kagomej growled out warningly, "you're going to wish you were already dead."

Isamu spoke up behind her. The threat she had fired at the human sent shivers down his own spine. Sesshoumaruhad definitely met her match. Then again, if his own pup had been abducted he would be just as bloodthirsty. "Kiyoko, you are not to leave this room until Lord Sesshoumaru returns, all necessities will be brought to you," his voice was firm.

_It's like he's reading the Miranda Rights_ _to her,_ Kagome mused. Her eyes went to Inuyasha. He was looking away with shame and she felt guilty that he was in this position. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him. She made sureKiyoko wouldn't hear the next words, "Calm down a bit. I will make sure she returns to you. You know she did it though, right?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha sighed, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her in to the hall. "I-I didn't know she did it until afterwards, I came back and she wasn't here," he explained. Kagome saw the shame in his eyes. "I knew something was wrong when she told me to stay back," he added.

Kagome sighed, letting out a breath of relief, "Inuyasha, I thought there really was a serious problem in the House. You realize she sided with Sesshoumaru's enemy!" She lectured.

"That is why I tried not to say anything," Inuyasha argued, "I have no idea what Sesshoumaru will do to her!"

Kagome could see the raw worry in his eyes. She patted him on his shoulder, "I will take care of Sesshoumaru. I want you to keep an eye on her. I can't promise you life for her is going to get easy. I plan on avenged Hazuki, but she won't be harmed."

The last part wasn't a total lie. Kagome wanted blood, she wanted the sweetest part of revenge. She was a firm believer that endangering a child deserved the death. However, she also understood that this was Inuyasha's`mate and the mother of his child. He was also the half-brother of her future mate. She had to tread lightly with this.

Her eyes looked up as she sensed Sesshoumaru. He came around the corner with Koji behind him. _He looks pissed_, she got out. His golden eyes were narrowed on Inuyasha, his fists clenched tightly.

"I want you and your mate out tonight!" He shouted. Kagome jumped at the volume of his voice. She slid between the two half-siblings.

"I need to talk to you," she said. Kagome made sure her voice was firm, her eyes serious. Sesshoumaru returned her glance with a growl.

"Move, Kagome," he warned her, his eyes tinting pink. Inuyasha's hand touched her back, as if to tell her to obey him. Kagome did no such thing.

"Sesshoumaru," she said gently, "talk to me first before you make them leave!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red. She was defending his brother again. After all he had done to her, she was back to his side. "You would bend to his will once more after three years!" He shouted, pointing his clawed finger towards the room, "He is with another!"

Kagome tried not to flinch at the accusation. She stood her ground, "Inuyasha is your half-brother, even if you refuse to recognize it. Yes, his mate is troubled, but you do not need to _yell_ at _your_ mate."

"I would not mate with someone who has feelings for another!" He returned instantly. Kagome expected that one too. Isamu had brought up that Sesshoumaru was insecure. She had suspected that from his childhood.

She was defending Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru had jumped to the conclusion. "I am with you Sesshoumaru,"Kagome whispered, cupping his cheek with her hand, "_you_ are who I intend to mate. Please, talk to me."

The redness slowly began to recede, but a pink hue still remained. "Speak!" He ordered. Kagome nodded quickly.

"Kiyoko was the one who met up with Tatsuya in the woods and handed Hazuki over," she began, "Ryuichi did not know who she was. He really was just a pawn in all of this. Tatsuya used his thirst for vengeance as leverage."

"What does that have to do with _him_?" Sesshoumaru returned, pointing the finger at Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha did not know it was Kiyoko until she stopped him from going with us. Sesshoumaru, I understand that you want him gone, trust me, after learning who is at fault, I want her gone as well. Unfortunately, we have a _bigger_ enemy. We need his strength, even if you do not want to see it. Isamu has already put a guard on her. We took care of it."

She could see him wanting to fight. His eyes were still focused on Inuyasha. He let out a growl, but this time it was in defeat and irritation. "Return to your _mate_, brother," he forced out.

Inuyasha didn't thank Kagome. He thought it would be better if he just retired to his quarters with out another and Sesshoumaru stood in the hall staring at each other. Koji on Sesshoumaru's side, Isamu on hers.

Gold clashed with diamond for a few moments. Neither one looked away, afraid they would lose the could see the anger still written on his face, and Sesshoumaru could see the determination written across hers. Sesshoumaru finally spoke, but did not get look away from her, "You will return to your quarters for the night."

Kagome tried not to blink. Her mouth let loose a small smile, "Is that your way of saying I won? I figured out who was behind it first!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. "Was this a battle? If so, then I declare you a cheater," he mumbled absently. Instantly, he turned on his heel beginning to walk away.

Kagome gawked at him, "How did I cheat?" She shouted in surprise.

He didn't show his face to her, he didn't even stop. "You took advantage of my absence," he returned.

Kagome blinked, trying to ignore Isamu's laughter, "No! You followed your lead and I followed mine! _Mine_ was better!"

"Hn."


	25. The Tail

_A/N_

_Greetings fellow readers. _

_Helloooo._

_Enjoy!_

_Please review!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 25

Isamu grasped the scroll in his hands. His eyes read over the parchment a few more times. There was no way this was right. He had his philosopher look over the math himself. If Kagome's maps were correct, they still had weeks to prepare.

He rushed through the halls. He smelled Kagome's wonderful scent in the garden. She was probably practicing with Izanami. He inhaled once more, trying to find Sesshoumaru. He was in the study.

The large double doors opened. The dog demon sat at his desk, a brush with a tray of ink beside his hand. He was looking over logs as well. "What is it?" He asked.

"I understand that we still have the dragons here," Isamu started, "but I sent spies in to their territory anyway, as well as our water based demon."

He knew it was not in his place to send out patrols, but he wanted to make sure there was no one cleaning up their messes there. "They sent me back this," Isamu muttered, handing the scroll over to the younger dog demon.

Sesshoumaru carefully unrolled it. Instantly, his golden eyes widened. "Get Kagome in here," he ordered, not looking up even as Isamu left. They had been spotted in the East. They were already spotted? It had only been a week, and the foreigners were back?

Kagome entered the room. Her forehead had a small film of sweat across it. "What is it?" She asked, coming around the desk to lean over his shoulder. He took a moment to breathe in her scent. Unfortunately, she was already reading the scroll.

"T-That's impossible," she got out, "if they tore their sail and repaired it here, they would still need to go back for reinforcements."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Apparently, it is not as impossible as you thought."

Kagome looked over the scroll. The foreigners were in the South East. They had been spotted my Isamu's patrol team. One word stood out more than the others. _Thousands_. "Wait," Kagome muttered thinking aloud, "if they repaired the sail. They could have gone south along the border and to the East. Tatsuya may have been... Do you think he was with them?"

"The foreigners stole the Egg, did they not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome tapped her finger against the table. It did not make sense. They shouldn't have had reinforcements so quickly. She knew that the humans were already in there own war. The clans were still fighting their own battles, but to sneak around Japan's ocean? It was nonsense.

The Dragon Egg had been stolen to weaken the dragons as well. Why would Tatsuya work for them?

Kagome's eyes widened. The dragon lord was greedy. He had been involved in every one's history, in every battle. Toran had said so. Kagome needed to look at the scrolls Toran had.

"H-He allied with them," Kagome whispered in her own twisted surprise. "I bet you they promised him his own spot in the 'New World,'" she sneered. She saw the look of confusion on Sesshoumaru and Isamu's faces.

"Isamu, bring in Ryuichi," Kagome ordered. He looked to Sesshoumaru for the final order. The lord gave a quick nod.

"Explain this to me," Sesshoumaru muttered. He hated feeling confused. He was supposed to be the political genius, and here this slip of a woman was, unraveling his enemy's secrets.

"Listen, they started in the North. They annihilated that house, than they went to the East. The timing is perfect to when the Egg was abducted. If they stashed their reinforcements amongst the cities of the East, there would be no way of knowing they belonged to one major army!" Kagome exclaimed, "The future man had Ryuichi bring the Egg to Tatsuya, but when it was stolen, Ryuichi came here seeking help without Tatsuya's knowledge. Tatsuya used Ryuichi's father as leverage to take Hazuki back. That is the trade, the foreigners get the Egg and he gets a new spot in the final outcome, no matter what!"

It began to make sense to Sesshoumaru. The door opened, the navy eyes staring at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Ryuichi bowed. Kagome grinned at him, feeling like she had just saved his life. Ryuichi had just been a pawn, much like every one else in Tatsuya's large, greedy chess game.

"Ryuichi," Sesshoumaru returned, "listen to this woman's babbling."

Kagome blinked at Sesshoumaru. Had she really confused him? "Ryuichi, what did Tatsuya say about the Egg when you came to Japan?" She asked curiously.

"I must get it to him, and then to the priestess," Ryuichi returned. Kagome nodded to him.

"Do you think it is plausible that Tatsuya allied with the foreigners? He is already behind retreating and leaving both of your father's to die," Kagome muttered.

Both of their heads swiveled to stare at her. Kagome swallowed, "Sorry, that was stupid of me. I meant, while Ryukotsusei fought Taisho, Tatsuya retreated and sent the panthers in while he regrouped his army. However, fifty years passed, the jewel resurfaced and he could no longer make his move because Naraku was in play."

Ryuichi blinked, trying to keep up with her. "It is all well thought out, Kagome," he muttered, "but it stands to be proven. I know Tatsuya has been greedy but to hand the Egg over would be as if he handed them his life as well."

Kagome nodded, "I understand but it is the only explanation as to why the army is heading this way already. We need to get Tatsuya to talk and work on gathering a defense."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman beside him. He felt prideful of her. His future mate, the Lady of the West, was beside him working out strategies for a war. He felt incredibly lucky just then, he had never had an interest in taking a mate. He had always been scared that his mate would take in her own lover, her own scandal.

Kagome wouldn't do it, and he sure as hell wouldn't do it to her. Kagome grinned at him, obviously catching his stare. "Sesshoumaru," she repeated what she just said, "we should prove the alliance with Toran is true. We need her tribe."

Sesshoumaru only nodded, his eyes looking to her fingers. They were pointed at two points in the map. Both of the points were in the South section of the map. The first point was between a mountain range, the last point was between a river. A valley that he could stake his defense at.

"You are extremely intelligent, Mi'Lady," Isamu got out, leaning over the desk in awe. Women were not supposed to have experience in this line of work. However, this small slip of a girl had found two points that would work as an outstanding battlefield.

Ryuichi cleared his throat, gaining the attention from the three of them. "Is there something I can do?" He asked. His eyes were directed at Kagome.

Kagome sighed. The dragon lord had been a pawn, but he had also gone with every evil plan. His trust was arguable. Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I may have a use for you. In the meantime, Isamu, send out messengers to all the clans in the West and get Toran in here."

Isamu nodded taking his leave. Kagome rose her eyebrow at Sesshoumaru, switching her weight from her left to her right foot. "Ryuichi, you are walking on egg shells," Sesshoumaru growled out, "but if you can fetch a signed scroll forcing Tatsuya down from his status. I will allow you to claim his House as your own. This will end our feud."

Ryuichi blinked and then a smile broke across his face. "I can get you that!" He exclaimed, holding on to the sliver of false hope. Sesshoumaru gestured him to leave the room.

The door clicked shut behind him. His eyes went to Kagome and he leaned back in his chair casually. Kagome let an amused smile spread across her lips. "You are a good leader," she muttered. Sesshoumaru actually grinned to her. She felt her heart constrict as such an expression.

"Your feet are hurting," he muttered. He had watched her shift weight back and forth from standing through the plotting process.

Kagome grinned but squealed when he pulled her down in to his lap. "Sesshoumaru, Toran is on her way, I bet," she said, beginning to push herself off. Her face was nothing short of strawberry red. The flush across her cheek making him chuckle.

"Kagome," he breathed out in her ear, "it is quite pleasant, to hear you talk about war."

Kagome blinked at his tone. There was a lust-filled rasp to it as it caressed down her neck. She flushed, "My war skills, appease you?" She asked forcing herself to take a breath to slow down her rapid heartbeat.

He was so warm, flush against her back. His arms holding her against him. His chin resting on her shoulder and his nose nestled in her tresses. "_You_ appease me," he returned, nipping at her ear lobe. Kagome shivered.

Sesshoumaru inhaled and let out a lazy chuckle. It didn't help. The sound fried her nerves as it rolled over her. Her eyes fluttered close and she felt as if she was burning from the inside out.

"Toran is on her way," he suddenly said, his tone growing serious once more. Kagome went to stand back up, but his arm tightened around her. "I think you are just fine here," he returned with a smirk so wide it would put the devil to shame.

"I-It is not appropriate!" Kagome bellowed out. She ignored the laughter that came off of him as he released her. She stood up straightening the kimono Akemi had forced upon her person. The obi had gotten loose, but she couldn't fix that now.

The door opened. Toran peered inside, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have sent for my tribe but I wish to know more about this enemy."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "The enemy uses jewelry with a common symbol on it, once you get that off of them they perish like humans are supposed to," he explained. He then held his finger to the map. "I am having four regiments head to these two points, please have your tribe meet us there," he added, "if you help with this, I will supply you with all the resources you need to rebuild the House of the North."

Toran let out a catty grin, putting a hand on her hip. "You think I would not help after saying I would honor our agreement," she teased, "my, my, Sesshoumaru. I am offended."

The dog only held his blank look. "I mean no offense, I understand we have all been played by Tatsuya," he explained, "I just wish for reassurance."

Toran nodded, her own eyes showing understanding. "I will take your offer than, if only to _reassure_ you," she added, her frost colored eyes went to Kagome, "how are you faring, dear? I understand that the two week limit has been abolished because of the crime the dragons have committed."

Kagome's eyes widened at the knowledge. Her body froze. They were no longer expected to mate._ Did Sesshoumaru know this_? She thought. Her diamond eyes flew to his being. He was tense and it answered her question. He knew and hadn't told her.

Sesshoumaru had welcomed her in to his lap knowing that they were no longer expected to mate. He had still acted like he intended to. Somehow, that last comment made her feel content. "I am quite well Toran, I also would love to offer help when you rebuild the House of the North," Kagome let out, trying to stay political even though her stomach and heart were doing somersaults. Toran nodded making her departure. She shut the door behind her.

The awkward silence filled the room. Sesshoumaru somewhat embarrassed that Toran had ratted him out. Kagome feeling happy and yet unsure of what Sesshoumaru was feeling. She remembered his words in his quarters. Sesshoumaru had said there was no one like her, that she was the one he wanted. "D-Do you still want to mate me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," his short answer was all she needed. She let out a breath of relief looking at him. His eyes were probing her for a reaction. He was unsure of her now. She did the only think she thought would satisfy him.

She giggled, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her lips covering his own. His eyes were wide, the golden orbs looking at her closed lids. Slowly, he closed his own eyes, focusing on how good it felt to have her against him.

He could feel her breasts pressed against his being. Her soft lips caressing his own. Usually it had been him that kissed her, but now she was the one initiating contact and that filled him with contentment. Her tongue slid against his lips and he chuckled against her.

His arms wrapped around her waist once more, pulling her on to his lap. One of his clawed hands dove into her hair, tangling his fingers within its strands. Her lips closed around his, and he felt her nip at it. He groaned at the sensation. "You are a demon in your own way," he teased. Her nose slid against his as she kissed his lips once more.

"Trust me," Kagome said with a smirk, "you are the most feral demon of all."

Sesshoumaru laughed against her, "I must give my orders to my army."

He enjoyed seeing the pout on her lips as she stood up. He found himself unable to stand with his member at attention. Kagome flushed, finally seeing it. "I-I will leave you to... deal," she got out, beginning to head for the door like a scared dog.

Sesshoumaru watched her run to the door. Only one thing was going through his head. _Go away!_ He shouted to his member. _Naked Jaken wearing Kagome's breast contraption_. It did the trick. His member falling in defeat. "Kagome!" He called out before she could shut the door, "I understand you need to go, but what do we do with Shippo and Hazuki?" He asked quietly.

Kagome's mind drew a blank. She was going to have to leave Hazuki in order to fight with Sesshoumaru. Hazuki and her would be apart. Would that mean the dragons would be weakened?

"I will ask Izanami," Kagome forced out. The goddess, her mother, would know. She shut the door behind her, beginning to walk through the halls. Usually, the goddess was in the garden or in the back of the House enjoying the nature.

She spotted Akemi in the hall. "Have you seen Izanami?" She asked. The kitsune was startled by the name, but she did nod.

"Yes, she is in the garden with Shippo," Akemi answered, she had a basket of laundry. Kagome only gave a nod, beginning to walk towards the garden.

She had to go through two halls before she even reached the doorway to the garden. Izanami was laying on a patch of grass beneath a large blossom tree. "You have a question for me," she mumbled.

Kagome felt that the goddess was sulking about something. Her eyes were closed, her body limp and unmoving. "Yes," Kagome answered, groaning as she sat beside her. Her back leaned against the tree. "I-The foreigners have surfaced again, but you know that. I also need to go fight with them. What will happen if I leave Hazuki behind?" Kagome asked curiously.

Izanami did not open her eyes. She let out a heavy breath. "A baby is a baby. They only know two things: scared and happy. As an Egg, Hazuki was always scared because she was broken. That is the main reason why the dragons had weakened. As a baby, Hazuki knows happiness to. I think that as long as someone is happy, she will be fine and the curse will not go in to effect. Unfortunately, even I am not sure. The Egg was not supposed to hatch for some time."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why did it hatch then?" She asked quietly.

"It is probably because you have a unique kind of power. You bring out the good in everyone, you trust everyone almost instantly. It was most likely your power and your true feelings that brought the hatchling out," Izanami explained.

Kagome sighed, leaning her head back to stare at the sky. The blue abyss above her was too friendly for a day such as this. The white clouds were thin and moving lazily across the sky. "What is wrong, Izanami?" She asked.

The goddess opened her eyes, closing them once more to fend off the light. "You are angry at me," she pouted. Kagome held back her laugh.

"I am not angry," Kagome returned, "it shocked me. You are my mother. I – I did not expect that."

"Still," Izanami whispered, looking at Kagome with her golden eyes, "I look at you and even I am shocked that you are my daughter. You are far too good natured for a wicked creature such as I."

Kagome giggled at that. She had heard the angry fits Izanami had thrown through out Japanese mythology. Izanagi however, was the more vengeful one. "I will stay back with the hatchling," Izanami mumbled, "maybe it will sense that we have the same power."

Kagome nodded and almost started when Izanami stood up almost instantly. "Have you been practicing?" Izanami asked, a smile on her face. Kagome had to blink, asking herself if she missed something. It was a total mood change.

"Yes, I can move that cement bench!" Kagome exclaimed. The sudden energy was contagious. Izanami clapped her hands together in victory. She then winked to Kagome.

"What about the other ability I taught you?" She asked quietly.

Kagome's mouth twitched. She closed her eyes and focused on the glowing energy. It encompassed her. It filled her on the inside and then covered her on the outside. She began to think of Suzaku.

Her hair began to lighten from black to orange. Her eyes changed to the pinwheel of fire. Her face contorted in to his and she stood up in his glory. "I am Suzaku, the cheating bastard who wishes to sabotage Sesshoumaru's courtship," she got out. However, her voice had not changed.

"You sound like Suzaku before he hit puberty," Izanami chuckled. Kagome dropped her facade once more. "No one knows you can do these powers, correct?" She asked quietly.

Kagome flushed but nodded. She felt bad for keeping it a secret but at the same time was almost excited. She kept thinking of Sesshoumaru's face when she displayed her powers.

She stood up, a grin on her face. "I have to find Akemi and tell her I will be leaving Hazuki to you and her," Kagome explained. Izanami waved after her.

"Good luck, daughter," she called out as Kagome stepped back in to the hall.

Sesshoumaru met her around the corner. "You were with Izanami?" He asked. Kagome nodded to him.

"Yes," she answered, "Izanami believes that as long as Akemi and her keep Hazuki happy, the curse will not go into affect."

They walked together towards Kagome's room. Sesshoumaru contemplating the battle and Kagome trying to think of how to handle Akemi. She walked through the open door, held by Sesshoumaru's hand.

Hazuki was playing with Shippo on the floor. He was playing with the few colored pencils Kagome had left. Kagome would have to figure out how to make those in order to keep Shippo happy. Hazuki was giggling, playing with Shippo's tail. Kagome watched with pride as she lifted herself on her own two feet, leaning forward to grasp the trunk.

Akemi made her way over to the baby, her arms next to her but not touching her. The servant was ready to catch the hatchling if she were to fall. "G-Good day, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome," she got out, doing the bet bow she could with out taking her eyes away from the baby.

Hazuki got on all fours again and Akemi sighed with relief. She stood up and smiled towards them. "Akemi," Kagome let out, "you are aware that our enemies have shown themselves?" She asked.

Akemi gave a quick nod, "Yes, there are rumors all over the House right now. It is also rumored that you and Mi'Lord are no longer intended. I-Forgive me for speaking, but I hope the last one is false."

Kagome flushed, but it was Sesshoumaru who answered. "It is not true, I plan on taking Kagome as my mate," he said, his tone firm and leaving no room for argument. He walked in to the room, leaning over to examine Shippo's drawings.

Kagome wanted to laugh when Shippo grew nervous. Her attention went back to Akemi, "I will go with Sesshoumaru but I am leaving it up to you to keep her from crying. I need her to remain happy while I am gone."

The kitsune was extremely horrified. Her eyes were wide, "Kagome, I can't do that. I have never been in charge of a child!"

Kagome smiled at her. "Shippo will keep her calm, they have become good friends, please," she whispered, "just supervise the two of them. Izanami, my mother, said that she will aid you."

Akemi forced out a nod but Kagome could see the fear in the demon's eyes. Kagome patted her shoulder, "It will be fine, I will feel if something is wrong."

A loud yelp echoed in the room. It was identical to a puppy that had just been kicked. Kagome turned around and stared at the pain across Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes were tightly closed, his upper lip curled in a grimace.

Hazuki was on the floor, both of her hands holding up his tail. A large piece of said tail was in her mouth. Her jaw flexed and Sesshoumaru let out a whine. "Kagome! Get her off my tail!" He got out, his fists clenched in anger.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing as she crouched next to Hazuki, holding the baby. Her hands going to maneuver the tail out of the baby's mouth. She tightened her gums on it.

Sesshoumaru yelped once more. A flush of anger breaking across his face. "Hazuki, no!" He shouted. Kagome gasped at him.

"She is not a dog!" She shouted in Hazuki's defense.

"Of course she isn't," Sesshoumaru shouted, "if she was a dog, she would know not to bite my _tail!_"

Kagome's fingers tried to find the area where the tail entered the mouth. She poked at the baby's gum. "She is teething," Kagome explained to him.

"I would not care if she was _choking_, get her off my-" A yelp cut off his tirade as Hazuki began to chew on his tail. She had never seen a dog demon so frozen before.

Kagome did the only thing she knew to do. She pulled. A whine and a cry echoed through the room. Kagome wasn't sure which sound belonged to who. Sesshoumaru was staring wide eyed, in fear, at the baby. Hazuki was giggling and laughing, with white fur sticking to the sides of her mouth.

"S-So you can watch her, right, Akemi?" Kagome asked with a worried smile.


	26. Revenge

_A/N_

_Here is the chapter, I am sorry I did not post yesterday!_

_-ducks flying objects- AH! STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Smo_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Chapter 26

Tatsuya laughed dryly as his pale eyes narrowed on Ryuichi's form. "You are on the dog's side now?" He asked with a sneer.

Ryuichi didn't reply. His face void of emotion did not respond to the barb. "You sided with humans, knowing that it would mean the end of your history and family," he returned with rage in his eyes, "you are the scum in this room."

Tatsuya coughed out a hoarse laugh. He had yet to be given a drink or a meal. Additionally, sleep had not been easy to get in a dungeon cell. "You do not understand, Ryuichi! I have worked hard to plan this out! I will rule this land. Surely, you will have a piece!" He shot out, his eyes wide.

Ryuichi sneered at him. "Oh? If I let you out of this cell I suppose?" He asked. His arms crossed over his chest.

Ryuichi pulled a up a chair to the cell bars. The magical bars kept the dragon from unleashing his massive power. "The panther tribe has given us helpful scrolls," Ryuichi let out, trying to watch the dragon's face for any reaction. Ryuichi did not know if Tatsuya knew about the scrolls. "They contain information about you helping kill Lord Taisho, as well as the panther tribe," he explained.

Tatsuya huffed, looking away, "The panther tribe was weak. They have no one to blame but themselves. They should be ashamed."

Ryuichi snarled, "And my father? You will take the credit for that!"

Tatsuya finally stared at him once more after a long moment of silence. "Ryuichi," he let out, "your father attacked that dog because he committed adultery. That is no reason to start a war! A woman! A mere human! I figured that I would step in and help him take his lands as well. Lands are a much better reason to start a war than a mere human female."

"You did not help him with anything! He lays in a grave and you are in a dungeon!" Ryuichi returned with a twisted smile.

"Your father failed," Tatsuya said simply. Ryuichi felt his powers rise up to defend his father's honor, but knew he wanted to wait before unleashing his energy.

"You betrayed him," Ryuichi returned, "while he was honoring the morals of this land, you took his own army and ran away like a coward!"

"Your father was too honorable! He was blinded that he did not see the opening Taisho had left him!" Tatsuya returned, "His real mate was vulnerable, and his House unprotected! That damned son, though, he was a surprise."

Ryuichi nodded. He still could not believe how powerful Sesshoumaru was at the time. He had been just as tough as his father. "While you regrouped your armies, you sent the panther tribe in," Ryuichi added, "slaughtering them. You knew they would attack because they had their own grudge against Sesshoumaru after his father died, and they still had no alliances or lands."

Tatsuya did not reply for a while. He sat against the wall, his eyes doing nothing but staring at Ryuichi.

"They were hopeless," Tatsuya mumbled, "I was hoping they would kill each other. The panthers were still too weak. They retreated with their tails between their legs."

Ryuichi sneered, shaking his head in awe. "You had me give the Egg to you, so you could kill off _my_ monks and priestesses and give them the Egg!" He returned, "You failed to tell me that was my sister!"

"Oh, it was just an Egg, she was not your sister yet," he waved the simple fact away with a small flick of his hand. "I kept the shell, as leverage. I knew the Egg would not hatch, or survive with out that shell."

"You would have died too," Ryuichi shot out in return. His claws dug in to the top of the chair. The wood beginning to splinter in the tight grasp.

"I would have rather died than be betrayed!" The older dragon snarled, jumping to his feet. He clung to the bars.

"Ryuichi! Get me out of this dungeon! I am not meant to die in a dungeon. They promised me this land as my own! I will control the East, North and West! I will give you the West if you want!" He rambled on.

Ryuichi could only stare in shock. This man had been his mentor after his father had died. He was blinded by greed. He had no idea who the true enemy was.

Ryuichi stood up, his claws cracking. He set one of his hands around Tatsuya's. "I will free you of this dungeon, Tatsuya," he whispered apologetically.

Tatsuya's greedy grin widened, exposing his fangs. "That's my boy, Ryuichi," he whispered, "I knew I could count on you."

With out another word, Ryuichi slammed his other hand through the older dragon's chest. Tatsuya's eyes widened. He looked down at the wound before Ryuichi pulled it out. Ryuichi reached for his neck with his other hand, ready for the final blow. "What did they promise you, Ryuichi?" Tatsuya asked. "I can top it!"

Ryuichi laughed, "They promised me, my father's revenge!"

With a sickening crack that echoed throughout the dungeons, Tatsuya's head snapped back, lifeless, as Ryuichi twisted it off. He let the body of the dragon drop to the ground with a thump. Staring dispassionately into the face of his old mentor, he gave a sigh of both disgust and sadness. He let the head fall from his clawed fingers. _If not for your greed, things would not have come to this. Goodybe old friend._

He looked at his other hand. It was covered with the demon's blood. He stepped out and looked at the guard. The guard had been rambling about not being able to go in to the battle. His eyes widened when he saw Ryuichi walk out with his arm bloodied. "L-Lord Ryuichi?" He asked fearfully.

"Have a messenger send Sesshoumaru a warning that I am on my way, and Tatsuya has stepped down from his status," Ryuichi explained.

"T-The prisoner..." the guard trailed, peering back in to the dungeon.

"You no longer need to stand guard at the dungeon," Ryuichi said with a pleasant smile, "the prisoner is gone."

The guard shivered at the smile. He only got out a nod, stumbling towards the messenger room.

Ryuichi watched with amusement. He walked towards the gardens, passing the goddess. She was lying underneath the blossom tree. Her eyes staring off in to the sky. She almost glowed with her beauty.

"Ryuichi," she called out to him. He had been about to leave, but had stopped. His steps took him in, and he tried to hide the bloodied arm. "You can not hide what you have just done from me," she added.

He nodded to her. He tugged at the hilt of his sword before she lazily sat up. She pulled something from her own belt. A small vial of a golden liquid was between her fingers. It shone in the light from the sun and looked almost as if it had a natural glow to it. "Take this with you," she ordered, "do not use it for yourself. You will know what it is for when you get there."

Ryuichi had never been one for riddles, but he took it without another word.

Inuyasha stared at his mate with eyes of shame and confusion. Kiyoko had stolen Kagome's baby and then she gave it to the enemy. Such a thing was unforgivable in his eyes. "What were you thinking?" Inuyasha shouted frantically.

All night, it had haunted him. He couldn't sleep knowing that his mate had put a child in danger just because of her hatred for its mother. "Y-You would put a child in danger, simply because you hate Kagome?" He got out in his own surprise. He wanted to shake her until he could understand her reason.

Kiyoko wouldn't look at him. "I hate her, Inuyasha," she whispered, "I hate her, because you love her!"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted in return. "I _loved_ her. Three years went by, and I met you. I love you," Inuyasha's voice rose with each word he spoke. His mind was still blank from the realization that she had actually _done_ the crime.

"You still love me, don't you Inuyasha?" Kiyoko asked with a pleading glance.

Inuyasha couldn't look away as the words came out. "As pissed off as I am, as _ashamed_ as I am, yea, I still love you," Inuyasha got out, scraping his claws through his silvery hair. "Jesus, you won't fucking believe me though! I love you, does not mean, go kill the woman I used to love!" He exclaimed.

Kiyoko looked away. "I want you to apologize to her," Inuyasha added with a determined glance.

Kiyoko sneered, "I will not do such a thing! I knew it! I knew you still loved her or else you wouldn't ask for such a thing!"

"I ask for such a thing because it is right!" Inuyasha yelled. "You kidnapped her child. You gave her to a man that would have killed her, and asking for an apology is too much from you? When did you because such a jaded witch?" Inuyasha whispered in defeat.

Kiyoko huffed, crossing her arms and straightening her shoulders. "I will leave you Kiyoko," he mumbled, "I will go and fight. You better hope I still love you when I get back."

Kiyoko gasped. The only way to describe her expression would be completely horror. "You can't undo a mating!" She shouted.

"That may be true," Inuyasha paused, "but I definitely don't have to spend my life with you. So what if you got my mark? I don't have to live with you, sleep with you, hell the only thing that mark does is protect you from other demons. Hell, I did you a favor!"

Kiyoko stood up at once. She slammed a finger in his direction. "You would do no such thing, what will our child think? You can't hate me simply because I do not wish for you to die in a war!"

The guard that was appointed to watching her cleared his throat. "Kiyoko, it is a great honor just to be offered a chance to fight in a war. There is nothing more honorable than a man who is willing to fight for his family," he let out. Inuyasha nodded to the guard in agreement.

Kiyoko only sneered at the two of them. "I thought wives were supposed to protect their husbands!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

The door opened. The guard nodded his head as Sango entered the room. "Ryuichi is leaving for the fields, will you come Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha stared between her and his mate. Neither one of them made contact. Inuyasha knew Sango had at one time put up with her, but now there was no putting up with anything. Kiyoko had done harm to a child, almost killed her. Sango no longer needed to put up with anything.

Inuyasha shook his head at her, "Go on without me."

Sango looked like she wanted to debate. Inuyasha knew she would bring up Kiyoko in such an argument. He held up his hand to stop her. "Do you really want me to leave her alone with Hazuki in the castle? Plus, I'll help Miroku take care of your brats," he said with a gentle smile, ushering her to go with out a fight.

Sango held still for a moment, before she nodded. Inuyasha finally saw Kirara peek out from behind the slayer's legs. "I will catch up to Ryuichi then, good luck, Inuyasha," Sango said, before departing from the room.

Inuyasha sighed, looking back at his unpleasant mate. Her arms were still crossed over her chest and he was thankful that he had taken her powers away. "You don't trust me?" Kiyoko asked with disbelief written across her face.

"Have you given me a reason too?" Inuyasha shot back. He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "I'm not in the mood for this. Plus, if you don't apologize, Kagome will just think of some other way to make your feel sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Kiyoko asked with a glare. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Kagome is always good at showing other people they've done something wrong," he mumbled, thinking back to the subjugation necklace that used to adorn his neck. He shivered, _Kagome sure can find an innocent way to land her revenge._

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru and Isamu lay out plans on a make shift table. It was nothing more than a large boulder. They had laid all their maps on it, using their swords as paperweights. She saw the multiple demons surrounding them. Three clans had showed up so far. Sesshoumaru and Isamu had taken the valley while the panthers had taken the mountain road.

She splashed her face with a handful of water. Using her sleeve to pat her cheeks dry, she stood up and looked at the clans closely. She knew one had been kitsune. The other two were questionable.

The two representatives were both extremely different. One had large, almost bat-like, ears but he had a squirrel like tail sprouting from his hakamas. The other one had no animalistic characteristics. His black hair was pulled back in a tight top knot, identical to the historical samurai style. His eyes were pure white. Kagome figured he was more powerful than the other representative, who could not hide his tail and ears.

Sesshoumaru's eyes connected with hers. He watched her for a moment. Kagome gave him a small smile, readjusting her improvised kimono. While they had traveled to their destination, she had worked out an agreement with Sesshoumaru. She would not wear the jeans, but she could raise the kimono so she could actually bring her leg up to kick something.

Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword as she went back to her and Sesshoumaru's large tent. _Of course, the dictator would have the larger tent_, she mused. Sesshoumaru's tent was almost the size of Kagome's bedroom in the future.

Two large poles kept the middle of the tent from collapsing. It had animal pelts lying across it to make a floor, a large sheet of what looked to be wool from sheep was spread out as a bed. Kagome had unzipped her sleeping bag to make a small comforter. There was a large tree stump at the other end he had set the tent on. It would make his writing station easier.

Her thoughts went back to the castle. She was already worrying about Shippo and Hazuki. She hated leaving the two of them alone, but knew that she was the only one that could withstand so much holy energy their opponents used.

The flap of the tent was swept to the side. Sesshoumaru made his entrance. His face void of any emotion. His golden eyes examining her. "They seemed to have _disappeared_," Sesshoumaru growled out. She finally saw the hidden anger.

"Sesshoumaru," she said softly, "thousands of humans don't just disappear. Demons may be able to do that, but humans lack that ability."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on hers, "Don't mock me, Kagome."

She blinked her eyes innocently at him. "I'm not mocking you, Sesshoumaru, I'm just informing you that we can't disappear. Maybe they are simply _hiding_," she suggested. The dog demon gave her a look that told her he wasn't in the mood. Kagome gave a sigh and a nod.

"Come over here," She whispered, collapsing down on the wool bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed back in the House of the West, but it was better than having her sleeping bag on the ground. Sesshoumaru sat next to her easily. He inhaled her scent and leaned his head against her shoulder.

Kagome chuckled at the sudden show of softness. Isamu had been right. Sesshoumaru was just a child that had grown up much too fast. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered quietly, "I have a couple questions about-about your father."

She knew it was a touchy subject. Kagome watched as he stood up and pinned her with a skeptical gaze. "Why?" He asked. She could see the annoyance already growing in his orbs.

"I-I know that mistresses are a way to show power, but-but I thought they are also looked down upon," Kagome muttered.

Sesshoumaru clued in on what she was asking. "It is hard to differentiate between the two. If a man is single and unmated than yes, having multiple lovers is a way he could show his power. However, if a male is mated, than being with another is a disgrace," Sesshoumaru explained. "Many clans allied with other Houses to attack him," Sesshoumaru added.

"Like Ryukotsusei?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshoumaru gave a quick nod.

The silence was thick after they stopped talking. Kagome sighed, her eyes going to his tail. It was so close only a few inches away from her.

Her fingers twitched with the sudden need to stroke it. It was like a kid that had just found out what sound a squeak toy makes. She wanted nothing more than to play with it all day.

Her index finger poked it, and then began to run back and forth up the length. Sesshoumaru looked at her instantly, obviously seeing her advances. "First the damn baby, now you," he grumbled, "don't bite it."

Kagome laughed at the reference to the way Hazuki had said good-bye to him. He had left in such anger, she remembered. There was a spot of his tail where the fur was missing, and the fur surrounding that patch had been matted with dried saliva.

Kagome ran her fingers through it, until she was leaning her head against it. "It's so soft," she mumbled. Sesshoumaru nodded, watching as his tail began to curl around her. He pulled her flush against his chest. Her head nestled against his neck. "You are much softer than my tail," he mumbled against her hair.

The scent of apples and honey was a gift to his senses. He could only hope she would taste as good as she smelled. After this battle, he would find out.

His youkai pulsed. Sesshoumaru froze with confusion. It was strange that his energy would pulse so randomly when he was not in a fight. He stared at Kagome, who was staring up at him with shock. With her eyes, she could see his energy throb as well.

"Y-Your eyes are red," she whispered, her hand reaching up to caress his cheek with her thumb. Sesshoumaru wanted to say something, but found he couldn't.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, setting her other hand on his thigh worriedly. He shivered. Kagome noticed the tremor that ran down his body. She chewed on her lip, feeling her own arousal spike as her memory of the last time his eyes had turned red flooded her mind. He had kissed her with such force, with such a hunger, that she had been in a daze.

Slowly, tentatively, her hand slid towards his inner thigh. She saw his eyes widened, but his robes began to tighten as his large member pressed against the fabric. Kagome flushed at the sight. She had seen Miroku and Inuyasha naked from her travels on accident. She had also seen naked cadavers, but there was something different about Sesshoumaru in front of her.

He had this tight look on his face as if he was fighting something. His fingers were tangled in her sleeping bag and she was sure there would be claw marks. Her eyes went back to the object between his legs. It flexed, jumping for attention against the fabric and she let out a gasp of surprise. _It moved!_ She realized.

Her fingers brushed against it through the cloth. A groan slipped passed his lips as she ran her thumb over where the tip would be. Her other hand went to the bottom, pressing against his balls through the robe. "D-Does that feel good?"

Sesshoumaru was close to coming undone at the nervous, innocent look in her eyes. The lusty rasp to her voice made his body throb with need. He lifted his fingers to pull the robe open, and inhaled deeply when her arousal filled the tent.

The muscled abdomen was a sight to behold. His chest flexed with the sudden air that hit it. His robe dropped to his elbows. Kagome's eyes wandered lower, until they came in contact with the erect member, jumping against his stomach. It left a moist drop in its wake and Kagome's lowered her mouth to it shyly.

Her tongue slipped from between her lips. The tip swept up the drop on his stomach and she stayed still for a moment, basking in the way his groan turned to a purr.

The taste was new to her. It was salty, and yet thick at the same time. Kagome lowered her mouth to his member. "What..." Sesshoumaru was about to ask her what the hell she was doing, but stopped when her small fingers attempted to wrap themselves around the girth of his cock.

His head fell back as her tongue slid along the length of him. His claws dug further in to the blanket. He heard the sound of said blanket tearing. Her lips spread over it and his aura pulsed once more. He felt his canines grow. His eyes suddenly roamed Kagome as if she were food. _True nature,_ the words rattled in his head from what Izanami had told him. This was his true nature.

Dog demons did not court for long periods of time. They claimed their mate and moved on to family status. Kagome, however, pushed the boundaries. She was not a dog demon, he had to be careful with her. That put a strain on his more primitive needs.

With a groan he pushed her off, breathing heavily. "We can't do such a thing, yet," he got out around the lusty growl he was reduced to.

"Why not?" Kagome asked with a slight pout. Sesshoumaru watched her wipe the corner of her lips with a finger. He bit his tongue.

"We are in a courtship," he explained, "such activities are to be saved for the mating night."

Kagome wanted to argue. She wanted to ask him what the hell activities he thought they were going to be doing. However, she watched him close his robe and begin to leave. "So you still want to mate me, even though you don't have too?" She asked. Her heart paused, awaiting his answer.

She had never been so nervous in her life. He stared at her with no emotion written on his face. It was as if she was looking in the face of death and life all at the same time. If he said no, she felt as if she'd die. If he said yes, she knew they could live together.

"I fully intend to make you resume your actions on my person, after the battle," he replied, leaving the tent, "but I have other problems to work out before that."

"What problems?" Kagome asked, beginning to go after him. She was too late though. She pulled the flap back to follow, but he was no where in sight.


	27. The Weapon

_A/N_

_Chapter 27! Here you go guys! I hope everyone enjoys it. _

_T_T I am really happy with how this story turned out. I am currently writing the epilogue for it right now and I am so sad to see it over. _

_Please read and review! I love to get your feedback!_

_Oh, by the way, I have another story I am working on. After I am finished with this story, I will begin working on that. ^_^_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 27

Kagome's mouth flexed with confusion. She spotted his head guard, talking to the bat-eared demon. "Do you know where Sesshoumaru went?" Kagome asked curiously. It had been almost two hours since Sesshoumaru had left her in the tent.

Isamu nodded his head at her, but went back to what he was talking about. He had a large map in his hands, pointing to certain spots. Kagome sighed, looking around the valley. Still, there was no sign of silver hair.

Her own energy began to throb. This feeling was familiar. Her eyes widened a fraction of a second before a large boulder slammed in to the camp. "Isamu! We're under attack!" She shouted.

Isamu didn't show any sign of surprise. His reaction was instant. He was shouting orders, giving commands to his soldiers. Kagome watched with mute fascination as each demon took up the orders as if they were second nature.

Isamu's eyes turned back towards her. "Sesshoumaru is talking with the messengers about the disappearance," He informed her. Kagome saw the look of worry.

"What disappearance, they sure as hell look like they've appeared!" Kagome proclaimed nervously.

Isamu didn't reply to her. Instead, he grabbed her shoulders and changed the conversation. "Come with me, I need you to identify the more powerful opponents," he explained, quickly.

Kagome only gave a nod, pausing only to grab the bow, quiver, and arrows out of the tent. Her heart was beating frantically, but the reality of the situation hadn't dawned on her yet.

They were under attack. The enemy was firing large rocks in to their camp, and she was the only one able to withstand their power. _Talk about no pressure,_ Kagome shakily whispered to herself as she got outside again.

A large boulder flew over the trees in front of them. Kagome gaped when Isamu stopped her. The large rock was heading there way. Kagome began to run, Isamu forcing her to go faster as the boulder slammed against the ground. Kagome lost her balance as the ground shook, falling to her knees.

"They're on the other side of the forest," Kagome whispered, "they're not close enough to us. Demons are close quarter right? We'll need to get closer to them."

Another boulder came hurling over the top of the trees. Kagome gasped as it began to head towards the main unit of shoulders. She swirled her enemy around, shooting it at the rock. It was a lot heavier than anything she had tried to move.

It moved out of the way, crashing next to them by four feet. Kagome sighed, even as Isamu stared in shock at her. "You could do that?" He asked in awe. Kagome only smiled sheepishly before she felt an extremely familiar and comforting presence.

She turned around, already greeting him, "Sesshoumaru, they are catapulting rocks in to our camp. We have to get closer!" She informed him. His golden orbs were empty. Kagome knew he was either serious or angry.

"Isamu get your men in to the forest, tell Koji to fly over and assess how many enemies are there, do not engage them," Sesshoumaru ordered. Isamu was instantly running to complete said orders.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and Kagome waited for him to speak. He was angry, she would bet her arrows on it. "You will come with my men," he commanded. Kagome only gave a quick nod, beginning to follow him as he made his way through camp.

"Are you alright?" She pressed on gently. Kagome heard the growl he let out, and didn't press on any further. She followed his steps as he hit the tree line. She focused her senses on spotting the enemies, but unlike the priestess and monk, she couldn't feel any presence.

She head the eagles as they flew above her. The trees swayed from the giant wing span. The shadows covered the forest like a stealthy blanket. "How do you think the panthers are doing in the mountains?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru held a finger to his lips to silence her. Kagome tried to listen for anything in the forest, but she still heard nothing.

The silence was almost unusual. The trees weren't moving, the creek was not giving off any noise. The birds were no longer singing and the hum of insects was missing. This forest was not making its usual noises. Kagome tried to sense for any barriers. She could not find one. There was nothing that poked at her senses as unusual.

A large crack echoed. Sesshoumaru turned around to glare at one of his guards. He had stepped on a twig it would seem. He gave an almost embarrassed smile before it happened.

A large swoop of spiritual power swept towards them. A large ball of holy energy was heading their way. Kagome gasped pulling her sword out and summoning her attack. The blades slammed into it, fighting it back until it was nothing but a large clearing void of any trees or grace. The ball and the attack had swallowed up the large forest.

Kagome was almost shocked at the havoc it had caused. That attack was new and it had so much holy power in it, she was scared it might purify the demons. They were definitely going for death.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head towards her. Kagome only smiled and focused her attention on the forest. She was trying to pull back any helpful information from Izanami. She could move things, and shape-shift. Those things were not going to help in this situation. She needed a gun.

_Wrong era,_ Kagome hissed to herself.

Koji swooped down beside them, planting his feet in front of Sesshoumaru. "They are on the other side, well hidden under a weird barrier. We did not see them before. They are using this large weapon I have not seen to give out holy energy attacks," he explained.

Kagome thought of the new weapon he was making. The large holy sphere that had just been aimed at him was their first actual sighting of it. It had been massive and Kagome knew that even she could not take a hit from it.

"We need to destroy that," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

"The contraption is in its own barrier," Koji replied. Kagome sighed aloud before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I will ride with Koji," Kagome suggested, "I can shoot the barrier from above. I-I don't think it will have the ability to launch up in the sky. I think it can only shoot horizontally, a catapult."

Sesshoumaru growled at the suggestion. He did not want Kagome to leave his sight. He could not protect her on the eagle's back. However, the contraption was something that they would need to get rid of.

Another massive attack headed their way. This one was much larger than the last. Kagome pulled out her sword. She wielded her new attack. The blades tore through it, but the ball still pushed against it. This one being much more powerful than the previous one.

Her attack slowly diminished, but the large sphere of energy was still barreling towards them. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist, jumping out of the way. His soldiers moved to do the same but not before the sphere slammed in to three of them. Their agonizing screams echoed throughout the forest.

The smell of seared flesh was all that was left in the wake of the attack. Their bodies looked drained of all life, their skin wrinkly and eyes sockets empty.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the corpses. That sphere, that holy energy, had done this. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, "I need to take it out," she told him once more. Sesshoumaru finally gave a nod, picking Kagome up and setting her on the eagle.

"Get her back safely, Koji!" Sesshoumaru called after them with a glare at the eagle. Koji snorted.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru and his men began to sprint through the forest. All she could see were blurred visions. They were traveling so fast, Kagome could not keep up with each one. If it weren't for her eyes that saw his magenta energy, she wouldn't have a clue with one was even Sesshoumaru.

Kagome returned to her own mission. She notched in arrow loosely in the bow's grasp. The end of the trees came in to view and she saw eagles hovering over. The large amount of humans shocked her.

_This is like Lord of the Rings stuff!_ She shouted in her own enthusiasm. However, humans were much prettier than orks. She saw the contraption and her mind went reeling. This was no catapult. It almost looked like the worlds first electronic device.

The large wooden wagon that held it was of a colossal size. The metal on top of it had to put a strain on the wheels. The two large rods were centered, before another rod was horizontally placed on top of them. The rods were pulling holy energy from the army, creating a large sphere of power.

_I have to wait for the sphere to charge, and then I can blow it up_, Kagome thought. She looked to Koji. "When the sphere charges, take me down so I can shoot my arrow into the center!" Kagome called out to him. The eagle squawked in return and Kagome wished he could have said a 'yes' instead of hurting her ears with the noise.

His wings curled around him as he began to plummet towards the ball. It was growing with each second until you could no longer see the contraption. Kagome had to wonder what kind of wood and glue they were using to keep the thing from breaking.

She pulled back the arrow as it reached the size of the sphere that had nearly crushed her last time. She let it go. The arrow slammed in to it. The sphere absorbed it and she began to worry her plan had been ruined.

Until a large explosion sent her and the eagle flying, and not voluntarily. She pulled at his feathers to keep from falling as she clung to him. Her eyes squinted as she tried to both shield them from the light and keep an eye on the sphere. It was only beginning to regrow and she realized she would have to fire multiple arrows into the attack.

She held an arrow between her teeth, notching another one. She let it fly. Once more, it slammed in to the sphere and before the explosion happened, she notched the second. Just as the explosion began, she let it go.

Koji began to pull away, soaring towards the side as Kagome watched. She was worried it still hadn't worked. "C-Can you stay still?" Kagome asked carefully, "I need you to go close. The only attack that works on them seems to be my sword."

Her arrow was only one at a time, while her sword used multiple blades at once. It was rejuvenating itself between her arrow attacks, and she couldn't fire them any faster.

She looked to Koji and saw him nod. He dipped down as she unsheathed her sword. She pushed herself up, swaying a bit to catch her balance._ I am currently standing on a flying eagle,_ she said to herself in amazement. Her conscience told her to refocus her amazement on the sphere.

Koji dipped beside it, and she pulled her sword over her head. With one swing, she began to pull it down over her head. Suddenly, Koji let out a cry of pain. His body jerked to the right, and Kagome lost her balance.

She screamed as she fell off the bird. It seemed as if time slowed as she stared at Koji, crashing into the forest. The enemies were watching her fall and her attack had missed it by several feet. _They look like zombies,_ she got out in fear.

Her back hit the ground. The air left her, but she was still able to function. She instantly erected a barrier around her. The men around her were smirking like lions would over injured prey. Kagome was behind enemy lines. She saw Sesshoumaru and Isamu break through the trees finally, beginning to draw attention towards them.

However, it was not nearly enough of a distraction. Kagome's barrier was currently taking on hits as they swung their claymores, and shields at it. She turned her attention towards their contraption. She had to take that down in order for the demons to advance. They would not last with a contraption that purified them on the spot.

With a cry of anguish, she realized she could not hold the barrier and set free her sword attack at the same time. She would have to drop the barrier quickly. She brought her sword over her head, and brought it down with a determination that shook the ground before the blades even surfaced.

The blades cracked the Earth. She saw the bodies of men flying as the blades tossed them to the side lifelessly. It slammed in to the contraption and she watched as the white light flooded the battle field. She heard the splintering of wood. A victorious grin surfaced. Triumph ignited in her body.

It wasn't until a dull pain echoed in her body did she realize her barrier had gone down once more. The sword attack had taken most of her energy. Kagome stared at the sword that now impaled her body with a look of confusion.

She had not felt the initially impact, nor had she felt the pain until it had twisted in her gut. She choked out a sob as the sudden pain overwhelmed her body. All of her nerves screamed at once, her blood began to boil. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she let loose a scream that did not do her pain justice.

The man who had stabbed her withdrew the blade. It sent her to the knees. She tried to cover her wounds with her hand but there was so much blood. Her robe, that had once been lilac, was now a sickening puddle of crimson.

Kagome fell to her side. Her breath hitched with each intake. It felt as if she was a fish with out water. The oxygen was no longer making its way into her lungs.

Her eyes watched the battlefield from the ground. It looked surreal. The lightning like bolts of green that signaled Bakuseiga. The shouts and echoes of war cheers and cries of agony. It was not until an arm wrapped around her did she realize that it was indeed real, and she had been ran through by a sword.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart freeze when he smelled Kagome's blood. He raced towards her, bending down to access her wounds. Isamu covered him with his own look of worry. "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he cupped her to his chest.

He had never been so scared of blood in his life. There was so much. The skin that had once been warm and soft, felt cold and dry. Her eyes were slowly closing and she smiled up at him. Her weak hand moved to cup his face. "W-We never got mated," she whispered out, voice filled with regret as her eyes closed.

Pure shock filled Sesshoumaru. This was not how it was supposed to be. Kagome was not supposed to die. She was the prophecy of the Egg, she was the Guardian of demons. Death was not in her future.

"Retreat!" He heard the humans yell, but it sounded miles away from his ears. It sounded as if everything was muffled. Everything other than Kagome's pale, dead, face was just a blur in his advanced eyesight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Isamu asked from over him.

Sesshoumaru tried to think, but he assumed he looked like a blubbering fool. He could not form a word to save his life. Finally, he got his next orders out. "Stake this as your new post, we will wipe them out of the East!" He shouted with a new vengeance. "I – I need to take her back to the tent," he got out, pulling Kagome back in to his arms.

His cloud was under his feet, his towel fluttering behind him. He was back at the tent, away from the battlefield in record speed. How could a goddess die? It did not make sense. Yet, there was no pulse. Her blood was slowly moving to a stop.

He pulled Tensaiga from his belt. It did not pulse. It did not show him the demons of the underworld. Nonetheless, he swiped mercilessly over her body. They would cut through them anyways, right? Even if they were not visible, they were still there! They had to be! Tensaiga _had_ to work.

Still, Kagome laid limp on the floor. The large hole that had formed in her torso nothing more than a void. Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees. He felt useless. He was helpless. For once, he had wanted to protect something so strongly, and he was too weak to do just that.

He knew that she was endangered the second he saw Koji fall in to the forest alone. Still, he had not made it in time.

The tent flap opened, but his senses were too dim to realize who it was. "She is dead!" He shouted with a rage that was ready to explode.

He turned around, and the sight that met his eyes was not what he expected. Her dear friend Sango was staring at her adoptive sister with eyes filled with denial. "Kagome!" She screamed, diving for the lifeless body on her sleeping bag.

Ryuichi came through the tent a few moments later. His sword was unsheathed, and for a moment Sesshoumaru felt himself go on the defense. The dragon sheathed it instantly. "We just came from the mountainside," he explained, but his eyes went to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru saw something in the dragon's eyes just then. It was realization, or, almost as if the dragon had an idea.

He watched Ryuichi walk up to the body of Kagome. "Sango, you know first aid don't you? Prepare some bandages!" He ordered. Sesshoumaru watched as he began to pull a small vial from his belt.

"Izanami gave me this," he explained to Sesshoumaru, "she said I would know when to use it. I do not know if this is what she was talking about, but we can only hope."

Sesshoumaru was instantly at Kagome's side. His claws grabbed her chin, pulling her mouth open. Ryuichi let the thick, honey-like concoction slide into her mouth.

Her skin began to glow. Sesshoumaru watched her take a shallow gasp before she sat up with a shout of pain, and a choked breath. He pushed her back against the bed as Sango began to wrap gauze around her wound. There was no way she could close such a wound. This was far worse than the time Sesshoumaru had stuck his hand through Inuyasha, and not even the half-demon had been able to survive with out modern medicine.

Sango was about to tie it off when she realized the wound was growing smaller. The bandages were moving with the skin, and she began to tear it.

She watched with fascination as the internal organs began to close themselves off. Muscles began to thread together once more, and skin began to stretch across the wound until it was closed once more.

Kagome fell to the ground on her back once more, but her eyes were opened. She shielded herself away from the light with a hand over her eyes. "W-What the hell is going on?" She got out staring up at Sesshoumaru, Ryuichi, and Sango. "Did we win?" She asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the breath of relief and laugh that escaped him. She had just been given life once more, and yet she was asking if they had won the war. "Because of you, they are retreating," Sesshoumaru explained, brushing the bangs from her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I feel like a pile of bricks," she answered honestly. Her body felt like one solid boulder, never to move again.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "You did die."

Kagome's eyes widened at the reminder. She looked at her stomach. She flushed when she saw her kimono robe was spread open. Her breasts bare to his eyes. She tried to pull it closed, but was only met with wet blood soaked garments.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her sudden flush. He remembered Sango taking the robe off vaguely, while he was trying to get her to swallow the honey liquid. However, he was not looking at the moment.

His eyes wondered. The perky breasts were almost bouncy. The nipples hardened from the cold air that was coming in through the tent. She gasped. "Stop looking, I feel like a ghost! You can't look for another ten minutes, until I feel alive again!" Kagome shouted in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, pulling a fur from beside her and laying it over her body. She looked away, some of her black tresses falling into her face in the process. "I-I don't like dying," she finally let out.

Sesshoumaru sighed, sitting on the bed beside her. He pulled her against his chest, even as she tried to push away in her current condition. The furs were still on her, but he could feel the hardened peaks of her nipples pressing against his own chest. He hugged her to him, sighing with relief. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I do not like you dying either," he mumbled, "I order you to never die again."

Kagome let a light laugh escape her. "I-I can't promise you that, although, I thought Gods were invincible," she mumbled the last part with confusion.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, "You will have to speak with your mother when we return."

Kagome hummed against his neck, sending a shiver down him. "When do I need to fight again?" She asked.

"Hopefully, never again," Sesshoumaru returned. She had gotten rid of their contraption. He had not heard of them having more than one, but would need to ask Ryuichi and Sango. He would not let her go out again though. "I am taking you back to the West, tomorrow," he finally relented.

"You can't leave the battlefield!" Kagome argued instantly, "You are their leader!"

Sesshoumaru gave another nod, "Yes, but the enemy has retreated and Isamu is well-known for handling this situation. I will tell him to wash through the Eastern lands while I take you and Ryuichi back to the West. I must speak to him about his own situation."

"What else do we do in the West?" Kagome asked chewing her lip. She looked up into his golden orbs. They had never been so open before. They showed love, sadness, relief, and worry all in one gaze.

"I will make you mine, Kagome," he whispered, pressing one more kiss to her brow. "I will make you mine, and you will never regret it."


	28. The Characters

_A/N_

_Chapter 28! I hope everyone enjoys it. _

_We're having a garage sale tomorrow... -crosses fingers-_

_Money! Money!_

_Please read and review! I love to get your feedback!_

_ENJOY_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 28

"I want Koji to take you back to the House of the West!" Sesshoumaru argued, watching as Kagome rubbed a herbal ointment over the wound on the eagle's wing.

The eagle let out a sigh. He then winced when Sesshoumaru growled at him. Kagome shot the dog demon a glare, "No! I will stay here with you!" She returned instantly.

"I am the only one that can get close enough to that weapon to dismantle it, Sesshoumaru," she added softly, as if to calm him down. Sesshoumaru's upper lip only trembled with another growl.

"See," she returned, knowing he was thinking about how right she was. She covered the ointment with one of her obis, tucking it back into her yellow bag.

She stood up, just as Sesshoumaru dismissed Koji. Finally, she shrugged off the bloody kimono she still wore. Sesshoumaru's mouth opened to shoot out another attempt at arguing. It stopped when her bandaged torso met his eyes, as well as the supple breasts that taunted him. She turned away quickly to gather her own privacy.

"You will leave," Sesshoumaru returned, gathering his brain and wishing death upon his slowly rising member. This was not the time to get hard.

"Nope," Kagome shot out as she pulled on another kimono robe. Her body felt like a robot as she tied the obi. Her fingers felt frail. There should have been a warning on the god juice. _Seriously, symptoms may include robotic movement, _she muttered.

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome saw the frustration slowly rise to the surface.

"Ryuichi said they had the same weapon in the mountains," Kagome whispered before adding, "I am going. I won't leave simply because I was hurt."

Sesshoumaru snarled at her, "You weren't hurt! You died!" Kagome waved him off with a simple flick of the wrist. It was almost as if she were saying the fact she had died was not important.

Ryuichi entered the room. He felt the tense air between the two intended mates. Quickly, he cleared his throat, "We are leaving for the mountains."

Kagome grinned, Sesshoumaru growled. The demi-goddess followed him, "Alright, I will go with you then."

Sesshoumaru's hand cupped her shoulder, "No, you stubborn woman, I will protect you." Kagome only grinned in return at them as his cloud hovered below them. With a sudden burst of energy, they were flying.

"How long until we arrive?" Kagome asked. Unfortunately, she looked up ahead and gasped. She could see smoke from numerous fires, most likely caused by demon attacks. The familiar noise of groaning and cheering met her ears. The high pitched sound of blades against blades set her nerves on edge, and she felt the adrenaline begin to pump through her.

Koji flew beside her, but the flap of his wings was strained and tense. She saw where the arrow had struck him and wanted nothing more than to tell him to go back to the castle and rest. "Sir, I have alerted Toran of our arrival, she was about to retreat," Koji explained. He gave a sad, twisted smile, "That weapon is ruining us."

Kagome felt the presence of the energy. It was different from before though. This one was larger. It wasn't the size, but the feel altogether. It was demon energy and holy energy wrapping around to make one massive, combustible bomb. "It's him, the future man!" Kagome got out with shock.

Kagome spotted Toran as they neared. There was a smudge of dirt on her chin and she was breathing heavily. Kagome jumped from Sesshoumaru's cloud. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Toran only gave a quick nod before turning to Sesshoumaru. Kagome oddly felt like she was out of the 'commander' loop. "The humans are easy to deal with but we cannot get close enough to the weapon to destroy it," Toran got out in frustration.

Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru in expectation. "Ready?" She asked almost excitedly.

Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled. He wanted to say no, to tell her to run in the opposite direction of the battle. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Yet, he knew she could defeat it.

"Hello," she teased, grabbing his attention. Sesshoumaru only stared at her for a moment. He was captured her beauty. The warmth in her eyes. This woman would protect his race, one that was not her own, even if it meant her life. She would throw her life to the ground even if it meant saving one other life. This loving, selfless demi-goddess was there savior and once more she was risking her life for the cause.

"Let's make this quick," he grumbled. Kagome's grin widened. "Ryuichi," Sesshoumaru called out, "will you serve as a distraction?"

The dragon nodded. He unsheathed his sword as Sesshoumaru's cloud began to form. Kagome grinned as she stepped up on to it. Sesshoumaru sighed, "You seem to be enjoying this far too much."

It astonished him how she could smile so innocently. "I want revenge," she said sweetly. The sweet sound in her voice sent a tremor through his body as they began to hover over the enemy. Sesshoumaru though he saw them readying their arrows. However, a swift wind hit him. Humans screamed at Ryuichi's attack. The dog demon spotted the weapon, making his way to it.

The demonic energy fused with the holy energy. Sesshoumaru felt it pull at his own demon as he neared it. It shot out much faster than the last orb he had seen in the valley. This one was chaotic with tendrils of energy snaring demons that were trying to escape. He heard the pained cries and wanted nothing more than to see it destroyed.

They watched with morbid awe as it created panic. Kagome watched as the humans pulled behind it and out of the way. "They need to flank them. As long as they're behind it, they're fine. The back rod keeps it from going in that direction," Kagome realized.

She pulled out her sword, calling for her energy. It pulsed wildly, and she let the attack fly. The blades slammed against it before they diminished. "No effect at all," she mumbled in defeat, hearing Toran call for her troops to pull back and out of the way.

"It is both demon and holy energy," Sesshoumaru added, "Your goddess energy should work, try again." Kagome nodded. She focused the energy, but her sword did not react.

Instead, Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga pulled at his hip. They both stared at each other as he slowly drew it.

Her sword pulsed in response to his. _It wants us to use both, a combo attack,_ Kagome thought out. She nodded to Sesshoumaru, who only cracked his neck in return.

Kagome pulled her sword over her head. She brought her attack down once more. The blades carried through the men running around the side of the weapon as the contraption began to absorb more energy. Sesshoumaru's graceful swipe had his attack following hers.

They created a large explosion of violet and teal. The blades and bolts clashed against each other as the wood fell apart and the rods shattered like ice. The men stared at it in shock. Kagome knew that the weapon was their only hope at victory, and now it was gone.

She gasped as she saw the forming sphere that she had aimed for began to look like a river. It flowed towards the back of the army. Her eyes followed it before it collided with _him_. The future man had absorbed the energy before their attacks could hit it. They had destroyed the weapon, but not the wielder. _That will change you naked mole rat,_she mumbled to herself.

"Sesshoumaru, that way!" She shouted, pointin to the Future Man. Sesshoumaru nodded to her, his cloud pulling them towards that direction. The Future Man shot out a ball of energy and Sesshoumaru quickly pulled his cloud to the side. It was low enough to the ground when Kagome hopped off it and threw her sword at him. Her fingers clung to the hilt as he slammed his claymore against hers in defense.

"You are still alive, you little traitor," he growled out with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "Why do you fight for them!"

"This is my land," she growled out, "not yours. You do not belong here."

He laughed as he shoved her back. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru run passed her to attack. A large staff collided with his sword, causing an explosion of holy energy. Sesshoumaru had to jump back as a monk took his spot next to the Future Man. "Get the taiyoukai," Future Man ordered, "I want this girl for myself."

Kagome sneered at him. She went to run for the monk. She would side with Sesshoumaru. The large claymore slammed into the ground in front of her. "No, that will not do," Future Man said with a grin, "you are mine."

She blocked his blow to her right shoulder. She kicked him in his thigh, pushing him away as she pulled more energy at her. She let her attack fly at him. With one swipe of his sword, her blades were diminished. She growled in frustration. "You are far too cocky for your own good, you old man," Kagome warned.

Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru's fight though. He was trying to avoid that man's staff. For every time his sword met the pole, it would cause a holy explosion that burned him. "Over here," the voice pulled her away, and she rolled to the side to avoid the blow from above.

Her opponent stared at her with amusement. "You love that demon?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. "That's just precious, it is almost like a fairy tale." Kagome wanted him dead instantly.

"What will you do priestess? Will you sacrifice your powers to become a soiled mate of a dog demon? A demon whore?" He taunted. She felt her anger rise to the surface as she blocked his blows. She was on the defense as she tried to collect herself. Unfortunately, he kept going. "Maybe I'll wait to kill you, and take him as prisoner," he trailed off. His claymore swiped at her arm as she rolled and she felt a thin cut form on her shoulder. She hadn't been able to block it completely.

"We'll make a spectacle of it! We'll take you back to our homeland and present you as a gift to our King and Queen! They love executions," he mused aloud. Kagome's anger boiled over. She began to laugh at the insane man in front of her. He was so selfish. This was all a game of popularity to him. He wanted his own lands. He wanted to impress his mighty monarchy.

"Y-You are an idiot," Kagome got out around her laughter. "You think your King and Queen will care about a tiny missionary like yourself?" She asked, wanting to get under his skin. "They sent you away because they hate you. They don't want to deal with you! You are nothing but the rock in their shoe!" She screamed.

She saw the sudden sneer on his lips. He went to swing his sword but her body glowed with energy. She caught the sword in her hand, pulling it from his grasp. She had never felt so strong in her life. She felt as if she could conquer anything. "If you truly want to be helpful to the King, you'll go back and wipe his ass when he needs it," she growled out at him as she tossed the claymore to the side.

His eyes widened at the display of power. To her right she saw Ryuichi entered in the fight with the monk, but she refocused her attention to the man before her. "Where did you get that power? You are just a priestess!" He shouted. He tried to punch her but she closed her fingers around his fist.

Kagome set her foot against his chest, shoving him hard. His body rolled like a doll across the ground. He got up to his knees but she was already there, pulling at him once more. Her sword was in her hands. "R-Ret-" He began but Kagome clutched his throat in her grasp.

"No," she growled out warningly, "we'll have none of that."

Sesshoumaru neared her. She looked to see Ryuichi taking on the monk alone now. She smiled at her intended mate before her eyes went back to the man on his knees before her. "How does it feel? No one even knows you are here right now, you know that right? When you die, no one will even notice your gone. You greedy fool," she lectured.

The man tried to attack her again, but Kagome tightened her fingers around his windpipe. "Do you have anything you want to say before I kill you?" She asked. She shrugged, "I guess everyone gets their last words in."

He growled at her, "What the fuck are you?" He shouted.

Kagome cracked a smile, "I am a goddess. The thing you supposedly fight for, you kill for. You are delusional!"

"A-A goddess?" He asked in awe, beginning to squirm like never before.

Sesshoumaru's sword pressed against the man's neck, just above her fingers. "Ready?" He asked, looking at her with blank eyes. He was about to pull the metal against his neck when Kagome's eye widened.

"Wait!" She shouted. Sesshoumaru paused instantly with confusion in his eyes. The Future Man's eyes lit up with hope as Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "What is your name?"

"G-Gregori, goddess," he got out, the hope still flickering. Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru, pulling her hands away the same time the metal dragged against the man's neck.

He fell to the ground. The blood pooled around him and Kagome nodded her head to Sesshoumaru. He was gaping at her. "His name?" He asked.

"Well," Kagome mumbled, "what if I want to tell this story to our kids? I can't just call him the Future Man? That'd be such a stupid story, if he was only referred to as the Future Man!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I thought it gave him a... a cloak of mystery. A man with no name is like a ghost, or shadow," he thought out.

Kagome rolled her eyes back at him dramatically. "Nonsense," she returned. She turned but did not meet a good sight.

Ryuichi and the monk slammed their weapons against each other. The large explosion made Kagome shield her eyes as worry overcame her. "Ryuichi!" She screamed, beginning to run over to the injured dragon. She stopped when another attack made its entrance.

The large, massive blade was huge as it slammed against the monks torso. He gagged, blood spurting from his lips as he fell to the ground. Ryuichi gasped for air as he laid flat on the ground. Kagome ran over to him, kneeling by his side. "Sesshoumaru, he's badly burned!" She shouted to him.

She began to caress his wounds with her energy. It took away the pain but would not heal. "It is not for a goddess to _heal_ someone," Ryuichi got out in a pained gasp. Kagome shook her head to him.

"Th-that makes no sense," she got out.

Ryuichi only gave a nod, "Gods resurrect or kill, they do not heal. Although, you are making me feel rather happy. The pain has gone away, but the wounds are still there."

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked with hidden tears.

"It was the only time he would show an opening," Ryuichi got out around a sigh. He looked up to Sesshoumaru, "We should return to the House of the West."

Sesshoumaru gave a firm nod before he looked to Kagome. "Kagome," he said gently.

"What?" She asked with annoyance. She was busy trying to keep Ryuichi from feeling pain. She pushed his upper kimono to the side to to access the damage. There were burns across his chest where his kimono had fried, but they weren't that bad. They would be gone within a couple hours.

"Don't you want to get the monks name too?" He asked, his eyes looking to the gaping monk as he slowly bled to death.

"No, he'd only be a supporting character," she got out simply, as if Sesshoumaru should already know this. She only got an eye roll from her intended mate, and a laugh from Ryuichi.


	29. The Mother

_A/N_

_I hope you enjoy!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! InuYasha is owned by Rumiko and only Rumiko!**_

_**:3 I just like to play with her characters**_

Chapter 29

Kagome knew something was wrong when Jaken looked at her with thankful eyes. "Where is L-Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked with a look of hope and dependence in his eyes.

Kagome did not release the information just yet. "What is going on?" She asked the green toad. His staff moved when his whole arm jerked, his body shivered visibly.

"I-It is the Lady Mother, she has returned!" He exclaimed as if the apocalypse was currently happening. His hands dragged over his face, "Lord Sesshoumaru's mother is here!"

Kagome felt her own heart stop for a moment. Sesshoumaru's mother was here in the castle. She did not know whether to be horrified or excited. It was like meeting the mother-in-law. Except this mother-in-law had claws, fangs, and demonic senses. She was the ultimate monster-in-law.

She gulped, making her way to her quarters. She wanted to get changed, see her son and daughter, and eat something. His mother could come later.

Jaken followed, Kagome sighed miserably. "What are you doing?" She asked while she turned the corner and entered the next hallway. Her room was just one turn away.

"I-I shall protect you, then Lord Sesshoumaru will save me from his mother!" Jaken squealed out in excitement. Kagome stopped when a mental image came to her mind.

_Do you think Jaken_ _is Yoda's retarded twin?_

The toad hit her in the calf when she stopped. She looked down at him. The thick green layer with a few strands of hair wrapped in a brown potato sack like robe. The staff didn't help either. "Say, Jaken, can you do me a favor?" She asked with an amused glint in her eye.

Jaken cleared his throat nervously, "What is it, wench?" He asked timidly.

"Say this," she paused to take a deep breath and hold back her laughter, "'Named must your fear be, before banish it you can.'"

Jaken raised an eyebrow, his right eye twitched as he took in a deep breath and glared at her. It made him look even more like the futuristic Yoda, "Named must your fear be, before banish it you can."

Kagome snorted, turning to walk away although she could not hold in her laughter. "I may come to like you,Jaken," she got out around her laughs. Jaken huffed at her, and she knew he was crossing his arms.

Kagome walked around the corner. Her eyebrow rose when she saw her door open. Tentatively, she peaked inside the room, but she did not sense any presence.

Her eyes met Gin who was already giving her an apologetic smile. Kagome winced when another being stepped out from behind the door. The woman was beautiful, with a tail over each of her shoulders. Her hair was in a high ponytail and the markings on her face told Kagome exactly who she was.

There were no emotions on her face. Kagome felt as if she were a fly under a shoe as she smiled. "Hello," she greeted, forming a polite bow.

"Don't bow to me," she got out. When Kagome stood up, a grin sat on his mother's face. "My son did a lot better than I thought," she mused, "however, I worry. Gin, she is already a mother of two!"

Kagome blinked at her. She felt Jaken grasp the back of her kimono tightly. Kagome looked to Gin with a forced, tight smile, "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the thing. It caused him so much suffering, and yet, he did not know what to feel towards it. Should he be thankful? It brought Kagome and him together. However, it had also caused most of this destruction.

His upper lip curled when Hazuki smiled at him innocently. Akemi was holding her hands as she walked through the hall. The demon had a full head of thin hair, and was dressed in one of Rin's older kimonos.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru," Akemi said with a bow. Hazuki giggled with a finger in her mouth. One of her hands tried to paw at his tail, but he stepped out of the way with an involuntary shiver.

"Lady Kagome is still in bed resting, Lady Izanami is in with her," Akemi explained as Hazuki began to tug at Akemi's hand. Her hand was still trying to grasp his tail, but she was just out of reach.

Sesshoumaru began to smell the burn of kimono. He looked down, realizing she had begun to melt away his robe. He groaned, letting the tip of his tail poke her in the face. She giggled, hugging it against her face. She snuggled her nose against it, and Sesshoumaru was happy she had not bitten it.

"Her teeth have come in over the three days you were gone, the teething should be over," Akemi explained, sensing her Lord's sudden wariness of the child. She cleared her throat, "Y-Your mother is also in there."

That got his feet moving instantly. He took off for Kagome's room. His heart beating in his chest as he began to near it. He began to hear the raised voices from her quarters and suddenly began to pray that they were not fighting. However, he knew his mother well.

He opened the door to her room slowly. Slowly, because the door would effectively act as a shield against any thrown objects. He peered into the room and almost fainted when he saw Kagome. A servant had brought in a basin of water, which Kagome had resting on the desk. His mother's silvery locks were in the water and she was moaning as Kagome tangled her fingers through the hair. A strong scent of apples hit him, coming from the suds in the water.

He looked to the other two in the room. Shippo and Gin were sprawled on the floor, both of them had pieces of paper in their hands. Gin gawked at him as he entered, "S-Sesshoumaru, her future contraptions are amazing! These are multicolored but there is no ink!" She got out in pure amazement.

"Kagome," he called out carefully. Maybe his mother was holding her captive. Kagome looked up with a smile.

"Hey! Jaken just went to look for you," she let out as she began to soak his mother's hair once more.

"Sesshoumaru!" His mother cooed from her spot in the chair. Kagome began to towel dry the hair with a linen before letting it go. His mother jumped up from the chair. She dove in to his arms. "You never visit me at home, even though I gave your little ward life! That is so cruel of you," she pouted against his chest.

Kagome watched the scene as she carried the basin over to the door. She set it on the floor, she would deal with it later. Gin looked at her with a hidden glint of suspicion. "What else do you have in that bag?" she asked.

Kagome hummed to herself as she thought about it. She wandered through the room before snatching her bag on to the bed. She began to rummage through it. However, the stuff that was in her bag would not last much longer. She no longer had the well to restock her items.

She found something she could give Gin. It was her medical text book. The book was more of a murder weapon than a learning utensil. It was around two thousand pages. It covered anatomy, physiology, microbiology, and her least favorite pharmacology. She winced just at the thought of it.

"Gin, this will help you," Kagome returned as she dropped the book in front of her, "it is a book containing most of the modern medicine. It explains how the body works, although it is the human body." She added the last comment under her breath.

Gin's eyes were glowing though. "This is amazing! You mean this is how advanced your time has gotten?" She asked as she flipped through the pages. Kagome hummed out an affirmative as she looked back to Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her with a smile on his face.

His mother was brushing her hair with a comb. "Sesshoumaru, I heard that the two of you were mating in less than two weeks, but you have not made any formal introduction or event out of the consummation!" She exclaimed as if he were in trouble.

"Nobody needs to know about my business," he returned icily. His mother pouted and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

His mother gasped, flicking her wrist as if to wave her over. "It is common for demons to host a party on the night they legalize their mating!" She got out with something akin to enthusiasm.

"In other words," Sesshoumaru growled, "people will be listening in on us having intercourse."

The room went completely quiet. Kagome's face flushed beat red. She had never been so uncomfortable in her life. "T-That is inappropriate, don't you think?" She asked, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Oh," his mother cooed, "I can still imagine your father and I. We were so excited! Oh, your father was so difficult though, his demon was always trying to take control and cut to the good part."

Kagome flinched. She wanted to cover her ears and start gouging her brain with a chopstick. Unfortunately, the female dog demon continued. "It was so romantic! Every one gave us gifts and their blessings. When it was finally time we were so clumsy, but when we let our demons out..." She trailed off.

Kagome had enough. She cleared her throat and looked to Shippo. The poor fox demon had a look of complete confusion written on his face. "Shippo," Kagome let out quickly, wanting to save her son from such words, "let's go find Hazuki!" She exclaimed quickly.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome practically run out of the room. Her face was on fire as his mother laughed after her. "Ah, outsiders," she muttered, "I can't believe they actually think we'd be so primitive."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her son. "What are you thinking?" She asked with a skeptical look. "She is the prophecy, she has too many responsibilities, you will not be able to lead a House and watch over her at the same time, Sesshoumaru!" She whispered harshly.

Gin cleared her throat, "They love each other, and I'm sure Sesshoumaru can handle such a task."

Sesshoumaru gave her a thankful look, but his mother had none of that. "She already is the caretaker of two kids, both of them are not her own! Will she take in every stray that comes to your doorstep?" She asked, throwing her hands up.

"That hatchling is the prophecy, and the kitsune is what kept her from killing my half-brother," Sesshoumaru growled to his mother, "if you do not believe I can handle such tasks, do not feign happiness for our mating. I would rather you sulk in your own home."

His mother sighed, "It is not that I do not like her. She is powerful, a demi-goddess, and good-natured. However, she is not from this time. She will make a fool out of you!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his mother. He looked to Gin who was staring at him. She shrugged her shoulders. A sign that she would not take any sides. "Mother, she is from another time, yes. That gives us an advantage, she knows when we need to make our move in order to stay alive in this world," Sesshoumaru explained.

His mother's eyes narrowed on him. "Her children, would you take them as heirs?" She asked.

"No," he said instantly. He would not let the kitsune or dragon rule his lands. He wanted a true heir, one of his own blood.

His mother nodded in approval. "That would be for the best," she mumbled. Sesshoumaru only gave a nod. Gin finally spoke up. She cleared her throat first.

"I happen to support their mating one hundred percent," Gin let out, swinging an arm around his shoulders. "I think he will handle the responsibilities well, and Kagome will certainly keep him from going insane," she explained to his mother.

He nodded his head to Gin, looking to his mother once more.

She sighed and gave a nod in defeat, "I will go ahead and give you two the blessing. I must return to my home, though. The creatures up there get so feisty when I'm gone."

Sesshoumaru wished he could say he'd miss her, but something told him it was bad to lie. "Thank you for your blessing, mother, but I would rather you tell Kagome yourself, that you have blessed us," Sesshoumaru got out.

Realistically, he just wanted to see how his mother acted around Kagome. He found it amusing to see the two feistiest women he knew in the same room. His mother was so heartless at times, and really, Kagome's the complete opposite.

His mother sighed. She gave a nod though. She opened the door and they both froze when Izanami stood there. Her stare on his mother was not welcoming. The goddess bowed her head to his mother, "Hello, I am Izanami."

His mother's lips were slightly parted, but he could tell she was speechless. The beauty in front of her was almost cold. Her black hair was straightened. The top layer in a top knot, the rest curling around her. The golden eyes were much brighter than Sesshoumaru's and his mother's. The pale complexion and deep, cherry red lips were definitely godly. She had this aura around her that glowed.

"I know who you are," his mother got out. Finally, she showed her true colors. She crossed her arms over her breasts once more and leaned to the side. "Your daughter has captured my son," she got out around a dramatic sigh.

"Your son should count himself lucky," Izanami returned almost instantly, "my daughter is a half-goddess. She could easily get anyone she wants."

His mother sneered at the threat. "You may have created us, but we have definitely grown stronger since the last time you tried to kill us. I will always remember that damned flood!" His mother whispered harshly, throwing a claw in the goddess's direction.

Izanami looked at her nails almost as if she were ignoring his mother. "Our children should follow their own noses. I support them completely," she announced with a smile, "I even helped them through out their journey."

"Well aren't you the golden child," his mother grumbled under her breath.

"Actually, I am quite golden," the goddess returned. He saw the fight in his mother's eyes and knew he should probably stop them. Unfortunately, it was damn amusing. His eyes caught the smile on Gin's face. She was highly amused as well.

His mother gave a sigh and then a wicked smile. "Let us agree that our children are both lucky. My son has captured a demi-goddess, and your daughter has captured the strongest demon out there," she stated.

Izanami nodded in return. They had reached an agreement but the tense air did not go away. Slowly, Izanami walked out of the doorway, tucking her hands into her sleeves. His mother snarled when she turned the corner. "I am leaving," she announced swiftly, "I will not tolerate such a woman! I would have supported you two if it would have been a different God, but Izanami?"

Gin chuckled, patting her best friend's shoulder. "She is only defending our daughter, just like you were defending your pup," she said simply. Sesshoumaru tried to nod in agreement.

His mother only gave a hug to Sesshoumaru. "Please visit me more often, pup," she whispered in to his ear.

He looked over his shoulder to see Akemi. Kagome stood behind her, holding Hazuki on her shoulder. "Are you leaving?" Kagome asked with surprise on her face.

Sesshoumaru heard the slight growl on her lips and gave her a tighter squeeze. His mother turned around with a smile. "Yes, I have matters to attend too back at the House of the Moon," his mother said coldly, obviously dismissing Kagome.

Sesshoumaru saw the recognition in Kagome's eyes. However, he was shocked when she nodded. "I will walk you to the outside," Kagome said, jogging up to them. She held out Hazuki to Sesshoumaru.

He merely glanced at her. _Yea right,_ his glance said. Kagome grinned, letting Hazuki cling on to his tail. He sighed at her. "Be careful," Sesshoumaru warned.

The two women merely waved over their shoulder. Kagome laughing under her breath. She cleared her throat to gather her speech. "I have known your son for one year," Kagome whispered, trying to find the confidence in her voice, "I understand that you would rather him mate with a demoness. I would just like you to know that I care for you son. I understand his past, and I also understand what his position calls for. I will not nag about his duties and I will support him until we both go to the grave."

His mother sighed, looking at the ground. "I hate your mother for the destruction she brought to us so many centuries ago," she explained. She stopped at the stairs to look at Kagome, "You love my son."

Without hesitation, Kagome gave a firm nod. "I do," she returned, "and I will not stop loving him. I see how he protects me, and acts towards me compared to others. I do love him."

His mother gave a final nod. "Make him visit me," she said with a smile before kissing Kagome's forehead.

"I'll make him do it once a year!" Kagome called after her as she transformed and ascended into the skies.

She turned around and came face to face with her intended mate. "I will not do such a thing," he growled out in warning, "so do not try to keep your word."

Kagome giggled at him, diving for his arms. He held Hazuki with his tail, keeping her from being crushed between the two. "I wanted to make sure your mother liked me," Kagome whispered against his chest. Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent.

He kissed the top of her head, "There are a few things we must do before we can think about continuing."

Kagome rose an eyebrow at him. She watched him lower Hazuki to the ground. She looked at him with saddened eyes, yanking on his tail. Sesshoumaru let her cling to it as she giggled, "Shomu!" The girl exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru looked down in surprise. Kagome gasped, leaning down. "Did you hear that? She called you Maru!"

"She spent far too much time with Gin," Sesshoumaru growled angrily. He leaned down and grabbed the toddler's shoulders. "L-o-r-d S-e-s-s-h-o-u-m-a-r-u!" He said slowly.

She yanked on his tail once more. "Shomu!"


	30. The Ability and Punishment

_A/N_

_Ugh... Registration for fall semester is next week... Fun! __

_I hope you guys enjoy!_

_~Smo_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Chapter 30

Kagome stared at Ryuichi's grin. A part of her was still comprehending it though. "H-Hold on, hold on!" She shouted. The two demons looked to her. Sesshoumaru was confused, but Ryuichi was still happy. "Y-You killed him?" She asked again. She needed to repeat it in her mind too.

"Yehyjus," Ryuichi said simply, turning to talk to Sesshoumaru once more. He signed a parchment, more specifically, the deed to the Eastern Lands.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome broke in, "y-you think the body's still down there?"

"No, I had a guard clean up the mess this morning," Sesshoumaru returned. It was as if they were making light of the situation. Kagome understood that he was a bad guy, but still, they acted as if they had squashed a bug. _Cut off the snake's head is more like it,_ Kagome grumbled to herself.

There was a knock at the study door. Kagome turned around and greeted Izanami who had a strange, evil glint in her eye. "Kagome, I wish to speak with you in the gardens," she mumbled. Kagome felt as if it was more of a command though.

Turning, she nodded her goodbyes to the two demons. They shook her away and she felt as if they had just entered the first stages of a 'bromance.' Izanami smiled to her as she began to follow in step beside her biological mother. The goddess of creation, Izanami, had really given birth to her.

"The water that the priestess gave me," Kagome mused, "I put it in a special fountain Sesshoumaru showed me. I-It'll let me see them again."

"Who?" Izanami asked with feigned suspicion.

"Souta, mom, and gramps," Kagome said with a nostalgic smile. "I-I want to be able to see them again." She whispered.

"If you don't die, you have a good chance," Izanami chortled out. Kagome rolled her eyes as they entered the gardens.

"Why did you want to teach me now?" Kagome asked quietly, "You already taught me to move objects, and shape-shift."

"Yes, but I have a third ability, remember?" Izanami stated. Kagome gave a firm nod, watching as her mother sat down on the cement bench.

The attack, no, the feeling, hit her suddenly. It was love, warmth, and contentment. It was worry, sadness, and longing. It was maternal. All at once, the feelings flowed through her and she stared at Izanami. Tears that weren't her own spilled from her eyes. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her shoulders jerking as a sob tore its way out from her.

"These were my feelings from when I first gave birth to you, to when I gave you away, and then as I watched over you," she whispered to Kagome.

Kagome could see all the emotions she was currently feeling flash through the goddess's eyes. "I want you to have this ability for your pups," Izanami whispered. "I want you to be able to show them the love and the anger that you will eventually feel towards them," she added with a motherly smile.

Kagome carefully nodded, feeling the emotions slowly drain from her. She wiped at her eyes and sat next to her mother on the bench. "I want you to think of a certain even that means a lot to you. Hopefully, a happy one," Izanami instructed. Her eyes didn't make contact with Kagome's though.

Kagome thought to the battle of Naraku. She focused, waiting for Izanami to give her the next step. "Now, channel your energy and focus on what you felt," she added, "then add me into the events. Put me in to your memories."

Kagome tried to focus. She channeled the scene in to her mind with her glowing, violet powers. She saw Izanami in the back, watching as she wished the jewel away. She then remembered waking up at home in the future. She was so confused and alone. She felt as if her whole world had fallen.

She heard a wail. She opened her eyes and looked to Izanami. Her eyes were on Miroku's. The monk stood at the entrance of the hallway. The infant in his arms. "I-Sango and I wanted to bid you farewell before we left," Miroku let out. He then bowed to Izanami.

Kagome smiled as she jumped up and trotted over to him. She gently itched the baby's forehead before hugging Miroku. "I'll visit, if you'll visit," she exclaimed jokingly.

Miroku chuckled, "Sango should be here to wish you good bye as well. The twins were putting up a fight."

Kagome gave a nod and watched Miroku turn to wander the halls. She looked back to Izanami who was grinning at her. "It worked," she said with a grin.

Kagome giggled, she did something she should have done a while ago. She pulled Izanami in for a hug. She basked in the shock and happiness in the goddess's aura. "Thank you for watching over me," Kagome whispered in her ear.

Izanami laughed. She pulled back just to cup Kagome's cheeks. She pressed a motherly kiss to her forehead before letting her go. "You will be the mate of a very powerful demon, I want to make sure you are ready for him," she returned.

Kagome flushed at the reminder of the impending event. She knew it would happen in the next few days. Sesshoumaru, however, was avoiding her. Unfortunately, Kagome did not know why. "I think he's stalling," she whispered to Izanami, afraid he would be able to hear her.

"Then make him quit," Izanami teased, sending her daughter a wink. She laughed when Kagome went cherry red once more.

"Now fly, be free!" She called out. Kagome laughed, turning and beginning to leave the gardens. She turned to wish Izanami farewell but was shocked to see the gardens suddenly empty. _When you need me, just call,_ Izanami whispered through her mind. Kagome gave a nod, not knowing if she would be able to see it.

Her feet took her back to the study. Sesshoumaru was still at the desk, but Ryuichi was gone. "Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

"I believe he went to his new home with the parchment that would enslave his lesser snakes," he mumbled, not pulling his head up to look at her.

Kagome sighed, "You may have to be a tad nicer to him if he is going to be your ally."

Sesshoumaru huffed, unraveling a scroll. "I am as nice as I need to be," he returned to her, as if she needed to be reminded.

"Sango and Miroku are leaving, are you going to say goodbye?" Kagome asked wishfully. Sesshoumaru looked up to her and gave a nod.

"I will," he mumbled, standing from his chair and offering Kagome his arm. She slid hers around it, snuggling against his shoulder.

They left the hallway for the entrance hall. Miroku was waiting, and the time Kagome and Sesshoumaru stopped, was about the same time Sango came in from the gardens. "Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango greeted with a bow.

"Sango," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, taking Kagome by surprise, "you do not need to address me by my title. I am in debt to you for helping us with the battle. You held the humans off, long enough for us to destroy the weapon and villain."

Kagome saw Sango flush. The demon slayer bowed once more. Kirara mewled with happiness. "Thank you for the honor," she whispered.

Kagome giggled at the flush that broke across her sister's face. She hugged her instantly. "Oh, I will visit you!" Kagome squealed. Sango laughed lightly against her.

"Will Inuyasha and Kiyoko remain here?" Miroku asked suddenly.

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. "I-I think so," she whispered, "I want to have a private word with Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru looked at his future mate with curious eyes. She had this defiant gleam in the diamond orbs. "Have a safe trip," Kagome called out as they began to leave the House.

Kirara transformed in to the giant feline she truly was. Miroku and Sango took care in holding their children. Kagome sighed, leaning against Sesshoumaru. "Will you let our pups ride you like that?" She asked.

"I am not a toy," Sesshoumaru barked out in his defense. A catty grin hit his lips, "However, you may ride me whenever you want."

Kagome blushed at the blatant statement. She looked up to him accusingly. "I thought you've been avoiding that!" She whispered harshly, unaware of who was listening. The servants were quite the gossipers. "You are always finding some way to spend your time. Scrolls, sparring, giving orders I was sure you were avoiding me by playing the role of the dictator!"

"Stalling? Kagome, I had work to do," Sesshoumaru argued, dismissing her with a gesture of his hand. He tossed a smirk her way, "Although, I am free at the moment."

Kagome flushed once more. She felt her skin boil and her palms become sweaty before she got a hold of herself. "Actually, I thought of how to handle Kiyoko, I would like to do that first," she explained to Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I would love to watch you avenge your daughter," Sesshoumaru said almost instantly. He enjoyed seeing Kagome upset, or angry. He loved the glint in her eye, and the body gestures she used. The hand she placed on her hips, the way her breasts bounced when she began to yell, it was all so seductive. Yet, she did not know.

Kiyoko's room was quiet. The guard bowed his head slightly to them as they neared the room.

Kagome opened it with a sweet smile. Instantly, Inuyasha was suspicious. Kiyoko sat on the bed, the infant on its back. "Kagome," she greeted. Her voice lacked any real emotion.

Kagome nodded her head to her, and then to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I would like to speak to your mate," she explained.

Inuyasha huffed, gesturing to his mate with his arm, "The floor's all yours."

Kagome grinned at the future phrase he used. She looked back to Kiyoko, walking over to her smoothly. Gracefully, and swiftly, she pulled the infant off the bed and retreated behind Sesshoumaru.

Instantly, Kiyoko jumped up and made to grab it. Sesshoumaru blocked her advance and Inuyasha began to voice his worry. "What the hell is this?" He asked, "I don't want anything to happen to my lil girl!"

Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. "Trust me Inuyasha, I would not _harm_ a _baby_," she said, the last comment directed to Kiyoko. She went over to the wooden chair in front of the dressing mirror. Sesshoumaru followed to protect her from the priestess's attacks.

"Inuyasha, make your mate sit down," Kagome ordered.

Kiyoko growled at her, but sat down with out Inuyasha's help. Her eyes were glued on her baby's sleeping face.

"Have you ever had something taken from you, Kiyoko?" Kagome asked as she began to close her eyes. "Something so precious to you, that you would willingly give your life for it?" She focused on the memory of her walking through the hallway with Sesshoumaru. She focused on Akemi running up, imagining Kiyoko was in the hall beside them. She let her energy pulse and heard the strangled gasp from Kiyoko. _Oh yes, feel what I felt when you tore my daughter from her cradle and fed her to the wolves,_ Kagome said harshly.

She played the memory all the way to the battle field where the dragons were writhing on the ground weakly. Hazuki's pulse was weak and Kagome fed her all the power she could give her. Kagome remembered the pain of the seal breaking within her. The way her body convulsed with pain as the power ate at her insides in its quest to fill her up.

The sudden fear of knowing her daughter may not still be alive. The sudden despair when she saw Hazuki on the ground. The way her heart stopped and she felt as if she was useless when Hazuki laid pale and almost dead. Then the sudden pain of changing and transforming.

It all went to Kiyoko and Kagome opened her eyes to see the woman shaking on the bed. She saw the worry in Inuyasha's eyes and nodded to him that it would be okay.

Kiyoko gasped, her eyes widened and she stared at Kagome with tears rolling down her cheeks. The demi-goddess handed the baby to Inuyasha. "I don't think your mate will bother me again, Inuyasha, I will visit you when I can," Kagome whispered, kissing his cheek.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat as he turned to Inuyasha before his mate could begin to yell. "I did not see you at the battle. However, your slayer performed well," he let out, eyeing his half-brother. It would have helped to have his brother's sword in the battle. The sword that could destroy a hundred lives in once swing.

"I-I couldn't leave Kiyoko alone. I worried about what she would do," Inuyasha forced out. Sesshoumaru could see the fear on his face. "I wish I could've been there, hell, even the guard tried to get me to go," he sighed, "but I-I couldn't leave knowing she tried to kill Kagome's babe."

Sesshoumaru only gave one last nod. "I apologize, but maybe you and your mate should leave. You may visit once you believe your mate's hatred for mine has worn off," he replied, dragging Kagome and him towards the door.

They shut the door easily. The hallway was currently empty. Her heart was beating and a smug smile adorned her lips. Kagome felt as if she had accomplished something. She peered at Sesshoumaru through the corner of her eyes. He was smirking, she could see it in the golden orbs. "What are you amused at?" She asked.

"I-It was rather sexy to see my mate with such control," he whispered to her.

Kagome flushed at him, "I-I am not your mate, yet."

Sesshoumaru sighed, almost as if he were holding something in. "What is it?" Kagome asked, dread beginning to fill her stomach.

"If you mate with me, you will always be in harm's way," Sesshoumaru whispered, Kagome could see him still deep in thought.

"I have you to protect me," Kagome answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. She smiled up at him, "I can take care of myself too."

The corner of his lips tilted upward as they neared her quarters. Kagome began to push the door opened. Sesshoumaru's hand grabbed her shoulder. He dragged her against his chest, pushing his nose against her neck. "No," he whispered, nipping her ear lobe, "I wish for you to be with me tonight."

A chill ran over Kagome. Heat filled her blood and she chewed her lip. "Hazuki," she got out. She suddenly felt doubt. Sesshoumaru was beautiful, a demon god. _Your a goddess too!_ She shouted to herself.

Suddenly, she was in the air, cradled against his chest. She felt like anew bride as he jogged towards his room. "Easy doggie," Kagome giggled against his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nudged open the door with his tail. Kagome saw the bed, the blanket was messy atop of it. Her back hit the linen sheets. Her robe rubbing against her skin as his golden orbs looked down on her. Kagome bit her lip nervously at the intense stare.

She let out a shaky breath. Kagome's eyes watched as his fingers delicately dragged across her bare neck. They followed the line of her robe, slowly pushing it away from her body. His other hand reached around her to pull the bow from her obi.

Sesshoumaru shivered at the touch of her skin. It was soft, smooth and almost buttery against the tips of his fingers. How could something be so soft and enticing? He asked himself as he felt his cock harden with desire.

The fall of the obi let her robe drop to her sides. He saw the pink flush against her skin. His fingers brushed in a circle around her nipples, watching with amazement as the nipples hardened at the attention. "You are beautiful," Sesshoumaru got out around the lump of need in his throat. His aura pulsed. He looked away from her, trying to focus his attention on something else.

Kagome realized he was fighting the true nature. The primitive urges he was trying to deny causing her to smile softly at him. She pushed herself up on to her elbows and cupped his cheek. Gently, she pulled his head down.

Their lips met in a slow-moving dance. Kagome moaned against him. Her hand left his face, pulling his own kimono open. She dragged her nails across his chest, down the chiseled abs until she felt his navel. Her fingers pushed at his hakamas. The baggy, silk pants were in the way.

Sesshoumaru's husky chuckle swept over her body like a wave of fire. His lips lowered to her neck, his tongue reaching to lick a trail of heat across her collar bone where he began to lay feather light kisses that tickled her skin.

Her hands dipped down into the pants. She felt the sharp intake of breath against her skin. She felt his lips tremble against her breast when he groaned. Her fingers wrapped around the engorged member. It jumped in her grasp. Kagome giggled, unaware that the portion of the male body was able to flex and jump on command.

"I am afraid to ask what you find amusing," Sesshoumaru whispered. His breath ghosted over her nipple. She was about to answer when his tongue flicked across the hardened peak. She moaned, her back arching at the sudden sensation.

His large hand cupped the other breast, begging for the same attention as its partner. Kagome was unable to grab at him as he lowered himself. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders. She needed to hold on to something as the sensations he sent through her crashed against her body.

Kagome moaned as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. He was on his knees, his other hand sliding across her stomach to the spot between her legs. He felt the heat against his fingers, the moisture as it hit his finger tips.

His finger found the pearl, the bundle of nerves he knew would send her over again and again. "Y-You've done this before, haven't you?" Kagome asked already out of breath.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied simply. He saw that Kagome was about to say something smart and quickly flicked her clit. The loud moan, the jerk of her hips, he memorized every detail of it.

"O-Oh Sesshoumaru," Kagome gasped in surprise, wondering what the hell he had pushed to get her to react like that.

Sure, her mother had explained the birds and the bees. However, she was already roaming the country side for jewels before she could explore the other small birds and insects included in the story. Kagome heard of the things her friends had tried. There was something called a G- Spot, then the clit. She guessed it was the later that he was currently toying with.

His mouth on the skin just above her womanhood jerked her from her thought. "W-wait," she choked out. That was new. She had never done this, any of it. "Wait!" She whispered but shivered when his tongue swept across her nether lips.

"Dear kami," she moaned, tangling her hands in his silvery threads. He sucked in her clit and she was sure she had just died. Her body felt weightless a she bowed to his touch. Her body felt as if it had just been lifted and was now floating on air. The sensations he sent through her were frying her nerves as she tried to focus on breathing.

Sesshoumaru released the swollen nub. She tasted like sweetened honey. He could have her on a silver platter for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _Maybe a midnight snack_, he growled to himself as he began to stroke her inner thigh with his fingers.

Kagome shivered once more. She felt like she was putty in his hands. "I can't take anymore," she pleaded. She wanted to feel more of him, but at the same time, she did not want to die.

He stopped his attentions on her body. He stared at her with a smug smile, definitely satisfied with his work. She had not even climaxed yet and her chest was heaving up and down with rough breaths. Her body was flush, the beginning of what will eventually be sweat showing on her neck and forehead. Her eyes were half opened, but glazed over, filled with arousal.

Sesshoumaru's smiled warmed her. Not the same way his attentions had. It was loving and melted her heart instantly. She bit her lip, pushing her legs to wrap around his waist. She pulled him flush against her. His manhood against her aching sex.

"I-I want you inside me," she whispered shyly.

Sesshoumaru's growl turned muffled as he buried his nose in the space between her neck and shoulder. "You tempt me, woman, you make me want to lose control," he whispered, nipping her neck with his canines.

Kagome's laugh was almost sultry. Her smirk was definitely seductive. "Then lose it, I can take it," her voice was husky from lust.

Sesshoumaru couldn't handle it. He bit down on her shoulder, aligning his engorged member against her wet, pulsing pussy. With one fluid motion he plunged deep with in her. He felt the tear in her hymen, felt her clamp down as if to beg him to leave. He steadied himself, forcing himself to stay still for her sake.

Kagome whimpered, clinging to his shoulders. He was huge, and she felt as if she had just been torn into two. She sighed though when she began to feel herself welcome the throbbing manhood.

It felt perfect. She felt complete, as if he had been the missing piece. Kagome sighed, feeling herself squeeze him. Sesshoumaru groaned, pulling himself out before slamming back in. She shouted to the heavens as he spread her open once more.

She felt incredible. Her body was plunging in to bliss with each thrust. His skin rubbed against hers in a way that made her feel as if she were burning and freezing all at once. It was hot and yet she shivered. It burnt, yet she trembled.

Her nails dug in to his back when he rolled his hips. His cock jerked inside her as if it were trying to reach as deep into her as possible. "Se-Sess..." She couldn't finish his name. She felt herself spiraling in to the pleasurable abyss.

Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched as he pounded into her. He would never forgive himself if he came before her, but her pussy was so damn hot and tight. It sucked him in and pushed him out all at once. "K-Kagome," he groaned out, his eyes turning red as he slammed in to her once more.

She yelled his name to whoever was listening as she fell off the edge. Sesshoumaru didn't stop though. She cried out in surprise at how good it felt. When he didn't stop though, she felt as if she had fallen off the cliff of ecstasy and was just hovering there.

Sesshoumaru whined. She was convulsing around him but he forced himself to keep thrusting. He wanted her to come over and over, again and again. He wanted her voice to fill the halls, for her to tell every one whom she belonged too.

It took her about forty seconds before she unraveled again. This time her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. "Sesshoumaru!" She got out when he didn't stop thrusting.

His dick only throbbed, it only plunged deeper. It let her relax before filling her once more, spreading her open beneath him. Kagome whimpered helplessly. "Come for me, Sesshoumaru," she pleaded in to his demon ear.

He shivered and before Kagome knew what was going on, she felt his seed spurt into her awaiting womb. She shivered feeling the molten heat. Her hips ground against his pelvis and she watched his eyes clench shut. "K-You shouldn't have done that," he laughed against her ear.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but she couldn't summon a confused look on her face. She was too spent, too tired. "Oh, and why not?" She asked, watching him fall against her breasts.

"Kagome, remember when I told you that intercourse with a dog is a bit different from a human?" He asked. Kagome was now able to summon the confused look.

Just then she felt something expand inside her. Her fingers dug in to his shoulders when she heard him chuckle. "I can't leave until it goes away," he whispered. Kagome chewed her lip, she had no idea he would actually _be_ a dog in bed.

"Wait... so, that's the whole," she flushed, she couldn't say the word.

"Knot," Sesshoumaru finished for her, inhaling in to the side of her neck. "I'd rather be in doggy style so I could at least lay down," Sesshoumaru forced out as his cock throbbed once more.

"So we're mated now?" She asked curiously. Kagome watched him wince and was once more filled with molten heat. _He really is a dog,_ she grumbled.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome sighed, "I thought you'd have to bite me or something. Really, I thought it'd be on the to-do list."

Sesshoumaru laughed wholeheartedly. He let it take over his being as his shoulders shook with it. "T-The only thing on my to-do list was you, Kagome. I told you before, unless you did something bad I won't need to bite you. Knotting inside you permanently leaves my scent," he explained but added, "however, I do think you have been rather naughty."

Kagome flushed, finding it hard to look at him. "S-Sesshoumaru? I-I'm sort of hungry," she whispered. As if on cue her stomach growled. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Unless you want the servants to see me, _knotted_ inside you," he said. He actually enjoyed seeing the blush on her face from the word. "I think you should wait," he finished.

Kagome could only nod, laying back in bed as if she were dead. "When can we do that again?" Kagome whispered with a smile of satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru hummed against her breast, "You're definitely going to be a goddess in bed, _mate_."


	31. Epilogue

_A/N_

_This is it!_

_Alright, so I am currently working on TWO stories right now. _

_One is a AU, that takes place in early 1900's(Striking a Deal With the Devil)_

_The second is actually a sequel to this one. ^_^_

_Stay tuned and if you have any ideas to throw at me, send me a private message!_

_I love to hear new ideas and you can ask anyone who knows me that I am compulsive plunnie maker._

_Thank you so much for sticking with me as I finished this story. This was my very first fanfiction, so I am really happy so many people enjoyed it. ^_^_

_SMORTZ_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I am only borrowing her characters for my own personal amusement. I do not claim any ownership to her characters or story.**_

Epilogue

Kagome grinned as she tugged nervously on the sleeves of her kimono. She was in the dojo with Isamu. She was patiently waiting for him to end the scrimmage with Shippo. "You seem happy today," Isamu stated, "much happier than the last few days."

That was true. Sesshoumaru had gone to the East with Ryuichi, the new taiyoukai of the Eastern House. Unfortunately, she had not been able to go. She wanted to spend time with Hazuki and Shippo, knowing they would both grow up at any moment. _Plus_, she added, staring down at her swollen belly, _I don't want to risk anything happening to you guys_.

Kagome leaned against the wall. Surprise always filled her thinking of it. Twins, she was having two sons. She grinned to herself, but looked at Shippo with pride. He was battling Isamu well.

"He's supposed to come home today," Kagome got out with a grin. Isamu chuckled leaning on his sword.

Shippo wiped the sweat from his brow. "Should we call it quits?" He asked, leaning the sword against the wall.

Isamu nodded but Kagome stood up with an evil smile. "C-Can we fool around a bit? Nothing too serious, just those stances you taught me?" Kagome asked nervously.

Isamu looked like he wanted to argue, but put his metal sword down in exchange for a wooden one. "Just in case," Isamu returned.

Kagome let her energy fill the room instantly, taking in their presence as she got in to the first stand. Her feet were spread apart, fingers wrapped around the sword in front of her. "Is this alright?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her energy around her back.

Isamu walked around her to examine the stance. Carefully, he nudged the energy with his sword. It was a soft poke, but Kagome was able to feel it. She turned, as fast as any careful pregnant woman could, and collided her sword with his.

"Good," Isamu said before erupting in laughter, "I-I can't take you seriously." His eyes went to her belly and Kagome pouted. "Let us return to the kitchen for a meal," he explained, trying to cut off his laughter.

"Yes, I do think that would be smart, considering I am about to kill my head guard," the voice caressed her and she turned around. Sesshoumaru stood there with a frown on his lips. "Is this what you do when I'm gone? Play with other dogs' swords?"

Kagome choked on the joke. She flushed and shook her head. "No," Kagome murmured as she walked up to him. He opened his arms to invite her into them.

Kagome welcomingly accepted. She nuzzled into his chest. "How is Ryuichi?" She asked. Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"He is happy," Sesshoumaru answered, "I have given him the scrolls Toran had. He wished to read them for himself. They contained all of Tatsuya's orders throughout the Great War, which inevitably led to his father's death."

Kagome nodded. She was shocked to learn that he had killed his mentor, but had understood the meaning in his actions. He wanted revenge for the father that was no longer in his life. Kagome sighed, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked curiously. She felt him shake his head against hers. His arms left her as he began to walk into the hall.

Kagome followed, reaching up to tangle her fingers into his tail. He chuckled over his shoulder. "Isamu told me that he was able to clean up the last of the army," Kagome mumbled.

It was sad really. Towards the beginning of this adventure, she had wanted nothing more than to see it over quickly. Now, she felt bored. She woke up everyday, sparred with Isamu, played with Hazuki and Shippo, and then went back to bed after visiting Gin.

"It is almost nighttime already," she muttered, "why did you get back so late?" She asked quietly, almost worriedly.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders as he stopped outside his quarters. Kagome chewed on her inner cheek. He opened the door and she slid under his arm to enter. Instantly, she sat on the bed and rubbed the soles of her feet.

"Why are your feet always sore?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, pulling off his armor and setting it on the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Because they are small, and I am big," she returned. She looked up at Sesshoumaru suddenly, "Hazuki talks now, full sentences really. Akemi is working with her on reading."

"Yes, while we're talking about Hazuki, would you mind telling me what happened to the gardens?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome chuckled at the previous day's events. Akemi and her had been working with Hazuki on reading. Hazuki had gotten upset and all but burned the entire garden to the ground. "Give her a break," Kagome said, "She was frustrated!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, but his face didn't give any emotion away. "We can't have a child that is so out of control," he growled out.

"Oh? I bet you were wielding your whip as if it were a lasso!" Kagome quipped back instantly. Even she saw the sheepish look that flashed across his eyes. She crossed her arms over her breasts with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

"I am not the topic of this conversation," he returned. He neared Kagome, and that was enough to get her arousal to spike.

However, his eyes were on her stomach. His hand touched it almost nervously. "They have grown since I saw them last," he mumbled, getting on his knees to press his ear against it.

Kagome drank in the sight. She loved feeling him so close to her belly. Kagome enjoyed how excited he was to be a father. "They started to move around a couple days ago," Kagome whispered, "I think I scared your chef away. He thought I hated the soup, but I was just startled."

Sesshoumaru only nodded as he listened to the two heartbeats. He could not only hear the pups' heart beats, but could feel their energy too. A knock ran on the door. Akemi and Shippo peaked in with a flush on their faces. "Dinner is ready," Shippo let out with a smile.

Kagome grinned and nodded back to them. Her stomach grumbled at the mere mention of food and Sesshoumaru laughed, "I heard that you have become a bottomless pit when it came to food."

She flushed with anger, but could not argue. Kagome was always hungry it would seem, but Akemi was good at telling her when she should stop and control herself. "I have two more mouths to feed now," she argued.

The chef welcomed them in to the dining room. The stew was already set in front of them and Kagome found Hazuki already in her seat. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders, those snake-like eyes almost like jewels. She grinned as Kagome stepped towards her. "Mama!" She exclaimed, her arms reaching out to grasp Kagome.

Kagome laughed leaning down to press a kiss to the teal tendrils. "Say hello to Papa!" Kagome pressed on, pointing her finger to Sesshoumaru.

Hazuki giggled. A small finger of her own pointed to Sesshoumaru. "Hi Shomu!" She said showing her toothy grin. One of them was missing but Akemi had said it was her growing her fang in.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru got out, not amused in the least bit. Kagome only laughed.

"It's cute! Plus, Gin worked on that," Kagome added as she sat down next to him and Hazuki. Shippo sat on the other side of Hazuki as she began to dig into the soup.

She moaned in delight. The piece was so tender it practically melted. "This is great," Kagome got out. Sesshoumaru laughed under his breath as he swallowed.

"I bet everything tastes good when you are pregnant," he mused. Kagome did not give him an answer, in fact, she did not part with her food until dinner was over.

Sesshoumaru watched with loving eyes as she tucked in Shippo and Hazuki. Akemi cleared her throat from beside him, "Mi'Lord, the hot springs have been prepared for you," she whispered. Sesshoumaru only nodded to her.

Kagome looked up at him. He watched with an unknown emotion. It was more than love and need. It was as if he wanted time to freeze so he could just watch her, look at her.

"Hot spring?" She asked with eyes full of desire. Sesshoumaru only gave a nod as Kagome got in step beside him. "How is Toran?" Kagome asked quietly, "I heard she was there for Ryuichi's party."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "She was there with her sisters. They were helpful. I told them I would send the tree demons there to help them build."

They both turned the corner. "Has Gin given you a time to expect the delivery?" Sesshoumaru asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Oh, yea!" Kagome exclaimed, setting a hand on her belly, the other on her lower back. "She said four months. I was shocked though, cause human's take nine months," she got out. Sesshoumaru could see the excitement and anticipation in her eyes.

Kagome grinned as they entered the hot springs. It was not outdoor like the Eastern House. It acted more of a sauna with several open windows. There were towels and benches surrounding it, as if many guests came and used it at once.

Kagome wandered to a bench, Sesshoumaru behind her. His hands were suddenly on her robe as he gently pulled it off. His fingers left a trail of heat as Kagome shivered.

The kimono dropped to the floor in a heap of silk. He slid off the chemise slip that was left and turned her around. He'd never seen anyone as beautiful as his mate. Knowing that she carried his two pups was breathtaking. He took a moment to thank the kami's. Izanami to be exact, for it was her own body that gave birth to his mate.

Kagome flushed as his gold eyes bore in to her. "You are staring," she pouted, rubbing her belly. She turned away from him and began to walk to the edge of the water. Slowly, she walked down the ramp-like entrance.

The water comforted her rapidly growing stomach. She sighed in pleasure as she sat on a rock wall along the side. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru join her. He had pulled his hair back in a low ponytail.

His hands quickly landed on her hips as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kagome hummed in delight. Her own hands found his chest, her nails scraping against the hard skin. Sesshoumaru growled to her, "I do not want to hurt the pups."

"It is fine!" Kagome returned with a struggled breath, "Please, Sesshoumaru. It's been a while since I felt you inside me."

Kagome flushed as she talked. She knew Sesshoumaru loved hearing her say dirty things, but she still felt bad saying them, as if she'd sworn.

Sesshoumaru's laugh was husky, low in his throat as he pressed his face against her neck. His canines dragged against the hollow point in her shoulder. His claws dragged from her hip to her thigh before two of his fingers rubbed over her slit, slowly pressing them open.

Kagome shivered at the contact as she leaned back against the rock. It allowed his lips better access to her neck, and helped stretch her back at the same time.

She shivered when the fingers suddenly dipped into her. She winced at the damned water, that rubbed away the natural lubricant.

Sesshoumaru saw and lifted her out of the water, setting her against the edge of the hot springs. Kagome sighed when she felt his tongue against her sex. It slid against her nether lips, delving deeper until she was wet. "Screw the foreplay, Sesshoumaru, I need you now," she stated.

Kagome didn't quite understand where the sudden need came from. All day she had been fine, but now that he was here she needed him like humans needed air. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru looking at her with confusion, "What has you so needy, sweeting?" He asked.

Kagome wiggled under the lust-filled gaze. She raised her shoulders, her mouth tightening to the side. "I-I just want you," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru rewarded her with his laugh as he stood on the edge. She moved forward to wrap her fingers around his dick. She felt the tremor through his body and then smirked when she rubbed the tip against her womanhood. "You tease," he hissed out, his voice strained.

Kagome giggled, but was cut short when he suddenly began to fill her. Inch by excruciating inch he filled her. The sensation doubled with every movement he made to go deeper. He watched her as he slowly pumped into her wet folds.

It was as if they had never done it before. She squirmed beneath him, moaning and desperate for more feeling, for more sensation. Sesshoumaru reached forward, cupping one of her breasts in his large claws.

He groaned as her sex clamped down on his. Her breasts, her womanhood, they fit him so nicely. His hands and his cock were made for her petite body. Sesshoumaru began to speed up. His thrusts long and deep but quick. Kagome whimpered when he ground his hips, making him disappear within her even deeper.

"You feel amazing!" She gasped out just before it hit her. The multiple sensations. The stars. The white lights. They all hit her as she called his name wondering if he would be able to steer her back into reality.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it. He'd been gone for so long that he couldn't last as long as he wanted. He shoved himself all the way in, deep inside her, letting his seed fill her once more. Instantly, the base of his cock began to knot, filling her even further as his seed continually filled her over and over.

"Kami!" Kagome moaned out in disbelief wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. He nipped her lower lip, enjoying her shiver from the sensations he was still sending her way.

"I love you," Kagome whispered against his lips.

Sesshoumaru grinned. It was a toothy grin she'd never seen before. His eyes lightened and he ground his hips against hers. Her back arched up and he laughed wholeheartedly, "I love you too, my goddess."

Kagome sighed in complete heavenly bliss. She wound a strand of silvery hair around her finger tips as Sesshoumaru lowered her back into the water. "Do you think our pups will have adventures like we have?" She asked quietly.

He growled at such a thought. "I hope not," he grumbled but sighed giving in to destiny, "However, I do believe they have obstacles they must endure."

"Yes," Kagome finalized, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "They will have their own journeys and we will be here to help them along the way."


End file.
